EarthBound
by weeddick
Summary: Sirius Black and Charlotte Striker, arguably the two most attractive Gryffindors in their year, both share a dark past and even though everyone knows they love each other, they're oblivious to each others' feelings.  Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.Rowling
1. Chapter 1: Together From the Start

"Did you see them? The two over there!" One girl squealed obnoxiously.

"Damn. Why does Black get all the hot chicks! It's not bloody fair!" Someone whined besides the very attractive duet. Charlotte looked over and saw many boys locking eyes with her, and many girls drilling intense glares into her body. She turned up to Sirius to see that he too was getting dirty glares from the boys and winks from girls. She sighed. This isn't what it looked like. Sirius was just a very good friend. Nothing less, nothing more. Sirius turned his head down towards her and gave her a cocky grin as they strolled down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express.  
>"Ugh! Look at Striker! She's all over him!" Charlotte found herself rolling her eyes. She wasn't even touching the guy. Her pace was faster and Sirius caught up with her effortlessly, due to his long limbs, as they found the compartment nearest to the end. She ignored all the constant stares and lunged towards the door, only to groan at the sight. Lily Evans and James Potter, exchanging spit. Sirius grinned and leaned against the doorframe.<p>

"Oi, Prongs!" Lily broke away and flushed as she pushed her boyfriend away from her, standing up and fixing her skirt and tie. James just pouted and sunk back into his seat, not bothering to fix his shirt as he ran a hand through his dark, messy hair.

"Please take it to a room!" Charlotte giggled softly. James started nodding furiously and attempted to grab Lily's hand but she walked away briskly which caused him to fall face flat on the ground. Sirius barked out a laugh and the red head girl came towards the dark haired girl and wrapped her arms around her slender neck.

"Charlotte Striker! How are you! It feels like I haven't seen you in years!" The Brunette giggled.

"Lily Evans. I saw you two days ago,"

"But still!" She protested. She wrapped her arms around the fiery red head as she lifted the smaller girl off the ground.  
>"Evannnsss, get back here!" James whined. Charlotte looked over Lily's shoulder to see Sirius Black clap hands with his best mate and grin at each other. Lily rolled her eyes and let go as the two girls took a seat across from the boys. Charlotte looked around feeling very empty and hollow. Sirius caught her eye and he cocked his head to the right.<p>

"What're you looking for?"

"Remus," she answered. Sirius looked around too before scratching his head.

"Yeah, where's Peter? Where is everyone?"

"Remus is going to come tomorrow. Today's the Full moon," James sighed. They all grew quiet thinking of Remus and his…present. She shook a bit thinking about the last time she saw him as a werewolf. The pain in his eyes was evident and all she could do was stand there like an idiot while James and Sirius tried to fight him back towards the Shrieking Shack. Sighing miserably, she sat in a more proper position against the wall.

"What about Pettigrew?" She said in a very indifferent voice. She never really liked the fourth marauder. James and Sirius shrugged. They didn't really care too much for Peter Pettigrew too.

"So Prongs. Think of any more Quidditch techniques?" Sirius questioned. Lily and Charlotte groaned. Here we go. James' eyes lit up at the topic and he started waving his arms around. Lily sighed and she leaned back into her seat watching her boyfriend go on and on about the brutish sport. She found herself listening on to his plans growing a bit excited too. Once in a while she would pitch in ideas and laugh at James' ranting about the Slytherin team.

"You're still going to play Chaser, right?" Sirius turned to her. Making sure James didn't catch her, she shrugged. Too bad for the girl, James saw and his eyes grew wide.

"Why did you just shrug? You were supposed to nod! Charlotte! We need you on the team! You're the fastest Chaser we've had in years! Well apart from me," James added cockily.

"Yeah, and it's not fair for you to quit now! I was going to try out for Beater!" Sirius tried to reason. They all stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious Padfoot? You're going to join!" James screamed in excitement. Sirius nodded with a dumb smile on his face. Charlotte was pleasantly surprised, to say in the least. She never expected Sirius to go out on the Quidditch field with the possibility of breaking his pretty face.  
>"Yeah! Since spending time with you over the summer, I found out Quidditich isn't that bad of a sport," James cheered and she found herself grinning too. Lily crossed her legs and tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Charlotte. Have you forgotten that it's N.E.W.T.S. this year? You won't have any time for Quidditch!" she shrugged again and stared out the window.

"I know, Lils," Charlotte told her affectionately. She bit her lip and also whispered something into her ear.

"Char…You also have a bad knee. May I remind you that you got that from Quidditch last year? How are you going to play Quidditch if you always topple over yourself?" She nodded solemnly. James and Sirius turned their attention back to the girls as Sirius raised one eyebrow.

"What are you two whispering about over there?"  
>"Just how lucky we were to be in the same compartment with you two hotties," she grinned, shaking off Lily's words. She giggled softly as the two boys proudly thrust out their chests. James didn't ask about Quidditch again and they just sat in their compartment laughing, eating treats, telling jokes, and just enjoying each other's company. As the castle drew near in sight Charlotte felt her stomach grumble. An arm snaked around her shoulders and the familiar scent of musk and cologne made her head dizzy and her heart relax. Sirius smiled at her, all his perfect teeth glistening against his perfectly shaped lips.<p>

"Hungry, are we?" she rolled her eyes and turned her attention out the window as the nightfall comforted the duo. She just realized that James and Lily had wandered off to a different area and Sirius didn't want to leave her alone. She consciously leaned into Sirius as he set his chin on her shoulder. From her peripheral vision she saw his high and well sculpted cheekbones and jaw line. His grey eyes stared out the window too and she studied his beautiful nose, not a bump in sight. She followed his eyesight to see that he wasn't looking out the window but her reflection in the window. She looked away and felt his hand tighten a bit.

"Can you believe it's our last year?" he nodded somberly.

"We're going to be away from our home in a couple months time." Sirius nodded empathetically. He too came from a Pureblood family, who in a sense hated them. The Strikers, were notorious and often was in the same category as the Malfoys, Averys, Blacks, and Notts. Disgusting, right? Sirius moved out this summer and spent his time with James, but she was not as lucky, and she had the scar to prove it. Charlotte reminisced how she tried to escape her house as well, and possibly move in with Lily, but remembered being caught by her older brother who saw her escaping the Striker compound. Her father, as reasonable as he makes out to be in the public eye, was not a civil man to say the least. She sighed as she felt a large scar on the back of her left thigh.

"He did it again, didn't he?" She was shocked at Sirius' sudden question, knowing who he referred too.

"Yeah," She stated miserably. He dropped his arm and wrapped both of them around her small waist.

"Are you alright?" She nodded half-heartedly. Donovan Striker was a name they both feared, almost as scary as Orion Black.

"I'm almost 17. I'll be free soon,"

"James told me about how you couldn't get to Evans' in time."

"Yeah. Instead I had a nice long chat with my dear mumsy and popsey, along with my dear brother and his nice friends!" she sarcastically cheered. Sirius turned his head to the side giving her a hard and knowing stare.

"This isn't something to joke about. You should've owled me. I would've been there in an instant."  
>"All the pureblood families know of your escape. My family would've killed you, Sirius."<p>

"I wouldn't have cared if it meant for you to be safe." She gave him a genuine smile and wrapped her hands around his. Sirius Black has been with her throughout her entire life. They were so compatible when they were children; it resulted in their parents agreeing to an arranged marriage. Outraged both stopped talking to either and hanging out making Charlotte's parents extremely frustrated. They called it off saying that she could do better. This of course just added fuel to the fire and the Blacks deemed them as worthless and branded the Strikers as their enemies. Sirius and Charlotte didn't start talking until they both enrolled in Hogwarts. Determined that they were both going to be put in Slytherin made them have a new common ground. However, when both were placed in Gryffindor, they grew a lot closer. The train started to come to a stop and Lily and James walked in, surprised at their position.

"What's going on here?" Sirius rubbed his hands against her stomach as he pulled back and stretched his arms.

"We were bonding," Lily stared at him with a blank expression. She liked him as a person but became uncomfortable every time he would get to close to Charlotte. She didn't trust him to be a good boyfriend. The brunette fixed her skirt and pulled on her robe, securely placing her wand in the pocket she charmed inside her black school robe.

"You guys ready?" James asked as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist protectively and lovingly. Sirius mimicked his action and wrapped an arm around Charlotte's waist. They then all headed off to their final year at home. Their real home.


	2. Chapter 2: Start off the Seventh Year

Charlotte's eyes almost started to tear up as she saw the familiar hanging candles and night time sky of the Great Hall. Lily waved her hand excitedly trying to catch her attention as she was surrounded by a group of girls. She grinned and rushed over quickly, hugging each one of them. Her other two dorm mates screamed in her ear, joyous to see her. Only at Hogwarts could she feel so loved.

"How are you guys?" Her dorm mates clamped onto the fragile girl and sobbed loudly.

"Seriously guys? Lily asked aloud as she strolled in grinning. The girls untangled themselves from her body and ran over to Lily. She laughed as Lily struggled a bit and sat down to be bombarded with waves of questions and compliments.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME PRETTIER THAN LAST YEAR?" She blushed and shook her head meekly.

"Stop, guys!"

"It's true, you know." A voice piped in. All the girls sighed lovingly and stopped their rambunctious behavior as an arm snaked around her waist.

"Sirius," She warned. Sirius chuckled and leaned in against her jaw.

"I didn't get to say it earlier, but you have gotten more beautiful," She rolled her eyes and leaned forward. Sirius frowned a bit and started to play with her long wavy hair. The girls still stared at him love struck and she quirked an eyebrow at Sirius' strange attitude.

"What are you doing with my fiancé, Black?" A cold voice ran from behind us. The Gryffindor table looked at them shocked and she turned around dreading whoever it was. Sirius dropped her locks before standing up abruptly. She took a deep breath and turned around only to be greeted by Edward Donahue's sharp face.

"What do you want Donahue?" Sirius hissed.

"Sod off Black, this doesn't concern you,"

"Slither back to your table, Edward." He gave her a sinister smile as he ran the back of his hand against her cheek. She slapped it away and gave him a nasty glare.

"Don't touch me,"

"No matter. We're going to be married soon enough. I will touch you whenever I want," At this Sirius walked in front of her briskly, wand outstretched as he sneered at the Slytherin. Donahue scoffed and brought forth his wand too.

"Black. You best not mess with me. I know more black magic than you can imagine."

"I bet. Been spending some personal time with Daddy Voldie, am I right?" Sirius whispered dangerously. It was then Edward's turn to falter and glare at the young Black.  
>"Actually. I've been spending some private time with dear ol' Orion and Walburga Black." Edward spat. Sirius growled lowly and Charlotte found herself standing right next to Sirius, with a gentle hand on his.<p>

"Sirius, please. Don't cause a scene. And as for you, Donahue. Get the fuck out of here. Your face is making my stomach uneasy." Edward lowered his wand and grabbed her hand.

"Foul language really does not fit your delicate face, angel." He drawled ironically. He lowered his lips onto her hand and bowed his head before sauntering off to his table, where Regulus Black, Jason Avery, and Theodore Mulciber were seated. She looked over to see that Severus Snape rolled his eyes at the sight of his friends. Sirius shook with anger and grabbed her hand as he pulled her out of the Great Hall. Lily stood up and called after her friend but Charlotte couldn't hear her as the next thing she knew, she was slammed against a door as Sirius' forehead rested against hers.

"What was that about," Sirius growled. She averted her eyes from his gaze and looked down on the floor.

"Our parents broke up our engagement a long time ago, Sirius. It was only natural for them to go find someone else."  
>"Yeah, but Donahue? I would be less angry if it was someone like…like Snivellus for heaven's sake!" She broke away from his grip and stared deeply into his eyes.<p>

"Well, what is it that you actually want me to do, Black?"

"Not marry him, for one."

"You're mental if you think I'd actually want to marry that creep." She jeered. Sirius stopped staring daggers into her eyes as he loosened up and sighed. He let his big fat head get the better of him. Of course this wasn't her decision. It was one of the 'perks' of being in a 'noble' family. Charlotte choked back tears as she turned her head to the right. Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Sorry. I overreacted,"

"I'll say," She muttered coyly, resting her cheek against Sirius' chest.

"If we go back now, we can make it right in time for the welcoming festivities. After all this is the last time we're going to see first years almost wet themselves,"

"You're just hungry aren't you, you old dog?" She laughed. Sirius smiled at the sweet sound of her laugh. It was very airy and soft and he loved how different it was than most other girls. Squealing in obnoxiously high pitched voices, only animals could hear. Sirius slung his arm over her shoulders and gently kissed her temple.

"Hey, don't be so mean. I did save you from an intense lecture from Evans after all." She shook her head as we made our way to the Great Hall. As Sirius predicted, they got there right in time as the first years started to pool in, agony and fear striking over their faces. James and Sirius made awkward faces as the first years passed by, growing smaller in fear. Peter squeaked out little laughs and Lily shook her head in dismay. Gryffindor earned a grand total of 14 new students and they all grouped together, intimidated by the rest of the upper class men. James and Sirius grabbed everything in sight and Lily and Charlotte ate next to them, wishing they could be elsewhere. Charlotte caught Lily rolling her eyes and they both started to giggle amongst themselves. James and Sirius turned over to them, raising their eyebrows. Lily laughed loudly as James had a bit of mashed potato stuck on the side of his lip. Lily leaned in and kissed it away, James' eyes growing excitedly. Charlotte smiled warmly at them, wishing she could've scored as lucky as her best friend. Sirius, who was seated beside her comfortably, saw Charlotte's expression and purposely wiped some cranberry jam on the side of his lips as well. James rolled his eyes and Lily shook her head as Sirius nudged her sides. He pointed to the jam with his spoon and eyed her. Charlotte laughed and leaned in against his lips. Sirius closed his eyes and she skillfully brought her finger and wiped the jam. Sirius opened his eyes with a shocked expression as she kissed the jam away. Sirius sighed and continued to eat. He grabbed a chicken leg, growing more annoyed by his best mate and his girlfriend. Sirius inwardly groaned at that word, _girlfriend_. Why stick to one. Might as well get married, he thought to himself bitterly. Sirius Black was knowingly Gryffindor's best looking male. What, with his well sculpted chest, lean body, long, sleek hair, and perfect face, of course he couldn't give all of this to one girl. The rest of the female population deserved this. Sirius was brought back to life as he noticed he bit into the bone. He cursed his aching teeth sourly and turned to the girl besides him. Charlotte Striker. She was known as Gryffindor's best looking female, but ironically never used her appearance to manipulate people. She was beautiful, Sirius had to admit that. And she had a brain. But above it all, she had personality. Sirius grinned as he looked at her. He was glad she never really was in a committed relationship. No boy deserved her. Her long wavy hair matched his in color. Her bangs fell against her forehead and swept to the right as her vivid honey eyes shined excitedly whenever she laughed. High cheek bones with a rosy hue, and full red lips, matched her perfect complexion. Stunning, was the word to describe her. Sirius felt something kick against his leg and he shot James a dirty glare. James shrugged and Charlotte turned her head to stare into Sirius' grey eyes.

"What's wrong with you today, Sirius?" She questioned cutting her chicken into small portions.

"Just annoyed Remus isn't here, honey," Sirius lied. Charlotte nodded and sighed.

"I really wish Remus was here. It doesn't feel the same without him."

"He'll be here tomorrow. Don't you worry," James reassured everyone. Charlotte sighed again and stabbed her chicken as she looked around the other tables. She noticed many of her friends, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all had boyfriends, to whom they could snuggle with. She was jealous. Very jealous. How did they all end up finding such good boyfriends? All the boys who ever scouted her weren't worth looking at twice. Speaking of which, John Walsh, 7th year Hufflepuff came striding over to her confidentially. Sirius saw him coming forth and leaned his elbows against the table eagerly. Watching Charlotte turn down guys was a favorite hobby of his.


	3. Chapter 3: Complicated

"Hello Ms. Striker." Charlotte turned to give him a better look. Hm, the summer was good to him. He had lost all the baby fat from his cheeks and wore a very tight shirt under his robe, which means he's finally taken Quidditch seriously. She turned to his face, pleasantly surprised to see he lost his glasses and ditched the gel in his hair.

"Hello Mr. Walsh," she replied evenly, setting her fork against her plate. James and Lily turned their heads disinterested behind them as they waited for John Walsh's downfall.

"I see you've become prettier over the summer holidays," That's how they all started off with. Charlotte licked her teeth and ran her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

"Thank you John. I see they've been good to you as well," He grinned.

"So you've noticed."

"Of course. I'd be blind if I didn't notice that shirt of yours about to rip from the pressure of your ever so toned abs." She drawled sardonically. John Walsh didn't notice her sarcastic comment and instead leaned in closely.

"Your perfume is exquisite. Very exotic-"

"Is there something else you need, John." Charlotte muttered, averting her attention back to her chicken.

"You, me. Let's meet somewhere, after dinner?" He asked with a cocky smile. Sirius, James, and Lily smiled knowingly. He didn't stand a chance. Charlotte picked at the skin of her chicken and held it up to her face as she inspected it.

"I am not a dog, Mr. Walsh. If you wanted a proper arrangement, I'd like you to ask me in the form of a civilized question. Now. If you don't mind," she said as she jerked her eyes to the chicken. John gulped and looked at the chicken as well. He jumped back a bit as she silently hexed the skin to catch on fire. John walked away briskly, and Charlotte sighed as she folded the skin into her napkin. Sirius barked out a laugh as he held his sides. James and Lily laughed along too.

"Bloody brilliant. Bloody brilliant," Sirius complimented. Charlotte yawned and pushed her plate in front of her, signaling she was done.

"Lils, what's the password? I'm very tired today," Lily raised an eyebrow and shrugged as she told her the password.

"Braveheart." Sirius sighed and pushed his plate as well. James turned to his best friend, shocked at his action.

"You too, Padfoot?"

"I just don't want Charlotte to be alone." He said genuinely.

"Sirius, it's okay if you want to stay." He shook his head and gave her a quirky grin.

"Nah. If you leave now, I'll have to go on by myself later. Ms. Head girl will be too busy taking advantage of her privileges, and drag Mr. Head boy into an empty classroom." Lily scowled at Sirius and James wrapped an arm around her shoulders chuckling to himself.

"See you tomorrow Pads," Charlotte fixed her robes and waited for Sirius as he clapped hands with James and wink at Lily, before he threw an arm around Charlotte's frail shoulders. Commotion died down a bit as the student body stared at the two gorgeous Gryffindors make their way outside. As soon as the double doors closed behind them, Sirius grinned widely and grabbed her wrist.

"Sirius!" Charlotte exclaimed tiredly.

"Oh hush, we both know you're not tired!" Sirius laughed as he and Charlotte made their way down the corridor. Charlotte, finally getting fed up with his strange attitude, wrenched her hand from behind him and stood indigently.

"Sirius! What is going on!" Sirius snickered, grabbing her wrist again before walking towards a dingy looking door.

"Alright, ladies first." He muttered playfully, bowing his head in a mocking manner. Charlotte rolled her eyes and strode past him. She opened it tentatively and threw her arms up in the air.

"Great. Oh gosh, Sirius! It's a closet! And what's that I see? It's a broom!" She feigned surprise. Sirius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You just don't have a creative spark, that's all." He said while closing the door gently. Charlotte put her hands against her waist and shook her head.

"Okay. I'm going to go sleep for real! Good bye Mr. Black," Sirius grabbed her again and pulled her in front of him as he silenced her and opened the door. Charlotte's eyes widened as she became face to face with a large room clad in Victorian fashion. It was her room.

"W-What,"

"I thought you were more of the mod type. Guess not," he whispered shaking his head jokingly as he casually walked into the room.

"Sirius…Why am I staring at my room?" Sirius sat on the bed and motioned his hand for her to close the door. She closed it behind her and walked in front.

"Amazing little trick isn't it? Marauders and I discovered this room back in our 3rd year."

"What is this room, per say, called?" She asked now, very interested.

"The Room of Requirements."

"Nice name." She mumbled sitting down next to him.

"Isn't it? Anyway, feel free to sleep in here tonight. It's your last year anyway." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm.,"

"Your roommates, uhh Clarisse and Rachelle. Nice girls. They told me how you never sleep on the first day of school."

"Little weird, isn't it?" Sirius shrugged and brought his arms behind his neck.

"Not really. I understand," She was shocked and laid down on the bed next to him, turning her body to the left.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Remember every time you would come over to sleep over at my house, when we were kids? You'd never sleep the first day. It was the same whenever we went anywhere else. It's no surprise you'd especially sleep on the first day of Hogwarts. Must be really surreal to know that you're not at home," He finally finished turning his head over to the side to get a better look at the girl.

"Hm. I might have misjudged your brain, Mr. Black. You're actually pretty smart," she joked. Sirius did not smile and instead he brought his fingers forward as they lightly grazed her cheek. She flinched a bit and relaxed, seeing Sirius.

"I could get the student of the year award if I actually tried, you know." She grinned and snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"But. You don't have to be ashamed of what happens at home," he whispered. She stopped smiling and looked at his fingers.

"No one understands Sirius. It must be pretty hard for you too."

"It is. James, Remus, Peter…they all come from loving families. Same for you?"

"They can't understand how being ostracized in your own family feels, Sirius. It hurts."

"I know, honey. I know." Sirius sighed.

"Sirius…this question might be a bit off…but why have you finally noticed me this year?"

"What are you talking about? I always notice you." She smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I guess you do. I must've just been too thick headed to notice."

"I'll say," She laughed and Sirius gave her a gentle smile. He sighed and got up to look around the room.

"Never thought I'd end up in your room, Striker. This makes me question our relationship."

"Oh, Black. Surprised? This room really is beautiful isn't it. All designed by dear mumsie."

"What taste. Although I reckon it must've been contemporary at the time." She snorted and stood up as well.

"Sirius. The thought was well appreciated but…this room only reminds me of…my family." Sirius pouted.

"Of course. I didn't think about that. Shit. I'm sorry, I just wanted you to get a comfortable night's sleep." He replied dejectedly as the look of guilt washed over his face. Charlotte smiled gently and brought her hand to his warm cheek.

"Please don't beat up yourself over this. Really, this is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I can't thank you enough," Sirius had a real knack of blaming himself. He sighed and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't think of how this must have made you feel. I thought if you slept in your room tonight and woke up to see that you were at Hogwarts, you'd start off this year with a fresh attitude. But I might've made it worse-" Charlotte couldn't handle him negating himself and she did the only logical thing she could do at the time which was to press her lips gently against his. Sirius' eyes opened and he was too shocked to respond. Charlotte pulled away before he started to comprehend what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4: One Little Kiss

"Shut up." Sirius nodded dumbly. Charlotte seemed oblivious by her little kiss, while Sirius' mind was going insane.

"Y-you just…kissed me," he said at last. Charlotte raised her eyebrow.

"Yes…is there something wrong with that?"

"It's..It's just…w-why?" She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip.

"To shut you up. Now come on! James and Lily probably came back already." She said as she walked towards the door. Sirius still didn't regain his composure and all he could do was just stare at her retreating figure. His heart was pounding against his skin and he ran a hand through his silky hair as he couldn't shake off the feeling of her lips that were on his moments ago.

"You coming? You're starting to scare me," Charlotte giggled a bit. Sirius slowly lifted himself off the bed and walked towards her, all the while averting her eyes. Sirius finally ended up next to her and an image that has never crossed his mind before came up in his head. It was a picture of Charlotte Striker, naked with her legs open. Sirius backed away from the clothed Charlotte, grabbing his head in attempts to erase it. She set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, do you want to go to the Hospital Wing? You look a bit faint," He shook his head and walked briskly in front of her. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at his peculiar behavior. She ran to catch up with him and as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Charlotte couldn't help it anymore. She grabbed Sirius hand and twirled him around, making him look at her.

"What's wrong with you! Sirius! Please tell me!" Sirius looked away from her. How could he tell her? He'd just imagined one of his best friends, nude and almost begging him to take her. How could he tell her! It was so wrong!

"It's nothing!" he exclaimed, surprising Charlotte and the Fat Lady. Charlotte's eyes narrowed into slits as she let go of him and turned her heel as she whispered the password. The Fat Lady swung open and Charlotte crept inside as Sirius tried to follow her. The Fat Lady closed her portrait, closing off all access, to which earned the Fat lady a chilling glare.

"Braveheart!" Sirius shouted. The Fat lady looked at him smugly and opened the door. Sirius climbed in through the portrait and looked for the brunette. She was already hiding in a group of girls and boys. Mary McDonald, Rachelle Rapatort, Clarisse Arpegio, Jocelyn Highweather, Ross Green, Harold Titter, and Daniel Mullbridge. Sirius sneered at everyone, especially Daniel Mullbridge as he was a bit too close for Sirius' liking.

"Move out of the way." Ross and Harold flinched at Sirius' tone. The girls were a bit intimidated too, but Daniel Mullbridge refused to budge.

"I assume it is your fault for causing Charlotte to be razzled, Black." Sirius threw him a nasty glare.

"Don't you dare touch her. I have to talk with Charlotte," Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pointed his wand at Sirius. Sirius scoffed and pulled his out too as the two stared deeply into the other's eyes. Charlotte sighed and stood up breaking the awkward tension. She set a gentle hand on Daniel's hand, to which he turned a deep scarlet.

"Stop. Sirius will murder you," Daniel looked as though he was punched in the gut as Sirius beamed at his girl. Daniel flushed and lowered his wand. She turned to Sirius with a furious look.

"And you. What the hell is your problem."  
>"My problem? I can't even believe-"<p>

"Hey, hey. Pads! What's wrong?" A sudden voice interrupted the group. James arrived in the nick of time as he held onto his best friend. Lily appeared next to her best friend and tried her best to calm her down too.

"There will be no fighting in the common room! Now I suggest you all leave, wands securely in your pockets, back up to your rooms. C'mon, get!" Lily shouted. Everyone did as she said and Charlotte sank back in her armchair. Sirius finally calmed down and thanked his friend as he shot her a dirty glare. Lily turned to Charlotte with her hands on her hips.

"Well?"

"You're going to make a great mom one day, Lily!" Charlotte giggled sheepishly. Lily threw her arms up in the air, fed up with her friend.

"Now Sirius. What's wrong? You two shouting at each other, so the whole common room can see. A moment ago you guys were dubbed the most perfect couple!"  
>"Yes <em>Sirius<em>. What's your problem!" Sirius ignored her smug remark and grabbed James by the arm, dragging him up the boys' dormitory. Sirius turned his head back to see Charlotte shrug her shoulders. Ugh! She didn't even know what she did! Sirius slammed the door behind him and threw James on his bed as he reached into his bag and took out a bottle of Firewehiskey. He opened the cork roughly, before taking a long swig. James raised his eyebrow at his troubled friend.

"Well?"  
>"She kissed me!" James looked taken aback.<p>

"Er…Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when it's her! She doesn't…She's not even aware what she did to me!"

"W-What did she do to you? You know what. What happened after you guys left the Great Hall?" Sirius took another swig before leaning back into his bed.

"She has this thing. Ever since we were kids and all, she can't sleep on the first day of wherever she is. I asked her room mates if she slept the first day and they said no, so I thought I'd do something really special y'know? So I took her to the Room of Requirements and she imagined her room. We just talked and stuff and then out of the blue she just kissed me!"

"Uh huh…Well I'm kind of missing the point here, Pads."

"She kissed me! She's never done that before! And then…After she did, I imagined her y'know….naked with her legs spread out. Shit. I'm such a horrible person! Ugh! I've never thought of her that way. It made me feel really guilty,"

"Sirius. You're overreacting. Maybe it means you actually like her more than you let on…"

"N-no. She's like a sister to me, Prongs. How could I even think of her like that." James sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He stood up and walked over to Sirius, snatching the bottle before taking a long swig himself.

"Look. You like her. You just never did anything to her because of the long history you guys share. I'm saying this as your friend. Maybe it's time to settle down. Stick with one girl. I've done it, and it's a hell of a lot better than having random flings."

"You never had random flings," Sirius retorted hotly.

"Yeah, that's 'cause my eyes and heart are only for a certain red-headed head girl!" Sirius scoffed and turned his head to the other side.

"Anyway. I know for a fact that sometimes you'd walk in after a random shag and just act like a total git. Maybe a stable relationship's what you need! And besides! It's not like Charlotte's ugly or anything!"

"She's not! She's beautiful…" James gave Sirius a coy look as Sirius' eyes widened.

"Wh-where did that come from…Oh. Oh God no. James. What's happening to me!"

"Stop being such an ignorant prat, Pads! You're in love!" Sirius shook his head. No way.

"Yeah, right Prongs. I'm in _love_. Hah. I haven't had a crush on a girl since grade school," Sirius snorted.

"You just said all that stuff about Charlo-"

"Look. She's just a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. She's the closest thing I have to a sister, and I refuse to think of her like that." James sighed and decided not to press this matter further.

"So what are you going to do now?" James asked sincerely.

"A lot of girls have become cuter over the summer. 7th year girls are really scoring big in my book. That's all I know,"

"Sirius. You're a dog," Sirius smiled meekly and let out a soft "woof", to which James gave a hearty laugh.

"Alright, well. I still think you should apologize to her. Seems like she hasn't done anything wrong in my opinion." James said softly. Sirius raised his eyebrow at him but nodded nonetheless.

"You're probably right. I was just being immature." James nodded and levitated the whiskey over to his bedside.

"Now c'mon. let's get some rest. I'm bushed,"

"Oh? Evans kept you up all night down in the corridors?" James threw a pillow at Sirius but he dodged as the pillow landed unfortunately on Peter Pettigrew's face as he walked in through the door.

"Shit! Sorry Wormtail! Padfoot, you bastard!" James shouted. Sirius chuckled lowly and pulled the curtains around the perimeter of his bed. As he laid on his pillow an image of Charlotte soon popped into his brain, except this time she had her head turned over her right shoulder as she displayed her dazzling smile. Sirius sighed comfortably and closed his eyes with a gentle smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

"So what really happened with you guys, Char?" Charlotte rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Sirius can be so weird sometimes." Charlotte sighed, rubbing her temples, while sliding into her seat in the Great Hall.

"Seems like he was jealous, in my honest opinion." Lily shrugged. Charlotte shook her head.

"Tch, no way. There's no way he'd ever like me. We're too different,"

"And yet, too similar at the same time." Lily piped in. Charlotte shook her head once more. Ridiculous! How could Sirius Black possibly like her. Students started to pile in and as the Great Hall acquired more noises and more faces, breakfast started appearing on the tables. Charlotte carefully piled her plate with many fruits, small baked potatoes, three pieces of smoked sausage, eggs, and a large vile of pumpkin juice. Lily scooped a large serving of eggs and also poured herself a cup of orange juice. The two girls sat and enjoyed their breakfast as they conversed and waited for McGonagall to pass out their time tables. Many girls and boys waved at the two gorgeous Gryffindors, as they smiled and greeted everyone back. The doors opened so four boys could pass through it. Lily waved at her boyfriend and Charlotte caught Sirius' eyes. He stared into hers but her eyes skimmed past him as she was pleasantly shocked to see a mangled, blond headed boy. He looked up hesitantly but his auburn eyes softened as he stared into her honey ones. Charlotte jumped out of her seat and bolted towards the four boys. Sirius grinned cockily and opened his arms wide, waiting for the headstrong girl to jump into his arms. Sadly, he felt the wind brush his hair back as Charlotte lunged at Remus Lupin. Remus staggered backwards as he instinctively wrapped his arms around his friend. James patted Sirius on the back and Peter mimicked the leader of the Marauders as he too pressed his hand onto Sirius' back. Sirius turned around stunned and embarrassed as he saw the girl wrap her legs around the weaker boy's waist.

"Charlotte! How are you!" Remus laughed kindly. She loosened her grip and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

"Remus! Oh my God. I've missed you too much. I've been well, my dear! I've been well but now I'm better!" Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes. Whatever, it was the fucking morning he didn't have time for this right now. Sirius walked over to the table and grabbed a plate roughly as he stocked up piles of eggs and bacon. Sirius bit into his bacon with force as Lily and James looked at him. Lily nudged her boyfriend's ribs.

"So obvious he's jealous!" she whispered into his ear. James nodded and ate a spoonful of scrambled eggs. Remus walked over weakly as Charlotte snuggled her face into his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. Sirius threw her a filthy look as she sat down, ignoring his stare and turning her full attention to the tired boy.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus asked, concerned as Sirius bit his cheek from hastily shoveling food down his throat. Charlotte looked over at the young Black and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Be careful, Black. Wouldn't want your pretty little heart to die out on you," she sneered. Remus turned to her, shocked and at a loss for words. Sirius glared at her and slammed his fork down onto the table.

"You know Striker, I felt kind of bad for getting mad at you last night and was going to apologize, but you don't deserve one you insufferable bitch!" Sirius muttered dangerously. She scoffed and leaned forwards grabbing his cloak.

"I'm the insufferable one? You're the one who got mad at me for no apparent reason. If anything, you ihave/i to give me an apology, you big headed jerk!" she shouted at him. The Great Hall died down as they stared at the two Gryffindors. Sirius stood up, pushing her hands away from his cloak.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't manhandle my clothes. And I owe you no apology!"

"You, Sirius Black, are impossible! You pompous, arrogant, thickheaded, selfish git! I just want to stick my wand up-"

"Up where, Ms. Striker." A very strict feminine voice interrupted her. Charlotte closed her eyes and opened them to sweetly smile at McGonagall. McGonagall raised her eyebrows at Charlotte as she handed the time table over to her.

"Nowhere, professor." Sirius grinned smugly as he gingerly took his schedule from the transfigurations mistress. Remus tugged on her cloak causing her to look at him and relax. She shot Sirius one final glare before sitting down and scanning her eyes over her schedule. James cleared his throat in efforts of breaking the awkward tension.

"So Pads, Moony, Wormtail, Lils, Char. How do your schedules look?"

"Transfiguration," Lily, Remus, and Peter responded simultaneously. James looked at his schedule and smiled at Lily.

"Same. What do you two have first?" Charlotte and Sirius both responded, "Potions". Sirius glared at Charlotte, and she did as well.

"Please don't tell me you have it with the Ravenclaws-"

"Sorry, love. Hate to burst your bubble but yeah. Looks like we're classmates!" Sirius exclaimed with mock joy.

"Wormie! Please exchange schedules with me!" Charlotte sighed as she turned to a red faced Peter. Peter bit his lip and didn't look up at her. Sirius raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. Like he ever had a chance with her.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Charlotte groaned as she got up from the table and picked up her textbook. Sirius grinned sarcastically and continued eating, that is however, when he was hit in the back of the neck and started to cough from choking on his eggs. Sirius swallowed hard and looked up, enraged to see Charlotte smiling cutely at James and Lily. Lily rolled her eyes as she handed Sirius a napkin. Sirius wiped the back of his neck and sighed angrily to see a very burnt piece of toast.

"What." He hissed.

"We do have our first class together, iclassmate/i. Stop shoving food up your mouth, you pig. Time for class."

"What makes you think I want to go to class with you," She shrugged and walked off catching up with some Ravenclaw boys. They all grinned charmingly and one of them offered her an apple. Lily shook her head. It was so obvious that Charlotte was doing this to make Sirius jealous. And it worked. Sirius shot searing death glares at the Ravenclaws, as they made her laugh openly and all crowded her with love struck expressions. The one who had offered her the apple, carried her books and her bag, to which she gave a gracious smile.

"Go after her, mate!" James egged on. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed again, picking up his fork and he resumed demolishing his plate.

"Whatever. Seems she has her hands full of Ravenclaw nerds,"

"What if they try to hurt her…" Peter quietly quipped. Remus turned to his friend with a smile.

"Peter, don't you worry. She's very strong. She can handle five Ravenclaws." Peter nodded stiffly, still unconvinced. Sirius finished his breakfast and looked around the table.  
>"What are you looking for, Pads?"<p>

"Girls." He responded. He then turned to a large group of Gryffindor girls.

"Any of you have Potions? You can have the pleasure of walking with me," Immediately four out of the nine girls raised their hands and screamed amongst themselves. He gave them a charming smile and wrapped his arms around the girls, who flushed. Sirius sauntered out of the Hall with the girls and Lily sighed miserably.

"They're both so stupid!" James laughed and Remus chuckled a bit.

"They're both thick-headed and good looking. Dangerous combination, if you ask me," Remus chuckled again.

"I wish they could realize how similar they are and just go out already!" Lily said, exhausted.

"They also have too much pride. They'll never admit they like each other first." James shook his head.

"It's a stalemate." Peter snickered. Remus took his final sip before turning to his three friends.

"C'mon now. Time for Transfiguration." They all nodded and stood up to leave the hall for their first period class.


	6. Chapter 6: Only Stupid For You

Charlotte found herself at ease with the five Ravenclaw boys. Two of them she was familiar with as she faced against them on the Quidditich field. The other three, she knew from six years worth of classes.

"So Charlotte, had a nice summer?" Frankie Coswell asked as he ran a hand through his dusty blond hair. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, thanks Frankie. What about the rest of you?" Frankie nodded and the other four, Sean Duncan, Alex Angelo, Thomas Dawley, and William Hallsworth all smiled at her and said "It was fine." The one carrying her bag and the one who offered her the apple, William Hallsworth, seemed to be the one who matured most over the summer.

"William. Can I just say you certainly look better than you did last year," She smiled. William blushed and scratched the back of his head, while his friends smirked at him. William couldn't believe Charlotte Striker, Quidditch seeker, Gryffindor beauty, pureblood, straight Outstanding student, and overall good person, was talking to him, much less complimenting him.

"S-So have you, Charlotte." She gave him another stunning smile and grabbed her books and bag from him.

"Thanks for carrying my stuff. You really didn't have to,"

"N-no! It was my pleasure! I love to…carry…stuff," his friend, Thomas nudged him in the ribs in efforts of shutting him up.

"Just say you're welcome!" Thomas whispered fiercely. Charlotte giggled and waved as she entered the Potions dungeon. As soon as she was gone, William's friends clapped him on the back and cat called.

"Hey I think she's really into you!" Alex Angelo, the most calm out of the group grinned at him. Frankie and Sean puckered their lips and teased William as his blush intensified. They all knew of his crush on Charlotte Striker, but William's six year crush has developed into love, or a deep infatuation. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Yeah, I wish."

"You're charming. You'll have her wrapped around your fingers in no time." William rolled his eyes. If only it was that easy. With being separated from houses, and having different time schedules, they rarely had a chance to see each other. The only time they actually had was Quidditch. William played as Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and even then wasn't enough. William would be too busy searching for the snitch to even pay attention to Charlotte. Sighing again he ignored his friends as he pushed open the door and was greeted by the dreary atmosphere of the Potions classroom. Someone bumped into his shoulder and he looked around immediately to see Sirius Black grinning at the four girls around him. Sirius shot William an apologetic look.

"Sorry, mate." William rolled his eyes. He was not Sirius Black's mate. He refused to be friends with someone as cocky as the best looking male. William looked around for Charlotte and found her sitting by herself with a disgusted look towards Sirius Black. William grinned as he made his way towards her table but was shocked to see Sirius Black ditch his girls as he slid in next to her. She sighed angrily and attempted to pick up her bag, but Sirius reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Let go!"

"Hey. Us Gryffindors have to stick together," William felt his blood boiling. The nerve of this guy! William stomped over to them to give Sirius a piece of his mind but as soon as he approached the two he was frozen in his spot. The two beautiful people intimidated him. They really looked well together, much to William's dismay.

"Is there something I can help you with, Hallsworth?" Sirius drawled unenthusiastically.  
>"I-If Charlotte wants to sit somewhere else…let her-"<p>

"You're joking right?" Sirius laughed. Charlotte punched him in the shoulder to which he threw a filthy look.

"Don't be rude, Black. It's okay William. I can handle this pig." Sirius snorted and Charlotte sat back down. William frowned a bit and nodded as he watched the love of his life be bothered by Sirius Black. William sat himself two chairs behind Charlotte as Alex sat next to him.

"You should've just sat next to her. No good's going to come from just staring at her."

"I tried. Fucking Black just got there faster than I did."

"Hate to admit this, mate, but it's no wonder they've both been dubbed Gryffindor's most beautiful couple."

"C-Couple?" Alex nodded and William sank back into his seat. Great. Awesome. It was over for him, Charlotte would never go out with him, or express such emotions to him like she did to Black. William watched as Sirius jabbed her in the side with his finger and she brought her wand out and poked him in the neck.

"Stop! You're driving me insane, Black!"

"Look. I'm sorry." She blinked and lowered her wand.

"Sorry? For what, may I ask?" He groaned and leaned back in his seat, placing the back of his heels on the desk.

"Sorry I got mad at you. I overreacted. I hate fighting with you Charlotte,"

"Why did you get mad at me?"

"It's…just after the whole Room of Requirement thing…I was just surprised." Charlotte's eyes softened as she sighed.

"Sorry I got mad at you too…It's just, I didn't understand why-"

"Look let's forget this thing ever happened?" Sirius muttered. Charlotte smiled and wrapped her hand around his.

"Can you just tell me what's wrong next time? I won't do that again. I hate it when you're mad at me too. You're my best friend, Sirius." He smiled and ran his thumb over the skin of her index finger.

"I will. And…y'know, I kind of like those surprises." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You're so stupid, Sirius Black."

"I'm only stupid for you, Charlotte Striker." The two smiled at each other, completely oblivious of William Hallsworth's heated stares. He never hated Sirius Black as much as he did now.


	7. Chapter 7: Charms

"Remind me to never sign up for potions again, Char." She looked up at Sirius Black and shook her head.

"Sure. Next time we enroll in advanced potions for our seventh year, I'll remind you Sirius."

"Haha. Nobody likes a sarcastic tongue, Charlotte honey." Sirius sighed, slinging his hands behind his head.

"What do you have next?"

"Er, Charms with the Slytherins."

"So do I. Walk together?" Charlotte asked. Sirius grinned at his friend and wrapped a warm, strong hand around her shoulders.

"Of course, love. Should be refreshing to walk with you and not a bunch of idiot girls."

"Is Mr. Heartthrob Sirius actually tired of his adoring fans?" She feigned surprise.

"Hey, you should talk. What about your ever so loving fanboys?"

"None of them are as dashing as you Sirius!" She laughed. Sirius brought her closer to his body as the clicks of their shoes sounded through the cobbled corridor. William felt his heart sink. Were they not fighting moments ago at breakfast and in class? How could they just so calmly walk next to each other, without a care in the world? God he hated Sirius Black. His friends shook his shoulder as he looked at them with sunken eyes.

"Should I just give up on her? She's too good to be with me."

"You're better than Black. Don't worry. When she finds out who he truly is, she'll leave him. Then it's your perfect chance to swoop in and catch her before she falls." Frankie grinned.

"Yeah, you've been after her for 6 years. Don't give up now!" Sean cheered. Sean was right. It would be such a waste if he gave up now.  
>"C'mon. Time for transfiguration" Alex nudged. William nodded and with final glance towards the Gryffindors, turned his heel as he walked off with his friends.<p>

_  
>"Well hello, Mr. and Mrs. Black," James teased as they met up for Charms.<p>

"James, darling. I think you mean Mr. and Mrs. Striker!" Lily laughed. Sirius and Charlotte scoffed.

"Please stop. Sounds like you're referring to our parents."

"Well, seems you two are on good terms again." Remus smiled as Peter nodded.

"Jealous, Moony?" Remus grew quiet and Charlotte jabbed her elbow into Sirius' side. She gave Remus a wary look, while he tried to avoid everyone and walked briskly into the classroom.

"Something I said?" Sirius asked with a dumb expression on his face.

"Sirius! You are so dense!" Charlotte exclaimed before walking in after Remus. Lily gave Sirius a glare as well as she followed after Charlotte. Sirius stood dumbfounded, as Peter and James shrugged. Charlotte walked in and found Remus sitting by himself, playing with his wand.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be with Sirius?" He asked sarcastically.

"Remus, Sirius is stupid. He didn't intentionally mean to hurt you,"

"I know" Remus heaved a great sigh, "He's just so lucky, you know?" She gave him an apologetic smile. She and Remus Lupin dated back in 5th year. Everything was perfect. Remus was the ideal gentleman and Charlotte was the darling girlfriend. Remus helped her with her homework and anything else she didn't understand and Charlotte used her expertise in potions as she would brew the Wolfsbane potion for him. Yes, he trusted her to an extent to which he told his darkest secret. They thought they had everything in a relationship, despite Charlotte's family hounding on her and his lycanthropy. The perfect relationship soon came to an end when Charlotte went home that eventful winter break and her parents and brother used the Crucio curse in hopes of killing her. They were horrified to see her dating a Half-blood, and Remus felt very guilty for the pain he caused. Of course, Charlotte didn't care and continued to date him, dreading the days she had to go back home. Finally on that one fateful full moon, Remus ran out of the room, grief stricken. The three Marauders followed after him, transforming to their animagus forms, and to Charlotte's displeasure found out that they did not take her Wolfsbane potion. She thought that maybe she could slip the potion into either one of the three Marauders but was surprised to find them all in their animagus forms. When she saw Remus Lupin, her boyfriend of 8 months, in his werewolf form, she was frozen and couldn't do anything even when Remus came chasing after her. She couldn't run or move and the uncontrollable werewolf slashed her right arm. Fortunately Sirius and James stopped Remus before he could bite her and pushed him back into the Shrieking Shack. She remembered herself slumping down onto the floor, unable to control the large amount of blood pouring out of her arm. She would've died that day if it wasn't for Sirius. Sirius came running out after her and escorted her to the hospital wing and stayed with her rather than with Remus and the others. After that day Remus wouldn't look at her from shame and when she eventually cornered him, he had no choice but to break up with her. She wasn't stupid, so she figured out that Remus broke up with her because of her constant family beatings and the fact he attacked her.

"Remus, please don't mind Sirius."

"Yeah, I know." Remus smiled. She sighed at the gentle boy and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Remus, you do know I can never hate you, right?" He laughed a muffled laugh and rubbed her back.

"I know. Now, go to him, Charlotte. He's been glaring at us for some time now."

"And what if I want to stay with you?"

"Fine by me," He grinned graciously. Charlotte Striker really was an amazing girl. He just hoped if she did end up with Sirius, that'd she'd never change. Sirius groaned in defeat and sat next to Peter, as his best guy friend ditched him for his girlfriend, and his best girl friend ditched him for her ex boyfriend. He rolled his eyes as Peter dropped his textbook and sighed again. The Slytherins started piling in and Sirius watched with cautious eyes as Edward Donahue made his way towards Remus and Charlotte. Sirius turned over to James and Lily as they also watched Edward Donahue with a chilling snare. Remus and Charlotte were talking about the effects of adding a golden chip into a sleeping draught to not notice Edward standing in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8: Wand Less

"Having fun there with the Half-blood, Striker?" She looked up instantly and glared at the intruder.

"What do you want,"

"Me? Well for one thing," he started and with a wave of his wand knocked all of Remus' things onto the floor. Remus stared at his broken flask in horror and Charlotte got up in one swift movement pointing her wand at Edward.

"His seat."

"You snake. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Remus hated conflicts and he especially didn't want to start one now before class even started.

"Charlotte, ignore him-"

"Shut up, Half-blood!" Edward snarled. Remus looked shocked for a second but didn't back down.

"Donahue. Please move away from our table-"

"I said shut up! Filthy Half-blood!" Edward yelled as he swung his wand arm, knocking Remus off his chair.

"Flipendo!" Charlotte shouted watching Edward slam backwards into a table. He stood up brushing his robes and he turned to her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Serpen-"

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted from his seat as Edward became disarmed. Remus turned back to Sirius and shot him a grateful smile. Edward smirked and brought his hand forward.

"Expelliarmus!" Edward disarmed Charlotte and turned to Remus, "Ignaciato" A line of fire erupted from Edward's palm and headed straight towards Remus. She narrowed her eyes. She knew this kind of magic. Wand less magic and outstretched palms. She's seen it activated on her too many times.

"Protego." She whispered as she brought her hand forward and created a transparent shield around her and Remus. Everyone in the class stared at her in shock and she found herself smirking as she saw Edward's face. Edward stared at her, completely frightened. She grinned sadistically and dropped the shield as she closed her fist and brought it to her chest. At that movement, Edward was lifted off the ground and was summoned to her, eyes wide surprised he couldn't touch the floor. She grabbed his collar and smiled void of any emotion.

"You thought you were the only one, didn't you Donahue? May I remind you that the Strikers were the first to develop wand less magic philosophies? "

"I-I-I, w-where did you-" he couldn't continue. He was too scared at the moment.

"Get out of my sight." She whispered as she dropped him on the floor. Remus looked at her in shock and slight horror as Sirius stared at her in a new found admiration. Edward regained his composure and got on his feet, giving her a smug look.

"My, my. You never cease to amaze me. An annoying attribute to a bride, but I'll manage." She winced at the thought.

"I would never marry such filth." He shrugged and wandered off to his group of Slytherins as she helped Remus up.

"He won't be bothering us again."

"Charlotte…how?" She shrugged and reached down for her wand. With a quick wave, Remus' stuff had reappeared on the table and she even took the time to repair his flask. Sirius stood up and attempted to make his way over to Charlotte, but was stopped by a very squeaky voice.

"Mr. Black! If you don't mind! I'd like to start my class!"

"Of course, Professor." Sirius muttered defeatedly. Professor Flitwick nodded firmly before walking forward to the front of the classroom and starting his lesson. Throughout the class, people would cast various looks at Charlotte and she started to feel a little uncomfortable. She looked around and locked eyes with Edward who gave her a malicious grin and then to Lily and James who looked at her with awe and finally to Sirius, who just winked at her. After looking at Sirius, she felt herself smile and relax. Remus passed a cream colored note to her during one of Flitwick's lessons and she opened it with tender fingers.

"_Was that really wandless magic_?" She scribbled back a reply.

"_Yes. My family's known for creating the philosophies for performing wandless magic. I can only do minor spells, but my parents and older brother can do more advanced spells." _Remus read over the letter and wrote back in neat cursive.

"_That's amazing. How does Donahue know_?"

"_Beats me. He either stole their theories or personally learned from them. I don't really care_." Remus nodded and he muttered a small spell under his breath, burning the piece of paper.

"You do realize you're going to be flooded with questions after class is over." Remus whispered quietly.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that."

"Especially from our dear friends,"

"If only they were as understanding as you, Remus." He smiled sheepishly and turned back to the lesson, writing notes. Charlotte copied his actions and neatly wrote down everything Flitwick was saying. After the hour and 30 minutes passed, Charlotte's hands were cramping and her parchment was nearly filled. She sighed, completely exhausted and was not surprised to see her peers ganging up around her. She waited for the worst but was flabbergasted when her fellow Gryffindors high fived her and patted her back, while throwing tons of compliments.

"Charlotte! That was bloody amazing!" James shouted as he wrapped an arm around his friend.

"What really?"

"Not really expected that reaction, huh Charlotte?" Sirius asked her as he stood beside her.

"Can't say I did."

"Where did you learn wand less magic? Even most skilled wizards can't do that!" Lily said excitedly.

"Actually Lils, it's not that rare among pureblood families." She looked a bit disappointed and offended but Charlotte caught on quickly.

"Oh Lily, don't be offended. It has nothing to do with your blood status. It's just the more culturally deprived Purebloods, like the Strikers and the Donahues, revert to old barbaric methods." Lily cheered up at this and nodded her head.

"Still amazing. Did you guys see Donahue's face when he found out?" James laughed. Charlotte smiled faintly when Sirius grabbed her hand.

"You're nothing like him." Sirius whispered as he leaned in to her ear. She looked up, a certain sadness in her eyes. Again he referred to her father.

"I haven't used wand less magic since last year. My brain is pounding." She whispered back as she grabbed her head.

"Hey guys! Lunch is next!" Peter said excitedly. The three boys and two girls laughed at Peter. He wasn't even the least bit concerned over this whole wand less magic ordeal. He was just hungry. Remus eyed Sirius and Charlotte, before he heaved a big sigh. Sirius was better for her then he would ever be. Slightly heartbroken Remus forced another gentle smile as Charlotte gave him a queer look.

"C'mon, before we miss lunch." Lily said as James hooked arms with her. Charlotte rolled her eyes. James Potter could never take his arms off of her. Speaking of which, there was another man who couldn't take his arms off a defenseless girl. Charlotte felt herself being lifted from the ground as Sirius stared into her eyes. She yelped and placed her hands on Sirius' broad shoulders.

"What the fuck, Sirius!" He laughed joyously and spun the smaller girl around.

"Geez. Lighten up Striker! Just having some fun."

"Pads, I'd appreciate you didn't break Gryffindor's second best chaser, right before tryouts!" James laughed.

"Oh James. Sirius put her down! She looks nauseas!" Remus couldn't help but smile at the scene. Sirius and Charlotte really did look beautiful together. Remus slightly held his head in despair as he wondered what he and Charlotte would have looked like back in 5th year. His mangled and scarred self standing next to the brown haired beauty. Remus was jealous to say in the least, but he knew he could never be with her. They weren't meant for each other. Charlotte deserved better. Remus sighed again and followed his friends into the Great Hall. What an eventful first day back.


	9. Chapter 9: More Than Infatuation

Charlotte walked back from her last class with Lily, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and headed towards the Common Room. She turned to the red haired girl as she gave a loud yawn.

"I thought seventh year was supposed to be the easiest year yet," Charlotte whined.

"Hardly! Seventh year is the hardest year ever! N.E.W.T.S. and career plans, ugh! I'm tired of this already!" Lily groaned. Charlotte threw her best friend a tired glance and rubbed her eyes.

"So much work. Especially on the first day!" Lily shook her head. Charlotte's head still pounded from the wand less magic she performed earlier, and she soon found herself leaning against the wall in pain.

"Charlotte! Are you alright?" Charlotte nodded and tried to walk again, except this time her knee gave out and she fell. However, she didn't feel a thud or her face against the floor as someone caught her. Her cheek was pressed against a warm chest and she took in the scent. Musk and…apples. It was refreshing, to say in the least, and she found herself snuggling up into her savior's chest.

"Charlotte, are you alright?" Lily's voice was distant. All she could care about was the smell that engulfed her. She opened her eyes expecting to see Sirius…instead she saw a familiar face.

"William?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay?" William's concerned face loomed over her and she showed him a very weak smile.

"I'm…I'm okay, now." William blushed a bit. Just this morning she seemed so unreachable, but now she was in his arms, clenching his robes with such force. William helped the girl up and Charlotte got a better look at him. He didn't have his robes on but a Quidditch uniform. Judging by the lack of dirt or blemish on his midnight blue robes signified his easy acceptance to the Quidditch team. As she started to fully comprehend her surroundings she thanked William.

"Well, I see James entering the common room! I'll see you later Charlotte," she said with a coy smirk. Charlotte didn't hear her as she was distracted by William's suddenly toned abs and structured face.

"Is there something wrong, Charlotte?" He asked fearfully.

"Of course not! Anyway thanks again," she said turning on her heel to walk away, but William caught her wrist and spun her around. Surprised by his sudden bold move she quirked her head to the right, wondering what his next move would be.

"U-um…Well…I really like talking to you…and I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me…to dinner?" She smiled beautifully and nodded.  
>"Of course, William! But you and I should get changed. Should I meet you-"<p>

"No, I don't want you to walk far. I'll…I'll come and wait in front of your, um Common Room."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. Pleased with his new attitude she nodded as well and turned to him.

"The Portrait of the fat lady…She should be wearing pink today!" He grinned softly.

"I'll see you in forty minutes?"

"It's a date!" Thankfully William turned around quickly as a dark blush crept up from his neck. He waved his hand, she completely oblivious to his large smile and flustered face. She glanced at him once more before making her way to the Common Room. As soon as she entered she was greeted by the four Marauders huddled together by the fire, probably thinking of some crazy prank. She walked towards them and set a hand on Remus' and Sirius' shoulders. They both jumped from fright and eased up when they saw it was only Charlotte.

"Hey! Char! Don't forget, Quidditch tryouts after dinner!"

"After dinner? James, that's a bit harsh isn't it?" She sighed.

"No it's ingenious! Who would want to be out after dinner? No one that means the field is ours!"

"James, aren't I already on the team, why do I-"

"Sorry everyone has to try out for their spot on the team." He replied without smiling. If there was one thing you could have a serious conversation with James it was about Quidditch, which meant you couldn't even joke about the sport with him. Charlotte shook her head and walked off towards her room.

"Fine, fine! I'll be there!"

"You better not be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" She laughed while making her way up to her dorm. Of course Lily was in there, studying on her bed. Clarisse and Rachelle were nowhere to be seen.

"So where are the other girls?"

"Scouting potential boyfriends," came Lily's reply.

"What are you working on there, Lils?"

"Potions! Slughorn's crazy!"

"You are his favorite student after all,"

"Yeah but the workload is impossible." Charlotte laughed and plopped down her books as she began to write her essays. Luckily she only had Potions and Charms. Charlotte glanced at the clock and started to time herself in the span of forty minutes. Without talking to each other, both girls finished their foot long essays in thirty minutes. Charlotte smiled at her roommate. She loved Lily. Hardworking overachiever like herself which meant they always got their work done and had time to relax afterwards. Charlotte rolled up her essays and yawned before standing up and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Lily, however, had other plans as she flicked her and wand and locked the bathroom door.

"Nope. You have to tell me about a certain Ravenclaw boy,"

"He's just a friend, Lily. He's on the Quidditch team so he isn't a stranger, mom." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Good enough!" Lily giggled, uncharming the door as Charlotte walked in and took a quick shower. She magically dried her hair, put on her bra and underwear, and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked out and reached into her trunk. She pulled out a loose t-shirt, tight black jacket, and jean shorts. She quickly changed in front of Lily and searched for her black fingerless gloves and black socks.

"That's what you're wearing on your date?"

"It is not a date! He's just walking me down to dinner! And then I have Quidditch practice after this."

"What? After dinner?"

"Yeah, I know. You should thank your boyfriend for that." Lily shook her head and also changed into tight jeans and a pretty blouse.

"Glad I'm not on the Quidditch team." Charlotte laughed and found her plain black boots that cut off at her ankles. Lily slipped into red flats and the two girls grabbed their wands before making their way down towards the common room. The Marauders seemed to have had some extra time as they lounged around in their casual clothes. They all stood up as soon as the girls arrived and James greeted Lily with a kiss on the cheek. James was dressed in sweatpants and a white wife beater coupled along with a loose red jacket. Charlotte's breath got stuck in her throat as Sirius rounded the corner and smiled cockily at her. Charlotte hated to admit it but Sirius looked quite dashing. He was wearing a black, elbow length sweatshirt that clung onto his body nicely along with tight skinny jeans. Sirius wore black boots that were similar to hers and his hair was swept back and tied at the end. He stuck his hands in his pocket as he walked over and greeted her with a gentle smile.

"You look…comfortable."

"Nice, Black. Nice." He shrugged and attempted to wrap an arm around her shoulders, but she walked towards the door briskly and opened it to be greeted by William Hallsworth pacing back and forth.

"William?" He looked up shocked and his eyes slightly softened when he saw her figure.

"Hi." He breathed out. Charlotte took a longer look at him and was happy to see that the little dirt and grime was off his body. He simply wore a black t-shirt and nicely fitted jeans along with some sneakers. She smiled and walked besides him while Sirius climbed out of the portrait hole. He locked eyes with William and narrowed them for a bit, before walking away. Charlotte and William made their way down towards the Great Hall and she found herself very comfortable in his presence. He stopped stuttering and found her very easy to talk to. They talked about future plans and the upcoming Quidditch season. As they neared the Great Hall, William prayed that they could just have five more minutes together. He sighed when she opened the doors and waved at him before joining her friends at the Gryffindor table. William stared at her once again. He couldn't believe his luck. After 6 years of pining for her attention, he managed to have a full conversation, walk her down to dinner, and even hold her in one day. He sighed happily and walked towards his table with an unknowing smile. His friends all crowded around him and demanded details. William rolled his eyes a bit. He seemed to be friends with more gossip-loving preteen girls then with a group of 17 year old boys.

"C'mon you sly fox! What happened?"

"Just walked her down to dinner, that's all."

"This is the furthest you've ever gone in 6 years! How can you be so calm about this?" William scoffed. He was not at all calm. His heart was pounding against his chest and every time he looked over at her sitting so close to Remus Lupin or Sirius Black, his stomach would curl and his heart would sink. She was too good for them. He was better than them, he knew it. William still couldn't get her sight off of him. The scent of peaches and vanilla. A pleasant smell he'd come to memorize within seconds of being near her. Alex nudged him silently, avoiding the other three boys and gave him a very suspicious look. William smiled aloofly and at that instant Alex knew everything. His best friend since they were four. His best friend was in love with Charlotte Striker.


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch Practice

"This year, the Quidditch Cup is ours! Gryffindor will triumph once again and we'll be so high up in the rankings that Dumbledore will create a plaque that specifically says, "Don't try to win the Quidditch Cup next year because Gryffindor's awesome!" Alright! Let's get going!" James exclaimed as the younger classes shifted glances across each other. They were not expecting this new overzealous Quidditch captain. Sirius and Charlotte looked around to see if there were any other 7th years. Nope, they were out of luck.

"You know, I kind of want to back out on this." Sirius whispered as he leaned down to Charlotte. She giggled and nodded her head.

"I agree. Did you notice I'm the only girl here?" Sirius looked around and he grimaced.

"Damn, you're right. Now I just have your ass flying around to look forward to." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well good luck for me. There are a bunch of guys here for me to get distracted." Sirius scoffed.

"You trying to make me jealous?"

"Wasn't my intention, darlin'." She drawled sarcastically.

"Hey! Stop talking you two!" James shouted vindictively. Sirius smirked at his best mate while Charlotte looked around the stands. She was surprised to see the field wasn't as empty as she predicted. Lily, Peter, and Remus sat on the highest stand with books and parchment. A group of Sirius' fans were sitting clumped together on the first stand while a group of young boys stared at Charlotte lovingly from the 5th stand. Charlotte looked around shocked to see a group of boys she's never seen before. William caught her eyes and waved with a gentle smile, and she grinned back at him. Sirius grabbed her hand and led her to a darker area of the Quidditch field.

"Sirius!"

"Uh…James won't see us if we're here." Sirius muttered rubbing the back of his neck. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned around to see that James was a bit busy with the 4th years.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why is Hallsworth here?"

"Why? I don't know…" she mumbled as a light pink washed over her face.

"Do you…like him?" Sirius whispered. When she didn't answer Sirius felt his anger boiling. His heart started to beat at a very harsh rate and he bit back his lip. She's gone through her 6 years at Hogwarts without looking at another guy, well except Remus, but Remus was an exception. Sirius knew their relationship wouldn't work, and they never kissed or had sex so it didn't bother Sirius at all. However, he knew William Hallsworth all too well. Even though William's eyes always lingered on Charlotte, Sirius knew that William had many girls after him as well. Why just last year, Sirius saw William with his arms around two girls in the library while he kept his light blue eyes on Charlotte's figure. Sirius clenched his fist and punched the wall next to her face. She looked up in fear and Sirius sighed angrily.

"Charlotte…Please I'm begging you. Do not get close to William Hallsworth. He's bad for you." She set a warm hand on his cheek and nodded.

"'If you say so Sirius. But he doesn't seem so bad-"

"Charlotte, please. Please trust me on this." She sighed and nodded.

"You've never been wrong to me before. I trust you," Sirius smiled happily as he realized the depth of their relationship. No matter how many times they fought, argued, or hurt each other, their strong bond was unbreakable. Sirius leaned against her skin and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Oh, Sirius. What would I do without you?"

"Die, I suppose?"

"I'm not joking, Sirius."

"Yeah, neither am I." he spoke fluidly.

"C'mon. James is starting to ask the players to mount their brooms."

"Yeah, of course. Charlotte?" He paused as she spun around. Sirius grabbed her face in his hands and rubbed her flawless cheeks with his gloved thumbs.

"Thanks." She gave him a queer look, but he disregarded it as he kissed her forehead. Sirius stalked off and Charlotte felt grounded as she stared at his retreating figure, dubiously.

"Oi! Striker! Hurry up and mount your broom! Need your help to test out the Keepers and Beaters!" James screeched impatiently. Charlotte shook her head and grasped her SonicBoom 29 as she got on and kicked the ground. Soon enough, she felt the wind through her hair and her cloak flew freely behind her as she flew up in an instant. She looked to the stalls and saw Lily waving her hands. She waved back and turned to the other two Chasers. James was very serious as he surveyed the Keeper candidates and Charlotte turned to her right to see a very timid 5th year, who clenched his broom tightly.

"You okay, kid?"

"Y-yeah…just nervous."

"Don't worry about it. Seems to me like you're the only one who applied for Chaser. Besides you look really fast. Soon enough you'll be calling James boss!" She grinned playfully. Her comment calmed the 5th year down as he laughed and nodded his head, gripping his broom with a new found courage. The three Keeper candidates took their place against each goal and watched nervously as James levitated three Quaffles. He handed one to Charlotte and the 5th year and kept one tucked under his arm as he took center goal.

"Alright, Keepers. Pretend that Charlotte, Roe, and I are Chasers for the Slytherin team. Your job is to successfully catch 10. The first one to catch all in a row will be our new Keeper! Now, Charlotte, Roe," he turned to the two other Chasers. Roe gasped when 15 Quaffles levitated around him. Charlotte looked around, impressed by James' magical abilities as 15 Quaffles danced around her.

"One, two, three! Ready Keepers? Start!" Instantly, James flew his broom around and hit one with force as it flew into the goalie. Roe and Charlotte mimicked his actions and soon a total of 45 balls were flying around the three goal posts. A little smile formed on her face as her Keeper struggled to catch her shots. Sirius watched, amused, as James and Charlotte wouldn't give their Keepers a chance to catch their breaths. He had to say, Charlotte even looked stunning on a broom, whacking Quaffles, as he found it hard to keep his eyes off of her. Her legs looked endless and elongated and the muscles in her arms didn't stand out too much but was apparent that she was very fit. Her loose hair swam around her face as her brilliant smile brightened up her face. He caught one of the Beaters staring at her as well and Sirius silently flew by, whacking his arms off his broom with the bat. Sirius' victim glared at him, but when he saw just who it was that hit him, the Beater turned around as to not cause trouble. James blew his whistle and Sirius looked up to see a light sheen of sweat on Charlotte as she tied her long hair back. The other Chaser, Roe, flew by and high fived her.

"We have our Keeper! Jesse Sanders, 6th year. Congratulations!" James shouted happily. Everyone clapped and Jesse grinned tiredly while tilting his broom towards the ground as he waved at everyone. James grinned and with a swish of his wand, all the Quaffles disappeared. Sirius saw Charlotte nodding at Roe as he too retired for a bit.

"Time for the Beaters! Who's up!" Sirius flew next to him and three other candidates flew up as well.

"Alright. For this, we'll need one of you up at a time. Sirius, you're first." Sirius nodded and winked at Charlotte as she flew back towards the pitch too. James made four Bludgers appear and when he made sure everyone was safe, set them loose against Sirius.

"Fucker! What the hell!" Sirius cursed under his breath, avoiding all the pesky Bludgers. Sirius was getting annoyed and he finally brought his bat towards him and whacked the Bludgers vigorously. Sirius quirked an eyebrow as whenever he hit a bludger it would disappear and two more would appear. Sirius sighed angrily and hit them all towards James. James grinned evilly while he eyed his stopwatch. When the clock read 30.00, James stopped it and looked up to see about 50 Bludgers flying around. James snapped his fingers and the Bludgers disappeared. Charlotte looked up worriedly and thankfully Sirius didn't get hit by any, miraculously. He was sweating a lot and kept shooting James dirty looks.

"James, you're well aware that only two Bludgers are played in an actual game, right?" He nodded and shot his best friend a stupid grin.

"Yeah, but look Sirius. You just fended off 50 Bludgers! You're well suited for this position!" Sirius turned to the other three candidates to see them shivering.

"Sorry if this was a bit unorthodox, Sirius. Now. Will our next candidate come up to the field?" Charlotte shook her head as two of the Beaters backed out and the other was hit in the first four and gave up. However, since the 3rd year tried out for the position, he too was given the Beater title. Charlotte though what James did was too cruel, yet cunning at the same time. Sirius flew next to her as James asked for the Seekers, and he gave her a charming smile.

"Amazing. You didn't get hit at all?"  
>"No, Believe me I did. James charmed them though."<p>

"Ah. Makes sense. There was no way you could be that good," she teased.

"Hey! I did manage to fend off 50 Bludgers!" She nodded.

"Still pretty amazing." She whistled. The pair looked at the three Seekers as each one of them caught the snitch in record time. However, with a six second difference a 4th year by the name of Kevin McGurdy beat the other two Seekers. James smirked as he was pretty proud of his new team. He called everyone towards the sky and Charlotte took a better look at all those who got on the team. As Seeker, there was Kevin McGurdy, Chasers, James Potter, Charlotte Striker, Roe Wilson, Beaters, Sirius Black, Ralphie von Tate, and Keeper Jesse Sanders. Charlotte was proud, looked towards Sirius Black and for the first time, they all celebrated as a team.


	11. Chapter 11: Of Tears and Promises

Before any of the students knew, a month had already passed by. Charlotte found her classes to be a bit more enjoyable, probably because she picked them and actually liked them. For some people, like Lily and Remus, stress was becoming more of a friend than an enemy. Charlotte sometimes found Lily crying due to her trying to meet deadlines, and she found Remus to be a bit more snappy than usual. She found the two huddled in the restricted section of the library and sighed as she made her way towards her good friends.

"You guys okay?"

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Potions! They're killing us, Charlotte!"

"I could help with Potions, but you're at a loss cause if you want help for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Also may I remind you, that it is your fault for over-exerting yourselves." Charlotte replied shortly. Remus glared up at her from his spot but immediately apologized.

"You two need a break! Lily, James is having withdrawals you know!" Charlotte scolded.

"Who cares about James! I need to finish everything!" Lily proclaimed, ready to burst into frustrated tears. Remus ignored the two and tried his best at finishing everything as well.

"When was the last time either of you went out or saw the sun? C'mon, get up!" They acted as if she wasn't there and she finally gave up, leaving the two to drown themselves in homework. She walked outside the library heaving a great sigh. She had already finished all her stuff for the week and looked around the hallways for anyone she'd recognize. No luck, as she realized she was surrounded by a very large group of 1st years.

"Hey! Charlotte!" Someone screamed. She turned around and was not surprised to see Sirius.

"Sirius," she greeted. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. She scrunched her eyebrows together and set her hands on his chest as she pushed herself off of him.

"What,"

"Geez. I can't even hug you anymore?"

"It's not that, it's just it was really sudden-" she was cut off by Sirius walking her into the wall and leaning down so their lips almost touched. She held her breath and stared into his grey eyes. He stared back into her honey eyes and couldn't help but bring a hand to her jaw and run his thumb gently over her lips. She breathed out the sigh she was holding in and the sweet scent of her breath wavered around Sirius' nose. He really wished he could just claim her lips and feel every cervix of her mouth, but he could never treat her like that. She was too important. As she stared up into his eyes, she felt her knees buckle and before she could fall, Sirius had grabbed her protectively around her waist. Sirius had licked his lips and his smell was driving her insane. She wanted so desperately to press her lips to his and just suck the life out of each other, but she remembered the last time she had any lip contact with him, he freaked out and it resulted in a fight.

"Sirius…" she whispered in a very quiet voice. He dug his nails into her side and wondered what brought this on.

"SIRIUS!" Ah, that was why. Sirius turned around and grinned cockily at the fuming blonde.

"Oi, Sally. Would you mind scurrying back to your common room? I'm kind of busy here." Charlotte looked over his shoulders to see Sally Constrello, stomping her feet on the cobble floor, tears freely streaming down. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and there was some sweat on her brow. Charlotte took a better look at her clothes and raised her eyebrows. She wore a very long, white shirt which cut off right above her thighs and black leggings. On her feet she sported very pink heels, in which one of them was broken. Charlotte found herself looking down at her attire. A maroon colored t-shirt that had been tucked into a high waisted black skirt. Sirius still had his arms wrapped around her and she hated how she didn't struggle against him in this very awkward situation.

"Sirius Black! You are a pig!"

"Last time I checked, I was a dog." He muttered to himself. Sally didn't understand this reference but Charlotte giggled quietly.

"Now leave me, Sally. You're boring!" Sirius snickered. Sally just then caught sight of the girl wrapped in his arms. Charlotte tried to look away but for one thing she didn't know what was going on.

"So you fuck me, leave me stranded, and go for this slut!" Charlotte's eyes widened at what she heard. Sirius Black really was a pig.

"Don't you dare call Charlotte a slut. If anything you seem to be the bigger slut. Sally." The crying blonde couldn't handle it anymore as she lunged towards Sirius. Sirius pushed Charlotte out of the way and she landed on her arm. She hissed in pain and glared at Sirius who was fighting Sally off. He finally had enough strength to push her down as he fixed the sleeves of his shirt.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Constrello. I only slept with you on a whim," Charlotte couldn't believe her ears and she couldn't stand the crying girl any longer either. She stood up and winced at her arm as she pushed Sirius and walked towards Sally.

"Sally, please take my hand." She approached the troubled girl with an outstretched hand and a kind smile. Sally took her hand and as Charlotte helped her up, Sally fixed her feet on the ground and slapped her across the face. Charlotte's eyes were wide and she tasted something metallic in her mouth. She brought her hands up to her face and felt her hot cheek. She hadn't been struck since the summer. She felt her eyes water but it was not because of the pain, which she didn't feel, but the fact that someone had hit her. Sirius watched the two girls as if they were in slow motion. As soon as he saw Sally strike the brunette, a very different sort of anger began fueling his veins. He stalked forward and grabbed her waist as he brought his wand forward.

"What the fuck did you just do." Poison dripped from every word, as his voice shook. Sally backed down in fear and attempted to run away, but her broken heel screwed her over as her ass hit the ground. She groaned a bit in pain but was unable to make any noises at all when Sirius jabbed his wand into her neck.

"S-S-Sirius.." Sirius couldn't think straight anymore. Everything in his vision started to turn red and he had no control of his hands.

"Cruc-" When Charlotte heard what kind of spell he was about to say, she sprung up from the ground and grabbed his wand hand. He closed his mouth and turned to Sally who was crying harder on the floor. Sally looked up at her savior and crawled backwards. Charlotte walked over to the poor girl and crouched down to her level. She grabbed the blonde's hands and pulled her up giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…Why did you…I hit you." She said in a broken voice.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt really,"

"B-But you're bleeding!" Charlotte wiped the side of her mouth to see a line of red liquid. She shook her head calmly.

"Sally…It's okay. I don't care if you hate me or not, but please answer me. Are you alright?"

"I'm..I'm okay. Thank you…Charlotte," she whispered before shooting Sirius Black one more frightened glance and running away. Sirius still stared at his wand hand in shame.

"Sirius," she made her way towards him and all he could do was back into the wall.

"Charlotte…My God, you must hate me. I'm such an evil person."

"No you're not,"

"You got hurt because of me and I just dragged you into my problems. What's worse, I almost used the Cruciatus Curse. That makes me just like my family…Just like my father." She shook her head and stopped in front of him before combing his hair back with her free hands.

"You did it to protect me. There's nothing wrong with that. You didn't cast it just for fun like our families. You had a purpose. And you could never be like Orion Black. You're way better than him." He sighed nervously and sunk down onto the floor. She hugged him around the shoulders and sank in between his legs. She could tell he wanted to cry. The way his shoulders were shaking and how he hid his face in his hands made her heart sink. She's seen Sirius Black cry about 4 times in his life, while he always saw her cry. She stood up abruptly making Sirius look up at her with glassy eyes. She bit her lip back and grabbed his hand as they ran through the corridors and eventually found an empty classroom.

"_Colloportus_" The door locked itself. "_Muffiato_" Now nobody could hear Sirius and Charlotte. Sirius wrapped his arms around his head and propped them up against his knees as he let out silent sobs. She walked over to him and sat next to the young Black.

"Sirius. You do know it was very wrong of you to treat Sally like that." The sobbing stopped and he refused to look up.

"Sirius, honey. Look at me."

"No." Came a muffled voice.

"Sirius, please." He looked up and his eyes were bloodshot red.

"Leave Charlotte. I don't want you to see me cry,"

"This wouldn't be the first time." She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. He stared at her and remembered the times he did cry freely in front of her. He thought of the first time he ever cried in front of her. It was when Orion Black had used the Cruciatus curse for disobeying his mother at a house party. It was the first time he had experienced extreme pain and was left on the veranda as he cried, wounded and bruised internally. Charlotte had just gotten away from her parents and decided to explore the Black household, and stopped when she heard broken sobs and weak cries. That was the first time Charlotte and Sirius had met actually. The second time was when his favorite uncle, Alphard Black had died by the hands of his own sister, Walburga Black. He had used the Floo system to pop into her room and she comforted him throughout the night. The third was during their 5th year when Sirius had played a prank on Severus Snape which led him to almost be mauled by Werewolf Remus Lupin. James or Remus wouldn't talk or much less look at Sirius after that. Sirius had been crying silently in the common room, and if it had not been Charlotte who walked downstairs and comforted him, he would have never said he was sorry to his best friends. This moment made it the 4th time she's ever seen him cry. Sirius peered over to his right and wiped his eyes again before leaning against her head. He reached over for her small hand and rubbed it lovingly.

"Charlotte. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, please." She whispered. He then realized how important Charlotte Striker was. How much she really meant to him. He imagined how his life would be if she wasn't in it and he felt small tears brimming around his eyelids, but he refused to cry for the 5th time. He had to be strong. He had to be fearless for her.

"Damn, how embarrassing. I promised you last time I wasn't going to cry again,"

"Sirius. It's normal to cry, please, don't worry. You're still the brave Gryffindor I know and love!" she smiled closing her eyes.

"Charlotte Striker. What would I do if I never had you in my life."

"Probably live as a hermit, and cry yourself to sleep every night." She teased playfully. Sirius sniffed and wiped at his eyes again.

"Yeah, right. I'd probably be Minster of Magic, or something."

"That's a bit farfetched isn't it?" She laughed. He laughed as well and grabbed her hand tighter.

"Charlotte. Promise me something."

"Hmm?"

"Promise you'll never leave me. Promise we'll still be friends after Hogwarts, and promise we'll still be best friends in our older years."

"This sounds more like a marriage vow, than anything," She muttered. He chuckled lowly so she could feel the vibrations against his body.

"Well?"

"I promise Sirius Black. I promise to be with you until death."

"Who's being the extreme one now?" Sirius grinned cockily.

"Shut up, before I take it back."

"Please don't. You'll break my heart," he replied genuinely.

"This is one promise I will not break," she whispered up at him and he felt himself at ease. If there was one thing he would die to protect, it would have to be Charlotte Striker.


	12. Chapter 12: 3 Different Perspectives

"A dance, a dance!" Clarisse screamed as she entered the dorm. It was a chilly Saturday and Lily and Charlotte decided to sleep in. However, it seemed like a lost cause due to Clarisse and Rachelle's rambunctious behaviors.

"A dance! A dance!" Rachelle screamed into Lily's pillow. Lily groaned loudly and Clarisse did the same into Charlotte's pillow.

"Ugh! What are you two Ninnies going on about! Shut up and let us sleep!" Charlotte grumbled. The two energetic roommates shook their heads and smiled excitedly.

"Wake up, you lazy bums! We have exciting news!"

"What!" Lily hissed as she threw her blanket over her bed.

"You know how Hogwarts hasn't had a dance since three years ago right?"

"That was for the Yule Ball, Clarisse!"

"I know, I know! Well I don't know the reason why, but there is to be a ball next weekend!"

"For…Halloween?" Lily asked.

"Exactly! And I even heard a rumor they might have one for winter! Oh girls! We have to go dress shopping!"

"Are you sure it's real? Remember that end of the year party in the Great Hall you told us about, Clarisse?" Charlotte gave her a wry smile. Clarisse rolled her eyes and turned to Lily.

"Oh Lily! You believe me don't you?"

"Well, Charlotte's right…there wasn't a party last year…"

"I'm so sure of this though! I heard it straight from Madam Pomfrey! And we all know what a gossip queen she is!" Charlotte sighed again and forced herself out of bed.

"You guys think Dumbledore will tell us if it's true?"

"Yeah! Let's go down to breakfast," Lily said with a sudden cheerful attitude.

"Fine! I'll just sleep in tomorrow!' Charlotte whined as she willed herself to take a shower. When she came back into the room, wearing only her lingerie she rolled her eyes to see her three dorm mates chattering and gossiping on like three chickens. Charlotte reached into her trunk and pulled out her pair of skin tight black jeans and a fit grey sweater. She pulled out her Gryffindor scarf and slipped into a pair of black flats before leaving the room with her room mates. Of course, James greeted Lily with a big hug and Sirius walked over to Charlotte. This was becoming a routine now, not that she minded, but she did feel a little depressed that Sirius only greeted her because James did so for Lily. She watched Sirius walking towards her with an arm outstretched.

"Hey, honey." She smiled at his greeting. Ever since the incident with Sally Constrello, Sirius had grown more protective of her. Although she liked having Sirius' large stature guarding her from every possible thing, she felt more of a hindrance than a blessing as she noticed Sirius' decrease in pursuing girls. The amount of boys who still fancied her didn't seem to decrease but increase as each passing day rolled by. They all thought Sirius was a leech more than a friend and tried their best to rip them apart. With a miserable sigh she turned the corner and greeted Remus and Peter. Remus motioned to the man behind her and she turned around to come face to face with Sirius' chest. Sirius gave her a little grin and forced her away from Remus as he carried her small frame down the stairs and out the portrait door.

"Sirius!"

"Yes, love?"

"What is your deal?"

"Hmm? I just can't keep my hands off of you, that's all!"

"Well what do you want, Sirius?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"You to be my date for that Halloween dance," he declared holding her hand.

"Really? Sirius, I'd love to go with you." He grinned and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the whole bloody planet!" He shouted loudly. The Marauders and the girls climbed out to hear that bit.

"Sirius, shut up!" She laughed airlessly. Sirius picked up her dainty frame and twirled her around as the two joked and danced around. Clarisse turned to Rachelle with an unexplainable expression.

"W-what? Did either one of them slip a love" potion or an aphrodisiac in the other's drinks by accident?" Everyone shrugged.

"To be honest, we don't really understand Sirius' love life!" The Marauders agreed with James.

"Yeah! And Charlotte isn't really looking for a relationship right now!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well the two of them have known each other since birth, practically."

"Maybe. She's the only girl Sirius treats with a shred of respect." Remus mused.

"So what are you suggesting, Remus?" Lily inquired as she watched the two walk off happily

"Isn't it obvious? The two are obviously in love with each other," each word Remus uttered, his friends looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know, Remus?" Peter asked loudly enough for everyone to hear. Remus peered at his mousy friend and gave him a sad smile. Peter blushed a bit and shook his head.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer-"

"No, Peter. It was a good question."

"Remus," Lily said in a quiet voice.

"Back in 5th year, I realized Charlotte was in love with Sirius. She would look at him in a different way, and she'd always watch him wherever we were. When he had that fling with Mary McDonald, she tried to make him jealous at every chance she got." Remus sighed.

"Oh, Remus. We didn't know-"

"No. It was my fault for not being more abrasive about the relationship. Sirius would also tell me to treat her carefully and told me advice that I never would have figured out. Well either way, I knew I couldn't compete with their deep bond and had to break it off eventually." Clarisse and Rachelle glanced at each other and lunged at Remus, throwing their arms around his neck.

"Remus! You are such a gentleman! Poor boy!" Lily giggled quietly and James wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ugh! Charlotte is so stupid! We need to have a word with her later!" Clarisse told her best friend. Rachelle nodded and hugged Remus again. Remus blushed at the amount of affection and attention he was receiving and walked quietly next to Peter. They arrived to the Great Hall to see that breakfast was already on the table. As they walked further down they were surprised to see Charlotte wiping her yogurt spoon on Sirius' nose. Sirius tried his best to lick it off but he just looked like an idiot. Charlotte doubled over with laughter and wiped the yogurt off. Sirius grinned dumbly at her and kissed the yogurt away on her finger. James raised an eyebrow when Sirius didn't even notice him sitting beside him. Sirius was too busy playing around with Charlotte to notice the many eyes casted onto them. Two pairs of eyes that glared onto the young Black with hatred were Edward Donahue and William Hallsworth. They hated how his stupid antics would make Charlotte smile radiantly. Edward clenched his fork as he stared out at them. How he wished he could make Charlotte suffer for making him feel like this. He felt a stirring in his stomach and his desire to kill started to grow gradually. He sneered at that blood-traitor Black, and stabbed his eggs. Ever since he found out that Charlotte could perform wand less magic, he grew more intrigued by his fiancé. All he wanted to do now was be near her. He wanted to feel her, touch her, hear her. He'd never felt this way about a woman before, and to have this sudden desire wash over him, he wanted to explore it. Edward smirked to himself as she turned her neck over to the side. He stared at her beautiful, long neck and drew in a sharp breath and turned to the other boy who had his eyes on her. He scoffed when he saw the Ravenclaw Seeker glaring at Sirius Black as well. Well this was a predicament. Edward now not only had one target but two. He turned his attention back to the Ravenclaw and watched him as his friends tried to calm him down.

"Donahue's staring at you Will," Sean nudged his side. William looked towards the Slytherin table, to see that Edward Donahue was staring at him. William gave him a hard look back and turned away when Donahue smiled emotionlessly. He might have hated Black, but he disliked Donahue at a deeper extent. He was betrothed to Charlotte, and although Black came from a pompous Pureblood family, he didn't flaunt his wealth and blood status like Donahue did. William sighed and then noticed how many guys pined for Charlotte's attention. He even caught his best friends looking at her, but they had integrity so they didn't bother making a move on her. William looked at Charlotte again and felt his heart thump when she grabbed the strands of her hair and brought it forward, flexing her back muscles so they conformed to beautiful shapes. He wanted to run his hands over her smooth backside and claim her as his. He really wanted to hold her close again and make sure she was safe for the rest of her life. He truly loved her. He as sure of it now. Charlotte Striker had to be his, by any means possible.


	13. Chapter 13: Girl's Day Out

The Great Hall started to die down as Dumbledore made his way towards the eagle shaped Podium. Everyone stared at the old man, awaiting the truth behind the gossip

"Hello everyone. Hope you've all had an enjoyable time back. I am sorry that I haven't been able to speak with you all since the first day back, but I am happy to announce a ball which will take place next week. Unfortunately, only 5th years and up are allowed to attend. However, 1st through 4th years may go to Hogsmeade for the entire day! 5th, 6th, and 7th year students may have the pleasure of going to Hogsmeade today or tomorrow to purchase suitable dress robes and dresses. Now, since it is Halloween, everyone is permitted to wear a mask and before entering the Great Hall, must agree to a silencing charm which does not allow the person to reveal any information about themselves. We want this to be an actual masquerade ball, so dates are strictly restricted." Sirius turned to Charlotte with a crestfallen expression. And here he thought that he could have a perfect day with her. She was anyone's game now and that made Sirius' blood boil.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade today!" Lily whispered. Charlotte nodded and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, are you guys going to come with us?"

"Nah, we have this special prank planned out." Sirius beamed.

"As long as I don't get mixed up with it,"

"Nah, don't you worry, honey. It's for the Slytherins."

"Please be sure to get Donahue, will you?"

"Hon. Why do you think we targeted the Slytherins in the first place?" She laughed and high fived Sirius.

"Hey! Char! We're going to go to Hogsmeade now! C'mon!" Lily said while giving James one last kiss on the cheek before walking to the door with Clarisse and Rachelle. She waved at the Marauders before walking back up the dorm and grabbing a light jacket, her wand, and some Galleons. Lily waited for her at the bottom of the dorm and was slightly disappointed to see that Rachelle and Clarisse had followed some Hufflepuff boys. Whatever, she hadn't had a day alone with Lily in a long time. Lily gave her a charming smile as they made their way out of Hogwarts towards the quaint little village. They talked about classes, James, and all the boys who were interested in Charlotte, especially Sirius Black.

"Lily. I have no idea why, but I don't know how to feel about the 'new' Sirius Black." Charlotte sighed while flipping through racks of dresses.

"He loves you Char. We can all see it."

"No. It's not that. Sirius and I are too into the friend zone. It'd be really awkward if we started dating."

"So you've thought of this before?" Charlotte sighed and still tried to find that perfect dress.

"I can't say that I haven't. I've kind of wondered about it, but it never ends up the way I want it too." Lily walked briskly in front of her.

"So you like him?"

"I have no idea Lily!" Lily sighed and turned to her confused friend. Lily just wanted her to find that one special guy. She wanted her to feel the same joy she felt from being with James. She wanted her best friend to be happy.

"I can't find anything, Lily!" Lily turned around shocked at her friend. Lily's arms were filled with 6 evening gowns, but Charlotte had yet to find one.

"This is unacceptable! Here, I'll help you." Lily kept true to her word as she carried her choices in one arm and flung many gorgeous dresses over to Charlotte. Charlotte's arms were then full of big dresses and she just followed behind Lily who then shoved her into a changing room. She tried on 11 dresses. All of which she hated. Lily was giving up hope on her dress search when Charlotte spotted an emerald green, mermaid dress on her way of retuning all the reject dresses. She forced Lily into her stall and threw the dress over the door. Lily opened her curtain and every girl around the Changing station complimented her. Lily blushed and she choked back tears. This was the dress. Lily bought it instantly and Charlotte followed after her, a bit disappointed to see that she failed to find a dress. As she was leaving the shop, however, someone had pulled her back in and shoved her into a stall. She caught her face and saw a Ravenclaw girl and a Hufflepuff girl. She recognized the two even if they were a year younger than her. Lily walked back into the room and was about to ask the two girls when Charlotte heard a gasp and then three consecutive screams. Charlotte sighed angrily as she was trapped in the small cubicle with one long mirror and no dress.

"Guys? Can I-"

"Shut up, Striker!" Lily screamed joyously as she threw the dress over the curtain. Charlotte raised her eyebrows but bit back her lip as she saw the dress. This dress was gorgeous and Charlotte moved her fingers to the straps as she stared at in awe.

"Put it on! Put it on!" The Hufflepuff girl squealed. Charlotte stripped her clothing off for the last time that day and delicately put the dress on. While putting on her dress, she had her eyes closed, just in case she didn't raise her hopes up. As she zipped the dress up she took in a deep breath before opening her eyes and biting back a gasp.

"Oh…my God." She said to herself as she stared at her reflection, completely mesmerized. It was a beautiful black strapless dress that cut perfectly above her breasts and dipped into her lower back. She licked her lips before surveying the dress itself. The top was made of black satin and glazed over with black lace. As for the bottom half, the fabric felt like a tutu as there was an interesting beaded design around her hip and down to the small train of the dress. She ran her hands over the lace running down the sides of the dress and discovered large slits instead.

"Charlotte! Let us see!" Lily screamed unable to keep quiet any longer. Charlotte let her hair down from the loose ponytail as her black hair blended in with her dress. She opened the door cautiously and her eyes widened as she saw every pair of eyes stare back at her and the dress. Lily was speechless and she felt herself flush as nobody uttered a word.

"Er…that bad, huh?" Every girl in the store shook their heads and started bombarding her with compliments. Lily was still speechless but her eyes were starting to obtain some kind of moisture.

"Lily," she breathed out. The red head lunged at her best friend and wrapped her arms around her neck before sobbing.

"O-Oh my God! Look at you! Just look at you! You're absolutely gorgeous, Char! We did it! We found your perfect dress! Oh my God!" She screamed. Charlotte laughed and patted her back as she walked back into the changing room. Charlotte took off the dress carefully and slipped into her clothes as she carried the dress off to the cashier. The cashier gushed at her and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. The total was 72 Galleons and Charlotte happily paid before thanking her and everyone in the store. Lily grabbed her arm and the two of them looked around Hogsmeade and looked for masks. They found colored masks that corresponded to their dresses and after a full day of shopping made their journey back to the castle. They talked about everything. Everything they could think of and Charlotte felt her heart soaring.

"Lily. You are the most amazing person I have ever met." Lily smiled kindly at her best friend and nodded.

"You are the most beautiful and nicest person ever Charlotte. I am so lucky to have you as my best friend."

"Lily, promise that we'll both be maid of honors at our weddings! Please!" Lily laughed and hooked arms with her.

"Charlotte. You are the godmother of my babies. Understand?"

"And you mine!"

"Now we just have to find you a good boyfriend, slash husband candidate." Charlotte blushed.

"Yeah, well. How many little Potters are you going to have running around? I need to start preparing now!" it was Lily's turn to blush as her face paralleled her brilliant red hair.

"Shut up, Char!" Charlotte laughed loudly and hugged her best friend around the shoulders.

"Lily Evans. I am so glad I met you!"

"Hah! You're so affectionate to me today! We should have more girl's days." Lily teased.

"Definitely! But James might get a bit made at me. After all you guys should start on your little Potters now!" Charlotte laughed again before rushing off to their room. Lily's face became a deeper shade of red than before and she yelled after Charlotte Striker.

"You know what? Forget it! You'll never be Godmother because I'm never going to have children!"


	14. Chapter 14: At Last

.A loud thump was heard outside Lily Evans and Charlotte Striker's room. Charlotte turned to the red head and shook her head.

"5 Galleons it's James." Lily sighed heavily and turned to Charlotte.

"10 Galleons it's Sirius." The girls grinned and went to their door as they were greeted by Sirius rubbing his ass on the bottom of the stairs. James set a hand against his best friend's shoulders and sighed tiredly. Lily smiled sweetly at Charlotte as she begrudgingly took out ten galleons and tossed it at her friend.

"Sirius Black! James Potter! Just what do you to think you're doing?" Charlotte exclaimed, already a bit peeved she lost a bet and ten galleons only moments ago.

"That's cruel, Char! You're placing bets on us now?" She stared at Sirius blankly.

"You guys can forget getting a peak at our dresses and masks. Are we barging into your rooms and rummaging through your closets? No! Now stop acting like a bunch of prats!" Charlotte shouted at the handsome Black.

"Excuse us if we didn't want our girls dancing with some stranger!" Sirius shouted back at her from his place on the floor.

"Your girls?" She asked incredulously. Sirius gave her a dashing smile.

"That's right! Now get it through your thick head, Striker!" She narrowed her eyes at that slightly rude comment and crossed her arms across her chest. James nudged Sirius, but Sirius wasn't going to stop there. Oh no, he was having too much fun.

"Did you just say I have a thick head, you block headed git? There's a reason why boys aren't allowed up here!" Lily appeared next to her and walked towards James as she showed him her winning bet.

"Thanks, James honey for not coming up this time!" James laughed and Sirius shot Charlotte a very pathetic glare.

"You bet against me?"

"You're totally missing the point, Black!" She sighed angrily, throwing her lean arms in the air.

"C'mon! Evans came down! Come down here and give your prince a kiss!"

"Sirius! Are you drunk?" She said, a small smile breaking her stony face.

"Stop acting like a self-righteous prude! Hurry up, I want to show you something." She looked at her attire and shrugged before walking down the stairs. Sirius smiled evilly and ran up the stairs.

"Sirius, you idiot!" James laughed loudly.

"Watch out!" Lily said calmly. Charlotte tried to run back up the stairs but as soon as Sirius pulled her into his arms, the stairs flattened out into a long vertical ramp and they both ended up sliding down. Sirius couldn't hold back his laugh as Charlotte screamed, afraid of breaking her neck. As they reached the floor, James and Lily rolled their eyes as they cuddled near the fire. She sat up, unaware she was straddling Sirius' hips, and hit his toned torso.

"Are you really that daft? You could have killed us!" Sirius kept laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fucking fun in killing us?" She shouted, thoroughly frustrated at his unusual antics. He chuckled again and lifted her body off of his as he brushed his pants.

"Well, darling. About that thing I wanted to show you."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"Sorry, love! I'm quite bad at describing amazing things!" She looked towards James, who just shrugged in response as he gave Lily small kisses.

"How adorable," she sighed, staring at her friends. She watched in utter jealously, James and Lily acting like they were the only ones in the room and being so affectionate to one another. Sirius stood next to her and stared at Charlotte's perfect jaw and cheekbones than his best friend. He wanted to hold her. Touch her. Feel her! Anything! But he couldn't do that here, and especially not to her. She kept her steady gaze at the be-speckled male and the fiery red head in his arms. Sirius grabbed her hand again and she looked up, her eyes softening the slightest bit.

"Come on, love. I think you'll like this," He said with a gentle smile. She nodded and followed him out the portrait hole as Lily turned to her boyfriend.

"What is Sirius doing?"

"When we were outside, Sirius and I found a baby Cerberus." James grinned with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"A Cerberus? Here on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Yeah! Small little thing. It was just laying there near the Black Lake."

"James! They're very dangerous!"

"Aww, come on! Did you forget that Sirius' animagus is a dog?" James laughed. Lily turned her attention back to the door but was soon lifted out of her worries as James placed a trail of butterfly kisses from her neck. She gave in to him and soon closed her lips over his.

Sirius and Charlotte ran through the dimly lit corridors and she felt a chill run through her body as her exposed legs took in the chilly October air. Sirius led her outside and wrapped his arms around her waist as they tumbled down a grassy hill. When they reached the bottom, Sirius held her shoulders firmly against the ground and she looked up with a vulnerable expression.

"This is kind of romantic, no?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not anymore. My back is all wet, Sirius." She moaned feeling the wet blades of grass brush up against her skin. Sirius let out a breathless laugh and helped her up to her feet as he walked over to a patch of long grass. She frowned a bit and sat near a tree as she watched Sirius walk over with something black and furry in his arms.

"What is that, Sirius?"

"Cute, eh?" He grinned widely, placing the furry bundle into her arms. She gasped as the heads of the animal turned up to look at her curiously. It was a Cerberus, or a three headed dog.

"Sirius. How-"

"James and I found this little guy in the morning. I'm going to take him to Hagrid later, but I wanted to show you before I did."

"He is so cute!" She whispered, petting all three of its heads. They all licked her hand and she cradled it in her arms, completely forgetting about her wet and dirty clothes. Sirius sat next to her and leaned against the chest, propping an elbow against his leg as he watched her coax the scared creature. He didn't know why but he found her to be the most attractive he's ever seen her before. Maybe it was his yearning for a maternal figure that he found her irrevocably beautiful. His hand moved against his will and before she knew it his hand had grasped her chin. She turned to those familiar grey eyes, this position becoming very regular these days. Sirius leaned in and ran his fingers from her chin, to her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, and back to her lips. He never noticed how soft and supple her skin was and was pleasantly surprised to see how pink her lips were. He ran his eyes over her face and leaned in. She shuddered under his touch and stretched her head towards his. Sirius's lips had touched hers softly, so softly it felt more like a feather. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, a scent she recently became obsessed with. Three sudden and consecutive yelps erupted from her arms and she turned away to find the Cerberus had almost been suffocated.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry!" She cooed. Sirius looked away in shame and placed a hand over his heart. It was pounding against his skin and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Damn fucking Cerberus.

"Sirius." He looked over to see her avoiding his eyes as well.

"Y-yeah?"

"We should get him to Hagrid before it gets dark." Sirius nodded after a while and he helped her up as they made their way to Hagrid's hut in awkward silence. She knocked on the little hut as the Baby Cerberus nuzzled into her arms. Hagrid greeted the two with a kind smile, through his bushy beard and beckoned them into his humble abode.

"What's that' yer' go' there?" Hagrid asked as he served his to guests warm tea and rock cookies.

"It's a Cerberus! Sirius and James found it." Hagrid looked shocked and gently grabbed the pup with one large hand as he instantly melted when the Cerberus licked his bulbous nose. Charlotte found the scene very adorable and she looked over at Sirius who scrunched his face when he drank the tea. She giggled and he gave her a wry look before smirking himself.

"I'll take this here lil' guy off of yer hands. Now get on with it! Get! Yer guys are gonna be late fer curfew I reckon!" Charlotte nodded and thanked her host once again before petting the Cerberus. Sirius saluted Hagrid before clambering after her. He even found her retreating figure to be attractive and he just couldn't keep it to himself anymore. Betting against the odds, Sirius grabbed her wrist and twirled her around before placing his hands tightly against her hips and crashing his lips to meet hers. She looked up in shock but didn't pull away. However, she didn't respond as fast enough as Sirius would have liked and he pulled away, hurt she didn't return his feelings.

"S-Sorry. I just-" She grabbed his tie and pulled him against her lips again as she forced his mouth open and stuck her tongue against his teeth. Wrapping her arms around his mouth to gain closer access, Sirius wrapped his arms against her slender waist and pushed her onto the floor. He ravaged her mouth and she arched her back as he trailed his wet friend all over her neck.

"Sirius…" She moaned softly. Sirius captured her lips anymore, enjoying her taste and sighed lovingly

"Charlotte. You're so fucking beautiful."

"As are you, Sirius."

"Be mine. Always be mine. I need you," he whispered into her hair. She groaned in response and nodded her head fervidly

"Of course. Sirius Black, you're mine. Don't you forget it."

"How could I?" He whispered as he stole her lips once more in the dark of the night, a smile playing against both of their lips.


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Longest chapter yet. Yeah so. Guys. This chapter was a bit difficult to me. i pictured it better in my mind, haha. Anyway. Sorry if it kind of doesn't make sense. I'll try to reiterate my points in later chapters. Anyway. I just wanted to say how grateful I am to have readers like you! Your reviews always cheer me up and encourage me to write! Thanks all! :)

* * *

><p>"How'd you do on that Potions question?" Sirius asked his girlfriend as they walked out of the room, hand in hand. She shook her head and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.<p>

"Murder. Cold, bloody murder!" She whined. Sirius chuckled and bent down to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. William had just walked out of the room when his eyes narrowed at the sight. His four friends tried to steer him in the other direction but his feet were glued on the floor of the cold dungeon floor. He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white and he could feel his heart beating erratically as he watched his Charlotte blush and playfully hit the young Black. Black grinned from ear to ear and kissed her cheek, then her nose, and finally rested his lips against her full lips. William's heart sank as he watched Charlotte place her arms around his neck. Sirius picked her small frame up as he pushed her against the stone wall.

"Will. Come on, let's go." Alex said, trying to distract his best friend, but found his efforts futile as William refused to move. Alex turned to the other three boys and they sighed before William and directing him to their Transfiguration class. William had to rip his gaze away from his love as he was dragged to his next class with the help of his friends.

"Will! This is ridiculous! You have to cheer up, mate!" Frankie exclaimed tartly, completely unaware of how deep William's infatuation really was. William glared at Frankie and shook his head.

"Fucking Black. I'm going to kill him."

"Hey, come on now. Will, calm down," Alex coaxed. William shot his best friend a chilling glare and made his hand into a fist as he punched the wall closest to him. Imagining it was Black's taunting face, William created a dent and was presented back with a bloody fist. His friends cowered in fear as they winced at the sight of his bleeding knuckles.

"Will…" Alex whispered. William left his friends, stunned and afraid, as he ran down the corridor to his next class. He passed by two giggling girls. Ravenclaw, 6th years. William shrugged and grabbed the two girls as he took them back to the Ravenclaw dormitories. He answered the riddle in a rush and looked at the two girls as they girlishly shrieked in joy. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the two of them onto his bed, stripping their clothes and hovering over them.

"Look at that, Alice! We're on William Hallsworth's bed!" The other girl giggled in a high pitch voice and wrapped her arms around William's neck.

"Mr. Hallsworth! Making us skip classes, you have a lot to owe us!" William turned to the girl with a sneer. Charlotte would never say those kinds of things. She'd probably blush and shake her head like a real lady should. William became disgusted as the girls started to undress him and probe him in his more private areas. He stared at them, void of any emotion, and just acted on his raw desire of lust. Through it all though, he imagined the both of them to be Charlotte. He knew it was wrong but it was the happiest he'd felt in a long time.

* * *

><p>"I have to say, I'm very impressed Sirius," Remus said coolly as he sat across Sirius in the library.<p>

"Remus! You scared me," Sirius whispered ironically, not even looking up from his page.

"Hey, don't be evil now." Remus smiled softly. Sirius finally looked up and propped his chin up against his hand.

"And what, pray tell, are you so enthralled about?" Sirius asked.

"Well, for one, you didn't look up from your book even when that large group of girls were pining for your attention. Two, you're studying by yourself. Three you're in the library, of all places! And finally, you're not off in some corner snogging the life out of Charlotte!" Remus laughed. Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"I care about my grades too, Remus!" Remus raised a curious eyebrow and eyed Sirius suspiciously.

"Ah! Sirius! You better have finished that essay!" A sweet voice interrupted the two. Remus peered over his shoulder to see Charlotte walking over. She wore just her long sleeve polo shirt, that had been folded up to her elbows, her tie, and her skirt. Sirius laughed nervously as Remus wheeled around and gave him a stern look.

"Hey, baby. I finished it! Now can we go back up to my room?" She glared at her boyfriend and greeted Remus.

"Well, well. I take back my compliment Sirius, you dog." Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Remus. You didn't actually think Sirius would do this himself, did you?" Remus shook his head.

"I knew something was suspicious," Remus smiled. Charlotte laughed healthily and Sirius scowled at his girlfriend and best friend.

"I'm still here!" Charlotte leaned over and pecked Sirius' lips, his anger lifting instantly.

"I know, darling! I know!"

"Does this mean we can finally go to my roommm?"

"It's my room too, Sirius. Don't break anything." Charlotte blushed at Remus' bold comment but Sirius just nodded.

"You can count on me, Moony."

"Shut up! Don't encourage him!" Charlotte shoved Remus playfully. Remus chuckled lowly and crossed his arms across his chest in the form of an 'X'.

"Mercy! Mercy!" She sighed and leaned back in her chair as she organized various rolls of parchment.

"Oh come now, babe! We're just playing!" Sirius grinned from ear to ear. She ignored him and packed all of her things in her bag and waved at Remus before throwing a bottle of ink at Sirius.

"Well? You finished right?"

"Yes…"

"Get! Didn't you want to go to your room?" She said grinning at last. Sirius stood up at once and gathered all his things as well and saluted to Remus before practically carrying her out of the library. Remus looked at the two exit and bit back his lip. This was for the best.

"Hello, Remus!" Remus turned his attention to the owner of the voice to see Charlotte's roommates, Clarisse and Rachelle.

"Mind if we join you? There seems to be space now!" Remus nodded gingerly and smiled at the two, averting his distraction from Charlotte and Sirius to the two girls situated in front of him.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Sirius! I am not showing you my dress!"<p>

"That goes for you too James!" Lily screamed at James Potter.

"Oh, come on! Please! Just tell us the color at least!"

"It's in your name!" Sirius blinked for a second and grinned.

"It's Black?"

"That is your name isn't it?" Sirius barked out a laugh and brought his girlfriend over his hips.

"You chose that because of me didn't you?

"Yes, Sirius. I chose it for," she replied rolling her eyes.

"That's my girl," he whispered into her lips as he closed his mouth over hers.

"Lily! See! Charlotte told him!"

"James. What color are my eyes," She responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Green, of course. What's that gotta do with your dress?" Lily stared at him.

"James Potter. You are the biggest idiot I've ever met!"

"Wait, what? Why?"

"My eyes are green!" She hinted again. James tilted his head in confusion.

"Her dress is green, you thick-headed git!" Charlotte shouted, getting as frustrated as her best friend. James turned to Lily with a grin.

"Lily! That'll match your eyes beautifully!" Her eyes widened in frustration.

"My God, James! You know what! I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted throwing her hands in the air. James jumped and chased after Lily. Sirius laughed quietly and walked her over to the couch. As they both stared into the fire, Sirius rubbed his hands over her long legs.

"Are you ready, tonight?" Sirius asked quietly. He hadn't had sex in the longest time and kept himself chaste ever since he started going out with Charlotte.

"Sirius. We've been going out for 4 days. Are you really that horny?" She muttered indifferently. Sirius looked away and licked his lips.

"I suppose it's my fault my hormones find you impossibly attractive." She gave him a quick kiss and shook her head.

"Sirius…It's going to take longer than four days to claim me."

"Well, to be technical…We have known each other for over 10 years." She shook her head and leaned against his chest.

"Sirius…I'm scared. Not yet,"

"Of course. I'm sorry, Charlotte. I just let my fat mouth get the better of me again, I suppose."

"I never thought I'd be going out with you, Sirius." She pressed earnestly.

"Nor I, Charlotte,"  
>"Sirius…are we meant for each other?" She asked tentatively. Sirius stared at her for a moment, bewildered she would ask such a question, but then thought on her eerie question.<p>

"I think so…why do you regret it?"

"What? Of course not! Sirius…I think I'm starting to love you."

"Thanks, doll. Starting to feel that way too." Sirius drawled ironically. She pushed off of him and looked at him with melancholic eyes.

"Sirius…"

"Please. Can we talk about something else? When else are we going to have time alone for ourselves?"

"So you don't love me," He looked at her for a bit and opened his mouth, ready to proclaim his love, but closed his mouth again in response. She looked at him and shifted her gaze.

"I do." She waited for him to say those three magical words, but they never came. She started to doubt their relationship, but Sirius captured her lips and she felt her doubts washing away.

"Charlotte. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. I can't live without you. Please believe me." She sighed as she realized Sirius wasn't going to say he loved her anytime soon, but what he just said was proof enough that he cared for her. She nodded and kissed him back.

"You're important to me too. I can't live my life without you!" he reached down and kissed her fully again. She parted her lips and felt him rub his tongue against her teeth. She gasped a bit as Sirius grazed his hand over her breasts. Charlotte pressed closer to him and they broke for air.

"You're beautiful." He sighed against her lips. She stroked his cheek and broke away when she saw James and Lily re-enter the room. Lily raised her eyebrow at her and she waved meekly, giving Sirius one last kiss before running towards Lily. Lily bid James a goodbye and the girls went up to their dorm. Sirius waited until he heard their door slam before slamming his fist into the sides of the sofa. James walked over, concerned for his friend's well being.

"Padfoot, mate. You alright?"

"No! Prongs! I just can't get all this relationship crap right!" James looked around the common room and when he was sure they were alone, James reached out and patted his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Charlotte. She told me she loved me."

"Well congrats!" James said.

"I…I couldn't say it back to her. I don't know why. I think I…love her too. I just can't say it." Sirius moaned in grief.

"Now she thinks I hate her! Which I don't! Prongs! What do I do?"

"Do you love her?" James asked quietly.

"What kind of question is that! Of course I do!"

"Do you love her like a girlfriend, Pads? Or do you love her like a sister." Sirius was going to retaliate with a rude remark but he bit back his tongue and thought for a second.

"Neither." His answer was firm.

"Neither?"

"She's…She's a part of me. I don't think I could live without her, Prongs." James was silent. This wasn't the answer he was expecting. Sighing and massaging his forehead he turned back to Sirius.

"You know what? Tomorrow's the dance. We have all day to get ready. Find Charlotte and tell her how you really feel. Alright, mate?" James encouraged. Sirius rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and nodded knowingly.

"You're right. You're right."

"I always am, aren't I?" James replied with a pompous expression. Sirius thought of Charlotte and how her eyes would light up when he told her. He was going to tell her, he just had to. He couldn't have her running off on him when he was starting to realize his feelings now.

* * *

><p>"Lily."<p>

"Charlotte, hon. Are you alright?" Lily asked quietly after Clarisse and Rachelle had returned from the library, falling on their beds completely wiped out. Charlotte climbed onto Lily's bed and with a swish of her wrist, closed the curtains. "_Muffiato_".

"Lily. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lily wrapped her arms around the troubled brunette and nodded.

"'Course hon. You don't have to ask." Charlotte felt content in Lily's arms and didn't really feel like turning away from Lily's bear hug.

"I don't know if I had a fight with Sirius or not."

"What's he done?" Lily asked sternly.

"He wanted sex. Oh, Lily Don't look at me like that. I wouldn't give him sex from just four days of being with him." Lily nodded apologetically and egged Charlotte to continue.

"Anyway, after I refused him sex, we talked a bit and I told him I might love him…" Lily blinked and then her eyes softened.

"Charlotte. Do you really love him?" Charlotte leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"I have no idea, Lils. I've been with him for so long and that we're finally dating…I just don't know."

"Why would you think you love him?"

"He treats me like I'm the only girl in the world. He never strays from my vision and…Oh I don't know!"

"Love is the strongest emotion there is in this world. Charlotte, I think you yearn for the times you and Sirius were just friends."

"But I-"

"You say you love him, but I think you love him too much that his new attitude disturbs you a bit. You also feel bad that he doesn't sleep around anymore, huh?"

"How could I feel bad. I should be happy that he only has eyes for me right?"

"I think you think of yourself as a hindrance to his character, am I right?" Charlotte blinked at how insightful Lily was. She was pretty much correct about everything, and Charlotte felt guiltier than ever.

"Also, when I told him I loved him…he didn't say it back. But that's probably because I'm the only girl he's ever gone out with, huh?"  
>"He cares for you way more than the shallow bitches," Charlotte gave the girl a shocked look, "he used to go out with. That means he really loves you,"<p>

"What should I do, Lils?"

"In my opinion, I think you should tell Sirius everything you told me. I'll have James talk to him tomorrow. Now. Tomorrow's the masquerade and we have all day to get ready so let's get a good night's sleep." Lily said cheerfully as she slipped under her covers. Charlotte looked at her best friend, and once again realized how blessed she was to have Lily Evans in her life. Charlotte nodded and slipped under the covers too. Lily's bright, vivid green eyes could easily be seen through the dark light and Charlotte felt comforted.

"Lily Evans. James Potter better know just how lucky he is to have you." Lily giggled and patted her friend's shoulder.

"You should be glad too. Good night!" She finished, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her away. Charlotte laid in bed staring at Lily's face as her thoughts drifted to Sirius and everything Lily said. She understood her feelings. She couldn't love Sirius Black as a boyfriend. He was too special and important for that. She only could love him as a whole as he was a part of her. Both Sirius Black and Charlotte Striker had trouble falling asleep that night as they both reflected on each other. Their bond was too deep and such insignificant titles as 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', just didn't feel right.


	16. Chapter 16: Lunch with Severus Snape

Two girls were sound asleep in a bed, both dreaming to their heart's content. They did not, however, ask for their curtains to be ripped open, covers forced off, and an intense light shining on their eyelids.

"Wake up! Wake up! Lily can you do my make up?"

"Charlotte, please do my hair, please! Please! Please!" Two very loud girls shouted. Lily groaned and Charlotte dug her face into her pillow. It was the morning. She did not want to deal with her prissy roommates before lunch.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, right Clarisse?"

"Of course, Rachelle." Charlotte's ears perked at her roommates devious plans. She turned up to look at them and her eyes widened when they both shouted _Aguamenti_ and water shot out from their wands. Lily screamed and Charlotte stared at her roommates hatefully, while her wet hair clung onto her skin.

"What do you bitches want so early in the fucking morning!" Charlotte bellowed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Geez! You curse like a drunk man, Char!" Clarisse giggled. Rachelle laughed too as Lily shot them both death glares.

"Please let us sleep!"

"Sorry. Can't do that. We were nice enough to let you two sleep in until 11.. Now get up! We have seven hours to get ready!" Rachelle said, inspecting her nails. Charlotte couldn't believe it.

"SEVEN HOURS? You almost drowned us to tell us we have SEVEN FUCKING HOURS?" Charlotte shouted back, using a spell to dry the two girls and everything on the bed.

"Look! You guys are up now! Do not underestimate the amount of time us girls need to get ready!" Lily sighed and clambered out of bed as she gathered her undergarments.

"Fine! I get to use the shower first then!" Clarisse and Rachelle shrugged as they tried to get Charlotte to be as willing as Lily.

"Well. I think you overestimated it Rachelle." They grinned cynically and ran around the room trying to find all the makeup they could. Charlotte rolled her eyes before walking into the steamy bathroom and quickly brushing her teeth and walked back into the room to slip into a floral print skirt and a white v-neck. She tucked her shirt into the skirt and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She slid her wand into her hair and put on black heels. She finished off her attire by summoning a very big and warm black cardigan from her trunk.

"If you don't mind, girls. I'm going to grab something to eat." They waved carelessly and Charlotte made her way out the door. She looked around solemnly to see all the doors were closed. Probably filled with girls with the same mindset as Clarisse and Rachelle. She sighed, realizing she was alone and made her way down the Gryffindor common room. She was most surprised when she didn't see the Marauders wreaking havoc or planning some conniving plan in their usual corner of the Common Room. Climbing out of the portrait hole, the Fat Lady gave her a weird look.

"First girl I've seen come out of the room not crying or having a hissy fit."

"There's a ball today. Ridiculous how some girls are getting ready seven hours before the damn thing." Charlotte muttered spitefully. She still had not forgotten about her roommates' version of nicely waking her up. The Fat Lady snorted and turned to her with a smile. She gave the portrait a smile back before walking away to the Great Hall. She passed by a large window to see the excited faces of first, second, third, and fouth years as they had the freedom to roam Hogsmeade for the whole day. Charlotte found the halls to be very empty and slightly cursed herself for coming out. She opened the doors of the Great Hall to see less food on the tables and students scattered around the place. She surveyed each table. Except for a few 5th and 6th years, the tables were bare. She turned to the Slytherin table, surprised to see a hook nosed, greasy haired boy, reading a book fervidly. She had never hated Severus Snape. He was civil, probably the only Slytherin who didn't piss her off. She sighed heavily and walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Mind if I join you?" Snape looked up surprised to hear anyone address him. He gave her a blank stare and shrugged before turning his attention back to his book. She took that as a yes and grabbed a plate, piling it up with salad and tuna. She grabbed a roll and bit into it. Severus looked up from his book and gave her an odd look.

"What are you doing?" She blinked and got a spoonful of tune before shoving it in her mouth.

"Eating. And I see you are reading."

"Don't get smart with me. I meant what are you doing. Here?"

"I don't want to eat by myself." He still stared at her with that queer look before nodding his head slowly and turning to his book. She gazed at the cover to see the gold lettering on the leather binding was fading off.

"What're you reading?"

"_Incantations and the Surprising Nature of Inferi." _Severus muttered.

"Sounds interesting."

"Hmm." She grinned at his non hostile behavior and continued to eat in peace while staring out the window. As she poured some pumpkin juice, Severus couldn't handle it anymore and he slammed his book down, causing her hand to slip and the pumpkin juice to land on her salad. She pouted a bit before throwing the soggy leaf onto the floor.

"Severus. Really now."

"Why are you here." She could tell he'd been wondering that ever since she sat across from him.

"I'm hungry. I don't want to sit with a bunch of fifth years."

"Shouldn't you be primping up for that wretched ball?"

"I should. But I'm not going to pretty myself seven damn hours before the actual ball. Speaking of which why are you here?"

"Reading, obviously."

"As long as we're being logical here. Why not read in the library?" Severus opened his mouth and closed it as he didn't have a remark.

"If any of your Gryffindor _friends _find you sitting with me, well. I can only imagine the worse." She chuckled and filled her plate high with leaves and fruit before looking at him with a small grin.

"What do you think they'll do? Am I not allowed to sit and eat?"

"Stop joking. I'm sure _Black _and _Potter _would be most unreceptive. Especially Black." Severus sneered. She shivered a bit as Severus spoke of Sirius' surname with such poison and strong vindictive qualities.

"Are you saying that because you're scared for my well being, or yours, Severus?" She spoke nonchalantly while Severus dropped his jaw in utter surprise.

"Yours of course! I am not a coward!"

"I never said that," She pushed genuinely. He folded a crease on the top of his page and closed it before giving her a wary look.

"Yes, but you implied it." She shrugged and still ate without a care in the world.

"How's Lil-Evans?" He corrected himself before turning away sadly. She felt bad for the poor boy. He had been in love with Lily Evans before they even entered Hogwarts, and here she was dating the pompous Gryffindor Quidditch captain and Head Boy. Charlotte chewed slowly before swallowing the hard lump that was forming in her throat.

"She's well. James is most pleasant with her. Cheery ol' thing. Hasn't frowned in a long time," Severus scowled and reached for some pumpkin juice.

"Are you going to the ball tonight, Severus?"

"Why should I. I'm not wanted."

"Severus! Don't say that! I want you there!" he shook his head and let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah. Anyway, Charlotte. Heard about you and Donahue. I guess a proper congratulation is in order." She stopped chewing and gave him a hard stare.

"No. You can keep your congratulations. Donahue and I will _never_ be wed. I would rather drink poison before settling with him" She glowered hatefully. Severus closed his eyes for a bit and nodded.

"Sorry." He replied shortly. Charlotte waved her hand and gave him another kind smile before standing up and wiping her mouth with a stray tissue.

"Well. It's been nice making your acquaintance, Severus. I think it's about time for me to get ready." Severus sighed and his head wobbled back and forth. Of course, she'd leave. Now he was all alone again.

"Hey," Severus looked up suddenly.

"I better see you at the dance."

"It's a masquerade. I heard a rumor that Dumbledore's going to make your mask stick to your face until the morning." Severus smiled brokenly. She laughed and shook her head.

"Stop spreading rumors! That's horrible!" He turned to his book again and waved lazily as she walked away to her dorm room. Severus felt a little smile tugging at the ends of his mouth and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Even though Charlotte Strike was Sirius Black's girlfriend, buddy of James Potter, psychopathic friend of Remus Lupin, and Lily Evan's precious friend, he couldn't deny he liked her presence. She made him happy.


	17. Chapter 17: The Masquerade Ball

Charlotte stood across the mirror, once again stunned by her appearance. She didn't recognize the figure in the window. She couldn't, it was too surreal. Reaching out a nimble finger to touch the smooth surface of the cool glass, she traced her image, making sure it was really her who stared back into those honey eyes. Lily walked behind her and beamed at her image before placing her black mask against her ivory skin and dark brown hair.

"Oh Char…you look beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. Charlotte gave her friend a toothy grin.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Lily twirled in her green, mermaid dress and wrapped her hands against her bare shoulders.

"We both look stunning!"

"Don't forget us, you arrogant witches!" Clarisse yelled. Rachelle joined her roommates and the four looked at themselves in the mirror in awe. Clarisse had chosen a dress with a white top that slowly turned into a brilliant blue as it reached the floor. It matched her baby blue eyes and platinum blond hair well. Rachelle was clad in a dark red dress which contrasted heavily to her best friend. It was strapless and had an intricate pattern, sewn in through a darker red around the hem of her dress. With killer bodies, they even couldn't believe how good they looked. Clarisse and Rachelle waved goodbye as they caught up to other girls in the Gryffindor hallways. Lily slipped her mask on and was surprised to still see Charlotte standing in her same spot, gawking at her appearance. Lily had done a brilliant job at her make up and Rachelle's hairstyle actually looked pretty good. Charlotte's honey eyes still couldn't take in the fact how different she looked. She remembered staring into the mirror countless times at her parents' house parties, and she noticed how today she had an air of confidence surrounding her delicate frame and a certain charisma that even made her shudder.

"You ready?" Charlotte turned to Lily at last and nodded softly. Lily hooked arms with her and exited the room.

"C'mon! I want to go before James and Sirius notice us!" Charlotte frowned a little. She wanted Sirius to look at her at that moment and grab her in his arms as he shouted his undying love for her. But that was too big of a stretch.

"Lily…we're the only ones here."

"Yes, because we're late! So hurry!" She urged, grabbing Charlotte's tender wrist and dragging the girl down a flight of stairs in 3 inch heels. They reached the Great Hall in minutes and groaned as they really were the last ones to enter the ball.

"You shouldn't have underestimated the time, Char."  
>"You started getting ready at 5:30!"<p>

"Yes, but I didn't start getting ready 20 minutes before the ball!" The two girls bickered silently, not noticing Filch open the doors and McGonagall cast a silencing charm on them. Charlotte looked up at that moment and found herself and Lily standing in the middle of the hall with dumbstruck expressions. Lily tried to call out her name but was shocked to see she couldn't and she shot a quick glance at McGonagall who just laughed quietly. Charlotte grabbed her arm and soon ended up at a table where two boys sat adjacent to one another. They had very nice dress robes on and they both winked at the two girls. Lily flushed and Charlotte just shot them back a teasing smile. One smiled back at her and she recognized him by his deep dimples and one chipped tooth. She knew that smile and immediately remembered how it was last year's beater who had smacked him in the face, rather a Bludger. It was also that Ravenclaw boy who hung out with William. Sean Duncan.

"Hello, all!" Dumbledore announced in the Great Hall. Lily and Charlotte sat quietly and turned their full attention to the elderly wizard

"Welcome to our Halloween Masquerade Ball! Now as you have all probably noticed, you are all not able to mention your name, another person's name, or answer any questions about yourselves. This charm will be lifted after dark hours so, enjoy your night as anyone as you'd like." Charlotte drummed her fingers against the table and scoffed. Severus was right after all.

"Now. We will be serving many small courses throughout the night in which you all can become more acquainted with. To keep the spirit of this ball alive, I would commend you to step out of your comfort zones and meet as many different people as you can. When you hear a small bell that must mean you have to change partners. Now without further ado, here is the first course, and lastly of course, enjoy!" Dumbledore concluded happily as he staked back to his seat. At once a small finger treat appeared on the table and Charlotte's face lifted. Chatter broke throughout the hall as soft music played in the background. Charlotte's ears perked and she turned to Lily with a smile.

"This is Beethoven! The muggle composer you showed me!" Lily grinned and nodded before taking a small bite of her tuna tartar. Charlotte swayed her head to the soft instrumentals as she sampled the tuna.

"Would you like to dance?" Sean had asked her at once. She looked up shocked to see that he already left his seat and held out a cordial hand. Lily waved softly and turned her attention to the blond haired boy who sat across from her. Charlotte took his hand and he led her to the dance floor and she realized they were the first couple to start dancing. Soon enough more couples crowded around her and she danced gracefully enjoying the soft music.

"Whoever you are, may I just say you're beautiful?" Sean whispered into her ear. She gave him a little smile and nodded her head.

"Thank you. May I say, you have very strong shoulders. Quidditch perhaps." He tried to answer but was restricted from doing so. She already knew he was trying to say yes but nodded her head gently.

"Well, seems it has been very kind to you." He chuckled lowly and beamed at her.

"With your slender body, I guess you do ballet? Dance?" She shook her head and tried to say Quidditch but remembered the charm.

"No? You have such a tiny frame though, no offence."

"None taken." They danced a bit more and she became very bored with him. How could William stand being around him? She looked over her should to see if there was anyone else she could recognize, but found it surprisingly difficult. Who knew so many guys here had black hair? She forced herself out of her current though. Black Hair? Like Sirius. She realized she hadn't seen him for a day and she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. She looked around the dance floor again but couldn't find anyone who matched his build. Had he even showed up at all? She felt a dreadful sigh escape her lips and Sean looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright-" There was the first bell. Charlotte smiled sweetly and thanked him for the dance before switching partners. After every dance with very tall, strong, black haired men,, she still failed to find Sirius. They all told her she was beautiful but couldn't enjoy the compliments as they had not come from his mouth. If she heard it from him, only then could see feel beautiful. The 6th bell rang and her partner kissed her hand. She almost wanted to roll her eyes, but for appearances sake, she held back a groan and smiled instead. She was about to head over to a table, but before she could reach it, she spotted a tall dark haired male with expensive, black dress robes. She grinned and walked over. When she reached him, she decided to play a little game as she walked right past him. Hoping he caught her scent she turned her head around, only to be twirled gracefully and slammed against a warm chest. She smiled softly as she found Sirius and nuzzled her cheek into his chest. He had her hands on her waist and gradually brought them towards her exposed shoulder blades, only to frown at how cold they were. The man grabbed her hair roughly, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes widened in shock as she was not greeted by warm grey eyes, but black, dead pools of an abyss. She was standing here now, without a wand, completely vulnerable in Edward Donahue's arms.


	18. Chapter 18: Edward Donahue's Weakness

Cold hands played with the lacework that adorned hr lower back, while he stared into her eyes. He instantly knew it was his fiancée and he felt his chest quench as she looked up, fear evident in her beautiful honey eyes. Edward Donahue leaned his head in and took in her scent and smiled softly when the smell of peaches and vanilla wavered through his nostrils. She drew in a sharp breath and tried to back away, but Edward's hard grip on her made it close to impossible.

"Well, well. Seems I've caught myself a little mouse." Edward drawled into her ear before nipping at it a little bit. She made a small noise and tried once again to get out of his grasp.

"I must say. You do look ravishing, pet." He grazed his hand over her lower back and she shivered.

"P-please let me go."

"Let you go? That's hardly fair I haven't even had the pleasure of dancing with you, dear." Muttering with a slight smirk playing on his sharp face. She reluctantly gave in and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. Edward grabbed her with much force and she yelped quietly in surprise and found herself pressed against his chest once more. The music started again and Edward couldn't help but feel a little guilty, watching his fiancée shudder under his touch. He gently guided his hand from her lower back to her waist and she stared back at him. He didn't know why, but a gentle smile escaped his cocky expression as he his softened considerably. Charlotte Striker really did have an effect on it, but strangely enough, he didn't mind this time. He actually welcomed it and felt his heart beat accelerating.

"You're very beautiful, pet." He whispered again. She gave him a hard stare and shook her head.

"What's wrong with you. Why aren't you hating me like you always do?"

"I'm not entirely evil, you know." He said before bringing his hand to the back of her neck to which she scowled and turned her head away once more.

"Right." Edward looked at her begrudgingly a little bit and pulled her to him at an alarming speed. Leaning his head against her forehead caught her off guard for a little bit but she regained her stern composure as she narrowed her eyes and cautiously watched him lick his lips. Just one taste. He needed her at least once. He gripped the back of her neck and slightly touched his lips on hers. She pursed her lips and tried to face away but he became more aggressive and forced her to look at him.

"Don't you dare."

"Have you noticed, pet? I just can't keep my hands off of you," She struggled a bit in his arms and he softly pressed his lips onto her lush pink ones. It didn't even last ten seconds as someone had pulled Edward off of her and wrapped an arm around Charlotte. She looked up at the man and he shot her a toothy grin. Edward's eyes turned into slits as he turned to the one who had rudely interrupted him. Even with his black hair slicked back, and dress robes that rivaled his own in price and quality, Sirius Black's grey eyes were a dead give a way. She placed her hand on Black's chest and sighed in relief. Black made sure Edward still stood there as he leaned down, wiped her lips with his thumb and placed his own lips over hers. Edward felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, watching the two kiss as Charlotte placed her arms around Black instantly and he held her hips against his. Edward was incapable of moving as he was grounded to the earth beneath the soles of his feet. He watched them intently, whether it was when Black took his hands off of her waist and ran his hand over her chest chastely and even when their lips parted for a bit and watched as their tongues danced around each other. Edward inhaled, nostrils flaring, while his fiancée ran her hand through Black's hair. They finally parted for air and Charlotte kept her arms around his neck as Black wrapped an arm around her waist and turned to Edward with a cocky smile.

"Still here, mate? You should go find yourself a girl." There was a malicious glint in those grey orbs and Edward turned on his heel and walked away, all the while feeling his heart squeeze against his skin. It felt as though someone had impaled their hand into his chest and grabbed his heart, making sure every vein and every ventricle popped out of. He bit his lips back as Charlotte's frightened face flashed in his head. He shook his head violently as Black had kissed her so passionately. Edward grabbed his head and walked out of the hall to get some air as he distinctly remembered her accepting Black's kiss. He was going insane and he immediately started to scold himself.

"You're a failure, Donahue A failure. Can't even kiss your own fiancée." Edward leaned against the wall and loosened his tie. He made sure no one was around and lifted his left sleeve. The Dark Mark stared back up at him in a taunting manner. He had to control Charlotte Striker, but first control his feelings involving her. He had to beat her into submission, make her flinch at his touch, make sure she only looks at him, make sure she only speaks to him, make sure to she was only faithful to him, and most importantly make her forget Sirius Black ever existed. Once his feelings would be in check, he would have no weaknesses and ultimately not be a hindrance to the Dark Lord.

"Are you alright, doll?" Sirius asked his girlfriend. He had been searching for her the entire night and when he finally sees her, she's pressed up against Edward Donahue, fighting against his hard grip. Sirius sighed in relief when she nodded and leaned in against him.

"I've been looking for you." She said simply.

"As have I." Sirius replied back.

"Can we go for a walk? I'm actually bored."

"Then it's a good thing I came right on time, huh?" Sirius smiled aloofly. She giggled airlessly and nodded.

"I've missed you."

"As have I. As have I." Sirius replied, grinning. He led his girlfriend through the dancing couples, slipped to the door, and excused themselves. They didn't know that another pair of eyes were staring at them, however. A pair of dark blue eyes that looked at Charlotte longingly and Sirius scornfully.


	19. Chapter 19: Enough

Sirius led Charlotte through the night. He kept a firm grip on her hand, leading her gently through the dim corridors and out the double grand doors in front.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly and Sirius ignored her question, making her pout a little. They kept running and she found it increasingly difficult to keep up, running on wet grass with her three inch heels. Every girl's unfathomable nightmare. And at that exact moment, her injured knee gave out and she fell against Sirius, who grasped her small frame around his toned body, as they both tumbled down a hill, the wet grass brushing against their skin. They landed on the ground with a 'Thud' and Sirius coughed out a very uncomfortable laugh. She hid her face in his neck, the ends of her black mask prodding his neck.

"Shit! Sorry!" She flushed miserably as she lifted herself from his built chest. He waved his hand and laughed again.

"I recall something like this, some time ago!" he said joyously. Leaning down to his ear she gave the shell a small nip before whispering, "Don't get too used to it, tiger." Sirius felt his heart pound against his chest, and he was thankful for the night sky and his dark robes as an uncomfortable tightening started to take place on the lower hemisphere of his body. Feeling brave, he gripped her waist and ran them up and down her torso.

"I assume it's going to be a regular thing now?"

"What? Tumbling down onto the ground in our best attire? I guess so,"

"I meant, you being on top like this." She grinned maniacally and shook her head.

"Of course not, Tiger. You haven't presented me with a ring yet!" She giggled. Sirius laughed and grabbed a hold of her chin, bringing it closer to his face. He breathed onto her lips and she instinctively darted her tongue out, moistening her lips in an instant.

"Excited?" He teased huskily. She groaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop being mean," He laughed breathlessly and nodded before engulfing his lips fully with hers. At once both of their lips parted and she felt his tongue run against all her straight teeth, the back of her bottom teeth, and the roof of her mouth. She ran her sleek fingers through his black locks and tried to run her tongue through every part of his mouth. Breaking for air, Sirius grazed her flawless cheek and softly pressed his lips to every part of her face.

"I can't get enough of you, babe."

"Neither can I, Tiger." She said relishing in the feelings he could stir in her. Sirius relished at his new nickname and smirked.

"Tiger? Where did that come from?"

"Isn't it sexy? Besides, you're very….fierce."

"Fierce, eh?"

"Would you rather me call you something else? Padfoot doesn't really sound that sexy…as of right now, does it?" He had to admit. He rather her call her Tiger than Padfoot, especially when she would scream it out. He felt her giving him butterfly kisses on his neck and he closed his eyes painfully.

"Honey, if you keep doing this to me, I have no idea what could happen…"

"I…I think I can handle it…." She whispered suddenly. Sirius found her extremely sexy at that one moment and his hands traveled towards her bum. She gasped and shot him a shocked expression. She was expecting him to smirk, but his expression was stony and hard. He tried to say her name but the spell still held him bound for secrecy.

"Love…I'm…You don't understand how much I want you…"

"But?" She asked, slightly stand-offish.

"I shouldn't be touching you this much. I could really hurt you," She sighed and brought her hands up to his chest as she walked her body up backwards.

"Pads…" Sirius cringed slightly at the disturbing feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach.

"Look at me, Tiger."

"Stop…Stop calling out to me so affectionately." He moaned in desperation.

"I'm not allowed to call you whatever I want anymore? I thought you were my boyfriend…" she whispered.

"Please, honey. Don't be like that."

"It's impossible! Bloody impossible! What do you want me to do?" She cried out finally.

"Reflecting back on your question a few days ago…You asked me if I loved you right?" She avoided his eyes and nodded before responding back weakly.

"What about it?"

"I…I've been doing a lot of thinking." She already hated how it started out.

"A-and I-" He didn't finish as she grabbed either side of her face and crashed herself against his lips. He lost it. He could no longer continue what he wanted to say and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he roughly pinned her against a tree. 'Fuck!' he thought to himself, running his tongue down her creamy and beautiful skin. She moaned softly and hoisted herself up as she held herself up against his hips by wrapping her long legs around his waist. Her dress was damped and she no longer could feel her numb feet. All that she could feel were his hands and his lips. She closed her eyes tightly and held back tears. She knew what Sirius was going to say. He didn't love her anymore, and she selfishly used this as a chance for him to reconsider. She loved him and she couldn't let go now. Charlotte was so lost in thought she didn't even feel Sirius slide his hand up the long train of her gown. Feeling his fingers graze against her hip she pushed herself against him.

"Take me…take me away now." The bulge in his pants grew at a fast rate and he bit into her shoulder, drawing blood.

"Uhn…Tiger…" she whispered. That did it at last. He swiftly pulled her underwear down and ran his hand against her womanhood. She cried out loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything she got. Sirius' mind was in a haze, eyes glazed over with lust, and his pants shrinking at a rapid pace.

"Oh God. I can't…stop now." Sirius growled against her skin, feeling his animalistic side take over. She nodded and readied herself, watching Sirius reach into his pants and grip his manhood. He positioned himself and right before he was going to enter, she whispered so faintly into his ear three words that made him shudder.

"I love you." Sirius' eyes widened and his hand shook. He found himself incapable of uniting with her, body and soul. She opened her eyes to feel the sudden lack of warmth and her legs touched the floor. He tucked his pride back into his pants and turned away from her. She leaned against the tree and slid down, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't love me, do you?"

"Not like that. Please understand." He spoke with a stoic expression. However, he found it hard to control the range of emotions running amuck in his body. He was still incredibly horny too.

"I thought…you were the one." She whispered. Sirius' heart sank. He hated seeing her cry and now he was the reason why she was so devastated.

"Honey-"

"Don't call me that." She muttered menacingly. Sirius was taken aback and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare get mad at me. I'm doing this for our good." He wanted to tell her it was _because _he loved her too much, he couldn't dare hurt her.

"Our good? _OUR_ GOOD? Are you fucking serious?" If it was any other conversation Sirius would have laughed and replied with a flat 'yes' because of the reference to his name, but this was no laughing matter.

"You and I would have never made this work!" He shouted, not really rationalizing his speech at first. Her expression turned from shocked to an expression like she was stabbed in the heart.

"Do you mean that? I….I thought we could work." She whispered.

"Look. We care too much about each other. I can't have sex with you. It's even weird kissing you!" he shouted again, completely oblivious to whatever he was saying. She scoffed and turned her head away, her cheek moist with tears.

"You're a bastard. I take back what I said. How could I possibly love a useless dog like you?" Sirius blinked. Couldn't she see he was doing this because of her? The weird thing was, and Sirius hated himself for it, but when she screamed at him, he felt himself going hard again. How much he wanted to push her back up against that tree and fuck her until she couldn't even crawl. But, the fury and pure agony in her eyes and expression made him gulp. Shit what did he exactly say? He couldn't remember for the life of him.

"If that's how you feel. We really are through." She said finally before reaching under her dress, pulling up her underwear, and running away to the castle. Sirius stood there dumbly, blinking at what just happened. It had taken him over ten years to finally confess and have her, but here he was alone watching her figure retreat back to the castle. Her hid his head in his hands and reflected on what just happened, but he found it impossible as the constant throbbing in his lower area restricted him to think properly. He needed release now. He stood up and wrapped his dress robes around to the front as he too ran to the castle. He held his head in his hands and walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Muttering the password to the Fat Lady he walked in to find nobody except two very loud girls, still clad in their gowns and masks. The blushed instantly at his figure and giggled to themselves. He ignored them a moment and sat in front of the fire, replaying every word Charlotte had said to him. What the hell. Why was it his fault again? Was it because he loved her too much! He ran a shaky hand through his black locks and sighed as the two girls wrapped themselves on either side of him.

"Hey, mister! Want to have some fun? Our dates stood us up!"

"Threesome, hm." He mused unenthusiastically. The girls giggled like pigs and Sirius cringed.

"We've never done a threesome, before! Is your bed big enough?" They laughed. Sirius turned to the girls and realized he hadn't had sex in two weeks. He nodded his head and sighed before wrapping an arm around his newly found dates.

"I know a better place. Close your eyes." They laughed girlishly to themselves and nodded, before obeying his order. He raised an eyebrow at their willingness and led them to the door. The portrait door swung open and two figures had reappeared. He saw Remus and his sandy hair, along with his used dress robes. Next to him was the figure he most didn't wish to see. Charlotte Striker stared back at him, her hair damp from the wet grass, as her eyes started to moisture.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly, watching Charlotte and Sirius stare each other down.

"Right after we're done, and you're off screwing my best friend? Slut," he whispered the last part. She looked absolutely offended and she opened her mouth in complete shock.

"Looks who's talking! I'm the slut he says! Who's the one with two daft bimbos hanging around his arms!" Sirius snorted and glared at Remus before exiting the Common Room, making sure to brush his shoulder against hers. Sirius walked forward ready to close the door, when he heard an unexpected sobbing. He had made her cry again.


	20. Chapter 20: A Night Behind the Pear

Sirius woke up that next morning, mask askew and his head pounding. He felt warmth from both sides of his body and saw two naked girls. He grimaced. One was a sixth year and the other a seventh. He groaned quietly when he realized what had happened last night. He just broke up with his best friend from childhood and best girlfriend, he's ever had. Sirius looked around the foreign room, and remembered he had introduced the girls to the Room of Requirement. Today was Sunday, he recalled before grabbing his clothes. Sirius lazily buttoned his top, put on his boxers and pants, before finally throwing his tie and dress robes sloppily over his shoulder. He turned to his two dates with one final disgusted glance.

"Wasn't even that good." He muttered to himself, before he made his way to the exit and sauntered back to the Common Room. He could still see Charlotte's devastated expression, tears running freely down her face, and how she walked in with Remus. He shook his head as he underestimated just how popular she was with the male population.

"Whatever. She screwed Remus. We're done for." Sirius grumbled to himself. He did say some pretty messed up things himself last night, but he just couldn't believe she would stroll in with Remus of all people! The Fat Lady eyed him warily and swung open her door reluctantly as he walked in and scowled at the light shining into his eyes through the clerestory structured tower. He crept up the stairs to his dorm room and was greeted to a series of snores. He looked around, surprised to see Remus leaning against his bed frame with a thick book in his hands, while James and Peter's beds had the curtains wrapped around.

"Had a fun night, Padfoot?" Remus muttered uninterestingly.

"S'ppose. Guess you had a fun time with Striker, eh?"

"I wouldn't call it fun," Sirius glared at Remus hotly.

"What did you say?" Remus raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"She was crying all night Sirius. What did you do. She refused to tell me."

"You guys didn't sleep together?" Sirius asked lamely. Shit. Had he screwed up again!

"Why would we do that? She's your girlfriend and my ex. She's just a very good friend of mine. Now what you need to explain is, why you left her crying in the Common Room?" Remus asked, his voice slowly raising. Sirius moaned and sat across from Remus, making sure James and Peter were still asleep.

"We had a fight. We…almost slept together last night, but I pulled away and she started to say some kind of crap about love. I..Then she just ran off and I met some girls here and decided to release some anger, but then I saw you enter with her and I assumed…Fuck! Mooney! I fucking screwed up again!" Sirius cried leaning back against his bed.

"That's it? That was your fight?"

"You don't understand. She…She put me on the spot, what else could I do? I don't love her!" Remus took in a sharp intake of breath. He did not give up Charlotte Striker for Sirius' blunt insincerity.

"You told her that? Right after you refused her sex? You're really stupid, Sirius." Sirius looked up at his friend and glared.

"You can glare all you want, but you might have just broken more than her feelings." Remus said sadly. He knew just why Charlotte had been so heartbroken. The first man she has willingly offered sex, and he turns her down along with breaking her heart. He found it increasingly difficult to forgive Sirius. Sirius seemed to finally understand as his paled considerably.

"I…I was her first, wasn't I?"

"isn't it obvious?

"Oh my God, Remus. I called her a slut and refused her love. Fuck! I only did because I didn't want to hurt her. She's too special for that."

"I would go tell you to find her, but it would be wise to give her time."

"No. I need to see her now,"

"She's not here, if you're wondering." Sirius shot his friend a glance.

"She wasn't feeling well and went down to the kitchens around 3:30 A.M. to get some tea."

"What if she came in during the night?" Sirius asked dryly. Remus shook his head and held up the Marauder's map.

"Look for yourself. It'd be smart if you didn't find her now-" Remus was interrupted as Sirius swiped the map out of his hands and searched frantically for Charlotte's name. He spotted it, but the name next to it made his eyes narrow with hate.

"What the fuck is she doing with Hallsworth."

"They were together all night." Sirius gave his friend a queer look.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too busy reading." He replied simply.

"The map's lying. I told her to stay away and she promised-"

"The map never lies, Padfoot." A groggy voice shocked the both of them. Sirius turned to see his best friend awake and staring at him with a very sleepy look.

"Prongs,"

"Whatever you did to her, I'll talk to you later, but after everything I've heard, I don't think you'd be the person she wants to see right now," James advised, to which Remus nodded.

"You guys think I'm just going to sit here and watch my girl with some other guy? I have to go to her and tell her how I really feel. I have to apologize for being such an ass!" Sirius bellowed, loud enough to make Peter stir from his sleep. Remus threw his covers over his bed and followed after the rashest Marauder. James quickly went to the bathroom and freshened up before changing into sweats and a sweater as he followed after his friends.

* * *

><p>She had to say, finally having a conversation with William Hallsworth that lasted more than 10 minutes, was very refreshing. Sighing, she recalled her night. She was on her way to the Common Room and met up with Remus. He always knew when Charlotte was feeling sad and he knew for certain just how depressed he was. He offered to walk her into the Common Room and as he helped her mend her heart even the slightest bit, it shattered once again as she caught sight of Sirius leaving the room with two girls. He had refused her sex and love just so he could continue screwing around. That's what hurt the most. After sobbing into Remus' arms she felt the need to leave her ex for a bit and go down to the kitchens. Charlotte had turned to the portrait of the ticklish pear and as she was scratching it, William had rounded the corner and spotted her figure.<p>

"Gryffindor Chaser, right?" His smooth voice rang fluidly. She looked behind her to see his tall stature walking towards her.

"Ravenclaw Seeker?" She played along, a sad smile still playing against her lips. He frowned at her expression and walked in closer as he tickled the pear more properly for her. The door swung out and they were greeted by a mass flood of House-Elves who asked for any request.

"Kind of like a date, huh?" William mumbled absentmindedly. She looked up at him and after realizing what he said he bushed and shook his head.

"A…Ah. I mean. Um-" She giggled for the first time since her spat with Sirius and found her heart lifting as she leaned against his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me today? I want to get to know you," She whispered. By the tone of her voice, William knew he just had to stay. They ordered two steaks, two butterbears and an endless supply of treats. They talked about their lives until the morning and found themselves to be wide awake. It was probably because of the tea and coffee, but they didn't care. The House-Elves didn't seem to care much either as they had a purpose and a reason to entertain.

"Charlotte?" William's deep voice had distracted her. She shook her head and erased her thoughts as she gave him a dazzling smile and sipped her tea.

"Yes?"

"I…I really enjoyed talking with you. If you ever have any more problems, please feel free to find me." Charlotte wrapped a tender hand around his and nodded.

"You've already helped me enough tonight. Thank you."

"You're absolutely stunning in that dress."

"But, it has grass stains and it's ruined."

"A dress is only beautiful is the owner of it is gorgeous as well."

"Such a smooth talker. You have my heart pounding like crazy." She laughed freely. William took this time to study her beautiful features. They had both taken off their masks and her eyes were outstanding. William sighed in pure bliss. This was the happiest moment of his life. Nothing could top this. He just had 4 hours of Charlotte just for himself, and through their talk his feelings grew deeper. He didn't think it was possibly but he had fallen more in love with her.

"Missus and Master. Umm…We…We're just about to make Breakfast…would you like to eat here?" A House elf that was brave enough to come serve them first, known as Ippy, said to them. William nodded and turned to Charlotte.

"We've been here for far too long. Thank you for your hospitality everyone!" All the house elves cheered and Charlotte grabbed Ippy's fragile hands.

"Thank you so much Ippy! We will definitely come back soon!" William's heart fluttered.

"M-Missus! Missus and Master are so kind!" Ippy exclaimed, covering her blush with her bat like ears. William held his hand out for Charlotte and they both waved the final time before walking outside the portrait.

"Can I walk you back to your common room?" William asked dubiously. He just wanted to be near her. Close to her. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"I would really love that Mr. Hallsworth." William's grin grew even wider and he wrapped his 모우 around hers as well.

"Charlotte…I….Do you mind if I kiss your cheek….at least once?" He asked, a new boldness overpowering him. He had already built himself up for the rejection, so he was extremely shocked when she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Sirius couldn't think. He couldn't believe how stupid he was! How could he just throw away his relationship with Charlotte like that! No wonder she had been so offended! Sirius groaned to himself and cursed his brain before he almost rounded the corner to the portrait of the bowl of fruit. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Hallsworth's voice.<p>

"…Kiss your cheek…at least once?" Sirius' stomach curled in intense hate. The nerve of him.! Sirius jumped out from behind the pillar and his eyes widened as a new feeling of hurt and betrayal racked his insides. His heart felt like it had been shattered and watching the two kiss felt like 40 Curciatus curses at once. James and Remus rounded the corner too, panting as they stared in shock at Charlotte and the Ravenclaw.

"Charlotte." Sirius' voice, laced with hate and betrayal, rang out. Charlotte broke apart abruptly and felt William wrap his arms securely around the woman of his dreams as he glared at Sirius.

"Sirius."


	21. Chapter 21: A New Spark

She couldn't breathe. An immense guilt had washed over her, but she realized what he had done. He had called her a slut, walked out the door with two brainless idiots, and broke her heart. She finally knew what kind of person he was.

"Charlotte…c'mon, let's go-" William whispered into her ear. Sirius' vision turned red. How dare he. How dare he touch her! Press her against him, whisper softly in her ears.

"The fuck you think you're doing, Hallsworth!" Sirius instantly grabbed his wand as he leveled it at William. William narrowed his eyes and didn't budge from his spot.

"Lower your wand, Black." Charlotte broke through the rising tension.

"Don't you even dare talk to me like that, Striker." Charlotte's stomach sank when he called her by her surname.

"Guess you really are the greatest hypocrite. You say that you would never raise your wand against a woman, but look at you now. What makes you different than Orion Black?" Sirius' eyes widened. She had gone too far.

"I never expected you to stoop that low. You really are the spawn of the Strikers. Complete Pureblood trash!" She didn't have her wand but she had little knowledge on wandless magic. She could just protect herself, disarm someone, and majorly stun someone.

"What did you say?" she hissed evenly. Remus looked at James who tried his best to calm Sirius. Remus knew family was a touchy subject for both Pureblood rejects and he knew it was his job to intervene.

"Stop. Both of you!" Remus shouted as he walked calmly towards the middle. Charlotte faltered a bit, not wanting to hurt Remus and lowered her hand. Sirius gave him a hard stare before bringing his arm to his side.

"Remus. Do not get involved."

"Shut up, Sirius. Do not do this because it breaks school code."

"That's right. I can have you two suspended, if you continue to fight on school grounds!" James piped in. Charlotte rolled her eyes at the Head-boy and turned back to Sirius with a fierce glare.

"Why do you care anyway, Black? Had fun with your two bimbos I assume?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did."

"Too bad. You missed out." She replied sardonically, a hint of venom pouring itself into her words. Sirius' mouth fell open as he realized his guilt. He didn't want to fight with her. Especailly not her.

"Look. Will you give me a chance to explain myself?"

"Why should I? I gave you a chance, Black. You took it and tossed it outside. So I guess that's what I was to you, right? A nice little prick who was willing enough to let you have your way with?"

"I didn't do anything last night. If anything, you owe me an apology for running out on me without letting me explain!" William had to bite his lip as he heard the lovers' quarrel. James and Remus eyed each other awkwardly, as they had never heard of Sirius and his troubles.

"Sirius Black. It's over." She finished tiredly. Sirius gave her a long hard stare before snorting and turning his back on her.

"It's your life, Charlotte. Don't come running after me once you've realized your mistake." He said obviously referring to William. William glared at Sirius' blunt comment and turned back to Charlotte.

"C'mon. I promised to walk you to your dorm." She stopped looking at Sirius as she grabbed his hand and walked off in the other direction. When Sirius heard her high heels clicking on the cobble floor, he looked around, with little hope. His heart sank once more when William wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and the train of her dress flowing behind her. He instinctively reached his fingers out, but drew them back in instantly.

"Mate…Come on. Let's go grab some breakfast." James pleaded.

"Sirius." Remus said softly. The heir to the Black fortune shook his head and brushed his friends off as he walked back to the Room of Requirements, hoping the two girls from before were still there. He needed to release his stress. Now.

* * *

><p>William cleared his throat uncomfortably.<p>

"Um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you…I mean…You know with Black," She shook her head.

"Please William. I don't want to talk about it. He just makes me so angry." She sighed. William still couldn't help but feel jealous. Even after she had broken up with him, she could only still think of him. He suddenly lost control and softly pushed her against the wall. She cocked her head a little bit as she gave him a small grin. His boldness was really surprising her as each moment went by.

"What do you plan to do, Mr. Hallsworth?" She smiled softly.

"Um…Well. How would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? You know Seventh years are…can go anytime they want."

"So a date?" His face flushed again and she couldn't help but giggle. He was becoming very adorable.

"Date?" His voice had been higher. She laid a soft hand on his cheek and he couldn't help but gulp.

"Please, don't be nervous. I thought we were finally getting more comfortable."

"Right, er. Charlotte. Would you like to accompany me…to…uh…Hogsmeade?"

"What was that?" She teased.

"Please go out with me! You're torturing me here!" He said suddenly. She blinked and smiled at his ne confidence.

"You should've just said so in the beginning." She reached up to his face on her tip toes and gave him a soft lingering kiss. He froze. When she didn't feel him respond she backed away nervously.

"Um…Sorry. I didn't mean to-

"Is this…a dream? You just kissed me." She sighed. This was exactly like Sirius' reaction. Did she just not attract men or what! She was interrupted from her thoughts when he leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily. She returned his kiss, because of the sexual frustrations she still felt yesterday, but nonetheless kissed him back. It wasn't like William was ugly or anything…and she did know that he liked her for a long time.

"You're not dreaming." She whispered against his lips.

"Does this mean…you're my girlfriend?"

"Well. We'll see. But, I think you should know that…I'm not quite ready yet." William nodded and he shook his head.

"Don't worry. Just able to hug you…touch you. This is more than I could've asked for." She smiled at him and for a second swear she saw Sirius's face. She felt herself falter and her breath caught in her throat.

"Thank you." He shook his head again and laid a simple kiss on her lips. Here he was…kissing her and he closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. Even though Charlotte was suffering from her recent break up, he just couldn't believe how lucky he was. His heart was finally at rest, realizing he didn't have to fight Sirius Black anymore for her undivided attention.


	22. Chapter 22: A Promise Broken

Three days. It had been three days since Charlotte Striker and Sirius Black looked at each other. And now, here they stood across each other on the magically elongated table top.

"When I say, go, duel!" The shrimp-like man said from the middle of the platform. Remus, Peter, Lily, and James had all huddled together in a corner, waiting for the worst to come.

"Has Professor Vansight gone completely bonkers? Why in the world would he pair up Sirius and Charlotte?" Lily whispered in a ghastly tone. James shook his head as he stared at the two glare at their feet.

"Ready?" The two Purebloods grunted a reply and held out their wands before walking towards each other reluctantly.

"Bow…" The professor said quietly, now realizing the tension between the two. Stepping back he surveyed his students give each other a fierce glare before bowing their heads. Sirius and Charlotte stood back up and walked to the other sides of the room. They didn't need Professor Vansight's cowardly, 'go' to know when to point their wand at each other. Charlotte stared at her wand arm and her honey eyes had landed on the stick she held so fiercely. Nine inches, Blackthorn, Heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail Dragon. Very expensive and powerful wand. The Black gloss on it sparkled against her touch and she gripped the end a bit tighter, feeling the bumpiness of the Horntail against her fingers. She stood there looking at her wand and Sirius just kept an even look at her. Why wasn't she attacking? It was starting to freak him out a bit actually.

"Aguamenti!" Sirius finally shouted. She didn't say anything and just waved her wand in front of her as an invisible shield protected her from the water. Sirius ran towards her and tried his best to stun her.

"Stupefy!" He narrowly missed and he turned to stare at her with a flash of guilt, before white fury masked his face.

"Bombardo!" Sirius yelled as he skidded backwards, his shiny shoes, marking the floor.

"Protego!" She screamed. A shield wrapped around her and she still felt the impact of the spell.

"Confun-"

"Expelliarmus!" Charlotte shouted at last disarming Sirius. Sirius stared back in shock and she stood up wearily, brushing the grime off of her body.

"That wasn't fair, Black." She said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, fair. Right." He muttered, his heart sinking at the sight of her. Professor Vansight clapped and awarded Charlotte with 5 points. Sirius looked for his wand and found it in the hands of a most unwelcomed boy.

"Give it here, trash." Sirius muttered dangerously. Everyone had stopped talking and she turned around from the Professor's excited chatter, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Edward Donahue.

"Hm. Looks like a pretty good wand, Black. Shame it's had the pleasure of touching your filthy skin." Edward laughed as he held Sirius' wand pointed straight at him. Sirius didn't budge and stared down at Edward Donahue. Donahue had jabbed his wand into Sirius' side and his glare intensified.

"What are you going to do, Black? Run to mummy and daddy?" Some Slytherins sniggered behind him. The other Marauders arrived but were held back by Avery and Mulciber. Lily ran over to Vansight for help, but he was a bit more preoccupied of the alphabetical order of his Defence books.

"Give it here." Sirius muttered darkly. Edward smirked and prodded him again.

"Eh? Not going to fight back?" Sirius shrugged uncharacteristically and spat at Edward's shoulder. The Gryffindors gave a howl of laughter and Sirius had his smirk dance along his jaw again. Edward looked positively livid as he jabbed Sirius one final time.

"Cru-" Charlotte had heard enough. She waved her hand and Sirius' black wand had flown out of Edward's hands. Sirius looked shocked at her help and Edward just laughed quietly.

"Trash does belong in the trash can after all, right Charlotte dear?"

"You're lucky Vansight is a positively useless scrounge. Stand down Donahue. Everyone return to your lives. If you don't mind, I'd like to have some dinner." Lily walked next to her and Sirius could only watch her leave. James tugged his arm from the ground and Sirius slumped on the levitated table top.

"What does she think she's playing at?" Remus sighed and looked around the room. Vansight had fled his own room as well.

"I think she just cares for you, Sirius. No matter how many times you deny it."

"If she did care, she wouldn't have run off with Hallsworth."

"Mate! You have seriously got to get over this!" Peter said quietly, trying to mask his annoyed tone. Sirius shot the mousy boy a dirty glare and he shivered.

"Look. Tomorrow Night's the full moon. Why don't you blow off some steam there?"

"I will Moony. Thanks." James shot his friend a concerned look.

"Pads…You sure you're okay?" When Sirius made sure Remus and Peter had left as well, he pulled out a letter from the inside of his robes.

"Look what she's done. How does someone like her get under your skin that much?" Sirius said angrily, punching the table. James took the letter and gingerly opened it. James read aloud:

"Sirius. You have failed me for the last time. However, there is a chance for you to redeem yourself. I have been informed of some sort of viable resource the Strikers have in their house. As heir to my fortune, it is your duty to break Charlotte Striker's engagement to Edward Donahue. Only then will the Black Fortune still be yours and us finally free from you and your childish antics.  
>Orion Black"<p>

"Really quite the charmer on paper, huh?" James nodded.

"You're not actually going to do this are you?"

"Prongs. I never want to step into any Pureblood shit ever again."

"This is for Charlotte…" Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed the letter before ripping it to shreds.

"Why do I care. Let her marry that Donahue filth. She's none of my concern,"

"Sirius…This isn't fair-"

"Look Prongs. She's chosen her path. I have chosen mine. That is why we can never be together." James sighed, finding it impossible to reason with his friend.

"Alright mate, It's your life. Let's go grab some dinner." Sirius calmed down and the two boys stalked off the corridor, unaware of a pair of honey eyes brimming with tears. She slid down against the wall and buried her face in her arms.

"Sirius Black. You said you would save me from them. You said I could trust you." Charlotte sobbed into her arms. She spent all of dinner crying against the wall.


	23. Chapter 23: Depth

"So a little birdie told us how you absolutely _fancy_ a certain Ravenclaw Seeker!" Clarisse said with an eerie smile. Charlotte looked up from her book and shook her head.

"I don't fancy him."

"Denial. First signs of love." Rachelle shook her head. Charlotte turned to the brunette with a fixed gaze. Ever since Clarisse blurted about her date to the whole bloody commonroom, Rachelle had become more distant and less jovial. Charlotte turned to Lily's bed and sighed sadly when she realized her best friend was off with a certain black haired male for Head Girl and Boy duties. She was alone with her two other roommates. Although both had good intentions and were good people, she found it hard to connect with them. She ignored her two roommates as she turned back to her homework. Two foot long essay on the importance of honeyed sickle hornets used in most all remedy potions, essay on vellum in History of Magic, Charms chart, and to top it all off a foot long essay on the different characteristics of an inanimate object before and after magic for Transfiguration. She sighed again, rubbing the crease in between her eyes as she brought her blanket closer to her exposed legs. She could feel the soft blanket on her ankles and all along her legs except on her knees. James finally noticed her during one of the Quidditch practices. He noted on how she would be slower to react and after a brutal practice, limped back to the Quidditch shed. James confronted her about it and she finally confessed. A bit peeved she didn't tell him earlier, he understood and told her to massage it and treat it properly before their big start off game with Ravenclaw. She caught Sirius asking his best mate what the problem was, but James promised to keep this secret confidential, which resulted in an annoyed Sirius. She shook her head at the mere thought of Sirius. It had been two weeks since she eavesdropped on his conversation with James, regarding Orion Black's letter and the mention of her and her ultimate fear. She couldn't help but cry that night. Sirius had stabbed her in the heart. She couldn't believe how fast he was willing to throw away their relationship and that's what hurt most. She knew she still loved him, still tried to see good in him, but if he wasn't going to even be remotely aware of her existence anymore, why should she? Charlotte's heart, however, had been able to recover slowly though because of a certain Ravenclaw. A small smile cracked her face when she recalled their first date at Hogsmeade. He had surprised her in front of her Common Room and presented a bouquet of seasonal flowers, which were a dozen garden dahlias. She recalled that day and closed her eyes, letting her book fall on her lap. Smiling at each other in the chilly November air, they rode the carriages to Hogsmeade where he led her to the Three Broomsticks and bought her lunch. They then talked, laughed, and strolled around the many stores of Hogsmeade, him never leaving her side. He then walked her back to the Gryffindor Common room and bid her farewell with a long gentle kiss.

"_Charlotte. Today was amazing…hopefully we'll have more chances to go out again?" he asked softly, pressing his hands onto her waist and rocking both of them in a gentle sway. She looked up at his stormy blue eyes and nodded._

"_Of course, William. I really loved spending time with you."_

"_I never thought this moment would happen. I would always wish something like this would happen, and here I am now, holding you, touching you, kissing you. You make me so happy." Her heart clenched and she felt guilt streaming in her blood. She felt so bad for not being able to return his feelings, and the worse thing was,, he was willing to wait for her. Something Sirius Black could never do._

"_William…I'll see you tomorrow." He pecked her cheek and she gave him a soft smile._

"_You're beautiful." She averted her eyes to the ground. Here he was. A strong, good-looking male with both brains and brawn who just pelted her with compliments and loved her unconditionally. He was able to see through her flaws and if he didn't she knew he had the ability of accepting them full on and lovingly place her before him. She didn't know how to reply to him and instead pressed her lips against his in an instant and walked through the Portrait door, hearing the Fat Lady trying to hold her girlish giggle, as she muttered the password. She turned back with one final glance, to see him grounded on his spot giving her a brilliant smile. A genuine smile._

"Maybe I should give him a chance…" she mumbled to herself. To her extreme discomfort, Clarisse and Rachelle had heard and tried to ask her as many questions as they could, but much to Charlotte's pleasure, Lily walked through the doors.

"Lily! I missed you so much!" Lily giggled and jumped on Charlotte's bed, her ink jar spilling the black content on her covers. Lily apologized and fixed it in an instant as she placed the bottle on the bedside table.

"How far are you on your work?"

"Just got to write that Potions paper and I'm done for the week." Charlotte sighed. Lily pouted and leaned back onto her friend's bed. Clarisse and Rachelle retreated to their own bed as they drew the covers and whispered in hush voices. Lily quirked her eyebrow at them and turned to Charlotte. Charlotte shrugged in response and peered over her friend. Lily had closed her eyes, about to drift off in dreamless sleep but was pulled back into reality when Charlotte poked at the large hickey on her neck.

"Hm. How were the corridors, Ms. Evans?" Lily laughed nervously and covered her love bite with her hair, face flushing from embarrassment.

"They were just fine, Ms. Striker." Charlotte laughed and returned to her essay. She let Lily nap for a good 20 minutes but when she tried to wake her up, she found that impossible as Lily snored loudly. Charlotte licked her lips before levitating her friend onto her bed. She cleaned up all her books, essays, and quills before taking a stroll to her bathroom. She took a quick shower, erasing any ink blemishes on her skin and washed her hair thoroughly. She wore her pajamas, which were a pair of Quidditch shorts and a long black sweater and brushed her teeth, before roughly drying her hair with a towel. Charlotte walked outside and took off Lily's shoes and wrapped the blanket around the red haired female and proceeded to her area and got her wand. Lily snored again and Charlotte giggled before grabbing a book and turning off the lights. She walked down the hallway and proceeded to a big arm chair in front of the fire. She yawned and turned to the large grandfather clock, realizing it was only 12:30. A few 1st years lingered in the room and some 3rd years huddled together in the corner, playing a game of Wizard's chess. She comfortably nestled into the chair and flipped open the page. She was so engrossed in her book and lost track of time. Not noticing everyone else in the Common Room leave she found the fire to be her only friend in this dark night as she flipped the pages calmly. Too captivated by the text, she was even oblivious to the four tired boys who entered the Common Room. The Marauders were shocked to see her frame in the armchair, and Sirius found himself unable to look away from the long legs that swung themselves over the right arm. James flipped the Invisibility Cloak over him and his friends staring at Charlotte too. Remus sighed and walked over to the empty chair next to her and plopped down on it tiredly. Charlotte looked up for the first time, shocked to see anyone in her presence. Her eyes softened as Remus threw her a weary smile. She returned it by nodding her head and creased the page. Shocked to see the page number 349, she looked up at the clock to see it was nearing 3:20.

"What are you reading there, Charlotte?" Peter asked quietly as he sat down on the arm rest of Remus' chair.

"Oh, hello Peter. Just some muggle book I found in Hogsmeade. It's called War and Peace." Peter nodded and Remus shifted.

"War and Peace? How is it? I've always wanted to check it out."

"I'll let you borrow it, Remus. It's pretty good. Extremely detailed." Remus chuckled and nodded his head. James walked over at last, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder, as he stood in front of her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I told you to take care of that knee!"

"Oh, hush up, your Quidditch highness. I'm perfectly fine." James shook his head and threw himself onto the spot next to her unceremoniously. She looked around at the three boys, confused as to where Sirius was. Her doubts were cleared when Sirius reluctantly walked over, standing amongst them awkwardly.

"What are you still doing up." His question didn't sound like a question, more of a demand.

"I don't have to answer you, Black." He chewed the inside of his cheek at her answer.

"Don't have a cow." She slammed her book angrily and turned up to him with a fierce glare. Remus stared at the two in disbelief. How was it every time they were near each other, it resulted in an argument?

"Sirius Black. You are-" She didn't get to finish as a beautiful white owl soared into the room from the open window on the top most level of the structure. The owl flew to her, soaring its majestic wings. She held up her arm and the owl perched itself on it. Charlotte took the letter from its mouth and walked it over to the little feeding area near the fireplace as she picked up some treats and fed the owl. The owl finished its reward and affectionately nipped her finger as it flew towards the couch, staring at her with wide eyes.

"An owl? At this late hour?" Remus mused as she stared at the letter. A large grin broke apart on her face as she read the sender's name.

"Who's it from?" Nosy little Peter Pettigrew squeaked.

"A friend…a good friend." She said to herself rather than to Peter. She grabbed her book and bid everyone a farewell, giving Sirius a blank stare before walking over to her room. Sirius stood in front of her and his anger boiled over when he read the name of the sender. Without thinking, he snatched it from her tender fingers and glared at it.

"Why is William Hallsworth writing to you?"

"Why do you care? Give it back!" how rude of him!

"Sirius!" James said in a very low voice. Sirius ignored him and grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"I thought I told you to stay away!"

"Sod off! It's my life, and I'd appreciate it if you kept your annoying face out of it!"

"Charlotte!" he said in a loud voice, which made Peter jump a bit. It had felt good of him to say her name.

"Give me the letter! And stay out of my life!"  
>"Striker. Why are you associating yourself with him! Don't you know what he does, you idiot?" She narrowed her eyes at him and finally jumped up and snatched her letter, Sirius blushing the faintest bit when her breasts rubbed up against his torso.<p>

"Get out! And why wouldn't I associate with him! He's my boyfriend after all!" Time stopped for the both of them. Sirius' heart skipped a beat as he stared into her eyes.

"Boyfriend?" he whispered. He still loved her. Loved her so much, he would spend half the night tossing and turning whenever he saw her crying face replay in the back of his mind. She didn't answer and sprinted up the stairs, the owl noticing it was its turn to leave as it flew back out of the window. Sirius could still smell her scent and an uncomfortable churning occurred in the pit of his stomach.

"Boyfriend?" he whispered to himself. He shouldn't have been this shocked, but the hurt was overwhelming. He realized he lost her. He's lost her forever. There was no way she'd even reconsider taking him back. James stalked over quietly and bit back his lip as he saw his best friend's mortified expression.

"Come on Sirius. Up you go." Remus and Peter glanced at each other, finally realizing the depth of Sirius' real emotion. He truly did love Charlotte Striker, it was just too bad he was too late.


	24. Chapter 24: PostRelations

Charlotte drank her butterbeer quietly as she waited for her turkey sandwich to be delivered. She was out on another date with William Hallsworth on a cool November day.

"You excited for tomorrow's game?"

"Of course! You shouldn't get your hopes up too much." She smiled cheekily. He snorted and leaned back on his chair.

"Well, Ravenclaw did get the House Cup last year…"

"That's only because the whole lot of you are experts at kissing ass." He laughed and she smiled comfortably.

"Charlotte Striker. You are a card!" She chuckled and crossed her legs together and caught William staring at them too.

"T'was very romantic of you to send that owl into my dorm." William grinned and shook his head.

"Skadi's quite beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is! I've never seen a fully white owl." William nodded, happy she was impressed.

"I'm just glad she got to you and didn't freeze in the cold!" She nodded as she remembered his words on the soft parchment.

"_Please accompany me into another outing in four days time._" She quoted. William blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Were you born in the 18th century or something?" She giggled. He flushed and smiled.

"You just said it was romantic!" She laughed again and leaned over the table, pecking him on the cheek.

"It was William. The most romantic thing any guy has ever done actually." William peeked at her through his bangs and noticed her sad expression. William turned his head to the left and grabbed her soft hands tenderly. She looked up at him, him still finding the object next to him far more interesting than her, as red crept up from his neck to his cheeks.

"Charlotte…if we were together…I'd always treat you with the utmost respect and love. You deserve to be treated like a princess, and…and I can give that to you," he muttered. That same guilt hit her and she sighed heavily. William really was a nice guy and here she was, stringing him on as he kept pining for her attention. It was still too early from her recent breakup with Sirius, even if a month had passed. William caught her when she was falling and he helped her find the broken pieces of her heart again. William saved her when all Sirius did was bring her down and crash her into a new world of depression. She'd never felt so humiliated when she realized Sirius never loved her. He just liked having her around, like she did to William. She closed her eyes and thought of how similar she was to Sirius. It hurt her deeply and a scar formed over the cut he made, and she knew that was why she could never love anyone again.

"Charlotte?" William whispered quietly. She had been very silent after his confession and he couldn't help but feel betrayed and abandoned. In the back of his mind he started to think how no girl was worth the frustration he was feeling right now. How could she resist against his charms. He was fucking William Hallsworth. Filthy rich, Pureblood, Ravenclaw Seeker and MVP throughout his years at Hogwarts and his grades weren't a slip either. He felt a spur of weakness and almost tore away from her but when he casted her a glance, he found himself immersed in her beauty once again and mentally slapped himself. He had been in love with this girl ever since their first class together when they were little first years and now he finally had her. His intense yearning was satisfied as he could now touch her whenever he wanted to and not hide his feelings. He shook his head and gave her a dashing smile.

"Charlotte. I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you, because you're worth it. Whenever you're ready for me, please find me. We can then be together, free from guilt." She blinked and found her heart fluttering at his promise. What a good guy.

"Thank you for understanding, William. You're the nicest guy I've ever met." William smiled once again and leaned in, giving her a very passionate kiss. She hesitated before responding and she heard a few cat calls across the restaurant. Madame Rosmerta walked by and gave the couple a sentimental smile as she mused "young love" to herself. Rosmerta cleared her throat and they broke up, Charlotte turning a brilliant shade of pink. The bar owner gave them a little smirk before placing their lunches in front of them. They ate in silence, William smiling through his chicken sandwich. She ate too and William stared at her tiny frame, a light pink still over her cheeks. At that moment he thought she couldn't look more beautiful and he smiled contently once again. Soon enough, she was going to be his.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Charlotte over there?" Peter squeaked. Sirius sighed angrily. What the hell! He just couldn't get away from her .Even when he wanted a nice day in Hogsmeade with his best friends; she had to be there at the exact same time. Sirius sighed angrily and sank back into his seat. James caught sight of Charlotte and turned to Sirius with a worried glance.<p>

"Sirius. I think it's wise if we leave."

"Why? I'm fucking hungry, dude." Sirius muttered bitterly, giving a wayward look towards the couple. He studied Charlotte's attire and sighed again. She wore a black army jacket with the Gryffindor scarf, a grey skirt and shiny black tights. Sirius' eyes travelled down her legs and stopped when he saw her grey boots. Chewing his lip, his nostrils flared when the Ravenclaw Seeker wrapped his hands around hers. Sirius stiffened in his seat and straightened his back as the other three Marauders shared concerned looks regarding Sirius' rash nature. Rosmerta came over and greeted the four boys and gave Sirius a wry look. She was shocked, however, when he didn't even acknowledge her appearance and didn't flirtatiously wink at her. His gaze was fixed on Charlotte and William, and had to be shoved in the ribs to make him look away from his childhood love and mutter his order.

"Sirius. We can move if you want," Remus said quietly. Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not going to let that bitch ruin my day-" he was brought back to a distant cat call and a childish howl as he turned his attention back to Charlotte. He closed his eyes, finding it unbearable to watch Charlotte kiss another man. Sirius ran a calloused hand through his black hair, feeling his heart drop into his stomach.

"Pads?" Sirius turned to James and averted his eyes as he drank the recently served butterbeer. James scrunched his eyebrows giving a fierce glare to Charlotte and just how insensitive she can be. Barely showing up for Quidditch practices, completely ignoring the Marauders, fooling around with his best mate's heart, and ultimately destroying Sirius' self confidence. James drank his butterbeer too and turned his attention back to his three friends as they planned their new prank, however James felt a bit distracted with the big game tomorrow and his concern for his best mate. He'd have to talk to Lily about this.

* * *

><p>James wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist as they quietly patrolled the Hogwarts corridors.<p>

"James, honey."

"Yeah, sugar?"

"Charlotte's been a little off lately. And you're not making her play in the Quidditch game tomorrow are you?" James sighed and gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. She's a strong girl."

"How's Sirius?" She suddenly asked.

"Uh…he's been a bit down lately too. Actually ever since the Masquerade ball, he's been really sad over his break up with Charlotte." Lily stopped and turned to James with a serious expression, her green eyes illuminating her face.

"Sirius broke her heart, James. She was actually in love with him." James sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Sirius' in love with Charlotte too! Now she's with that William Hallsworth and Sirius has lost the will to go back to his old self." Lily ran a hand through her red hair and turned to her boyfriend.

"Those two are so stupid." James laughed quietly.

"Isn't it scary just how similar they are?" Lily smiled.

"Yes. I was scared of their relationship. They're both rash and passionate. Two fires in one relationship, there was just bound to be an explosion!" James nodded and yawned loudly. Lily gave him a sincere look and rubbed his cheek.

"You have Quidditch tomorrow. We should go back and you have to get your sleep." James smiled at the angel in front of him.

"Lily. I love you." Lily smiled widely and kissed him softly on his nose.

"I love you too, James!" James then wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted her chin towards his lips.

"C'mon let's go." Lily leaned in close to her boyfriend and they both walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room, reflecting on their love confessions. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty of how easy it was for her and James to say they loved each other, when she thought back on Charlotte and her relationship with Sirius. She really hoped Charlotte knew what she was doing.


	25. Chapter 25: Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw

Hey guys! This is the 25th chapter! Wow! I've never thought I'd still keep this story going!  
>Thanks for your frequent reviews! They really help me develop better ideas and keep me motivated to update. Sorry if some chapters seem shoddy. I usually don't have enough time to proofread all of these, as I try to update a new chapter every day. Maybe after I'm done with the first volume, I'll go back and re-edit.<br>**Special thanks to**: _Anjalit2624, Sara253xxx, oliviaa, taylag, dreamsb223, .girl, ladyisabelleblack, Sirius luffer, sirusblacklover, hurricane Rachel, and eloquent dreams_!  
>I really appreciate all of your support and I hope the story keeps going on as well!<br>Love you guys!

* * *

><p>Charlotte hissed in pain when she tightly wrapped the brace around her left knee. After her date with William, she retreated to the common room eventually finding herself on the floor of her dorm, her knee giving out once again.<br>"How the fuck am I going to play today…" she grumbled acidly.

"Knock, knock!"

"You can come in," Lily walked through the doors, holding her breath when she saw her best friend applying the bandage across her knee.

"Can you just not go to Madame Pomfrey and have her look at it?"

"I did, last year. It's nothing she can really fix. I tore my ligaments and twisted it so much, all she could do was realign it, not mend it." Lily threw her friend a pitiful glance and Charlotte pulled on her socks.

"You ready, Lily?" the red head nodded and the two girls were then sauntering off down to the Great Hall. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was already gathered in the middle of the table and James lifted a glass of pumpkin juice to her arrival. Sirius looked up and his eyes narrowed instantly. She rolled her eyes and batted her long eyelashes as she confidentially walked over to her team.

"How are you Charlotte? I Haven't seen you at the practices!" The other Seeker, Roe, stated indigently. She held up her hand as a sign of remorse and gave him a tired smile.

"I wasn't feeling that good. I'm all better now!"

"Whoopee," Sirius muttered under his breath before taking another swig of pumpkin juice. She turned to him with a vicious frown but her facial features soon lifted when the Ravenclaw Team made their way over to the Gryffindor table. The captain, a dashing 7th year with sandy blonde hair by the name of George Pent, nodded his head civilly to the Gryffindor team. James stood from his seat and clapped hands with him.

"Georgie! Ready for the big game?"

"As I'll ever be, James." The two had always been cordial to each other, finding no reason to hate one another when they both respected each other. Charlotte squeezed in between Roe and Gryffindor's Seeker, Kevin, ignoring the hard stare Sirius was giving her. Sirius' expression hardened, if that was even possible, as he sent a filthy look over to the boy who stood behind her. He softly placed his gloved hands over her eyes and a little grin spread across her porcelain face.

"Guess who," he whispered, tickling the shell of her ear with his warm breath.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Close." She giggled and Sirius rolled his eyes, stuffing a large chunk of his eggs into his mouth. She had some nerve.

"William!" William smiled at her and held out a hand, palm up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the Stadium with me." She turned to James who was in deep conversation with George and shrugged. She excused herself from the table and laced her hand with his.

"I would love that, William." He helped her out of her seat and saluted his captain then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Good luck today Charlotte!" Remus shouted after her. Charlotte waved her hand lazily and pushed open the double doors. Sirius watched the two of them leave and continued to shovel down his food with great haste. _'I'm going to kick his ass. Fucking Hallsworth._' He thought darkly.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! Are we ready to kick Ravenclaw right out of the race for the House Cup?" James shouted as a form of inspiration to his teammates. Sirius sighed and leaned against the wall as he noticed Charlotte's absence. <em>'Probably off in some corner of the stadium, sucking the life out of Hallsworth.' <em>Everyone gulped and grabbed their brooms until their knuckles turned white with fright. James seemed to have also noticed the lack of a female teammate and his expression furrowed.

"Where is Char-" he didn't get to finish as Charlotte sprinted into the room, the hair on the back of her head messy and unkempt. There were creases in her uniform and Sirius wanted to gag when he saw a very large and noticeable hickey on her neck. Charlotte gave James a sweet smile and grabbed her SonicBoom 29 from the shed. Still with a blissful smile on her face, she wasn't even aware of who she was standing next to.

"Had a nice little pre-game fuck, I see?" Sirius muttered silently. Her eyes blinked open and she turned to him with a blank stare..

"Black." She acknowledged faintly.

"So tell me, Striker. Is it really that hard of you to not strip your pants off for any sleaze?" She refused to look at him, partially because she was still distracted by William's passionate, searing kiss. She unconsciously brought a finger to her lips and softly traced them. Letting out an audible sigh, she pressed her back against the concrete wall, completely oblivious to Sirius' quizzical look.

"What no snarky remark?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head weakly.

"Would you like me to?" Sirius was taken aback by her careless attitude.

"Well…I thought…we hated each other." Sirius whispered.

"Hate? I don't hate you, Sirius." She said genuinely. It was true. Although he infuriated her to no end and did break her heart, she could never hate this man.

"You don't?" he sputtered. She shook her head.

"What makes you say that. Although we have had our differences these past few weeks. I…I still care for you." Sirius stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"I…I don't know what to say…Charlotte…" he said turning to look at her hesitantly when he uttered her name. She didn't react negatively to it and he continued.

"Charlotte, I-I don't like fighting with you." She nodded and accepted that as his apology. There was a brief moment of silence and she couldn't help but feel a little awkward.

"So…you're dating Hallsworth now?"

"No…We're not. Or I don't think we're not." Sirius gave her a skeptical look and bit back a rude remark as he did not want to break this civil conversation between the two.

"Well…I hope you're very happy with him." Startled by his blessing, she turned to him with doe-like eyes and an unmistakable look of surprise.

"I thought you hated him."

"As much as it grosses me out, he does care for you. And if you're happy then I guess I just have to accept it. I'm just sorry it's not me that's making you smile." He confessed softly. Charlotte didn't know what to say. Stunned by his gentle declaration, she grabbed his hand wistfully and gave him a rare smile.

"Sirius. You're such a good guy." Feeling his stomach churn and his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach, he looked away uncomfortably.

"I just don't want to fight anymore. You're important to me."

"You are too. Maybe if we keep being friendly to each other, we can go back to being friends." Sirius nodded, his inner voice screaming profanities. He didn't want that. He wanted her.

"I would like that." Sirius said with a forced smile. She didn't quite catch it and sighed heavily before letting go of his warm hand and turning her attention back to James. Although Sirius thought he should be ecstatic to hear she still cared for him, it didn't fully satiate him. He wanted her to forget about William and come back to him. Come back and whisper those three magical words back in his ear. Maybe then would he have enough courage to submit to his feeling as well and live out each day with her in clear happiness. Sirius saw her walk over to James and they were then in silent conversation. Every one of the Quidditch team members were then brought back to the sick realization that they had a game to play.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, mount your brooms. G'luck." James cheered as he got on his Shockwave. Charlotte mounted her SonicBoom and soon enough they were all greeted by wind and the sun shining brightly on their faces They flew out and circled the field as James and George faced each other in the center of the Quidditch pitch. Soon, members of both team circled the two captains in midair as the Seekers hung above the team. Charlotte looked up and caught William winking at her, to which Sirius scowled. Damn, he didn't know William Hallsworth could piss him off this much. The referee stood on the ground and got out the quaffle. Throwing it in the air and initiating the match, a wave of cheers ran throughout the Stadium as Charlotte made a beeline to the Quaffle. Being naturally quick on her broom, she got a hold on it at once and found Sirius flying next to her, whacking a bludger. She threw him a grateful smile and made the first goal with little difficulty.<p>

"10 points to Gryffindor!" James cheered beside her and the three chasers work in perfect harmony as the beaters served their purpose well. The Seekers hadn't budged as they tried to avoid players, bludgers, and kept a keen eye out for the golden Snitch. 30 Minutes had already been invested into this game, and Sirius looked around to find the Seekers still flying around aimlessly. Sirius' nostrils flared in anger as he saw William flying behind Charlotte, his eyes glued to her backside, mainly her butt. Sirius gripped his broom and the Beater's bat, fending off Bludgers and aiming the at Ravenclaw.

"10 points to Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's tied for the first time in this game, both with a total number of 80 points!" The announcer screamed. James sighed angrily and wiped the sweat of his brow. Sirius still kept a watchful glare at William and he knew he had lost it when a searing anger flashed before his eyes, when William flew by and rubbed his hand on her ass. She jumped a bit on her broom, completely startled and stared at William with a fearful expression. William winked and flew off in another direction. Sirius couldn't think anymore as he breathed heavily and swung his bat instinctively, hurling a rightly shot Bludger at the pair. The Bludger digressed from its intended direction and headed straight towards Charlotte, finally noticing the bludger when it was inches near her. Sirius shouted at her and pushed his broom forward as he accelerated and then the whole world seemed to fade into black and white. Screams and gasps broke out through the stadium and Charlotte's eyes widened when a body had stepped between her and the Bludger. The Black haired youth, coughed out blood as the Bludger had broken some of his ribs and he lost balance of his broom, soon toppling over and hurting towards the ground. Kevin caught the snitch, signifying the end of the game, however no applause broke out. Players from both teams stopped in their tracks as they watched the boy drop down onto the sandy pitch, a shrilling shriek erupting from the crowd. Charlotte couldn't breathe. She seemed to have lost all her senses as a distant buzzing rang in her ears. The crowd seemed to have forgotten about the dark haired male, sprawled on the ground, as Gryffindor cheered, the stadium erupting in applause once again.


	26. Chapter 26: Champion Declared

Charlotte's breath got caught in her throat as she reached the floor and walked cautiously to the boy who just saved her from a nasty injury. Even with the applause and cheering heard from the crowds, it all sounded like one big buzz as she crouched down next to his body.

"Charlotte…" he gasped weakly, a line of blood dripping from the side of his face. She brushed his black hair back and stared into the oceanic blue in his eyes.

"Oh, William…You idiot." She cried. She brought her sleeve to her eyes and brushed away the tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She found herself smiling the faintest bit.

"You're asking if I'm alright? Y…You're the one with the bloody near concussion." He laughed quietly and gripped her hands.

"Are you sure I'm not dead and in heaven?" She breathed out a laugh and dug her face into his neck.

"You're stupid." He laughed a bit louder and Madame Pomfrey came down to the field surveying his casualty.

"Brutish sport, Quidditch is." Pomfrey muttered to herself. Soon, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team made their way towards the pitch to their prized Seeker. Thomas Dawley, William's friend and Ravenclaw Keeper, sat down next to him and propped his chin against his hand.

"Got beat up pretty bad." He surveyed with a sarcastic smile. William looked up at his friend and threw him a frail smile.

"This is the thanks I get for being a hero?"

"Well. You did cost us the game. So thanks, Striker." A snide, female voice piped up from the blue and bronze clad team. Charlotte turned up to the team and caught sight of her. She was a tiny thing with a fit build. Her lack of curves almost made Charlotte think she was a guy, but her arched eyebrows and thin lips told her otherwise. Charlotte bit back her breath and stared at the girl who was giving her the stink eye.

"Sharon…It's not Charlotte's fault." William said quietly, gripping Charlotte's hand.

"That's right. It's Black's fault." At the mention of his name, a new fury built up inside her as she glanced at Sirius. Sirius was just staring down at her from his broom, sweat dripping from his forehead. She clearly remembered the look on Sirius' face when he hit that bludger. She remembered her eyes widening in shock when William flew back quickly, shielding her from the blasted ball and taking the hit instead. She recalled William plunging towards the ground, a sickening crunch ringing through her ears as his ribs cracked. She distinctively remembered the stillness of the crowd as they watched her, William, and Sirius. Gryffindor cheered for their win while Ravenclaw couldn't believe what happened to their star player. Sirius pulled back on his broom, inches away from Charlotte.

"C…Charlotte." Sirius muttered. At that instant he couldn't hear Gryffindor or the stadiums; all that he could hear was Charlotte's hard breathing and his own heart racing. He looked away in shame and closed his eyes when he felt her fly by him, heading towards William. He had lost her at last.

Even now, when he was looking at her from his broom, he bit back his lip and closed his eyes once more before flying towards James and the Gryffindor team. Charlotte couldn't believe how cruel Sirius had been. He had purposely hit the bludger towards William, granted it was his job to do so, but that didn't explain why it had come towards her. Bludgers had an uncanny way of listening to the Beaters. Although they were made to just fly around the field, the Beaters had the ultimate decision of who to hit. If that Bludger was meant to hit William, Sirius must've secretly wanted it to hit her. She knew that he was well aware of this fact and the way he didn't say sorry and tried to explain himself like he always did, showed how ashamed he was. She shook her head and turned back to William as Thomas and George hoisted himself off the ground and followed after Madam Pomfrey. Sharon Stone tried to follow him and Charlotte realized she liked him. Sharon would still give her nasty glares and William couldn't take it anymore.

"Stone. Don't look at her like that. Come on Charlotte. Let's go." She was shocked at his beckoning and nodded her head softly before walking next to Thomas, a little sob erupting from behind them.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed prior to the accident and Sirius found himself to be bitterer than he'd ever been. Girls would flaunt themselves over him as Charlotte was never around anymore, however he didn't give them a minute of his attention, pushing them away and retreating into himself. Bludgers really were a nasty invention and he couldn't get rid of the intense guilt in the pit of his stomach. It was certain. She hated him. He could never win her back. Even with the little chance he had, he could never get her.<p>

"Pads! Pay attention!" Remus snapped quietly. Sirius blinked and realized his current situation. He was currently playing a prank with the Marauders. Padfoot leaned back against the wall, still wallowing in his self pity as he crossed his arms across his chest. He really didn't feel like participating in this menial prank. James had gotten into a bit of a scrap with a certain Slytherin who accused him of cheating the Quidditch game. Naturally, Remus and Peter followed what the leader said and Sirius just didn't want to deal with this now. He watched his three friends poke their head out against the corridor, waiting for the 7th year Slytherins to clamber out of their pathetic, dingy dungeon. Sirius stroked his handsome face with his finger and ran a hand through his hair.

"One, two, three!" James whispered, levitating three stinkbombs and pelting the Slytherins with them. The Marauders laughed but Sirius found it hard to enjoy himself.

"Look, guys. I'm going to go back," The three boys turned to the tallest man and sighed.

"C'mon Sirius. Have some fun," Peter squeaked. Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing dirt off of his robes. Remus and James turned to each other and shook their heads grimly as they watched the sullen boy make his way back towards the common room. He sighed quietly and looked up, shocked to see a figure he dreaded to see. Charlotte had a bag of scones and several books. She walked into the hospital Wing and Sirius couldn't help but feel a little curious and proceeded to follow after her silently. He jumped onto the nearest bed and wrapped the curtains around himself, steadying his breath.

"You're here!" A voice Sirius had come to hate said happily.

"Of course I'm here. I've been coming just about every day."

"thought you forgot about me," William mumbled cheekily. Sirius peeked open the curtain and his chest quenched when he saw her trace her hand on his cheek. Sirius rolled his eyes at William's dismal appearance. That Bludger didn't hit him that hard.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Charlotte."

"Of course. This is my fault anyway." William grabbed her face in his hands and shook his head, the black hair framing his face.

"No it's not. Charlotte, it's never your fault, alright?"

"You're such a charmer,"

"Don't you forget it," he laughed quietly, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her towards him. It started out as a gentle kiss and then it turned to raw lust and passion. Even though Sirius hated watching the two share spit, he couldn't help but stare at her. She tried to break apart for air, but William seemed to have gained a new strength, lifting her small body and forcefully pressing her to him. She was timid at first, eyes widening to the size of plates, as William's coarse tongue forced itself into her mouth, his sexual needs finally manifesting itself. She struggled for a second, but pressed her body down onto his. They broke apart for air and she moaned quietly when William pressed his lips against the vein in her neck.

"William…" she whispered.

"Charlotte. I love you." He also muttered in the spur of the moment. She stopped and broke away looking at him for a moment. No one had ever told her he loved her. Not even her parents.

"You….You what?" William stroked her cheek lovingly and pecked her again.

"I love you. I always have, I always will."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked quietly. William nodded and gave her another smile, running his hand all over her body.

"Of course. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew you were made for me," Charlotte felt tears brimming the edge of her eyes and initiated the kiss at this point.

"Say it again. Say it so many times, I will hate those words." She whispered urgently, finally realizing the magnitude of her feelings. William nodded and kissed her softly saying those words over and over. Sirius couldn't watch anymore. He lost. He felt jealously and hate towards William but ended up feeling intimidated by him. How could he say he loved her so easily, when it was so hard for Sirius? For a moment, Sirius felt weak, cursing his placement in Gryffindor for once. Why couldn't he be brave right now? Why couldn't he push away the curtains and claim her as his. Why was he so weak!

"Charlotte. Be mine. Be my girlfriend." She nodded instantly wanting to feel loved. Sirius sighed sadly, shaking his head dismissively. He thrust the curtains open, not noticing William's scrutinizing gaze and cocky smirk.

"I will, William. I will." William grinned widely and wrapped his arms around her. He had won at last.


	27. Chapter 27: 15 Days

"Sirius, same time tomorrow?" Sirius shrugged and buttoned up his shirt, leaning against his bed. The girl zipped up her skirt and placed a hand on her hip, giving him a scalding look.

"I will meet you tomorrow. Right." She demanded. Sirius rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, a habit that was becoming a fast habit.

"I don't know, sugar. Depends on my schedule." She quickly cornered him on his bed and ripped open his shirt. He growled, annoyed at this needy girl, and pushed her back with brute force.

"You bastard! Don't give me, "depends on my schedule". You spineless fool! When you're with me, you only make plans that revolve around me! Understand?" Sirius gave her an incredulous look, hating her face as every second ticked by. Infuriated, he jumped on her and aggressively dug his fingers into her skin. She cried in pain and her eyes started to moisture.

"Sirius-"

"Shut up, you slut! Don't you dare talk to me like that. I don't change my schedule for anyone. If I'm going to fuck you tomorrow, I will. If not, then don't bother showing up. You weren't that good anyway." Tears poured down Daphne Voyser's face and she shook her head furiously.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Please let go! You're hurting me." Sirius jeered and did as he was told and re-buttoned his shirt, slipped on his pants, flung his robes over his shoulder, and forced his feet into his leather shoes, shoving the door open and walking back down to the Common Room, completely aware of the sobbing girl behind him. He reached the bottom and sighed heavily, sinking into an armchair next to the fire. He closed his eyes for a second and waved his hand, conjuring a glass of water.

"Wow. Didn't think you knew how to do that." Sirius sighed before turning to his best friend's girlfriend. Lily sat properly with a large book in her lap as she flipped through the pages gently.

"Hey Evans."

"You seem to be in a bad mood. Things not work out with Daphne? What. Is that the 8th or 9th girl you defiled in your bed this week?"

"Tch. She's the 7th girl, Evans." Lily shot him a glare, stunned by his brutally honest answer.

"I was kidding."

"Yeah, well. Where's Prongs?"

"McGonagall. Had to talk about Quidditch." Sirius licked his lips and drank the water quietly. An awkward silence erupted between the two and Sirius finally blurted out.

"How's Charlotte." Lily looked up from her book and eyed him evenly.

"She's good." Sirius nodded darkly. She had resigned from the Quidditch team and James refused to talk to her as well.

* * *

><p>It had been about 15 days since he tried to forget everything about Charlotte. It was also 15 days since Charlotte stopped hanging out with the Marauders and spent time with the fucking Ravenclaw, William Hallsworth. She stopped sitting next to him in Potions, which was good for the girls who practically threw themselves at Sirius' feet, but he was less than happy. She seemed to have completely forgotten about his existence and he inwardly screamed at himself. It was so foolish of him to think that the past 12 years of his life with Charlotte Striker had been meaningless. All the late nights he stayed up with her in the past, sharing secrets and ambitions, laughing until the sun peeked in through the windows. Sirius recalled he and Charlotte running through the fields of the Striker compound, lying in the grass during the day or during the night. Sirius had her in his fingers and like mist, she'd managed to slip away from his fingers. He was pulled back from his pleasant thoughts by the Ravenclaw girl he currently sat next to, as her leg ran up against his own. Sirius leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't just be with Charlotte. Especially because of the effect she had on him. She was too much like him and that was why he never wanted to pursue anything, afraid of breaking their delicate but firm friendship. Now that the chain was loose…He was free. She had William to protect her now. William's family was all very prestigious and highly esteemed in the ministry, so Sirius was certain she'd be safe from dark forces. He just cursed once again at the fact he lost.<p>

"Sirius…Astronomy tower?" The girl he'd been sitting next to…Lenna? Or was it Reina? Whatever.

"See you at 8, love." Sirius responded airily, stuffing his books, parchment, and other shit into his bag carelessly. He flung his bag over his shoulder and swiftly exited the Potions classroom, desperate for the company of his dear friends. Even fucking Peter and Frank Longbottom could cheer him up at this point. He found the James' messy hair and Lily's long red hair at the entrance of the Charms classroom. Sirius sprinted and threw his arms over his friends.

"Darlings! I've missed you guys!" Lily looked absolutely shocked at Sirius' strange attitude while James threw him a weary smile.

"Potions that bad, huh?" Sirius nodded and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Sirius. She'd feeling just as lonely as you are." Lily tried to coax the troubled boy. A small giggle broke their hard expressions and all three turned around to see William escorting Charlotte to the Charms classroom. William smiled and looked up, eyes immediately locking with Sirius'. William stopped and grabbed her face, pummeling his lips onto her full, pink ones. She stopped moving and gasped a bit when she felt her boyfriend graze her bum a bit. Lily's eyes narrowed. As much as she hated Sirius for breaking her heart, anyone was better than that swine, William Hallsworth.

"Sirius you should've just stayed with her."

"What?"

"Look at that slimy git! Ugh! Charlotte needs a better guy that that." Lily finished cynically. Sirius caught sight of Lily giving William a filthy glare and grinned a bit. He knew there was something he liked about this girl. James didn't want to cause any trouble so early in the morning and he ushered two of his most precious friends into the classroom, Charlotte finally breaking apart from her boyfriend.

"Catch you later," She nodded and walked into the classroom, taking a seat next to Lily, brushing past Sirius, the scent of musk and cologne engulfing her, making her heart flutter like old times. Sirius caught her scent as well and flinched when he smelled cologne. It wasn't his cologne. It belonged to a certain Ravenclaw boy with deep blue eyes instead.


	28. Chapter 28: Homeward

Sorry for the long wait guys! I am feeling a bit under the weather and knocked out yesterday! That's why I made this one especially long! 3

* * *

><p>Before the students and teachers of Hogwarts knew, winter break had just started. Charlotte sighed as she packed the last of her clothes into an expensive, leather clad briefcase. She drew her coat tighter and swished her hand, her hair drying in an instant. Lily came up behind her with a larger, more beat up suitcase and gave her a dashing smile which brightened up her whole face and lit up her emerald eyes.<p>

"You don't have to go home, Charlotte." She said at last. Charlotte shook her head grimly and grinned weakly, wrapping a single black, wool scarf tightly around her neck.

"You know I have to, Lils."

"Charlotte. You're my best friend. I care for you. I don't want you to end up like how you did during the summer." Lily said quietly, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. Charlotte laughed feebly and shook her head confidentially.

"Believe me. I'd rather not go as well, but this is the last chance I have of relinquishing my status from the Pureblood community. I'm done with this Lils. Trust me."

"What makes you so certain you'll get out of it? After all isn't this a party to celebrate your engagement to Edward Donahue?" Charlotte nodded, out of energy, before slumping down on her bed and softly rubbing her eyes, making sure to not get any makeup smudged on her cheek.

"Lily. Trust me. Please, there may not be anything you can do for me right now, but to support me in my decisions. Alright?" Lily sighed in defeat and sat next to her friend.

"I trust you. Just write to show me you're alright." Charlotte nodded and engulfed her hand into hers as they sat quietly in the room. Clarisse and Rachelle had said their goodbyes as they used a portkey to teleport them to Paris, France where they hoped to spend their last Winter break together. They wanted to apparate but the 7th years only really had three different practices, an event which caused more splinchings than any other year. Charlotte was heading off to her family's home, where she hoped to, like Sirius, end ties with her family and rebuke the engagement. Lily was going to spend some time with her family and eventually introduce her boyfriend, where he would introduce his girlfriend to his parents as well. Sirius…well she wasn't sure what Sirius was going to do from now on. After her last Quidditch match with Ravenclaw which included a rogue Bludger, she had cut off all ties with James and the Marauders, especially Sirius. She couldn't face him now. The dirty looks he would cast upon her broke her heart too much. She had to break away from him. She had William now. She could no longer affiliate herself with Sirius. He had caused her too much pain and she just couldn't handle having her heart shattered once again, especially when she had someone like William, who was so ready to mend the pieces, waiting by her feet. She shook her head once again and got off the bed, stretching her arms and buttoning up her over coat.

"Come on," she muttered, dragging Lily up and her suitcase.

"We don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express!" Lily smiled in return feeling a little uneasy for trusting Charlotte's words for the first time. Even though Lily came from a very nice family who loved her unconditionally, she was baffled by what kind of relationship Charlotte had with her kin. She shuddered at the thought of back in 3rd year when Lily found Sirius and Charlotte talking together in the Common Room.  
><em>Sirius was a lot better than that brainless fool James, so she walked over and casually had a conversation with the both of them. Lily eyed a very fancy letter crumpled up in the corner and grabbed it, looking up at Charlotte for permission. Charlotte waved her hand and continued to speak with Sirius about God knows what. Lily opened the letter with shaky hands. What was this? Vellum? She read over the first few sentences and her eyes widened at the last sentence.<em>

"_**Please attend your aunt Sheryl Coppmine and uncle Rupert Coppmine's funerals. It will be held tomorrow at 8:00 PM. Regards, Donovan Striker."**_

_Lily remembered clear as day what had happened the very next moment._

"_Charlotte. I'm so sorry," Sirius and Charlotte shot her queer looks and cocked their heads in confusion._

"_For what?" She asked. Lily thought she was joking, trying to mask her pain of losing loved ones, but she looked completely clueless as to what Lily was apologizing for. Lily gave her an incredulous look and shook her letter in her face._

"_This! I'm sorry! Your uncle and aunt must've been great people," Charlotte turned to Sirius and they both threw their heads back as a loud cackle erupted from the both of them._

"_Great? Lily! They were downright horrid!" Charlotte laughed again. Lily fumed in anger and threw the letter back in her face, eyes narrowing in anger and nostrils flaring in pure fury. Her family members had died and this was how she was respecting them? Charlotte's face hardened and she shot a glare at the piece of paper, burning it in an instant. _

"_Impossible! Your family! They were your family. Is this how you celebrate a death? You're sick! And Sirius you too! You are just as bad as James." Sirius glared at the muggle-born and leaned back in his chair. Charlotte stood up from her seat and pointed a long finger at her friend._

"_Look Evans! You don't know anything about me or my family. Don't butt in. Also, don't go making false judgments, okay? And lay off of Sirius. Sirius understands what I'm going through." It had been the first time Charlotte had ever raised her voice at Lily and to be honest, Lily was completely frightened. She was new to the world of magic and she might've just lost her best friend because of a matter that didn't even concern her. Lily was also concerned for her friend's well being and didn't understand why her friend couldn't be more sympathetic to the deaths of her aunt and uncle, and turned to the only person she could about this matter which was McGonagall. Lily begged for some answers and Minerva McGonagall sighed as she slunk back into her seat and motioned for Lily to sit in front of her as she recounted Charlotte and her family's dark past._

"_I'm sure you're aware of the Dark Lord, am I right, Ms. Evans?" Lily nodded. "The Dark Lord was once a student here by the name of Tom Riddle and he always had a group of people who never left his side. Abraxas Malfoy, Christian Avery, Apollo Black, Michael Claymore, Juliana Ketyhone, Sheryl Striker and Rupert Coppmine. Ms. Juliana was the only female in Riddle's immediate group of friends who later became his followers. She was the one who started to analyze the concept of wandless magic and Riddle became fascinated. All of them possessed dark qualities and believed all muggle borns must be rid of this world," she didn't seem to acknowledge Lil's discomfort and continued, "The world we live in now is very young and still vulnerable of all the temptations and powers of the dark forces. Ms. Evans, you're well aware that Sirius Black and Charlotte Striker are the first members in their family to ever be sorted into Gryffindor. This shows their true heart and loyalty and anything that concerns their dark families, cause them extreme discomfort. It would be best if you didn't bring up the concept of family to them as they are very sensitive around that subject." Lily nodded finally and rubbed her forehead. What a terrible mistake she made. Lily walked back to the common room and apologized to Sirius stiffly. He just grinned and ruffled her hair, James shooting him a glare. Lily then broke down into tears when she came to close proximity of Charlotte and found it extremely difficult to even talk to her. Charlotte sighed once more and gave her a bone crushing hug, to which the two girls started bawling their eyes out. _

As Lily recounted this story she became to oblivious to Charlotte's voice.

"Lily Evans, hurry up and get your trunk! Do you want to stay at Hogwarts?" Lily shook her head and gave her an apologetic smile as the two girls made their way out to the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p>Lucky for them, they found an empty compartment and dragged their things in. Both worn out from the long walk and the bitter cold, Lily conjured two glasses of hot chocolate, to which Charlotte took with a grateful nod. Lily still shot Charlotte concerned looks and the young Striker thought it was the best time to present her with an early Christmas present. A recent invention, that sold high in Zonko's joke shop. Charlotte took out the velvet box out of her satchel and handed it to Lily.<p>

"What's this?"

"Your Christmas present." Lily bit her lip and pouted a bit.

"Already? Are you really not going to write to me?"

"Lily. With this we won't have to send letters." Lily eyed the box and slowly opened it, debating if she should open it during Christmas, but ignored her more rational side and followed her gut feeling. She proceeded to open it, when she was greeted by a beautiful locket, with the Gryffindor crest and her initials engraved in gold.

"Charlotte…"

"Look inside." She opened it and gasped once again when on the Left was a picture of the Maruaders, Lily, and Charlotte together, smiling happily and moving about in the picture, while on the right side was a mirror. The picture swirled and a new image of the two girls with their other two roommates appeared and the image swirled once again until it was a picture of her and Charlotte.

"It's beautiful…"

"You should've seen the original. Dreadful thing. Bought it at Zonko's and it was black all over. It was originally meant to hex the one who opened it with a nasty array of blemishes and boils, but me being the brilliant witch I am, altered it to fit a better purpose." As Lily inspected the little trinket, she said with a very indifferent voice, "Really, now. Just what is it's new purpose?" Charlotte grinned and pulled hers out too and wore it around her neck as she clicked it open. Similar pictures flashed by and her heart stopped when one of Sirius and her had come up. She forgot to take that one out. Charlotte peered into the mirror and Lily yelped in surprise when she found a familiar face staring back at her, honey eyes lit with excitement.

"How did you do this?"

"Neat, huh?" Lily nodded, completely speechless, surprised by the intricacy of the gadget.

"This is amazing."

"When we're far away, we can speak to each other. I tried to buy us a pair but these little buggers are actually very expensive. So I had to make a few alterations."

"Charlotte. You are the best." Lily smiled as she too wore her locket. She found a familiar head of messy black hair pass through the windows and took that as her cue to leave. James walked in with Remus and Sirius and they all stared at Charlotte. She put her hands up defensively and grabbed her trunk.

"Right guys. I'll be off now." Remus and James moved aside for her to pass, wanting to speak with her but found no words. Sirius, however, blocked her way out of the compartment and grabbed her bag out of her hands. She shot him a hard look to which he ignored and walked by her without a word, sitting across James, propping his legs up on the opposite seat.

"My bag."

"What about it." He muttered uncharacteristically before checking his fingernails.

"Give it to me. I see I am clearly not welcomed,"

"Charlotte. Please," Remus' frail voice broke out. She could never say no to him.

"I'm late for a meeting-"

"Bull. Hallsworth's not even here. He's back at Hogwarts." Sirius said knowingly. She gave up and sat furthest away from Sirius, shoving his legs off the seat for her to cross. Sirius glared openly at her and she just shrugged, situating herself next to Remus. James cleared his throat at the awkward tension building up and welcomed everyone with a grand smile.

"Plans for winter?"

"Might be going to Aspen with my folks for a bit. You should come along, James." James nodded at his girlfriend's suggestion and turned to Remus.

"Just want a quiet time at home with my parents as well, Prongs."

"Fair enough. Charlotte?"

"A party." She glowered quietly. Everything went silent again and she felt Sirius' grey eyes on her face. James sighed at the stillness of the compartment once again and looked over at his girlfriend, eyeing the gold ornament hanging around her neck.

"What'chu got there, Buttercup?" Sirius and Charlotte both scoffed simotaneously at James' nickname. Lily fingered her new trinket and gave a wide smile.

"Charlotte's brilliant creation."

"Oh yeah? What does it do?" Sirius asked, now very interested in the matter.

"It's her version of a two-way mirror."

"Her version?" Remus mused.

"Yes, my version. I charmed it so Lily and I can have some face time without sending our poor owls haflway across the country."

"Charlotte. I hope you're not trying to upstage me now," James joked, feigning a dramatic movement with the back of his hand. Charlotte laughed for the first time, and her sweet laugh seemed to have break through the tension, everyone smiling at the fact their friend was back again. The moment the two purebloods' dreaded the most came when Remus left for Prefect duties and Lily and James attended to their Head girl and boy duties. The awkward tension came back strong and the two found it hard to find anything to converse about. Thankfully the trolley cart lady had passed by, and they both bought several snacks, in efforts of having something to do so they wouldn't just sit in complete silence. Charlotte opened a Chocolate Frog pack and laughed quietly when the frog jumped on the cold window and onto Sirius' arm. He waved it off quickly and glared at her but his expression softened when he saw her jovial face. He could never hate her, no matter how hard he tried. Sirius walked over to the seat across from her and held up a box of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. He thrusted the box in her direction and a small smile cracked on her ivory skin as she took a nice red one and popped it into her mouth. Sirius saw her full, pink lips moistening the bean and felt an incredible warmth pool in the bottom of his stomach. Her face was pleasant for a bit until she spit out the red bean and whined loudly. Sirius forgot about the rough days he faced without her for the past three months and laughed it off like how he used to.

"What's wrong?"

"That was red pepper! You knew didn't you?" She seemed to also have forgotten about their rocky relationship as he held his hands up.

"Mercy, mercy! Sorry! Haha! You should've seen your face!"

"That's not fair! It's my turn." Sirius shrugged and leaned back into his chair as he tossed the box over to her. She caught it effortlessly, due to her many years on the Quidditch field, and searched through the box, inspecting each and every oddly colored bean. She picked one that had a dingy, brown hue to it and threw it at him. He too caught it without difficulty and ate it, a sweet flavor erupting from the core. He teased her by pretending to gag and grimace at the flavor, to which she gave a cocky smile but shook his head as he swallowed it whole.

"What flavor was that?"

"Tiramisu Cake." She stared at him angrily but soon broke it as she broke out into a fit of laughter. They went through the next two hours, eating and talking about everything, besides the issue they recently left off on and found themselves enjoying each other's company once again. James, Lily, and Remus's eyes widened when they found the two napping comfortably near each other, with a cloak over the two bodies. Remus shook his head and Lily sighed.

"I knew they couldn't keep away from each other." James laughed and shook his head at the pile of junk on the floor.

"Seems they had a party without us." Lily and Remus laughed it off and woke the pair up, completely oblivious to the closeness they were experiencing. The next three hours flew by and Charlotte got off the train hugging each and every one of her friends. James gave Sirius a goofy grin before alerting him he had ten minutes as Lily and James stalked off to their parents and Remus excused himself to the toilets. It was just her and Sirius once again and she bit her lip back, staring up at him.

"Sirius, I missed you."

"So did I. Maybe we could do that again? Over the break?" She was about to respond when a cold voice rang out from behind them,

"You will do no such thing, _baby sister._" Sirius and Charlotte froze in their spots when a voice they feared along Orion Black and Donovan Striker leveled out around the busy platform. She took a deep breath and turned around, to come face to face with the dead, black eyes of her older brother.

"Damarcus."


	29. Chapter 29: Winter Break

So I've been EXTREMELYY SICK these past few days. Forgive me! And please don't mind all the mistakes ;A; I'll fix it later!

* * *

><p>There he stood. Wearing a white undershirt and black pants along with the best black robes made of fine oriental silk. His back hair had been slicked back and some strands of hair had escaped the tight grip of the hair gel. His arms were crossed over his chest and Charlotte shivered at the rings on his fingers. She walked backwards and Sirius had gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He leant down and his breath tickled her ear.<p>

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you-" Sirius stopped talking as Damarcus lifted a hand and had him gripping his side in pain. Sirius hissed out a line of swear words and she turned to Damarcus with a fierce glare.

"Stop! Damarcus, please! Stop!" her brother swiped his hand in midair and Sirius kneeled down on the ground panting as he glared at her brother deeply.

"Well, well. Look who has a backbone now, baby sister." She jeered at him and helped Sirius up watching Damarcus intently. He looked so much like her father and it made her absolutely sick.

"Sirius are you alright?"

"There is no way in fucking hell I am letting you go with him." Sirius whispered harshly. She saw Lily and James look over with concerned looks and she did not want Damarcus to meet Lily. There was no doubt in her mind that Damarcus would kill her at the spot. She had to get out of here quick. She ignored Sirius' remark and shoved herself off of him as she walked briskly towards her brother.

"Blood traitor. Let's go." She hissed at his words and bit her lip back and turned to her friends as they helped Sirius up. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at her and tried to reach her, but Damarcus had already wrapped an arm possessively around his younger sister's waist. They soon apparated quickly out of King's Cross and he threw her body on the tiled floor of the Striker mansion. She cried out in pain and looked up from her spot on the floor to see the two faces of the people who brought her to life. Ruby Striker stared at her in a condescending way while Donovan Striker sneered at her very presence.

"Daughter."

"Hello father." She choked out. Donovan Striker walked over to his daughter and positioned his hand over her body. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"So daughter. I see you've gotten happier since the summer," She gulped and he set her down with force and she felt her ribs crack under the pressure of his nonverbal spell. She looked towards her mother with a pleading look but all she did was pick at her fingernails in disdain, completely aware of her daughter's pain. She looked towards her brother. Damarcus was grinning at her evilly and he was actually smiling at her pain! Sadistic bitch! She then looked up at her father, the figure she feared the most. Donovan Striker gave her the same sadistic smile of his pride and joy and held a pure malicious glint in his eyes. She cried out in pain as Donovan sent a silent Cruciatus curse towards her. Someone clearing their throat disrupted the spell and she breathed hard, tears staining her cheeks and her chest was heaving up and down.

"Oh hello, Edward," her mother's sickening sweet voice welcomed the stranger. Edward walked in, a bit timid, and bowed his head towards the Striker residents, his eyes lingering on Charlotte's writhing figure.

"Hello, Mrs. Striker. I see young Charlotte Striker is here."

"Of course. She just arrived, Edward." Damarcus smirked, walking over to the younger boy and clapping hands. Charlotte, still lying on the floor overwhelmed with pain, stared up at her indirect savior and locked eyes with her fiancé. Edward looked concerned for a second and stalked over quietly. He held out a hand and she hissed at him, hating his very existence. Edward retreated, a bit shocked at her refusal and rubbed the back of his head before turning to Donovan Striker.

"Master Striker. If I could have your permission, may I assist my fiancé?" Donovan stared at him, void of any emotion, before he nodded his head slowly while Ruby Striker smiled widely at the new guest.

"My, what a charming man you are Edward. You fit in quite well in our quaint little home." Quaint, Charlotte thought. Ridiculous. She gradually forced herself up and brushed her clothes before walking quickly with vigorous resolve away from the horrid people she had to live with. She reached her bedroom and muttered the locking spell and jumped on her bed, sobbing gently into the pillow. Her wounds had resurfaced and she moaned in pain, wishing to die right there. She just said two fucking words to the guy and he almost tortured her to death. A loud crack sounded from the center of the room and she suddenly looked up in fear. Her heart and face softened when she found just who it was.

"Missus Charlotte!" Three house elves screamed in unison as they lept forward and hugged her around the waist. She giggled quietly and gently patted their foreheads.

"Hello friends!" They looked up in tattered clothes and moist doe like eyes.

"Missus! We are so happy to see you! Pooky, Beti, and Nelly very much missed you these past months!" She nodded and leaned back in her bed, sides aching. Nelly, the oldest of the three noticed her pain and apparated out of the room only to reappear in seconds with a roll of gauze and alcohol. Charlotte smiled at the gesture and kindly refused as this was not a mere cut on the outside, but a deeper pain in her body.

"Would missus like anything to drink maybe? To eat? Pooky can get you anything!"

"Yes! Would missus Charlotte like me to clean around the room?"

"What can Nelly do! What can Nelly do!" They were all so eager to help her and she wiped her eyes, feeling the familiar wetness attuned to it.

"I'm very good, my friends. I just need to rest." They were about to protest but a figure in the doorway had them drawing their lips in a tight line. She saw Edward Donahue leaning against the door frame with a smug expression.

"What."

"Talking and befriending house-elves now? Charlotte. You really do need a new hobby." He mused. She threw him a filthy look and nodded to the house-elves, they disappearing in an instant.

"Why are you here."

"I wanted to check up on you," he muttered sincerely. She eyed him, shocked at his genuine confession and looked away.

"Yeah, right. Wanting to see the damage control so you could play later too, I assume?"

"You're wrong. I just don't want a mangled bride, pet." Her eyes flared in anger and she gripped her sheets with an intense expression.

"Get out." Edward shrugged and knocked on the door, wanting to get her full attention.

"A bit of good news for you, actually." She wheeled her head around and for the first time gave him a quizzical look rather than one that suggested murder.

"Why?"

"Your parents, Damarcus, and I are going to tour the French countryside for the Dark Lord. We will be training and scouting out potential members. You have the house to yourself for the next four days." She blinked. She blinked again.

"You're all leaving?"

"Yes. However, when we return the 24th of December, your parents will host a party for our engagement." She shivered at the thought, but was too happy about the recently delivered news.

"When are you leaving." Edward raised an eyebrow in question by her bluntness.

"Tomorrow. Your mother also informed me to tell you she will bring in your dress on the day of the party, so don't fatten yourself." She rolled her eyes at this comment. Typical superficial pureblood aristocracy. Charlotte turned her body to the side and slipped under the covers, signifying the end to their conversation.

"Charlotte. I will see you in four days time." She didn't respond and he took that as his cue to leave the room. Charlotte fell asleep, worry free, the first time at the Striker compound. She finally was going to have a taste of freedom.

* * *

><p>The next three days flew by quickly. Charlotte's complexion was a beautiful ivory and glowed healthily, majorly thanks to Pooky and the others' cooking. The House-elves were happy for the first time in their barbaric and menial jobs and she had quickly gained the affection of every House-elf in the Striker compound. She took up her time reading, finishing homework, shopping in Diagon Alley, and even learning how to apparate from the elves and honing her wandless magic skills. She was currently wrapping presents in the grand foyer, dressed in a comfortable sweater and shorts, and with a blanket tussled over her small frame. She was grateful her mother had gone with the males as she would've screamed at Charlotte's appearance and forced her into something more "contemporary", such as a long sleeved black dress, showing absolutely no cleavage or curves, and trailing against the floor. She shuddered at her mother's fashion sense and turned her attention back to the colorfully wrapped presents. She just finished tying the ribbon around James' present, which was a box of chocolates, Quidditch gloves, and even broom polish. She slipped in her personalized card and leaned back into the sofa, surveying her handy work. Remus' presents were books, of course. Rachelle and Clarisse both received gold bracelets. Peter got a nice assortment of various candies and treats. William got a very expensive watch which was also a compass. She had smaller presents in another corner and turned to her last and final gift. She had gotten Sirius a ring. A very simple ring adjourned with intricate carvings and complex geometric shapes. She picked the ring up from the box and brought it forward, examining it. She actually didn't go buy it. She found it in her vault at Gringotts, the goblins sneering at her in jealously and looking at it hungrily as it was goblin made. She grew curious of why this ring was in her vault in the first place and decided to pawn it instead and maybe get Sirius a nice set of robes or something. She entered the homely pawn shop at the near end of Diagon Alley and the shopkeeper took a double take when he saw the ring in question. He had asked where she got it and she shrugged saying it was in her vault. He told her how this ring was one of the first goblin-made jewelry. He asked timidly if he could try it on and instantly hissed in pain when it burnt his finger. He recounted how the ring could only be worn of the most loyal and true to the Gryffindor ideals, finally admitting he was placed in Ravenclaw. He wagered for an incredulous amount of money but she declined and exited the shop, thinking if she should keep onto this ring. It was in fact an important relic of history but she found no purpose for it, as when she tried it on, it had slightly singed her finger too. She wrote to Sirius, explaining all the qualities and admitted she thought of giving this to him because she genuinely believed him to be the rightful owner of such a prestigious piece of history. She gently brought the ring to her lips, kissing it softly. She missed him. There was no question there. She missed him. Sometimes even more than Lily and found herself recalling on how happy she just was when they were going out. She sighed, wanting to feel his arms around her again. She wanted to smell him again. She wanted to touch him again. Charlotte set the ring gently into the box and wrapped up his present as well. She really did miss his company though. But it was impossible now for she had betrayed him. Sighing heavily, she delicately placed the ring in a velvet box and wrapped it with her hands. She looked at it longingly once again before placing it gently near the pile. Nelly came into the room with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of croissants. Charlotte smiled graciously at the loyal house elf and took a bite of her pastry.<p>

"Nelly, did you get the owls ready?" Nelly nodded and her huge ears flicked a bit as she turned to the window, where five consecutive owls flew in one by one. Nelly flinched and hid behind her master and Charlotte gently patted the house elf as she turned to the owls giving each a treat. They all nipped at her affectionately and she gave them a quirky grin before giving one to two presents to each owl. They all chirped excitedly, finally able to make a journey after being cooped up in the owlrey for so long. They all flew away happily and Nelly seemed to relax as she jumped back out in front of her master.

"Oh…Missus Charlotte?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mother sent you a letter a little while ago…and she has sent you your dress." Charlotte sighed before heaving herself off the floor ready to see the last dress she was ever going to wear at these social gatherings. After tomorrow, she was free.


	30. Chapter 30: PreDeparture

Ugly. Hideous. Heinous. Foul. Repulsive. Those were _kind_ words to describe her mother's style and fashion sense. However, here stood Charlotte staring at herself in the mirror once again. This dress was even more beautiful than the one she wore to the Halloween Ball. Charlotte couldn't breathe and found her face flushing due to the overwhelming qualities of this dress. She found herself swallowed up by white, and immersed in pure white lace. There was not a single mistake in the stitching or the embroidery and looked almost as if angels made it with their nimble fingers near into perfection. The dress was long and although white, hardly looked like a wedding gown at all for the intricacy of the bodice and the satin itself. Nelly and a few other female House-elves were struck by awe by the pure beauty that was in their presence.

"Beautiful…" she whispered to herself as she twirled around and admired her slim figure. The back was cut low and it was strapless, yet there was a light but very complicated lacey design that reached up to her neck, covering her collarbones, and wrapping itself behind her neck. Her black hair contrasted nicely to her dress and she let out a rare smile. Every other dress her mother ever bought her left her figureless and made her look more like a doll, but, her mother had finally managed to choose a _suitable _dress for once.

"Missus Charlotte! You look beautiful!" Nelly squealed and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Nelly. Come." She motioned as she gently patted the seat next to her. Nelly blushed and nodded shyly as she obeyed her master. Charlotte waved her hand and the dress zipped itself out of her body as a cloak floated over and covered her momentarily exposed body. Charlotte snapped her fingers and she was fully clothed in her previous clothes, folding the cloak and setting it by her side.

"Nelly. Pooky, Beti." The shy house elf looked up shocked and the other two loyal elves Pooky and Beti crowded around their beloved master. They all held curious glances and looked up with big blue eyes.

"Yes, Missus?"

"I must tell you now that I will attend the party tomorrow, but I have no intentions of coming back." They all gasped at that, yet she continued. "You three are my most precious friends and I would hate for you three to be stuck here without me. I have met a very nice elf at Hogwarts by the name of Ipi and she will take care of you all. I will set you all free tomorrow." At this point they all started crying.

"W-Where will missus go?"

"I don't know. I hope to call my friend in a while. Do you all understand?" Although they were all ecstatic at the idea of finally being free from the Striker Compound, freed by their beloved master, they couldn't help but worry.

"When the masters find you…they will kill you!"

"I know, Nelly. You all have to trust me, alright?" Eventually they nodded fervidly, eager to listen to their master's every whim.

"We will do anything it takes to make sure you escape here safetly!" Pooky said enthusiastically. Charlotte smiled and sighed patting their heads.

"Friends. There are a couple of things I must have you do before I take my leave tomorrow." They all looked up obediently.

"Anything missus!"

"Let me just tell you now. I will have your reward in your cubbies by tomorrow. When I leave, I want you all to leave as well. Understood?" They nodded.

"Now…Pooky and Beti. Do you mind packing everything that has a small red mark into this satchel?" Pooky and Beti looked around the room cautiously to see that Charlotte asked for a specifically large item to fit into the satchel.

"I charmed it. It acts like a never ending pit, so you can fit anything in there." Pooky nodded and Beti turned to Charlotte.

"Is there anything missus would like in here that is not in missus' room?" Beti asked. Charlotte shrugged and suggested her to look around the house to which Beti quickly obliged.

"Now, Nelly." She looked up at Charlotte.

"Yes, Missus?"

"You and I will need to do a special job. If we pull this off, we may stop my family's evil ways." Nelly turned to her with a suspicious look but nodded nonetheless, not wanting to disappoint Charlotte. She got off her bed and grabbed Nelly's hand as they crept slowly to her father's study. She's been coming here a lot recently and she nearly memorized where all the books on wandless magic philosophies were at. She'd already memorized the basics but thought she might at least write directions down for Dumbledore. She whisked her hand and a roll of parchment and ink from her pocket flew out as they started copying down detailed instructions rapidly.

"Nelly, make sure to place the books in their correct places after the quill's done." Nelly nodded her head determinately and started her job. Charlotte walked around the place looking for books she's never seen but they all seemed pretty repetitive. Just when she was giving up, she spotted a beat up roll of parchment in the end of her father's bookcase. Nelly had just about finished placing the books back and her arms were full of parchment.

"Nelly, please place those scrolls back in the pouch. I'll take care of this one." Nelly obliged and walked out in a hurry, eager to get out of her father's study. Charlotte sat meekly in her father's oversized arm chair and rolled open the scroll, reveling in the ancient information seen in it. A portion of it was in Latin and she tried her best to recopy it, but found it impossible. She rolled it open a bit more and was surprised to see her father's neat cursive, attempting to translate the ancient language. The only sentence she could read was _"the body and wand as one". _ She quirked her head to the right in confusion but looked up quickly when Nelly ran into the room alerting her of an appearance of a sleek black owl. She cursed under her breath and wrapped it up just as she found it and stuck it back in its original position. She whisked her wand quietly, erasing any traces of her in the room for extra measure and exited the room walking to the living room briskly with Nelly. She saw the very poised owl seated gently on the couch and she recognized it at once.

"Nero." It blinked in acknowledgement. She walked over and tore the letter from its beak as it gave her a seething look and flew away, making sure to hit her face with its black wings. She sneered at it and tore open the letter not shocked to see her father's handwriting.

"_Daughter. The party will start at 7:00 P.M. sharp tomorrow. Have all the house-eleves at work right now. We will be returning tonight at midnight sharp. Donovan Striker." _She scoffed at it and ripped it down the middle and then shredding it into small pieces.

"I hate you." She whispered menacingly, turning her heel and walking towards her room. Nelly walked with her, concerned for her master, as they rounded the corner and entered the lavish room. Charlotte dropped her body onto the floor and looked at her Victorian styled room watching Beti and Pooky walk in with the small satchel.

"We have got everything you asked for missus Charlotte!" Charlotte gently grasped the bag and muttered a spell which transfigured it into a pendant. She hung it around her neck and felt the two-way mirror. Lily. She missed Lily so much, and she thought now was the perfect moment to see her red-headed best friend.

"Friends. Will you alert the house-elves to start preparing for the party? Father asks of you all to do so. I need some time for myself," she said tiredly, leaning back on her bed. The elves nodded and bid her farewell before apparating to the kitchens. She clicked open her mirror and leaned her lips against the glass.

"Lily Evans." The mirror started to glow a bit and turned different colors as a familiar, smiling face greeted her.

"Charlotte!" Charlotte grinned and surveyed Lily's surroundings.

"Evans! Thanks for getting in touch with me," she bit sarcastically. Lily clapped her hands together and smiled weakly.

"Sorry Char! Tuny's walrus boyfriend came to visit. I didn't have time to get in touch with you! How have you been?"

"Good! Where are you though? This doesn't look like-"

"FLOWERRRRRRRR!" A voice interrupted Charlotte. Lily blinked and turned around nervously as James' face bumped up against the mirror. Charlotte raised her eyebrow and stared into the circular mirror.

"Lily…"

"This is also one of the reasons why I didn't get to contact you!"

"Potter! Get off her right now!" Charlotte laughed.

"Char! Is that you? I miss you, my dear friend!" James screamed into the circular mirror.

"Hello James! Happy holidays!" He nodded and kissed Lily's cheek before bolting off of her and running off into another direction.

"Right so I assume it wasn't just Vernon who was distracting you, eh?" She blushed and shook her head.

"So. How's your holiday been? You look well!"

"Yes! My family has left for France and I've stayed at home with the elves for the past few days. Anyway, Lily, where are you?" She looked around her room and rubbed her cheek nervously.

"I'm actually in Sirius' new house." Charlotte blinked and stared at her friend's green eyes.

"_Sirius' house?"_ Charlotte repeated.

"Did I just hear my name?" Someone called before the mirror was yanked out of Lily's hand and Charlotte found herself staring into deep grey eyes. She brought her cardigan closer to her exposed collar bone and stared up at him.

"Hello Sirius."

"Hullo, love." He said with a dashing smile that made girls swoon from left to right.

"You look as handsome as ever, Sirius." She flirted.

"And you look just as ravishing as you did the last time I saw you." He flirted back. She smiled at him and fake pouted as she realized his last comment.

"So you're telling me, I look the same?"

"Excuse me. You look even _more_ ravishing than the last time I've seen you."

"Better. You learn fast, Black." He laughed and turned o his right fiercely as Lily tried to get the locket back. Sirius shook his head and snapped his fingers, a horrible crack erupting from the other side as she saw he ended up in an entirely different room.

"You can apparate?"

"Impressed?" A cheeky smile played on his handsome face.

"Actually, yes. How'd you learn?"

"Got it on the first try. It isn't actually that hard." He shrugged.

"Can anyone else apparate?"

"Nope. So far it seems like it's only me."

"I feel I should commend you then."

"Just being able to see you alive and well's all the reward I'd ever need." She half smiled at him and closed her eyes. Sirius laid on his bed as well, staring at the girl in the mirror. She did look much healthier than she did the start of the winter holidays and Sirius smiled softly.

"I miss you." She whispered into the mirror. Sirius's smile wiped off of his face and he too nodded quietly, closing his eyes.

"As do I, Striker. We only have a week left before school starts. Stay strong."

"Thanks. Can't you apparate here? I'm about to kill myself out of boredom." Sirius shook his head.

"Now, now. Don't do that! And I can't. I can only apparate to places that are relatively close to my current position." She laughed a bit. How useless!  
>"Sirius. I'm going to leave tomorrow. After the party, I'm going to leave forever." Sirius opened his eyes hastily, his retinas widening from shock.<p>

"Charlotte. Don't. Please."

"Sirius. I have to. I can't keep living on like this! You understand, don't you?"

"Sweety, I want you to be free too…but it's too dangerous for you. My parents were never death eaters. They were even slipshot wizards, but yours. You could actually die."

"I can take care of myself, thanks."

"That's not what I meant. I know you can, honey. It's just…it's too dangerous."

"Sirius, no matter what you say…You know full well I'm going to run away." Sirius rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, yes, yes. So tell me. What is your brilliant plan of getting out?"

"I don't know. Maybe have one of the house-elves apparate me out of here."

"Where will you go?"

"Lily's probably. Or the Leaky Cauldron. I heard they have pretty awesome rooms there."

"Why not come here?"

"Sirius. You know I have to have been to a place before apparating." He shrugged and sighed deeply.

"Stay safe, hon." She nodded and Sirius steered the conversation in another direction. Before they both knew it, they were talking and laughing at whatever came into mind as the hours flew by quickly.

"Sirius! James and I have to go! Please give me back my mirror!" Lily's voice screeched in the background. Sirius rolled his eyes and he looked at Charlotte again. He turned to the clock surprised to see it was nearing eleven.

"You should go," Charlotte sighed in defeat. In an hour or so, the most awful people she had the pleasure of knowing would come home.

"Surprised Prongs and Evans stayed here that long." Sirius muttered. She nodded and smiled into the screen.

"Sirius. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Right, hon. If anything happens tomorrow…I'll be there." She shook her head a small smile gracing her features.

"No. I will not let you risk your life for my sake. Goodbye, Sirius." He gave her a small wink before she closed the locket and held it to her heart. Why was it every time she talked to Sirius Black, she ended up falling in love with him all over again?


	31. Chapter 31: Escape

She turned to the clock, sneering at the chimes ringing from it, clearly alerting her it was 7:00 P.M. Charlotte's most devoted house-elves were currently helping her get ready for the party, but she couldn't do anything but fiddle with the transfigured pendent hanging around her neck. She was debating if she should make it into an earring instead and wear her locket, for it would look strange if she wore two necklaces. Nelly zipped up the back of the dress and Pooky brought her silver heels. Charlotte expertly applied blush, foundation, mascara, and eyeliner finishing her flawless face with a touch of pink colored lip gloss. Her cheekbones made her face look sharp and well refined. She experimentally waved her wand at her hair, liking the loose, black ringlets that hung over her neck. Today was Christmas eve and the weather outside surely adapted well to the season, snow falling gently from the ground. Charlotte took off her pendent and re-transfigured it into a satchel, checking all of the contents. Clothes, books, scrolls, important documents and photos, bags, and the suitcase she brought back home, lay comfortably in her satchel. She then unclipped the strap of her locket, debating whether or not to put it in her bag as well, but decided against it and instead minimized it in size and re-colored it white to match her attire better. She took off her large, crystallized earrings and threw one of them into the sack as she transformed her bag into the other earring. She grabbed her wand at last and slipped it under her skirt, hitching it into the elastic band around her thigh. Smiling at last, she knew she was ready and got off her bed, surveying herself in the mirror. A small knock interrupted her and she motioned for Nelly to answer it.

"Please tell Charlotte I am ready to escort her to the party." Nelly nodded, shriveling in fear at the sight of Edward Donahue and clambered over to Charlotte.

"It's time!" she whispered. Charlotte twirled around the mirror once more before hugging her friends and casting her room one final glance before turning off the lights and pushing herself through the large bronze doors. Edward eyed her hungrily and gave her a little smirk before he thrust his hand out to her. Normally she would've walked down without him, but an audience gathered at the bottom, gushing over the couple. She reluctantly gave her fiancée her hand and he kissed it slowly, eyes never leaving hers.

"Are you ready, pet?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head, wrapping a strong arm around her waist protectively.

"My. What a pleasant aroma. You're very beautiful, pet."

"Stop calling me 'pet'. I have a name."

"Of course, _Charlotte._" He whispered into her ear huskily.

"Don't touch me," she whispered back tersely. He chuckled lowly again and pecked her neck, to which she stiffened up considerably. She tried to walk down the stairs in her heels, but found she needed Edward for support. They walked in unison quietly and slowly down the stairs. She met the harsh gaze of her mother and father at the foot of the stairs and saw Damarcus in the corner with his bastard friends, Lucius Malfoy, Brazen Husk, and Aiden Dolohav. She caught Lucius Malfoy's hard gaze as she looked at the boy who was 5 years her senior. She averted her attention from his gaze and instead turned to the other guests. Nothing special, about 40 people in her house, and the only one who was unexpected was the Minister himself, however he left right when he came. Edward wouldn't let go of her the entire evening and she grew tired of his presence as he treated her more like a fancy wrist watch, rather than a bride, or better suited a _human. _She found herself grabbing a glass of champagne gingerly from the bus boy and drank it in one shot, eager to get some alcohol in her system. Edward quirked an eyebrow and gave her another peck on the cheek.

"Didn't know you were a drinker, pet."

"I'm not. I just drink when I'm angry or upset."

"I assume you're both?" he laughed quietly. She ignored his statement and wrenched herself out of his grasp, sitting on her sofa more comfortably. Edward excused himself from the elderly couple he was talking to and turned to his bride, sliding next to her. He snapped his fingers and the bus boy walked by quickly holding out the tray of appetizers and shots of rum. Edward greedily gathered a nice assortment of treats as well as the rum and gave the boy a vicious glare. The waiter gulped and turned to Charlotte, just as nervous as he was when he first got here. She gave him a kind smile and he blinked before relaxing in her presence.

"Would you like something to eat or to drink?" She reached over and daintily grabbed a rum shot and waved her hand signifying she was done with her choice.

"Thank you very much." The boy blushed and bowed his head before scampering off to serve the other guests. She was about to take a sip from her glass but found herself to be greeted by lips rather than liquid. Her eyes widened and she shoved Edward off of her.

"What are you doing!" She muttered angrily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Why were you talking to him. You're with me. You _only_ look at me." She scoffed at Edward's primitive thinking and leaned into the chair, crossing her legs silkily, well aware of Edward's watchful eyes on the skin that peeked out from the side slit.

"Edward Donahue. Get it through your thick head. I will never be yours. Besides, my heart belongs to another." She said, her mind wafting to focus on two very beautiful grey eyes.

"Hallsworth, right?" Edward smirked. She blinked and broke away from her trance. William…she had forgotten about him throughout this entire ordeal. Edward's smile seemed to widen at her reaction, but he didn't know why she was so petrified. Here she was…together with Edward Donahue when she had William waiting back for her at Hogwarts, and above it all she was thinking about Sirius rather than the other two.

"Y-yeah." Edward cocked a curious eyebrow at her and was going to pester her with more annoying questions, when dinner was announced. Charlotte bolted from her seat in an instant and rushed into the kitchen, Edward in hot pursuit, still greeting his guests civilly as he passed in a hurry. He caught a hold of her wrist and pressed his body against hers, groaning inwardly when he felt her thin hip bones against his pelvis. This woman seriously had a strange effect on him. She looked up at him with a hard stare, void of any possible human emotion and he just wanted to feel her lips against his. Unconsciously, Edward licked his lips and she quivered a bit, probably very uncomfortable of being held like this in the public eye.

"Edward." A strict voice chided in. Edward immediately tore away from Charlotte, bowing his head to Damarcus.

"Hello Damarcus."

"Please do indecent acts in your private quarters. I'd like to spend some time with my _baby sister._" Damarcus smirked evilly.

"Of course. I should get well acquainted with the Strikers anyway." Edward said bowing his head to his senior again. Charlotte rolled her tongue against her teeth and looked away. How pathetic. She watched Edward stalk off to greet her parents and turned to her elder brother.

"Damarcus."

"Hello Charlotte. You look exquisite in that dress."

"I'm not today's entrée, Damarcus."

"I know, sister. Is it so wrong of me wanting to spend some quality time with you?" She nodded out of instinct and he slightly narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come. Sit by me." She wanted to refuse but her brother scared her as much as her father did. Reluctantly she agreed and sat next to her brother. Steak was served to all the guests and Charlotte sat still eating quietly. She jumped when her father stood from his seat with his wand against his throat as he greeted the large audience hall.

"Thank you for coming to my daughter and Edward Donahue's arrangement party. I am pleased my daughter has made a suitable match. Pureblood and high family standards, you Donahues surely know how to catch us all by a family." Donovan Striker said cheekily. Everyone chuckled softly and the Donahues nodded their heads at Donovan's address. She droned out her father's speech and groaned rather loudly when she noticed it was only 10:00 PM. Damarcus leaned against his seat holding his brandy with a very skilled hand as he spun the contents, stirring it well.

"Tired? It's your engagement party, sister." Damarcus jeered quietly. She looked up at him and shook her head just wanting to escape from this hell.

"By the way, sister." She didn't look up this time. "Found something rather interesting in father's study."

"Oh?" She asked disinterested.

"Father has this scroll, you see. Surely you've never seen it, am I correct?" She blinked and peered over to her brother, heart sinking to see him grinning at her maliciously.

"You're correct." He took a sip and turned to their father once more.

"Father told me how it was incredibly odd there was an ink smudge in it. Wonder who that could've been." Fuck. She was busted. She felt her heart pounding and almost cried when Donovan Striker had also locked eyes with her.

"Too bad for him, I suppose."

"Yes, well. Interesting thing is. It tried to be erased with a cleaning spell. Not yours right?" Charlotte inhaled a deep breath. She was going to die today.

"Who could've done that?" She tried to put up her innocent act. Damarcus drank his brandy and harshly set the glass on the table, making a few eyes direct themselves to them.

"Don't play stupid. What have you read."

"Why is it so important? It was all in Latin anyway."

"Father's pissed off. You do know that right?"

"What does it matter. After today I'll be free." She accidentally blurted out. Her eyes widened and she turned to Damarcus as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, well. This is quite interesting." He stood from his table and everyone turned their attention to the eldest Striker sibling. She looked around, her breath stuck in her throat as she realized the people at the party now. Death eaters.

"I would like everyone to know, Charlotte Striker is my baby sister, but also a blood traitor." Many hisses rang through the audience hall and Donovan stood up already aware of what his son was talking about. Charlotte gulped and looked around once again before getting up from her seat and running back to her room. She reached her bedroom and yelped when she found herself staring into the spiteful eyes of her father and brother.

"What's the main guest of honor doing? Running away from her own party, absolutely, positively rude!" Damarcus laughed. She hissed at him and cursed her dress and heels as she could only back up against the door. They were drawing up a new crowd and Ruby Striker pursed her lips, just wanting to have a nice party. Edward looked up in concern. She was up against two of the darkest and strongest wizards in their time…she didn't stand a chance.

"Girl. You really are the bane of my existence." Her father spat, hand outstretched. He aimed a perfectly directed Cruciatus curse at her and she was soon writhing in pain, sinking to the floor, creating new creases in her dress. The Death eaters from below laughed loudly and she felt tears staining her eyes. Damarcus sent her evil hexes which resulted in parts of her flawless skin to bleed painfully. She tried to reach for her wand but found it impossible and brought a shaky hand forward, attempting at wandless magic. Her father sneered at it and Damarcus stepped on her feeble hand, hate radiating from his face.

"You die tonight, sister."

"Fuck you," she seethed angrily. Damarcus kicked her jaw, lip splitting and blood pouring from her face. Her dress was ruined now with many tears and blood stains and Donovan kept torturing her. She trashed her head up and down, the locket hitting against the floor and opening up to reveal Sirius' shocked face.

"Charlotte!" She could hear him scream. She gasped when Donovan Striker lifted the curse and stood up, leaning against the wall in pain.

"What gives you the right to look through my scrolls. You insolent wench!" her father yelled. Damarcus lifted his hand and grinned.

"Good bye. Such a shame too. Edward was such a good candidate. Well, it's not that hard to find insufferable bitches in London." She closed her eyes and saw red. She had to get out of here. She swiped her hand and was shocked to find a dual Cruciatus curse activated on her kin. She gasped slightly feeling the power surge through her fingers as she watched her father and brother cry out in pain. At that, the Death eaters charged up the staircase, taking their wands out to defend their fellow brethren. She turned to the locket on the floor and saw Sirius' face once again before squeezing her eyes shut and feeling her world spinning violently as it felt like she was being sucked in an invisible hole. She knew this feeling. She's read and heard about it before. She was apparating.


	32. Chapter 32: Good Fortune

The dark haired youth paced around his room staring into the mirror worriedly. He found it hard to breathe as the mirror turned transparent. Punching the wall, Sirius Black screamed a very desperate "Charlotte!" into the blasted thing as he kicked his drawer so hard it toppled over to the side. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin burst through the door, wondering what the loud noise was and was shocked to see a distraught Sirius.

"Sirius! You run off with my mirror and now you're throwing things! What happened!" Lily demanded. Sirius recalled seeing Charlotte's mangled face on the floor, blood contently dripping from the side of her mouth, eyes glazed over with tears.

"She's in trouble. I have to go save-" A loud crack erupted in the room just below them and Sirius looked at the mirror, eyebrows furrowing, bewildered, to see he was staring at a very familiar fire place. His eyes widened in realization.

"Holy shit. She's here! What the fuck!" Sirius cursed, bolting towards the door and wrenching the handle open. Remus and Lily exchanged nervous glances as the followed the rash natured boy. Sirius lunged towards the staircase taking three steps at a time rather than two. He met James at the bottom of the stairs and saw his hands covered in blood.

"Fuck! Sirius! Hurry, it's C-Charlotte!" Sirius shoved his best mate and ran into the living room, heaving Peter Pettigrew to the floor and reaching the damaged female. Sirius bit his lip back and held his breath as he took in the sight before him. Charlotte's black hair against her ivory skin and white gown framed her gentle, elegant face. She had many blood stains on her face and dress and she coughed out blood.

"Charlotte…honey?" Sirius whispered, barely audible, as he brushed her bangs out of her closed eyes with a shaky hand. Lily's loud gasp was heard and the Marauders walked forward inspecting their dear friend.

"What happened…" Remus asked absentmindedly. Sirius scanned her body and visibly cringed at the sight of the purple bruises laying happily on her pale complexion. She moaned in pain and still refused to open her eyes, probably because of the overwhelming pain she was experiencing. Sirius sat on the floor of his living room and propped her head on his lap, softly stroking her hair.

"Honey…Open your eyes. It's me, Sirius." She took a moment but obliged, eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the warmly tinted room.

"H….hi Sirius." He smiled in relief and bent forward, kissing her bruised and bloody lips gently.

"Oh my God, hon." She whimpered in pain as a sharp jolt in her leg had tears streaming down her face. Sirius looked up, scared it was something he had done, but looked at her leg, eyes widening.

"Shit! She's been splinched! Fuck! Remus, help me!" Remus didn't hesitate and walked over quickly inspecting her wound.

"We have to go see a doctor!"

"It's Christmas Eve, Remus! St. Mungo's won't be open until after Christmas!" James exclaimed as he paced around his friends. Peter snapped his fingers and quickly clambered over with a happy grin on his face.

"My aunt's a healer! I can go get her right now!" Lily clapped her hands and nodded fervidly.

"Oh Peter! Would you please?" Peter nodded and apparated away. Sirius looked surprised for a moment, not knowing the daft boy even knew how to apparate. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as everyone makes him out to be. Sirius was drawn back to reality when Charlotte squirmed in his lap.

"Baby, calm down. Worms will be back real soon with a healer. Stay with us until then." She quieted down, tears refusing to stop. Lily was crying as well and she and her boyfriend sat down next to the pained girl, gently coaxing her. Peter came back in an instant with an elderly woman who looked more mousy than he did and her eyes hardened at the sight of her patient.

"Young man! Please carry her to a bedroom!" She said directing her statement to Sirius. Sirius nodded and hooked his arms around her lower back and under her knees. She whimpered but was silenced by Sirius' gentle lips.

"Shhh…Don't worry." She brought a hand to her earring and thrust it towards Lily weakly. Lily grabbed it and looked at it quizzically as it transformed into a small satchel. The red-head understood and reached insde taking out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Remus raised his eyebrow at Charlotte's new found talent for transfiguration. Sirius grabbed the clothes and walked towards the room with Peter's aunt, carrying the weak girl in his arms as her steady breath sped up his.

* * *

><p>Sirius rubbed the back of his neck now wearing a tightly fitted, elbow length black shirt. His boots clicking against the granite staircase startled his friends.<p>

"How is she Sirius?" Lily asked.

"She's better. Amazing woman your aunt is, Peter. Fixed the splinching in less than a minute." Peter blushed.

"Can we go see her?" James asked. Sirius shook his head and levitated a butterbeer in his direction.

"I wouldn't. Not yet at least. She's sleeping." He took a quick swig of his drink and lazily dropped onto the couch staring into the fire.

"How did she get here?" James broke the one questions everyone had in mind. Sirius shrugged and Remus cleared his throat, intending to speak.

"What is it Moony?" Peter asked shyly.

"She's never been here right Pads?" Sirius nodded and took another swig.

"How would she have seen this room?"

"The mirror!" Lily exclaimed. Remus made a small noise of comprehension and nodded his head.

"Amazing. I thought you had to have been to a place before to apparate successfully."

"Me too."

"She must've been pretty desperate to come here." Sirius nodded.

"She was at the damned party of hers."

"The one to Donahue, right?" James asked for clarification.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened after that though. Not my place to tell." Sirius shrugged.

"You're right. It's mine." A new voice interrupted. Everyone jumped in shock, surprised to see Charlotte at the door frame. Sirius noticed how she was wearing one of his shirts, it being way too big for her and her tiny shorts. He gulped at the sight of her long creamy legs, teasing him from a distant. She walked over slowly, a little limp apparent, and sat down on the arm of Sirius' chair.

"Charlotte! Sorry if we woke you, go back to sleep." Lily said motherly. Charlotte shook her head and grinned softly.

"Why? Were you guys going to party without me?" James and Remus laughed quietly as Peter handed her a bottle of butterbeer. She took it graciously and drank from it delicately.

"Charlotte. How'd you manage to end up here?"

"I don't know…I never apparated before and when I saw Sirius' face in the mirror…I knew I wanted to be with him," Sirius coughed awkwardly.

"What happened at the party?" Charlotte shook her head, her eyes attaining a familiar moisture.

"Can we…talk about it some other time?"

"Of course! It's Christmas in less than 5 minutes! We should relish in the company of good friends." Remus exclaimed joyously. At his comment, everyone nodded and grabbed a butterbeer beckoning the new Christmas season. Charlotte looked around, smiling to see James and Lily cuddling on the sofa and Remus in deep conversation with Remus. She saw a very large Christmas tree, decorated nicely, in the corner of the room and smiled sadly. Sirius caught her smile and pulled her body down to his.

"Our first, real Christmas together with people we don't want to kill. Feel nice." She laughed breathlessly and nodded.

"I'm just glad to be out of that God forsaken house."

"I'm glad I was the first person you thought of when you were making your epic escape."

"Of course. A face like yours is hard to forget," she teased playfully. The sound of the ancient grandfather clock rang suddenly and everyone cheered as Christmas day had officially started. Sirius and Charlotte looked into each other's eyes and broke away when they saw Lily and James snickering as James held his wand in front of him. Sirius looked up and grinned widely to see mistletoe. Sirius put a finger underneath her chin and directed her head upwards as she saw the mistletoe too.

"It is tradition, you know." Sirius whispered cheekily. She laughed healthily and nodded.

"Never took you as a man bound by old rules, Sirius Black."

"Good. Because I'm not!" She smiled happily and leaned in, both locking lips for a soft, chaste kiss.


	33. Chapter 33: Christmas Festivities

James Potter stood up and stretched his toned and sculpted arms out towards either sides of the walls as he yawned loudly. Lily yawned as well and Remus and Peter stood up brushing the creases in their clothes.

"We really should get going. We'll come back tomorrow for dinner, alright?" Lily said giving Charlotte a hug.

"We're going out to eat though. My kitchen doesn't really work." Sirius muttered lamely.

"That's fine. We should have a chance to spoil ourselves, right?" Remus chuckled. Everyone nodded and said their final goodbyes as they walked into the fireplace and disappeared from sight. Sirius leaned back into the chair and finished his butterbeer as Charlotte sat next to him, placing her head against his shoulder.

"So what now?" he questioned, rubbing her shoulder.

"I guess I should call up one of my friends. I need a place to stay for a week." Sirius' eyes hardened at this and he turned to her with a fierce stare.

"What the hell are you saying. You're staying here with me,"

"No. Sirius, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality."

"We're friends. More than friends! We're like one entity!" She snorted at this but he continued. "You're staying here with me. No question. Besides, I'm really lonely." Said Sirius with a fake pout. She rolled her eyes and stared into the fire quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, doll. Please stay here. You need some time to relax." She finally looked up at him with her honey glazed eyes.

"Sirius. What would I ever do without you?"

"Be a miserable wreck," he said with a cheeky smile. She smiled gently and nodded.

"I guess you're right. If it wasn't for you tonight…I would have died." He looked away surprised to see it was nearing 2:30.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I…" he cut her off with a peck on her nose.

"Don't force yourself. Tell me when you're ready." Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet smell. She found herself wrapping her hands around his neck, fingers vanishing from visible sight as they treaded from his dark locks.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" he shrugged and kept resting his face against her delectable skin.

"Stop trying to overanalyze things and keep still." He muttered weakly.

"Sorry if I worried you."

"When I saw you leaving the station with that bastard…I didn't know what to do." He admitted, refusing to look into her eyes.

"Oh, Sirius. I'm fine. I didn't really spend that much time with them anyway. They left for France the moment I got home." He didn't nod or speak but just stayed there, deeply enamored by her warmth.

"I've missed you so much. I'm sorry for what happened at that Quidditch game. Please forgive me," he whispered hoarsely. He didn't know why he was atoning for his crimes now, but it felt damn good to finally tell her. Her fingers froze and stopped treading themselves through his hair and he dared not look up in fear, but did eventually when he felt her trembling.

"Hon?" his eyes widened when he saw her crying.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," he started, biting his lip back in shame.

"No…" she sputtered. "Sirius…You're such a good guy. I'm sorry! You have no idea how much I've missed you. You're my most precious friend…" His heart sank when she said that. He didn't want to be her friend, damn it. He wanted to be more than that. He turned his head towards her direction and felt his heart flutter at the sight of her. Beautiful. Even when her face had been cut up, bruised, and injured, she still radiated beautifully. He knew what he did next was wrong, but at that moment, he really didn't give a shit about the consequences. He leaned in to her face and breathed softly on her full lips.

"Sirius…" she whispered too, closing her honey eyes and softly leaning forward as well. Sirius stared at her face for a second and when he felt her breath on his skin once more, he couldn't help himself as he found himself crashing his lips against hers. She reacted in an instant and moaned into the kiss softly. Sirius was lost at the moment and softly stroked his tongue over her lips, gripping her sides urgently. She broke for air, throwing her head back from surprise and weariness. She breathed sharply as Sirius latched his mouth onto her neck, caressing her soft skin with his tongue, getting dizzy at the feeling of her creamy, ivory skin. He grazed his teeth over the vein in her throat and smiled when he felt her neck vibrate from the very loud moan that erupted from the core of her being. She combed his hair with her slender fingers, softly grinding herself against him. He groaned lowly and captured her lips again, biting at it hungrily and with new found passion. Her tongue rubbed up against his teeth and he brought her so close that he could feel the heat from her lower body. His hands trailed down from her hips to her exposed thighs, surprised at how hot they were. She stopped running her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms tightly around his succulent neck as they kept eating the life out of each other. Deciding to be bold, he slowly slipped his fingers to her inner thighs, feeling her gasp into his mouth. She dug her nails into his scalp, rocking herself onto his hips. Sirius turned his head to the right, taking a break, but right after he broke away he was on her again, now pushing her down onto the sofa, relishing in all that was her. His hands still held tightly onto her thighs, refusing to let go as he massaged them, sending her to spasm violently against him. They finally broke apart together, realizing if they didn't breathe soon they might as well suffocate each other. Sirius set his forehead against hers, softly kissing her nose as he panted deeply. He saw her chest rising and falling and he licked his lips as he imagined how it would be if they were against his hands, his face, his tongue.

"Sirius…" she whispered. Sirius stayed silent for a second, anticipating the painful rejection. Only the crackle of the fire and her hard breathing lingered through Sirius' ears, refusing to hear her reject this. Reject him. His heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Sirius?" she whispered again, gently stroking his cheek. He looked up slightly, afraid of her expression. He became extremely confused when he saw her lust-glazed face as well, cheeks tinted a soft pink.

"What is it?"

"Take off your shirt. It's so hot,"

"You want to….go all the way?"

"Sirius. Right now…I need you. You need me. Please," he bit his lip back but moaned lightly when he felt her run her cold hands across his now bare chest. She rolled her fingers across his chest and pectoral muscles, marveling in the sight. Sirius felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the last time they got so intimate. There was also the possibility of her hating him if this got too out of hand but she was asking for this. She was finally asking for this and he couldn't help but feel a slight sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Sirius, please!" she said tugging on his pants desperately. An uncomfortable swelling occurred in the lower part of his body and he found his pants extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"Honey. You don't deserve me."

"Please! I beg you, just fuck me! I need you close to me." He shook his head.

"No, baby. Did you forget about a certain Ravenclaw? It's not fair to him." She scoffed arrogantly and tried to unbutton his pants.

"Since when do you care? I want you to fuck me so bad!"

"And you don't think I want to?" He raised his voice. She flinched at his tone and dropped her hands from his pants. He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, hon. It's just…I don't believe I'm the right one to deflower you." She laughed a bit at his word choice but pursed her lips when she noticed how serious he was.

"Would you rather me lose it to William?" she muttered sadistically. Sirius' eyes flashed and he glared at her.

"Don't you dare even say that. You don't deserve him or me."

"You want me to be chaste forever?" she said with a gentle smile. Sirius went quiet and he tried recalculating his options. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he forgot about the current placement of her hands. He jumped when he felt her cool hands in his pants, softly gripping his member.

"Charlotte," he breathed

"Shh…I've already made my decision. Sirius, I still love you, you know. Even when I was with William or Edward, I could only think of you. You don't understand how much I need you,"

"Please don't regret it," Sirius muttered shortly. She giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"From what I've heard around the school, you are apparently the best bed partner." He scowled at that and she was scared she'd offended him again.

"You heard that from other people? Let me give you a new perspective on that," he said with a mischievous grin. She returned his devious smile and kissed him hard on the lips, resulting in the both of them rolling off the couch and onto the carpeted floor.

Sirius didn't know how many times he kissed her or how many love bites he was leaving behind. All he knew was that there was a beautiful girl woman underneath him, completely vulnerable to his touch. He licked his lips at her appearance and ran his tongue against her neck in a sensual manner, earning a long moan from the woman. She shivered as he tore off the shirt she wore and stared at her bosom, cursing that thin piece of fabric which prevented him from his prize. With rough, calloused hands, Sirius Black hooked his fingers on either sides of her shorts and pulled them down to her knees, she kicking them off impatiently. He chuckled lowly at her attire. Very pretty and lacy black undergarments. Sirius could feel his member growing in size impatiently and he let out a guttural moan as she raised her arms up, allowing him further access. Sirius smirked and wrapped his hands behind her back, feeling her nicely sculpted shoulder blades and ended up at the bra strap. In an instant, he had the bra unhooked and brought his hands towards her chest, softly kneading the nubs with his gentle touch. She moaned and arched her back, making her hip bones flex out. Sirius waved his hand and a bottle of butterbeer flew over obediently. She looked at him quizzically before giving him an angry look as he tipped the beverage onto her flat stomach.

"Siri-" she was cut off by an unexpected moan, when Sirius had sucked up the drink that pooled in her naval. She grabbed at his hair gruffly and he cried out by a little, annoyed he was pulled away from his previous job. Sirius kept a steady eye on her bra and eventually pushed her down again when he realized what he wanted to do. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips before flipping her over to the other side. She blinked and stared at him, confused by his actions, then realized he had pulled her bra out from the side.

"Sirius-"

"Today's my day. Shhh, love. This will feel good." He whispered against her burning skin as he licked around the shell of her ear and trailed his wet friend down towards the back of her neck. She shivered from the new wetness and kept her hands comfortably next to her arms. Sirius was now giving her a light massage, completely speechless as he stared at her lovely back side. Sirius took a swig of the butterbeer and tipped it over again. The liquid splattered unevenly out to the ground but some of it retained its former shape and trailed south towards the dip in her back. Sirius lapped that up as well and she sighed, euphoria washing over her like a waterfall. She was faced with cold air once again and her back hit the floor hard as her nipples hardened at the lack of warmth. Sirius stared at her for a while, eyes looking up and down at her hungrily, but yearningly. Oh God, she was beautiful. She felt a bit uncomfortable for his lack of words and attempted to cover herself, but it only resulted in Sirius roughly grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head as he took a nub into his mouth. She found herself reaching climax sooner than she thought she would and Sirius smiled devilishly as he rubbed two fingers against her underwear.

"They're soaked, love." He muttered huskily, lust dripping from every word.

"I'm ready, Sirius." He didn't need clarification again and he soon stripped her off her clothes and took out his member before entering her lucid body. She exhaled a loud moan and Sirius grunted before placing his elbows on either side of her head, to make this love making as comfortable as possible. She grunted softly at the size of his length as he fully burrowed himself.

"You doing alright?" she nodded, thinking it wasn't that bad, but when he started to move, she felt tears stinging her eyes. She unknowingly let out small whimpers and Sirius stopped moving, apologizing and giving her time to relax. She tried to be calm at his slow movement, but every thrust sent her flying into a new world of pain. Sirius also grunted in pain at her tight hold on him. He leant down and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"It's okay. You're doing good. Keep going, honey. It'll feel good soon." She nodded and spread her legs a bit more allowing him to bury himself deeper into her secret cavern. She wrapped her arms around him and finally relaxed slightly. Sirius smiled against her cheek and pulled out. She looked down, horrified to see the blood on his member and the carpet.

"I-I'm bleeding!"

"It's natural, honey. Don't worry, it just means you're a woman." She felt herself tighten once again, nauseous at the sight of blood and Sirius gasped at her sudden tightness. Tears poured down her face and Sirius stared deeply at her face. Perhaps she didn't even want this in the first place. Seemed like she was just filling a void because of her vulnerability. Point is, Sirius knew this was not what she wanted and he didn't want to continue, no matter how much that peeved him. He sighed and pulled out completely, using a cleaning spell around them.

"S-Siri…"

"Look. You say you want sex, but doll. You're not mentally ready. I don't want to force anything onto you. You're too special for that," he said genuinely, tucking his pride back into his pants. She grabbed his zipper and stared up at him, eyes still moist from the tears.

"No…I-I'm ready, Sirius!" Sirius smiled weakly and shook his head before patting her head.

"You're not. You'll be ready someday but not today."

"I'm sorry I was so terrible." She muttered in defeat. Sirius shook his head and grabbed her panties before sliding them onto her endless legs.

"No. Don't be. You were amazing," he smiled cheekily. She still felt very guilty and felt obliged to help him relieve his stress. She discarded her bra and crawled over to him, his rod getting uncomfortably hard once more. Her soft hands snaked into his trousers and pulled out the rod once more, surveying it with shaky hands. Sirius wanted to stop her but he was so intrigued in her next move, he didn't speak. She nervously brought her lips to him, kissing the head lovingly before experimentally taking a lick. Sirius shuddered and she seemed to have felt it as a small smile crept up onto her face and she gulped before taking more of him into her soft mouth. Sirius threw his head back in ecstasy and played with her long locks of hair.

"That's it…take more," Sirius egged on as she nodded and almost took all of him in her mouth. Soon enough she was being a bit more aggressive with it and even learned to scrape her teeth against the shaft to create more friction. Sirius looked down and just almost exploded when her innocent eyes stared back at him, reminding him much of a curious child. He guided her cool hands to his sack and she touched it, enjoying the feel of it. Sirius leaned back a bit watching her excitedly. Every movement she made intrigued him to the max and soon enough he came with a long, hard cry of her name. She felt his cock harden as an unfamiliar liquid filled her mouth. Not knowing what to do with it, she instinctively swallowed it, some dribbling out of her mouth and onto her exposed breasts. Sirius lay on the ground, wheezing deeply. Out of all the other girls he'd ever been with it, he could undoubtedly say Charlotte Striker was the best ever.

"Did you drink it?" she nodded shyly, and Sirius chuckled waving his hand once more, her bra picking itself up off the ground and flying towards him. Sitting up, with her seated on his member, he hooked her bra back on, not before giving each nub a little kiss, and brought her lips toward his. He noticed how she still tasted like him, but he didn't really care at this point.

"Amazing," Sirius praised and she blushed once more.

"Was it really okay? It was my first time."He laughed and nodded.

"Honey. It was great."

"You're just saying that, because I just gave you one."

"And lots more to come, I hope." She chuckled and leaned into his chest, his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Sirius stroked her hair and conjured a blanket before wrapping it around the two. Sirius heard light snores and laughed softly, kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, love."


	34. Chapter 34: Boundaries

Chocolate? Or was this banana? Thought Charlotte as a delicious smell wafted around her nose. She felt her eyes flutter open, a small fire still crackling in the corner. She noticed how she was on the couch, in her undergarments with a light fleece blanket over her frame and looked around the room curiously. This was not her room…then she remembered. She was in Sirius' house finally free from her parents and the pureblood community. She got up tentatively and rubbed her head, blushing at the events that occurred last night. Throwing the blanket off her feet she looked to her right to see unfamiliar clothes at her disposal. She clambered over to the nightstand inspecting the clothes. A very large white oxford shirt and the shorts she wore last night. She instinctively smiled inhaling Sirius' smell before putting it on. It reached to the middle of her thighs, hiding her shorts. She raised an eyebrow at it, but disregarded it, folding the blanket and slowly making her way to the kitchen. She almost laughed at the sight, but bit back her lip and smiled when she saw Sirius struggling to flip pancakes.

"Why not use magic?" She giggled. Sirius jumped and flung his pancake onto the ceiling. He sighed angrily and stared up at the blasted dough as he turned around to face Charlotte. She laughed loudly when she saw he had flour smeared all over his handsome face.

"I don't always want to use magic, love!" She shook her head and waved her hand as the room tidied up itself. Sirius looked away gloomily and scratched his cheek.

"Er, thanks." She walked over and kissed his nose, his mood lifting.

"Thanks, hon. You look…comfortable," he said with a cheeky smile. She shook her head once more and helped him with breakfast. She set the table for two and prepared the drinks before sitting on the stool, watching Sirius finish cooking breakfast. He walked over triumphantly with two plates stacked high with pancakes as he placed it gently in front of her.

"Pretty good, eh?" He asked with a cocky grin. She poured the syrup and took a bite nodding her head;

"Very."

"Tch. And you thought I couldn't do this without magic." She laughed before pointing at the stove and turning off the fire. He flushed a bit and ate in silence.

"They're very good, you know." She said suddenly. Sirius grinned and leaned into her face tasting the syrup on her lips.

"Thanks, love."

"Of course! Is there anything the great Sirius Black cannot do?"

"I guess not," he grinned and stabbed his pancake again before looking up at her.

"I'm surprised you slept yesterday,"

"Well, yeah. I was really tired."

"But I thought you couldn't sleep on the first day of where ever you are?" She paused and noted how he was correct. She shrugged shortly and smiled at him.

"I guess…I was just at ease yesterday…Thanks to you," They stared at each other and continued to eat, laughing softly whenever the other brushed their leg upon the other's. Sirius stood up after his meal and took his plate and Charlotte's before tossing them into the sink. Sirius walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her out to the living room again. Sirius set her on the couch and he snapped his fingers, wrapped presents appearing underneath the Christmas tree. He sat next to her, arm slung over her shoulders, as he levitated two gifts over to the pair. She got a hold of her gift and inspected it. It was from James and she smiled opening the gift to see the latest defense against the dark arts book. Sirius peered over and quirked an eyebrow at her gift.

"Pretty advanced. Not even first time auror trainers use this." She nodded and turned it over, surprised to see a little note attached to it. It read:  
><em>"Dear Charlotte. Although this book is kind of advanced I believe you can figure these out. After all you are brilliant. James." <em>She laughed aloud and Sirius read it over, shaking his head.

"What did you get?" She asked him as she noticed his sneakoscope. He looked it over questionably and raised an eyebrow.

"Er…Sweet girl that Evans is." She giggled and called forth two other gifts. She had so far gotten a book from James, sweets from Peter, top of the line ink from Remus along with a very thoughtful card, a journal bounded by very fine leather from William, very pretty robes from Clarisse and Rachelle, a card from Severus, and several muggle literature books from Lily. She also got many gifts from her admirers but they weren't anything special. Sirius called over the two final gifts underneath the Christmas tree and handed hers with a gentle touch. She looked over the label and grinned when she saw it was from Sirius. She noticed how he was also holding her gift in his hands and started to peel the wrapper off of it. She did the same and gasped at the silver pendant that lay gently in the velvet box. Sirius stared at his gift as well, marveling at the sight of the ring. She held the pendant to her face, her breath hitching up in her throat.

"Beautiful," they both said at once. She gulped and looked up at him as he held up the ring too.

"Er…Um, thanks." He said. She urged him to try it on, convinced that he was a true Gryffindor and he did. She watched his finger carefully but he didn't seem to be in any pain and sighed in relief. He stared at her but shook his head instead, grabbing the pendant from her. She turned around and lifted her hair up as he placed the pendant delicately around her neck.

"Nice." He breathed, twitching at the sight of her skin. She let her dark locks fall again and felt his hand graze her hip slightly.

"This ring looks expensive…"

"It is said to have once been Godric Gryffindor's."

"How did you get it?"

"It was in my vault. Can only be worn by a true Gryffindor and it seems like you fit the description perfectly." Sirius took in a sharp breath and nodded his head.

"It's very nice. Thank you," he said turning her head in his direction before fully placing his lips onto hers. Their lips were moving in an instant and she wrapped her arms behind her to wrap around Sirius' head. He bit her lip and pressed her closer to his body. They were so full of raw passion they didn't even notice the people who clambered through Sirius' fireplace. Lily blushed as Sirius' hands slipped under her shirt and Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. The couple looked up and Charlotte blushed at her current predicament.

"Er….Hi everyone." She grinned. Sirius groaned loudly and waved his hand.

"Go away. Come back later if you have to, but not now!" Sirius whined. Charlotte rolled her eyes and noticed everyone was in very nice clothing.

"Where are we eating? The Queen's?" Sirius drawled lazily, admiring his new ring.

"Something like that," Lily clicked her tongue.

"More like Fenry's," Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes too and shrugged.

"What's so special about-"

"Did you say Fenry's? Oh my gosh, it's impossible to get a reservation! Sirius! Get your lazy ass up right now!"

"Why don't we just stay here baby?" Sirius called after her. Lily shook her head and hitched up her long black dress as she walked up the stairs. Sirius looked at the stairs with a very happy expression and sighed longingly running a hand through his midnight hair.

"So what now. You guys together?" James asked gruffly. Sirius shrugged.

"I have no idea. I think we are back together. I would like to be back together." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"If you do end up together, it's not for sex is it?" James and Peter looked at Sirius, shocked. Sirius smirked and closed his eyes.

"Nothing gets past you, huh Moony?"

"Werewolf sense of smell. A blessing and a curse." Remus grinned.

"You had sex with her?" Sirius shook his head.

"We almost did. Or…we didn't actually have sex." They all gave him very startled looks and tried to press further questions but Lily walked down the stairs elegantly. James wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the cheek. Sirius lazily snapped his fingers and he was soon dressed in fancy dress pants a black oxford and a grey cardigan. He looked towards the staircase and saw Charlotte emerge in a short black dress that had one should strap with plastic black flowers around it. She had tried her best to cover her bruises and numerous cuts and seemed to have succeeded. Remus walked over to help her down the stairs but Sirius leapt over the couch and shoved Remus out of the way, taking her hand first. Charlotte giggled and helped her ex-boyfriend up from the floor.

"Thank you Charlotte." Remus gave a little glare to Sirius.

"Let's go everyone!" Peter squeaked checking his watch worriedly. Everyone agreed and made their way towards the fireplace as Sirius gave Charlotte one final kiss, making sure Remus saw. Remus rolled his eyes and transported to Fenry's with the others. Charlotte threw her head back and felt his tongue on her skin once more drawing out a loud moan.

"Unnn, Sirius…we have to go to dinner…"

"I want you for dinner," Sirius mumbled against her skin. She shook her head when she felt his mischievous hands make their way into her dress.

"Sirius," she sighed pulling away from him. He gave her a low growl but stopped when she kissed his Adam's apple.

"Later," That cheered him up instantly and he soon ushered her into the fireplace. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by people in fancy dresses and robes seated around many tables with an air of superiority. Heads turned at the beautiful couple and many women and men stared thoughtfully at the handsome male and beautiful female. They reached the table furthest in the back and sat down graciously. Everyone else seemed to be very bothered by this fancy atmosphere but Sirius and Charlotte knew how to thrive off of it. A very young waiter seemed to have the most courage and approached the table with a brilliant grin on his face. Lily and Charlotte flushed to which he earned very heated glares from James and Sirius.

"'Ello. How may I be of service to you?" he had a thick French accent and Charlotte smiled at his attempts to talk to them in English.

"6 ice waters please,"

"Of course mademoiselle." He said before handing everyone a menu. It seemed as if Sirius and James had scared the poor bloke away as an elderly man came to serve them instead. Sirius and James shared almost identical smug glances at each other as they wrapped an arm protectively over the girls' shoulders. Not wanting Remus and Peter to feel left out, Charlotte made sure to include them in every conversation to which they were thankful. Peter yelped a bit during dinner and his friends turned to him curiously. Sirius noticed a slight burn mark on his wrist and made everyone else aware of it. He stood up suddenly, bumping into the table causing the drinks to topple over and excused himself in a hurry.

"Merry Christmas!" Charlotte called to him but he was gone. Odd.

"Peter's been sort of weird these days."

"Yeah. You know, I actually saw him talking to Donahue a couple weeks back. Saw Donahue throw Pete a sack of galleons, actually."

"Donahue? Why." Charlotte's eyes narrowed and voice darkened.

"Maybe he got into a bit of a scrap?" Lily suggested, not wanting an argument to erupt. Charlotte shook her head knowingly and sipped her water staring at the table cloth hatefully.

"Edward Donahue is not a civil man. Something's fishy,"

"And he can apparate. Strange isn't it? Maybe he's not that incompetent as everyone makes him out to be," Sirius' silky voice flew out.

"Stop it all of you. Peter's a good guy. He's a very hard worker as well," Remus defended his friend, getting pretty tired of all the false accusations. Lily nodded and James, Sirius, and Charlotte looked down in shame.

"Yeah…There's a reason why he's in Gryffindor." Charlotte forced a smile. She really didn't trust Peter Pettigrew now. Sirius rubbed his leg against hers and she released all of her tension at once as she smiled and held up a glass.

"To my dear friends. What would I be if I didn't have you all watching over me." she said. Everyone raised their glasses and acknowledged her statement. At that moment, the steaks had come out and everyone started to eat, thankful for each other's presence.

"So are you two going out?" Lily asked suddenly scooping up some green beans. Charlotte and Sirius stopped eating and placed their silverware on the plate. Sirius eyed Charlotte and she seemed to be very troubled at the question.

"We're not." Sirius answered for her. She looked up, hurt for a second, but realized their current situation. They wanted to be together. So bad it made their hearts ache, but…it was their reputations that were put up to the stake.

"Yeah…we're just friends." It hurt her to say that and it stung him to the core to hear those words from the girl he loved. Remus sighed, annoyed at the both of them. Remus had no trouble reading each one of them like an open book and he could clearly see what was going on. They loved each other, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but it was their damn prides they couldn't get rid of. Charlotte had to be loyal to William Hallsworth. She would've broken up with William, but the fact of getting back together with Sirius threw her off. Who would want to go back like a kicked puppy to their ex boyfriend? Now Sirius, on the other hand, just didn't know his feelings. After going through his entire life without caring for any woman, to suddenly realize his love for his oldest friend must've disturbed him greatly. Sirius was overwhelmed with his new feelings for her he didn't know how to express them. Sirius was also notorious around the school for never sticking with one girl, and Remus and Charlotte both knew how much he enjoyed girls falling to his feet. Both were stubborn and too proud which had Remus questioning how they were even friends in the first place. Remus turned to Lily and James and by the looks on their faces told the young Lupin they understood as well. Charlotte and Sirius turned to one another and sighed.

"I have no idea what to do," Sirius nodded.

"I think you guys should just date again. He's so much better than Hallsworth, Charlotte!" Lily exclaimed. Charlotte stood up and narrowed her eyes at Lily.

"Butt out Evans! William's a great boyfriend! I-" she was cut off to see Lily's face distraught. James tried his best to cheer her up and Charlotte looked around the restaurant, not surprised to see people staring. She sat back down on her seat and grabbed Lily's hand.

"I'm sorry Lils. It's just…I can't treat William like this…it's not fair," it was Sirius' turn to flinch at her words.

"No. I should've never asked….but I'm curious. How do you view your relationship with Sirius?"

"I love him. I truly do," Sirius beamed, but his face fell when she opened her mouth. "But…you and I know it's wrong to treat William like this." Sirius turned to look at her now.

"Now you care about him? What about last night! Did that mean nothing to you!" She glared at his loud voice and closed her eyes.

"Sirius. It was raw passion. You know that, don't you?" Sirius recalled last night. He remembered the feeling of her skin against his and he shook his head stubbornly.

"Horse shit. We have something. Don't deny it." She refused to look at him and drank her water again, wanting something, anything to change the course of this discussion. Luckily James piped in courageously and laughed silently.

"Who's ready for N.E.W.T.S., huh?" Remus and Lily's ears perked up at the mention of something academic and started talking amongst themselves. James turned to his other friends and gave them a challenging stare.

"You guys aren't going out?" Sirius and Charlotte shook their heads quickly. A bit too quickly in James' opinion.


	35. Chapter 35: From Start to Finish

Sirius and Charlotte said their final goodbyes to Remus, Lily, and James as they arrived back in Sirius' flat. She wasn't surprised when he practically threw her body onto the couch. She whimpered a little bit when his body pressed into hers urgently.

"Charlotte…what do we do?" She shook her head sadly.

"I have no idea, Sirius. I just can't keep my hands off of you." He grunted in reply, agreeing with her statement and nuzzled his cheek into the crook of her neck.

"I'm so lost. I really don't know what we should do at this point." She nodded as well and ran her fingers through his raven hair.

"So who do you love more?" he suddenly asked.

"…" she responded so quickly Sirius looked up quizzically, his eyes telling her to say it again. She took a deep sigh and opened her mouth.

"I love you both," Sirius closed his eyes. He expected her to say that.

"I expected as much so. I just wish you could see what kind of guy he really is." He muttered bitterly. Her eyes opened wide and she shoved him off of her.

"What are you saying?"

"Charlotte. You may not realize this, but William Hallsworth is a bigger slut than I could ever be." He snapped. He intentionally didn't want to tell her this. She was happy with him and he made her smile all the time. He didn't want to see her cry but thought it was about time she knew the truth.

"How low can you get? You're just saying that because you want me to leave him! You know what? I take it back. I only love him." Sirius blinked. This, he was not expecting. Anger flashed through his veins and he bit his lip back His blood began to boil as he realized what just happened.

"You're so stupid!" it was her time to blink and she glared evilly at him.

"William has been the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had! I thought I loved you, Sirius Black! But you only care about yourself!" He scoffed and stood up.

"Are you calling me selfish? Me? The guy who would _die _for you, Charlotte!" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Die?" she whispered. He smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's right. I would die for you. That's how much I love you." She stood up abruptly and gave him the filthiest glare she could muster up.

"Die? Die, you say? You would die for me but you won't save me from fucking Donahue?" Sirius faltered and blinked, taking a step back as he peered onto her with a confused gaze.

"W-what?"

"I heard you, Sirius. I heard James and you talking after our duel! You totally disregarded Orion Black's orders! If it was for something mindless like kill some muggles, I would understand why you'd throw it away, but it said to stop my engagement to Donahue!" Sirius bit his lip back. Shit.

"Charlotte-"

"It's Ms. Striker to you, Mr. Black."

"Look! That was when we weren't talking! It's all different now-"

"Why? Because you slept with me? And here you stand saying you would die for me. All lies!" Sirius licked his lips nervously and looked away from her.

"That's not true." She shook her head and wiped her tears away as she whipped her wand in the air,

"I didn't want to bring the letter up, Sirius. I wanted to forget about it thinking you've changed, but I guess you haven't. William would never cheat on me. He's faithful and kind, and I love him." She said harshly, nostrils flaring up in the process. Sirius seemed to have been brought back to his senses as he saw multiple items flying out of the rooms and piling themselves back into her satchel.

"Charlotte. I would never hurt you."

"You already have," Sirius breathed hard and shook his head.

"Look. You can hate me or whatever, but I implore you to make the right decision. Hallsworth might seem like the perfect boyfriend, but he's not! I'm trying to protect you! He is capable of seriously hurting you!" She retreated for a moment and shook her head.

"Sirius, I…I think it's best if I leave." He took in a sharp breath and stared at her.

"Charlotte, please." She shook her head fervidly and turned around.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" He called. She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"Of what."

"Of trusting people." She blinked back her tears and shook her head.

"I trust people."

"Bullshit. You don't even trust Lily Evans."

"What are you going on about, Black."

"You tell her how important she is to you but you would never get closer to her because you're still paranoid of your parents and Damarcus! True Gryffindor you are!"

"Don't you dare involve Lily in this. I trust her with my life. She's got nothing to do with the situation at play,"

"You're doing it again! You're pushing away what I'm saying because you're afraid of the truth! You're the selfish bitch here!" He shouted losing all composure. She walked over briskly and slapped him across the face.

"You dare. I don't need to be scolded by the reject of the Black family." Sirius held his cheek, tasting some blood and grinned sadistically at her.

"You said the ring burned you right? Well it was right. Guess you belong in Slytherin with the rest of your filthy family after all!" She tried to slap him again, but he caught her wrist and twisted it, hearing her cry out in pain.

"Get out of my house." He whispered into her ear before throwing her on the ground. She glared at him and quickly retrieved her stuff and walked towards the fireplace, aware of Sirius' hard gaze on her back. She turned around one final time and found Sirius' eyes glazed with tears.

"Maybe it's a good thing we're leaving off things as it is now." He looked up and stared into her honey eyes.

"Perhaps you're right. We just have too much drama between us. This looks like our final goodbye."

"Have fun with yourself, Sirius Black."

"Enjoy having your heart broken many, many times Charlotte Striker." They stared at each other one final time and she turned around on her heel and grabbed a fistful of green sand.

"Lily Evans." Then she was gone. Sirius felt tears trickle down his face and he wrapped his head in his hands. This time, he didn't have Charlotte Striker to comfort him. He would never have her again.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans rolled her eyes at her sister, Petunia Evans, and grabbed another cup of tea from her mother before making her way upstairs. Petunia's shrill scream made Lily turn around and race down the stairs as she saw a familiar figure in the fireplace. Petunia was on the floor, wheezing heavily, and Mrs. Evans had a hand over her heart as Mr. Evans sighed in relief.<p>

"Charlotte?" Lily turned to her best friend and her eyes widened when she saw Charlotte's tear stained face.

"H-Hi, Lily."

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, perplexed at her sudden intrusion.

"S-Sirius." She didn't have to say anymore as Lily wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Charlotte, dear! Are you alright?" Mrs. Evans asked worriedly, patting the sand off her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to intrude…but may I stay here for a couple of days? Just until school starts again?" Lily nodded her head and Mr. Evans chuckled kindly.

"Charlotte. You don't have to ask. You're always welcome here." Charlotte smiled graciously at her best friend's parents and felt tears welling up in her eyes once more.

"No! She will not stay here! It's bad enough having one freak in here but two? Vernon would never come again!"

"Tuney!" Lily scolded, helping her dear friend up. Mrs. Evans gave Petunia a hard stare but Charlotte smiled sweetly at the elderly woman.

"It's alright. _Tuney_'s just jealous. Right?" She sneered at the boney woman. Petunia snarled and ran up to her room, slamming the door. Lily sighed at her sister and looked over Charlotte. She was still wearing the dress from dinner and nodded at her parents.

"Come on. Let's get you freshened up. Mom, would you mind making us some hot chocolate?"

"Of course not! Help Charlotte get settled, dear. We'll deal with Petunia." Lily nodded and guided Charlotte to her room. The red head unpacked all of Charlotte's stuff and forced her into the shower. Charlotte stripped off her clothes and stepped into the warm shower, running the soap all along her nude body. She reached her collarbone and froze when she felt the pendant. She picked it up with soapy hands and stared at it quietly. It was a very simple thing, the simplest out of all the jewelry she owned and she loved it. The minimalistic qualities of it appealed to her sense of aesthetics more and she felt hot tears stream down her face. She knew her fight with Sirius was silly, but the man just knew the right buttons to push and she couldn't handle him asking her to break up with William. Although she didn't want to believe it, she did have a hunch William wasn't as faithful as he made out to be, but she couldn't just run off to Sirius again. He'd break her heart again and she wasn't sure if she could mend it if he did. She debated taking the damned thing off but shook her head, wanting to keep at least a piece of him to herself. She grabbed it and saw Sirius' steel eyes pop out in her mind. She sighed angrily and got out of the shower, magically drying her body and hair as she called forth a pair of her underwear, a large sweatshirt, and pajama pants. She walked out the door and saw Lily place two pillows on the bed as well as place two mugs of steaming hot cocoa on the bedside table.

"What happened?" She asked immediately.

"Sirius. I think we're done. For good."

"Why?"  
>"Lily….I'm just so tired of him…of our fights. We always have an argument and I've said so many horrible things to him tonight, I'll be surprised if he even talks to me."<p>

"Maybe you guys are right. Although I still believe Sirius is good for you…well, better than Hallsworth, it's not healthy for a couple to fight as much as you two do."

"So what do I do?"

"Just pretend this whole fight never happened. When you see him, the best thing you'll have to do is act civilly and not get too close to him."

"I guess it is time to let him go," Lily nodded and wrapped an hand around hers.

"If you two are ready to mend the pieces, the time will come." She reassured. Charlotte smiled and hugged her friend loosely around the shoulders.

"Lily…You know I trust you with my life, right?" Charlotte could tell Lily was a bit shocked at her friend's confession but nodded, patting her back motherly.

"I know. Tomorrow, I'll show you around muggle London." Charlotte didn't respond as Lily felt her shoulder soaked. The red head turned to her friend and smiled softly when she found her sleeping silently, tears staining her rosy cheeks.

"Everything will turn out alright." Lily whispered before turning on her side and falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>After staying with Lily and her family over the break, Charlotte's mood lightened up considerably. Sirius had also decided to spend some time with James and his heart was mending as well. The two vowed to themselves not to be ever tempted to stray back to each other. They each decided it was time to forgive and forget. Charlotte would spend some nights wide awake in her bed, wanting to write to Sirius or actually going to his place. She had to stop herself from racing to the fireplace to just apologize to him or to see him. Sirius seemed to have a similar problem which annoyed James greatly. James just couldn't believe how much Sirius had changed over the past few weeks. From the confident Casanova, he now reminded James of a neglected puppy. Before they all knew it, they were all crowded around the train station once again, watching the Hogwarts Express with weary eyes.<p>

"C'mon Charlotte. Let's find a seat before, they're all gone!" the brunette nodded and turned to her host parents for the past week and hugged them each.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans…I can't thank you enough for taking me in,"

"Of course! You are like our third daughter! You're welcome any time!"

"Yes, please come visit soon. I prefer your casserole to the Mrs." Mr. Evans whispered to Charlotte. She laughed loudly and Mrs. Evans slapped him hard across the arm. The two elders stared at Charlotte with a kind expression and waved her off as she ran forward, still staring at them with an appreciative glance. She bumped into someone's broad shoulder and was spun around, winded by the pressure.

"Hey!" She looked up and smiled softly.

"William! How are you?"

"Baby, we haven't seen each other for a while and this is how you greet me?" She bit her lip but shook her head and grinned up at him.

"Come here," He laughed breathlessly and grabbed her waist and planted his lips firmly on hers. He spun her around, not caring what the general public thought.

"William?" a voice interrupted the two. William pulled his girlfriend off of him and turned around to see his mother giving him a firm stare.

"Who's this."

"Mother! This is Charlotte, my girlfriend." His mother gave her a condescending look and looked away disinterestingly.

"Charlotte Striker." William muttered, emphasizing her surname. His mother's face immediately brightened and she grabbed Charlotte's hands bowing her head.

"Ms. Striker. I am so glad you are dating my son!" Charlotte's eyebrows furrowed and wrenched her hands out of the elderly woman's.

"Thank you for your blessing. If you don't mind." She said before nodding to William and walking into the train. She peered out of the window and saw his mother lecturing him. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes walking towards the end of the train. She bumped into another person and was going to apologize but she saw just who it was.

"Sirius."

"Er…Hi Charlotte." He mumbled awkwardly. She took in a deep breath and turned to him.

"Could…Could I have a word with you?" He looked down towards the corridors and shrugged, his heart pounding furiously.

"Sure." She walked into an empty compartment and waited for Sirius. He walked in cautiously after her and took in a deep sigh.

"I…I don't like how we left off." Sirius nodded and sat down, elbows placed on his thighs.

"I agree. You know…I never meant to hurt you." She leaned against the window and nodded.

"Yeah. I know." Sirius sighed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"What now?"

"I think we should…just stop even being in contact with one another."

"A bit harsh," he bit back. So this was it then.

"Or we can still…just be friends." He looked up hopefully but shook his head and smiled instead.

"You're right…We can't keep hurting ourselves like this. Just friends." He agreed. She turned form the window reluctantly licking her lips. Why did he look so good today?

"Right. Just friends." She echoed. Sirius stood up and brushed his pants.

"I'll miss you." She smiled softly and held out her hand. He trailed his gaze from her hand to her chest, then to her face.

"Me too," he grabbed her hand and shut his eyes so tightly he could see sparks of white and he swung her into his arms and he inhaled her scent. She would've pulled away but he just felt so good and she found herself wrapping her arms around him as well. She realized their last conversation and pulled away hastily, clearing her throat.

"U-Um…Just friends, Sirius. Just friends." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course. I'll see you around." She gripped his hand one final time before nodding her head and walking out the compartment door. Sirius breathed hard and leaned down against the wall burrowing his head in his hands. It was really over. He couldn't believe they were done now. She slipped through his fingers like an elusive fox or an enigma. The only girl he'd ever come close to loving….wait no that was a lie. The only girl he ever loved walked out of his life forever and there was no way of getting her back. They'd both made their decisions to go their separate ways and he couldn't have left off things as well as they were now. He looked towards the window and combed his long black hair.

"Goodbye, Charlotte." James, Peter, and Remus walked in at the opportune moment, startled to see Sirius.

"Pads! When did you get here?"

"A while ago. Sorry Prongs. Couldn't wait too long." James shook his head and gave him a smile.

"Why did Charlotte leave? I just saw her!" Ah. Leave it to Peter to darken Sirius' already foul mood. Sirius snarled at him to which the mousy boy flinched and leaned against his seat, propping his legs up on the opposite seat.

"We're not really on speaking terms anymore." Remus shot him a wary glance to which Sirius ignored and turned his head stubbornly to look at James and force a smile.

"So, Prongsy. Ready for the Quidditch match soon?" James jumped in excitement and immediately started shouting joyously. Sirius sighed in relief and stared out the window blankly, completely oblivious to Remus' scrutinizing gaze.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the compartment with shaky hands and locked the door behind her. She was so glad Lily was alone and drew in a sharp breath as she started to relay what happened.<p>

"I told him Lily. I told him, but I didn't know it was going to hurt this much," Lily dropped her book in an instant and opened her arms wide.

"Oh, Charlotte. It's okay. Everything will turn out for the better." Charlotte nodded wiping a lone tear and licked her lips.

"We decided to just be friends."

"That's good then!"

"I guess it is for the better. We can't keep hurting ourselves like this. It's not healthy for either one of us." She nodded and smiled at Charlotte.

"You're absolutely right. Let's just focus on our studies and try to finish this year strong."

"You're right. That seems like the best idea. Thanks Lily." Lily shook her head and smiled.

"Stay strong Charlotte. Don't let a guy steer you away from your path." Charlotte sighed at last and turned her attention out the window.

"That's right. My path." Charlotte muttered cryptically into the dark night surrounding the train, as she waited for the rest of her life to unfold, without Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Thanks for all the faves, reviews and many nice comments. They are all very well appreciated. This story's not over; on the contrary this was the first part of a three part series! I hope ya'll enjoyed it!_


	36. Chapter 36: Two Years Later

Charlotte Striker stretched her arms behind her head, yawning a bit as she leaned against her office chair. A sudden jolt of pain registered through her mind when she realized it came from the crook of her neck. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, licking her full pink lips and groaning at the time. 4:45 P.M. She had 15 more minutes until her shift was over to which she could apparate back home.

"Knock, knock!" She was drawn back to reality when she saw a familiar face peek through the door. His black hair and blue eyes calmed her down and she greeted her guest.

"William," he chuckled lightly and walked in, giving her a dashing smile.

"Hey, babe." He sounded as he walked in with a bright glimmer in his eyes. She nodded her head, acknowledging his presence and looked at his hands and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Moody let me off early today. Thought I'd get you some coffee and pastries. You look exhausted, darling."

"Sorry I don't primp myself up for you during work." She muttered coyly, grabbing the coffee from his hands and taking a large gulp.

"Nah. You still look sexy." He grinned cheekily. She sat back down and organized some papers, cursing her aching neck. William noticed her pain and walked over, silencing her curious stare as he wrapped his strong hands on her shoulders and proceeded to massage them, relieving her of any tension. She moaned into her coffee, closing her eyes in pleasure. She had been living with William Hallsworth ever since they left school. Almost 19 and a freshly appointed Auror for the Ministry of Magic, she was glad William had stuck with her.

"Feels good?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She nodded and felt him brush her long hair out of her face.

"So good, baby. You always know what to do."

"I would hope so. We only did live with each other for about 2 years." He chuckled. She turned her head backwards and studied his face. He had matured for the better since they left school. He lost all his baby fat and his nicely sculpted jaw was more defined. His raven hair had grown out more and his cheek bones had become more beautiful.

"Moody let you off early tonight? That's rare. He must be in a good mood." She mused. He shrugged and continued rubbing his hands on her back.

"Reckon he's excited to go kill some Death Eaters."

"He's your mentor. I have no idea." William nodded and brushed his hands against her ivory skin, enjoying the feeling of her creamy skin.

"God, being an auror sucks." He said.

"It's the path we've chosen." She giggled. He hummed a jaunty tune and brought his face to her ear.

"How about tonight we go out to eat and then go home." He winked.

"What do you want to do at home?" she pined with a devious smile.

"I don't know. I was thinking of maybe a little wine in front of a warm fire. Us on the couch together. A little strip party. The usual," he whispered sensually. She arched her back and closed her eyes. That did sound nice.

"If you two lovebirds are done," someone interrupted from the door. Charlotte cringed at the voice and saw a very unsightly face. Dolores fucking Umbridge. Although she was 15 years her senior, she could pass as an elderly woman. William sighed at the woman who walked into Charlotte Striker's office.

"Dolores." William acknowledged out of respect. Although the woman was a maniac and very ignorant she did have great ties within the ministry. Umbridge giggled in a very unpleasant pitch and welcomed herself in. Charlotte inwardly gagged at her attire. Pink from head to toe. Disgusting.

"What do you want, Umbridge." Umbridge wheeled her head in her direction and gave her a filthy glare.

"Well, Striker. As floor manager I'm just alerting everyone of my promotion." Charlotte stared at the short woman with a blank gaze counting down the minutes of her shift.

"What is it, Dolores?" William asked charmingly.

"As you know. Cornelius is gaining much popularity and it won't be a surprise if he is elected as Minister soon! He promised me a very prestigious position in Wizengamot."

"My congratulations, Dolores." Umbridge let out another shrill cry and giggled girlishly.

"Thank you so much William. At least someone in this room knows when to respect authority." Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"My apologies. Congratulations _Dolores_! Such a prestigious job, indeed! Must've not been that hard to suck Cornelius Fudge's dick!" Umbridge turned bright red and was very livid at her bold statement.

"Such vulgarity! Ugh! You are disgusting! I will see you soon William. As for you Striker. Mind your superiors," Charlotte grinned and waved her hand ungracefully wanting the vile woman out of her office. William sighed and walked in front of her desk, placing himself on the seat.

"You could've just told her to get out."

"Where's the fun in that!" she giggled. William shook his head and took a sip of her coffee before looking over the documents on her desk.

"So where are we eating tonight?" she asked.

"Hm. Fenry's? I've never been there but I heard it's very good," She froze when he said that. She's been to Fenry's. Yes that was her dinner date with Sirius and the Marauders and it was at that same restaurant where she decided just who to stay with for the rest of her life. William caught her disturbed glance and gave her a curious look.

"Do you not want to go to Fenry's? We could go somewhere else if you'd like." She nodded slowly and finished organizing her papers.

"Sorry…I want to go to a more…exclusive place, if you don't mind." She lied. William leaned against the table and stared into her eyes.

"What's wrong? Please you can tell me anything," he said. She sighed and shook her head.

"I just heard Fenry's is really…crowded." She said through gritted teeth. He knew something was wrong but he didn't press on further and just sank into the seat, yawning.

"We could go to Wharlow's Cafe." William suggested idly drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair. She turned to the clock and smiled when the clock struck five. She stuck out a finger and gave it a whirl before opening her bag and watching the papers fly into it happily. William stared at her peculiar power and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew she was always gifted but she had become an auror already and he was still training. Although he was training under one of the best aurors in the whole damn ministry, he was yet still an apprentice and were given menial jobs, while Charlotte Striker got her own office and was assigned a dangerous mission at least twice a month. He grew quiet while watching her clean up and was brought back from his trance when she softly kissed his lips.

"You okay tiger?" She asked. He quirked his head to the side and gave her a blank stare. It had been a while since she called him that. She seemed a bit phased by her reverting back to the nickname she gave Sirius Black and bit her lip back; hoping William wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He studied her face and closed his eyes finally, getting up from the seat and handing out a hand to her. She took it, thankful he didn't ask her about the sudden pet name and both apparated near Madame Malkin's. William's hand wrapped around hers and they proceeded to wander around Diagon Alley before entering Wharlow's Café for dinner. William stopped in his tracks as he looked at the broom in the display window of the popular Quidditch franchise, _Quality Quidditch Supplies, _and stayed glued to his spot as his eyes widened at the sight of the newest model.

"Charlotte, look." He breathed. She walked around next to him and eyed the broom and nodded her head approvingly.

"Wow. It's called Mercury's Fleet. Looks reliable" She mused giggling at William's struck face. She knew it was going to take him a while to move and nudged him in the side roughly before alerting him she was going to visit Flourish and Blotts which was located right next door. He nodded his head in response and she rolled her eyes, slinging her bag over her should at a more appropriate position and entering the silent bookstore. By the time she entered the bookstore, her left arm was already hoisting up seven books, all very different. Currently, she was trying to reach for a book on the top shelf, and cursed her heels as they restricted her from standing straight. She lost all balance and felt someone hold the base of her spine as he also grabbed the book on the top shelf. She sighed in relief and turned around, surprised by the boy's familiar, scarred face.

"Remus!" He chuckled and held out his arms as she dropped the books and lunged into his open arms. He embraced her tightly and chuckled airlessly as the impact made him bump into the shelf behind him.

"Charlotte! It's been a while!" he said with a dashing smile. She grinned and nodded realizing the last time she saw him was a month after graduation.

"I'm sorry Remus. I've been very busy recently,"

"Ah, yes. We've all heard of your fast rankings through the ministry." She grinned and picked her books up guiding him to a table.

"What have you been up to? How's…everyone?"

"I finally saved enough money to get my sown place. For the past 6 months I've been living with Sirius." She flinched at that name, but Remus didn't seem to have noticed. "I tried to get a job, but I haven't had time to fill out my resume…and you know it's extremely difficult to lie on those things," he whispered, referring to his Lycanthropy. She nodded gravely and felt a bit guilty, remembering how easy it was for her to gain the favor of the ministry so quickly.

"How's James and Lily?" he looked startled.

"Don't you talk to Lily?"

"From time to time. The last thing she told me was how her parents and James' are inseparable." Remus nodded and smiled gently.

"And…Sirius?" she asked quietly. Remus sighed and forced a smile.

"He's alive and well," she nodded, fiddling with the ends of her hair. He licked his lip not wanting to tell her how much Sirius had changed after being in the Order. Sirius seemed to take the job of being an auror for the Order of the Phoenix very seriously as more of his family members turned to favor the Dark Lord. Truth was he's gotten bitterer ever since school ended and had gotten on friendlier terms with alcohol.

"So where are you working now Remus? You must have some sort of income,"

"Well. It's more like…I invest my skills and it benefits me later. Kind of like a philanthropy." He didn't want to tell her too much information of the order of the Phoenix just yet. That was Dumbledore's place. She nodded slowly, detecting some kind of ulterior motive for Remus keeping this a secret but shrugged and gave him a beautiful smile.

"You've gotten prettier. Time is treating you well," Remus sighed.

"You look very manly, Remus. There's a new scar I've never seen before. Is it harder to control now since the Marauders are split up?" Remus felt the scar that was under his cheek to the underside of his jaw and smiled sadly.

"Yeah…Sirius is always there to help. I haven't seen Peter in a while as well and James. Well he's busy."

"Oh Remus. Please be careful." He nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"Of course, Charlotte. Please come visit us at least once. I'm sure James and Sirius would love to see you again. Especially Lily."

"I still hang out with her! I'm just so busy, but I will try to pop in once in a while."

"I'd like that," She sighed and picked up her books, estimating it was the best time to meet with her beau. Remus followed after her and inspected her choices. He was picking on one of the books and saying how the author was completely off their rocker.

"Stop being a nerd, Remus!" She teased. He rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets as he waited for Charlotte to finish her purchase. As soon as they exited the building, though, she was greeted by a peeved William. He stood there with his arms crossed. She noticed he bought the broom and chuckled under her breath.

"I'll see you later, Remus." Remus narrowed his eyes at William and turned back to her with a fierce stare.

"You're still dating him?"

"Yeah. We were kind of on a date right now," she sighed. Remus nodded his head slowly and patted her shoulder before apparating. William stomped over with a furious glare. He always did get jealous too quickly.

"Was that Lupin?"

"William. I met him in the bookstore. We were just catching up that's all." William's brow softened and he nodded as he leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Right, sorry babe."

"Come on, let's go eat!" She nodded and walked beside him, finding her feet far more interesting than William himself. She'd tried her hardest to stay away from the Marauders and focus on her new life with William but after seeing Remus…she kind of missed the rambunctious trouble makers. She especially missed those stormy grey eyes which would soften only at her. She shook her head and debated whether or not she should see Lily later. She knew Lily and James had moved in together but she didn't want to come in at the wrong moment. She knew it was time to pull out her old two-way mirror for Charlotte really did miss her best friend.


	37. Chapter 37: Old Times' Sake

A soft breeze on her face awoke her from her deep slumber, early the next day. Charlotte opened her eyes, her eyelids fluttering open, while her long eyelashes batted against her skin. She opened her eyes to be greeted by William's sleeping face. She felt his breath again and smiled comfortably, snuggling deep into his arms. Her sudden movement awoke him as well and he eyed her tiredly.

"G'morning." He mumbled groggily.

"Good morning." She whispered. He grunted and sniffed before closing his eyes again. She closed her eyes as well but they reopened when she felt him bring her naked body closer to him.

"What time is it?" he muttered into her hair.

"Who cares. Let's just stay like this forever," she replied, placing her lips on his chest.

"I have work, sweetie." He mumbled, voice still glazed with sleep. She sighed and looked at the clock, groaning.

"It's almost 10." He nodded and opened his eyes the slightest bit, eying her nude form. He felt a guttural moan erupt from his throat when she sat up and stretched her body beautifully. He recalled last night and smiled cheekily, remembering the way she screamed his name, rocking into his hips urgently. She got off from the bed, completely nude and she bent over searching for her underwear. He felt an uncomfortable tightening and stood up as well, watching her every movement.

"You really shouldn't be walking around like that," he groaned. She turned around hastily, cursing her sore body, and grinned at him.

"Why? Am I making you…uncomfortable?" He rubbed his head and nodded.

"Charlotte! Don't do this to me. Not before work!" She laughed and waved her hand, clothes levitating towards her.

"Go get ready. I'll have Nelly cook us something." He sighed and walked towards her, grabbing her face and placing his lips roughly on hers. She kissed him back and dropped her clothes, pressing her nude body against his.

"God, you tempt me. You're so cruel to me." he whispered, breaking apart at last.

"Get ready." He rolled his eyes and strode past her into the bathroom. She watched him leave quietly and sat down on the bed, rolling her body across the covers and sighing contently. She had arranged to meet with Lily today and she decided to freshen up in the guest bathroom. Forcing herself off the soft covers, she wrapped a single towel around her body and grabbed her wand, retreating downstairs.

"Missus!" a quirky voice sounded.

"Ah! Nelly! Would you mind preparing breakfast today?"

"Is missus not going to work today?" Nelly asked, walking next to her beloved master.

"I'm taking today off. However I'm meeting with a friend in the evening."

"Would missus like Nelly to prepare tea? Snacks?"

"Surprise me! Now, I will be using the shower. Please act kindly to William." Nelly's face turned sour at the mention of his name. They never really liked each other in the first place and mutually tolerated each other instead. Nelly needed a place to live and William needed a servant. Charlotte always told William to treat Nelly with kindness and respect and she told Nelly to treat him as she treated her, but they never got around to it.

"Of course, Missus." Nelly walked quickly to the kitchen and Charlotte smiled, walking into the bathroom and drawing the shower. She surveyed her body for any love bites and bruises and cringed when she found a bruise forming in her inner thigh. William was never gentle when it came to sex. The first time they ever had sex he was extremely rough which had her bedridden for a couple of days. She washed her hair and gently massaged the bruises, crying out slightly when she accidentally kneaded it too hard. She washed her body and froze at the pendant given to her two years ago by Sirius Orion Black.

"Why can't I get rid of this." She cursed softly as she touched the necklace. She tried to take it off before, but every time she attempted to remove it, it would burn her fingers. She never really wanted to take it off anyway as this was the only thing left of her days with Sirius. She drew in a sharp breath and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and drying her body with her wand and letting her dark, wet locks fall behind her. She wasn't going to work today so there was no need to hurry. She wore her pajamas debating whether to wear a nice dress or pants later. She turned off the light behind her and made her way to the kitchen, surprised to see William drinking coffee with the Daily Prophet in his hands. Nelly placed a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and hash browns in front of him and she placed an identical plate on Charlotte's seat.

"You're not going to work?"

"I need a break today." He laughed and looked her body up as if he was undressing her.

"Was I too rough on you last night? How about we go slow tonight." She rolled her eyes, oblivious to Nelly's disgusted expression.

"I'm seeing Lily today."

"Evans? It's been a while since you talked about her."

"Yeah, well. I miss her. She has work off today too so we might go get a bite to eat."

"Is it just Evans." He muttered under his breath seriously.

"Yeah." She sighed, getting annoyed at his jealous nature already.

"No Potter, Lupin, or Black?" She shook her head and ate the eggs wanting to get ready.

"Don't lie to me."

"William. I have no lies to tell you. Don't you trust me?"

"Not when it comes to Black." He muttered dangerously.

"I haven't met him, nor less talked to him in two year. Believe me." William got up from his seat and spilled the coffee before slamming the Prophet on the table and apparating quickly, not even saying goodbye. Nelly shook her head and snapped her fingers, removing the plate and coffee spill on the table.

"He is so rude! Missus!" Charlotte nodded gently and resumed eating her food. She and William had a fight at least three times a week. This wasn't out of the ordinary, it was just routine.

"Delicious as always, Nelly." Nelly brightened up and bowed her head.

"I only live to serve you Missus Charlotte!" Charlotte finished her breakfast quietly and excused herself so Nelly could clean. Charlotte walked upstairs and went through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for today. She cringed when she realized her wardrobe for the last two years had been pencil skirts, work shirts, and many blazers.

"I really need to go shopping," She eventually found a very pretty, maroon dress that reached her mid-thighs. The dress showed her collar bones and cut off at her elbows. She found matching earrings and slipped on black heels as she reached for a purse, putting many galleons into it. She put on a light layer of makeup and sprayed her favorite perfume on her neck and wrists. Checking herself in the mirror the last time, she waved her wand drying her hair and walked out the door and bid a farewell to Nelly before apparating to Diagon Alley. She ended up at the Leaky Cauldron and sat at a table, crossing her legs and ordering coffee. She added some milk and stirred it idly watching the people walk by out the window.

"Can't believe you ordered without me." A kind voice interrupted her train of thought. Charlotte almost dropped her coffee but turned around and threw her arms around the red head's neck.

"Lily! Oh my God!"

"Oh Charlotte! I've missed you so much!" The two women hugged each other tightly and were near tears.

"Sit, sit! Please order what you like! My treat!" Lily shook her head but was given a stern glance instead. Lily put her hands up defensively and studied her old friend. Lily noticed Charlotte had gotten even more beautiful than the last time she saw her. Charlotte's hair had grown longer and framed her face elegantly. Her honey eyes were a bit duller than before but her face had matured and grown longer. Charlotte had also noticed Lily's development into a young woman as Lily's flaming red hair had grown longer and Lily's green eyes illuminated her face brightly. Charlotte noticed how Lily's breasts had grown bigger and her body had just matured greatly in over two years. They talked about their careers, their studies, and their boyfriends.

"How is James these days?"

"He's well! We really should have dinner together, alright?"  
>"Of course. I even miss Peter at this point." Charlotte sighed.<p>

"Why haven't you met up with anyone?"

"Work. Today was my day off, but now that I'm an auror I won't have any time to relax. These are dark times, Lily,"  
>"Many congratulations though. It usually takes aurors four years before they become fully eligible to go out on the field." She shrugged and drank her coffee.<p>

"I thought you wanted to be an auror? What happened?"

"I would rather be a healer. But I am working as an auror for the Order."

"The Order?" Lily blinked and realized Charlotte wasn't invited to be part of the Order just yet.

"Uh..it's an organization founded by Dumbledore. I can't really tell you much though."

"Oh," Charlotte muttered, feeling a bit left out.

"But if you continue your work as an auror, you're bound to b" recruited soon!" Lily tried to cheer up. Charlotte smiled and leaned back into the chair.

"So when's the wedding." Lily spit into her drink and blushed.

"W-what wedding."

"Are you telling me James hasn't proposed yet?" Lily averted her eyes and Charlotte closed her eyes in regret.

"Sorry,"

"N-no. I'm not really sure if he's going to propose actually. After being with him for three years…what if he's getting tired of me?" Lily said sniffling a bit.

"Lily, you're beautiful and your James Potter's most precious person. He's probably waiting for the right moment."

"I hope you're right." Lily sighed.

"Don't worry. He truly loves you," Lily nodded and eyed her friend.

"So you're still with William, hm?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem too particularly happy about it."

"We just had a little fight after I left."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be! We have an argument about every day," Lily's eyes narrowed and she turned to Charlotte with a stern expression.

"That's not healthy, Charlotte."

"It's okay. I still love him."

"What about Sirius?" Charlotte's eyes narrowed.

"What about him."

"Don't you still love him?"  
>"I haven't seen him in two years. He's probably forgotten about me." Lily sighed and wanted to tell her how much Sirius had changed. He had become crueler, quieter, and more dangerous. She and Remus would often see him glaring into thin air and it worried her deeply. James had become really concerned for his best friend but no one could bring him out of his foul mood. He had begun to take the more dangerous missions alone, needing to vent out his frustration. Lily also noticed how he had a new girl around his shoulders every week. Coincidentally, they all had long black hair and brown eyes, none as stunning as Charlotte, of course.<p>

"I'm sure he'd really love to see you." Charlotte shook her head and tried to switch the subject. Lily sighed and ate her meal, not mentioning Sirius Black again.

* * *

><p>Lily went home that day after spending a good 8 hours with her best friend. It felt like back at Hogwarts and she smiled at how well Charlotte's life was going. She walked into her kitchen and took out a bottled water as she heard James running down the stairs.<p>

"Lily honey! Where were you? I was so lonely!"

"Glad to hear my company's under appreciated." A voice piped in. Lily froze when she saw the black haired man.

"C'mon Pads. Don't be jealous." Sirius snorted and sat in the chair as he levitated a bottle of wine from the kitchen top. Lily walked over and snatched the bottle out of his hands, earning her a filthy glare.

"This is for your own good, Sirius." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a prude, Evans."

"Sirius," James mumbled warningly.

"I don't want to see you dead on the streets, Sirius." He ignored her and averted his eyes from the couple as James wrapped an arm around her waist. He was jealous. So jealous. He still remembered the feeling of holding the one girl who slipped away.

"What'd you do today though Lils?"

"I met Cha…a friend." Lily muttered aware of Sirius' glance.

"You met Charlotte?" he whispered. Lily nodded and drank her water again.

"How…is she?" Sirius asked quietly.

"She's good."  
>"She's working in the ministry now, right?"<p>

"Yeah. She's been appointed as an auror last week."

"Of course! We have the paper!" James smiled.

"Did you run into her?" Sirius asked softly. Lily raised her eyebrow as this was the most he had talked to in over a month.

"We arranged to meet up. I didn't have any work to do in the Order and she had today off." Sirius nodded. Lily could tell he wanted to ask more questions but averted her attention back to her boyfriend.

"She said she'd like to meet up soon."

"We should." James said finally. Sirius felt uncomfortable and stood up excusing himself.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Sir-" she couldn't finish as a loud crack sounded throughout the room and he vanished.

"Haven't seen him that happy in a while." James mused.

"James. He has to stop this. It's so obvious he's still in love with her!"

"Heard around the ministry that she lives with Hallsworth. Is that true?" Lily nodded and stared at the spot Sirius was moments ago.

"I think she needs him too."

"They've been miserable without each other. But you know they're never going to admit they miss each other." Lily sighed and nodded.

"I know. It's just I wish they'd at least…speak to each other. Sirius would be so happy if they did."

"Give them time, Lils. They'll come around eventually." Lily nodded and gave her boyfriend a loving kiss, blessed at the boy who held her heart.


	38. Chapter 38: Suspicions Confirmed

Charlotte's hand moved rapidly across the slick surface of her papers as she signed her name frantically, skimming over the important information briefly. She sighed angrily and continued this pace, completely oblivious to the little cough that came from her door. The person coughed louder trying to get Charlotte's attention and she looked up, grimaced, and turned back to her work. Dolores Umbridge walked in with a smug smile as her pink cashmere sweater hugged her chubby neck tightly. Umbridge stopped in front of her desk and tapped her fingers insensitively on the hard wood. Charlotte seethed and looked up, a peeved expression lacing her beautiful face.

"What." She sneered. Umbridge merely coughed and smiled sweetly before dropping today's Daily prophet onto her desk.

"Found an article that might suit your fancy. Work hard!" Umbridge squealed before excusing herself from Charlotte's rather drab office. Charlotte threw a string of foul words at the door and whacked the paper off her desk, resuming her paperwork. Charlotte caught sight of a picture on the front of the Prophet and sighed reluctantly, pushing her papers out of her way and dropping her quill. She reached down and her heart stopped for a second when she read the cryptic headline.

_Damarcus Striker, known advocate for the Dark Arts and right hand man of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has been sighted at a murder scene of the DeCanes. Striker used the killing curse on the family and mutilated their bodies, before escaping promptly. The Ministry is trying their best to capture this rogue murderer._

She felt her throat tighten when she saw the picture of his evil face, smiling maliciously with blood covered hands and a tarnished cloak. She threw the paper away and tried to resume her work but found herself incapable of doing so as her shaky hands dropped the bottle of ink. Her own brother had been labeled a murderer and to know he wasn't caught worried her deeply. She couldn't focus when she found out she read a document over 6 times, trying to get it into her skull. She shook her head and threw the quill onto the paper, suddenly craving a firewhiskey. She jumped from her seat when a letter dropped from the sky. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the brown, tawny owl as it was perched on her window sill staring at her impatiently. She grasped the letter and leaned back in her chair, reading it over.

"_Charlotte Striker. Your presence is immediately requested at the Auror main office. Please report promptly. Millicent Bagnold._" She raised her eyebrow at the Minister of Magic's signature. She's never gotten one of these. She scribbled back a reply.

"_I am leaving my office right now._"Charlotte walked over to the owl and gave it the letter. The owl inspected her reply and gave a curt nod before forcibly taking the letter and flying off. She shook her head. Bloody Ministry owls. She stood up abruptly and called forth her jacket before giving one last hard glance at the picture of Damarcus Striker and making her way out the door.

"Moody, are you sure about this?" William asked his mentor suspiciously, jogging towards him, scared of his reply.

"Boy. Have I ever been wrong? Now shut your mouth and walk faster." William sighed at his mentor's snappy attitude and nodded, taking longer strides than before. They arrived briskly at the Auror's main office and entered through the double doors. William was surprised to see his girlfriend already sitting in the large chair, facing the current Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, a Minister candidate, Cornelius Fudge, Head of Criminal offence, Bartemius Crouch Sr., and Cornelius' main supporter and secretary, Dolores Umbridge. William also noticed many aurors, old and new, sitting around the room with stony faces.

"Ah, Alastor, nice of you to join us." Millicent said swiftly. Moody nodded his head and leaned against the wall, William mimicking his move. He turned to look at Charlotte, who seemed to be in deep concentration. He didn't know what called forth this meeting, but he could assume.

"Now that everyone is present," Bagnold eyed Moody warily before turning her attention back to Charlotte.

"Ms. Striker. We require your assistance in catching the recent threat to the wizarding world."

"Damarcus Striker." Charlotte muttered evenly, already fully aware of why she was summoned. William took in a deep breath and unconsciously furrowed his eyebrows feeling a little jealous. He muttered a low "it's not fair" under his breath and Moody turned to his apprentice, raising an eyebrow at his young protégé. So he wanted some attention, eh?

"Wait! Minsiter! Are you sure? I read her file and it says she became an auror not too long ago! Shouldn't we ask for someone with a bit more experience." Cornelius Fudge exclaimed, underestimating Charlotte's skills. Charlotte growled lowly at the aging man and rolled her eyes.

"Cornelius. She is one of the most experienced aurors in our field. Even though she is new, she always completes her missions. I have complete faith in her abilities and entrust her with this mission. Besides, this mission is bet accommodated for her."

"Her brother is the said murderer, Cornelius." Umbridge smiled evilly. Charlotte's gaze hardened and cursed the portly woman's existence. If there was one person she would be okay with Damarcus murdering it would be Dolores Umbridge.

"Wipe that dirty glare off your face! You are in front of high officials. I don't care what they say, you're a mere child!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed still trying to not believe this freshly appointed auror could take on a fully fledged Death Eater. Umbridge giggled and Alastor Moody scoffed as Bagnold gave the man a very filthy look as well.

"There will be no such talk-" Bagnold started off.

"Minister, if I may." Charlotte interrupted getting up from her seat steadily. Bagnold eyed the young auror and nodded her head. Charlotte lifted a finger and pointed to the glass of water on Fudge's desk and levitated it easily. She stretched her fingers and brought it towards Fudge's face. She then snapped her fingers as a shield protected his face and the glass shattered simultaneously. Fudge looked horrified as he saw the glass shards ricochet off her shield and shuddered at the water that rebounded onto the shield as well. With another snap of her slender fingers, the shield vanished as well at the glass pieces. Umbridge and Fudge looked absolutely horrified by her bold stunt and Fudge stood up immediately.

"How insolent! Minsiter! This girl! This girl intentionally threatened me."

"She was stating a point," Moody replied gruffly.

"Such act should be condemned immediately-"

"Mr. Fudge." She spoke at last. He turned to her with a vile expression and glared at her.

"My family is known to be the best modern wizards of wandless magic. You send any other auror out there, they will die. It is my job to bring down my family. They are my blood and flesh, I at least deserve the pleasure." Fudge pursed his lips and still stared at her hatefully.

"Your place is to listen to-"

"Learn your place, Cornelius. Charlotte has made a valid point." Bagnold sighed. Charlotte cast her a brilliant smile and placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you minister." Fudge had no choice but to sit down as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Bagnold nodded to an auror who stood on her left and the Auror walked down the stairs giving her a manila folder.

"Inside is enclosed all the murders committed by Damarcus Striker and recent Death Eater whereabouts. We want you to bring him back alive but if he proves to be difficult there will be no choice but to kill him. Understood?" Crouch Sr. said. She nodded and held the folder to her side. Moody watched her and grinned as a devious plan popped up in his mind.

"Take Willaim Hallsworth with you, Striker." Charlotte wheeled around giving the one eyed auror an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy? He's still in training!" She was not going to risk the life of her boyfriend on this mission. William, however, felt extremely offended by her comment and walked towards her, his manhood at stake.

"I can take care of myself. We leave for this mission tonight at 10. Don't be late." He said aggressively trying to reclaim his male dominance. She stared at him in shock and shook her head.

"No! You could die-"

"Shut up! I'll prove to you who the better auror is!" He said before walking briskly out the office. She inhaled deeply and shot Moody a dirty glare, before excusing herself out of the office and running after her boyfriend. She caught him walking quickly in front of her and called his name but as soon as he turned around he disapparated. She let out a frustrated growl and stormed back to her office, tidying up roughly. She didn't even read the rest of her paperwork and signed her name as she stacked it all into one finished pile. She cleared her desk and stared hatefully out the window. She needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Striker sat down on a stool and slammed her fist into the dingy bar table. The bartended turned around, surprised anyone showed up in his pub and walked over to her.<p>

"What would you like missy?"

"Fire whiskey." He blinked and stared at her small stature.

"Ye' sure?"

"Just get me the God damn Fire Whiskey!" She shouted at him. He cowered in fear a bit and nodded before rushing to the back and getting her drink. She was so frustrated at this point and even the slightest little thing had pissed her off.

"Woahh, time of the month?" A very familiar voice asked behind her. She ignored him at first but clenched her fist in anger.

"Best be careful!" another familiar voice had squeaked behind her. She wheeled around, completely infuriated with a fist in the air, but her eyes widened from shock as she saw just who it was. The black haired male smiled at her, while the mousy boy next to him smiled shyly as well.

"James? Peter?" She lowered her fist and stared dubiously at the two friends from her past. She could see herself in James' circular rimmed glasses and he gave her a dashing smile.

"Hey Charlotte." He said as he sat beside her. Peter nervously sat on the other side of her and she blinked again.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were on a mission for the order and stopped in for a drink. What are you doing here? These parts are dangerous, you know." James muttered the last part. Peter flinched knowingly and ordered his drink quietly.

"I just found this pub. It's right around the Ministry, and I needed a drink."

"Ah that's right! You live the fabulous life of an Auror."

"I wouldn't say fabulous," she muttered, drinking her long awaited Firewhiskey.

"Congrats, though!" James said, lightly patting her on the shoulders.

"I got assigned a mission James." He looked at her and cocked his head to the right, wanting some more information.

"That's good right?"

"It involves Damarcus Striker." She muttered gravely, unaware of Peter slowly leaning in to give a better listen.

"Charlotte. Back out. He's a maniac!"

"I know. But it's my duty as an auror. Besides, he's my brother." She said downing her entire glass of Firewhiskey. She didn't know why she was telling him all this confidential information, especially seeing him for the first time in 2 years. He seemed to have the same question in his hazel eyes and she sighed, turning from boy to boy.

"I'm sorry I've lost contact with you guys. I've been really busy with work and William…" she trailed off, recalling her latest spat with him. James smiled softly and nodded.

"It's okay. Just promise you'll keep in touch from now on?" She smiled and paid the bartender before waving her hand and exiting the pub. She apparated back home completely oblivious to Peter's snide smile. He just gained new information from the source herself.

* * *

><p>Four hours. It had been four hours since she had been on her stakeout with William. Four hours in which they hadn't said a single word to each other. She had gone through her files and noticed how Damarcus only struck those who had been the strongest against the rising Dark Lord. Interestingly enough they were all pureblood families. She had guessed his next move would be another wealthy, pureblood family who was against the Dark Lord. But it was just too obvious. Why would he purposely attack these people systemically? It just seemed really suspicious. She thought for a moment of James and the Potter family but they were a long ways away from their current spot which had been southern France. Currently everything was silent and she was beginning to suspect that Damarcus knew she was after him. She sighed at last and William jumped turning around and giving her a ferocious glare. She challenged his stare and crossed her arms across her chest.<p>

"Let's go, William."

"You go. I know that this is Damarcus' next target."

"It's not. I have more expertise in this field. He's planning this."

"Shut up, Striker. Why don't you go back to the hotel and get the stench of failure out of your skin. You girls are good at that." Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"William." He turned his head around, eyeing the large manor, mind set on his original plan and ignoring his girlfriend's scrutinizing gaze.

"Please. Trust me-"

"Get out. Some auror you are." He mumbled. She held her breath and debated whether to let him go with his idiotic plan and get himself killed or to actually prevent him from making the stupidest mistake of his life. She licked her lips and looked towards the skies. It was pitch black, probably around 4:30 A.M. she presumed.

"William!"She hissed quietly. He growled and gave her a dirty glare.

"I know what I'm doing. Just go act like a pussy somewhere else!" She couldn't believe what he was saying! After being with him for two years, giving herself fully to him, he was treating her as if she was some street whore he decided to throw out. This was the cruelest he'd ever been to her, despite their constant arguments and disputes, and she felt her heart sink. What happened to the boy she fell in love with? What happened to the boy who made her leave Sirius Black? She stayed quiet and ran a hand against her collarbone, feeling the pendant. She bit her lip back as she thought of all the times Sirius had been gentle to her and closed her eyes, remembering his touch and his warmth. Not paying any attention to William, she didn't notice him bolt up as he saw a figure creep inside the house. Without even telling her of his motives he decided to prove himself as the better man and better auror as he sprinted after the house. Her eyes widened at his rash stupidity and stood up as well. He didn't stand a chance, and neither did she at this point. Her plan was to individually take each enemy out but she knew she couldn't handle fully armed Death Eaters. She cursed under her breath and whipped out her wand. Her memories had wafted towards the time she was with Sirius. She was smiling and he was too. She whispered the spell into her wand and saw a very clear patronus of a wispy fox escape from the tip of her wand. She stepped back startled at how defined it was and remembered the last time she had executed a perfect Patronus which she and the Marauders used back in school to warn each other of incoming teachers and prank victims. She wasn't able to perform one that beautiful since she was with Sirius.

"Get help!" She whispered urgently. The fox jumped in midair, leaving soft wisps of silver at every step it took. She prayed it would go to the ministry and followed after William. She heard a very unpleasant scream and silently crept into the house. William cringed on the floor and squirmed in pain, creating a puddle of blood as the Cruciatus curse hit him time and time. She felt sick and gasped a bit. The two death eaters stopped torturing him and looked around for the source of the noise. She brought a hand over her mouth and felt hot tears stinging her eyes.

_Don't cry. Don't you dare cry!_

She told herself, backing into the dark room further. The death eaters looked around cautiously and sneered at William's body.

"Must've been a mouse." Her breath steadied and she whipped around, immediately stunning the two Death Eaters. As she saw them fall, her eyes widened in horror to see black smoke exhale out of the fallen Death Eaters. They escaped her Stunning curse in time and held their wands out at William as she felt a wand against the skin of her neck and someone's hot breath on the shell of her ear.

"Hello, _baby sister._"


	39. Chapter 39: First Confession

He started tracing light circles on her neck and stared at the vulnerable woman with a wicked smile.

"Well, well. A pleasant surprise. We were going to get you in the morning, but I guess this strapping young fellow wanted the show over with already."

"Damarcus." She breathed, fear evident in her shaky voice. He had gotten…more villainous over the years. The last time she saw her brother, he was refined with his jet black hair slicked back and was adorned in the most expensive robes money could buy practically flaunting his wealth, status, and power by just walking. Now…Now he looked as if he spent his entire life in Azkaban. He had become scruffier and his skin was heavily scarred and bruised. He no longer had that chiseled, Adonis looking face which reflected their father in his youth, but he now looked twice as older than before. His face was still sharp and those empty, shallow eyes seemed to be the only thing that she could recall from two years ago. He leaned in to her head and inhaled her scent. She suddenly realized, her brother, Damarcus Striker had gone mad.

"My sister. My dear, dear sister. We must catch up!" he suddenly yelped happily. He roughly spun her around and stared into her honey eyes.

"How has your life been these past two years?" he said with a twisted smile. She couldn't answer, completely dumbfounded by his new appearance and attitude. When she didn't answer, his expression hardened and he pushed her to the ground, stretching a lazy finger in her direction. She immediately screamed in pain and felt her bones being jabbed by thousands and millions of needles. It was excruciating. Not as painful as the Cruciatus curse but equally worse. She let out a shrill scream and convulsed manically on the floor, feeling spit and blood escape her mouth. Tears poured down her face and Damarcus laughed before crouching down on one knee and deactivating his curse. She breathed hard and felt him lift her chin to stare at his. With a soft touch, he wiped the blood on the side of her lip before backhanding her seconds later. Her face hit the tiled floor and she cried out weakly.

"Well, sister? Did you have a nice life these past two years? I know I did!" he cackled again, throwing his head back in complete ecstasy. He stood and stretched his hand as he lifted her body from the ground.

"Oh my pretty, pretty sister. Come let's dance! You owe me one after all!" He snickered before moving his fingertips, making her body sway against her will.

"Stop!" she shouted. Damarcus froze and obliged. However, when he turned around she was slapped once again. He reached for her neck and grasped it, closing his fingers tightly around it. She gasped and William's cries seemed so distant. Her vision was becoming blurry and she desperately tried to get rid of his tight hold but he only chuckled lowly. When she started seeing spots he loosened up and hugged her around the waist, leaning close to her ears.

"Let me show you all the pain and suffering you've caused me and our parents the day you left."

"What pain and suffering." She croaked. He swung her body around and lifted her small waist.

"You didn't know? Why we were sent to Azkaban! Downright horrid place that is! Mother and Father are still in jail, sis! They told me to send you their regards!" She struggled in his grasp and turned to look at William. He was crouched onto the floor, shaking violently.

"W-what happened to you…" His eyes turned cold in an instant and he threw her body across the floor. She reached her hand underneath her cloak and grasped her wand and looked up at Damarcus.

"I was released when they couldn't find any hard evidence. How stupid of them to do so! Wouldn't you agree?" he asked sardonically

"It was. Now dear brother, I believe it is your time to die!" She exclaimed pointing her wand at her brother. He backed up and reached into his pocket for his wand, but was quickly disarmed as she ducked under a bookcase and cast a horrible jinx to the other two death eaters. They could not evade it this time and fell to the floor in spasms convulsing in a horrible way. William looked up, utterly and completely scared as he watched Damarcus cast a silent torture curse in her direction. She cried out loudly and screamed into the floor.

"How dare you raise your wand at me!" Damarcus shot her with many more torture curses and William tried his best to hide in the shadows. He backed up into a three legged stool, causing it to fall over. Damarcus still held his curse at Charlotte and turned around ferociously, grinning evilly.

"You're that Ravenclaw my baby sister has been seeing, yes? Well it's finally nice to meet you. I hope I don't have to give you the no sex lecture? She always was a little slut, you see." Damarcus sided, laughing crazily. William wanted to curse Damarcus but his crazy state as of right now, frightened him to the core and he set aside his feelings for Charlotte as he suddenly disapparated from the room, deciding his life was far more important. She looked at where he stood moments ago and she had thicker tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. It wasn't just the pain anymore. It was realizing how selfish William was and how little he really cared about her. Damarcus seemed a bit surprised at his sudden departure and eyed his sister.

"That's your boyfriend? What a swine!" Great, even this sadistic bitch was starting to correct her of her mistake, and she couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

><p>William landed outside, the sun peeking out from the tree tops. He was in much pain and for a second was relieved at his escape. Another shrill scream escaped from the house and William's chest tightened. Shit! He just left her alone in there. William groaned loudly and shook his head. He didn't stand a chance. She was sure as dead and he stood up, wobbling a bit, losing all hope for Charlotte Striker.<p>

"She's dead. She's so dead. At least one of us can report back to Headquarters."

"Is that it then." A very low and familiar voice asked from behind him. William froze up and gulped, knowing just who this voice belonged to. He turned around steadily to see his arch nemesis standing before him, a scalding look in his livid grey eyes. William noticed a silver glow on the tip of his wand.

"Sirius Black."

"You're just going to leave her in there now? Coward! You fucking coward!" Sirius bellowed, sprinting towards the house. James Potter and Remus Lupin appeared minutes later and nodded to Sirius before grabbing William's arms and apparating him to the Order of the Phoenix. The sickening curl of his stomach seemed to overrule his discomfort of his fresh wounds. His breathing steadied when he saw an unfamiliar room. He sighed in relief, glad to be out of that godforsaken forest. Potter and Lupin threw his body unceremoniously onto the sofa chair and held their wands at a steady level against his skin.

"Who won the 1977 Quidditch cup?" Potter asked. William raised an eyebrow and recalled that it was Gryffindor who won.

"Gryffindor." Potter and Lupin lowered their wands and still hovered around him watching other people clamber in from the fireplace and into the room.

"James!" That girl, Lily Evans, exclaimed as she ran into the black haired boy's arms. She took notice of William and walked over eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, Ms. Evans. He is here because he is a liable source." An old and tired voice interrupted. William was shocked to see Albus Dumbledore in the flesh as he walked over, a loose hand on his wand.

"Where am I?"

"The better question is where Charlotte is!" Remus Lupin exclaimed. William faltered and cast his eyes to the ground.

"She's dead. There's no way she can survive."

"How did you end up outside the manor? Why didn't you save her?" Remus suddenly screamed. James' eyes narrowed and he held his hand up high again.

"She's not dead. If she was her patronus would've died out. Sirius is fighting for her right now. We found you by yourself and heard screams inside the fucking house. You abandoned her, didn't you?" When William was not quick enough with an excuse, Lily gasped in horror and slapped him across the face.

"You selfish bastard!" James wrapped a loving arm around his girlfriend's waist and excused themselves out of the room. Remus was absolutely fuming and some of the members who entered the room suddenly disapparated.

"Where am I!" he growled again, demanding some answers.

"You are at the Order of the Phoenix."

"Order of the-" he couldn't speak as a loud crack sounded through the room. Lily and James ran in, gasping at the sight of their friend. Sirius Black had come back with a gash in his leg and Charlotte Striker's fragile body in his arms. He shot William a glare so cruel, William actually shuddered.

"Sirius! Is she-"

"She's not dead. She's alive but barely. Someone get me a healer! Now!" Sirius exclaimed bringing her body into his more affectionately. William's heart sank at the sight and he just couldn't look at them for he was too tired and bruised. He saw Sirius walk with his girl in his arms as they made their way to a bedroom. A man who recently disappeared with a few more other people returned with a wide grin.

"Status Report." James said.

"We are happy to say that Damarcus Striker has been caught and taken to the ministry."

"Good job everyone!" Kingsley Shacklebolt exclaimed happily.

"We shouldn't take the credit. Seems like Sirius had already slowed him down with a stunning curse."

"I don't deserve the praise either. I just was able to stun him because of Charlotte's fast cruciatus curse. It drained her out and I was sure she had died too." Sirius said walking into the room. Lily threw her arms over the boy and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh God! Sirius if Charlotte hadn't sent that Patronus I….I can't even-"

"Lils. Don't say that. She's currently being tended to and she'll be alright by tomorrow. Now," he said escaping Lily's bear hug and walking slowly over to the traitor.

"I should report you as well, Hallsworth. You self-centered son of a bitch!" Sirius was so angry. So angry he already punched the exhausted male in the face. Sirius' hard blow knocked William off the chair and Sirius was soon on top of him, punching the living shit out of him. Remus appeared next to his friend and forced him off the beat up boy.

"Sirius! Stop!"

"This bastard didn't even go in to save her! He disapparated once he had the chance, not even caring Charlotte almost died in there!"

"What was I supposed to do, Black!" William asked aloud, finally raising his voice. Sirius was astonished and speechless.

"You bitch! You're her boyfriend! Her fucking boyfriend! You're supposed to die for her! Is she just another one to add to your collection? If she is I'm going to personally rip off your dick myself you little cunt!"

"Sirius! Calm down!"

"She is not a part of my collection! I wouldn't have kept her around that long if she wasn't!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER AS IF SHE'S A TROPHY! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M JUST GOING TO SAVE HER FROM ALL THIS GRIEF AND KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" William backed down in fear. He never knew Sirius Black could be this scary.

"Why do you care," William asked quietly. Why would he care for his ex girlfriend this much?

"You dare ask me why I care? I care because I fucking love her!" Sirius shouted. William froze as did everyone else in the room. They couldn't believe their ears. Lily felt tears stinging her eyes at Sirius' confession and shook her head at how long it took him to notice it.

"You love her? Even after she broke up with you?"

"I don't have to answer you, you spineless coward. Now if you'll all excuse me." he said finally making his way towards Charlotte's room. James stared at his friend and smiled at Sirius' realization. He did it. He finally knew of his true feelings for Charlotte Striker.


	40. Chapter 40: Distraught Princess

The healing process actually took longer than they all had expected. Every one of Charlotte's external injuries was gone, but it would take much longer for her internal pain, bones, and muscles to cooperate with her anytime soon. Sirius sighed and took his usual seat next to Charlotte Striker as he put the large book in his lap and reached out to grab her cold hand. He had been besides her every day for the last four days, hoping and praying she would finally wake from her deep slumber. Sirius looked at the woman in front of him and couldn't believe how close she was to him. He stood up, shuddering at the book falling to the floor, and leaned his body close to hers. He could feel her steady, shallow breath against his skin and he stroked his thumb over her hand, bringing the other hand to stroke her porcelain face. It was still soft and supple like he remembered and was just as flawless like it was back in school. He traced his thumb over her eyelids, her cheeks, and her lips, still feeling startled at how real she just was.

"It's been two years, honey…and you haven't changed a bit."

"She's gotten prettier," Remus Lupin's voice piped in. Sirius jumped and moved away from his childhood crush, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"There's no need to act shy. You only proclaimed your love for her in front of everyone." Sirius gave Remus a sheepish smile and sat back down in his seat, staring at the beautiful woman next to him.

"You're right, Moony. She has gotten more beautiful." Remus blinked in surprise. It's been quite a while since he called him that.

"Amazing," he breathed out. Sirius didn't turn his head and continued to touch her tenderly.

"What is?"

"It's amazing how much she has changed you in a mere four days."

"Change?" Now Sirius averted his attention to his childhood friend.

"You've gotten happier. You smile a lot more. You laugh a lot more. You've become more fun to be around, just because you've seen her after two years."

"Moony…I'm in love with her. I was a fool for realizing it took this long, but now I know she's the thing I've always needed."

"Best wishes. But Sirius. Come down and eat with us today. You've been stuck here nonstop and you need to eat." Sirius smiled genuinely at his friend and shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Just don't worry about me alright?" Remus cast his friend a weary look before sighing and nodding his head.

"Dinner's at 7, alright Pads?" Sirius nodded his head and continued to look at his love, just wanting to stay near her.

* * *

><p>"Oh Molly! You didn't have to overwork yourself this much!"<p>

"I've been married to a man whose stomach is an endless pit. This is child's stuff!" Molly Weasley smiled at Lily while levitating 14 dishes and plates along the elongated table.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Oh poppycock! Don't you worry, dear! I can take care of it." Molly grinned walking back towards the oven to check up on the peach cobbler. Lily sighed and sat down on the chair closest to the bushy haired woman and she stared at the woman prepare dinner.

"Will Sirius be down tonight?" Molly asked suddenly. Lily jumped a bit and her eyes softened.

"Knowing him, probably not."

"He must really like that Striker girl, huh?" Molly asked casually.

"More than like, Molls." James' voice clarified.

"Just who is she, though?" Molly asked bringing the cobbler out of the oven and placing it on the oven. This was the first time Molly was meeting Charlotte so it was no wonder she had no idea who she was.

"She went to school with us. Gryffindor." Molly nodded her head.

"She's Lil's best friend and the only other girl who's never fallen heads over heels for me!" James said, snickering the last part. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to her boyfriend with a blank smile.

"Are you saying the other girl has fallen heads over heels for you?"

"Well. She is my girlfriend now!" Lily gave out and kissed her boy tenderly on the lips. Remus entered the kitchen with peter following close behind and smiled at everyone.

"Hello Molly! That smells delicious!"

"Thank you Remus. Has everyone arrived yet?" Remus nodded and leaned against the table, giving a wide smile to the short woman.

"They arrived early. Who would be foolish enough to skip out on your dinners?" Molly blushed and quickly walked towards the stove to check on her stew. Lily laughed and turned to Remus.

"Remus! Such a charmer! You have me falling in love with you!" Remus blushed and averted James' filthy look.

"I was kidding, sweetie!" Lily giggled kissing James on the cheek.

"Good, right? That's what he gets for living with me for 6 months." Sirius' cheeky voice interrupted the group of friends. James looked up in joy, ecstatic his friend was here with them.

"Pads! Finally! Thought you died up there!" James cackled. Sirius smirked and sat opposite Peter.

"Well Prongsy, sorry to disappoint." Peter gasped and Sirius gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong Wormtail?"

"You haven't called us that since we were back at school!" Remus threw Sirius a smug smile and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, well. Seems I finally got that stick out of my ass, Wormy." Peter blushed at Sirius' vulgar words, but felt the slightest bit of happiness. He did miss his friend, even if he was a complete jackass.

"Well, it's good to see you finally socializing, Sirius." Molly stated bluntly as she walked with a giant pot of stew. Sirius eyed the red haired woman, but shrugged, deciding best to anger the woman who held many kitchen utensils at her disposal.

"Ease up on him, Molls!" James grinned, slinging a lazy arm around his girlfriend.

"I want to see just who it is that's made Sirius so pleasant! When will the poor dear wake up?" Sirius didn't seem to have caught her insult and instead shrugged again.

"Well, the healer actually kicked me out of the room. There hasn't been that much of a progress though," Sirius said placidly, eying the breadsticks and cursing his grumbling stomach silently.

"Poor Dear. She's been out for about a week. I hope she gets better."

"You and me both Molly." Sirius said finally, heaving a great sigh. Although he had spent every minute of his free time next to Charlotte's side, he wished she would at least open her eyes. He knew she was alright, but every time he eyed her silent body, he couldn't help but doubt her health. The healer told him it was all in her head. She told him Charlotte was just afraid to wake up and that there was nothing the healer could do to wake up the troubled girl.

"C'mon, get! Go get everyone! Dinner's ready!" Molly cried out the last part. Remus walked out of the room to alert everyone and soon enough, the dining room was filled with loud chatters and bustling bodies. Everyone helped themselves to Molly's bountiful dinner, laughing and cracking jokes. Sirius had to admit, dinner was a really nice way of relieving his stress. He then felt guilt pan across his core at the thought of him enjoying himself while Charlotte was suffering. _Maybe I'll eat upstairs. I'll read her something. Yeah, that's good. _Sirius thought to himself as he bit into a chicken drumstick.

"Hey, Pads! Remember that time in school when Frank fell in the Black Lake?" James roared, laughing at Frank Longbottom's red face. Sirius was pulled from his thoughts as he smirked.

"Prongs, mate! That was every day!" Frank cracked a little smile too and he turned to Sirius.

"Aww come on Sirius! Not in front of my wife!" Alice Longbottom giggled and pecked her husband.

"How long have you two been married anyway?" Someone asked. Alice scratched her cheek and stared at her husband lovingly.

"4 months!"

"4 beautiful months." Frank chided, leaning into his wife. Sirius felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. They just looked so happy together, and he wished he could be that happy as well.

"So when's the baby kicking in?" James joked. Alice and Frank blushed and Lily shoved her boyfriend.

"Oh stop picking on them!" James chuckled and Sirius bit into his chicken again. They were all so lucky. The night continued on and Sirius found himself at ease as he continued to pile his plate with various vegetables, meats, and entrees. He had to say. Molly was a very good cooker and Arthur was one lucky man. Soon enough the table cleared and everyone leaned back in their chairs completely satisfied. Molly whipped her wand and soon all the plates were cleared and new fresh ones appeared as the peach cobbler, lemon meringue, and black forest cake appeared before the Order members.

"Oh Molly. You outdid yourself!" Lily exclaimed, staring at the desserts in disbelief. Molly laughed and whipped her wand once more, coffee and tea appearing in front of all the members. Sirius smiled and drank his coffee quietly. However, he was disturbed form his calm thoughts and attitude as a shrill scream sounded from a room. All the Order members whipped out their wands, forgetting their full stomachs, and stood up in an instant waiting to hear the scream again. The same shrill rang through the halls and the Marauders and Lily made their way first to Charlotte's room. Remus kicked open the door, startled to see the healer trying to calm her patient. Charlotte kicked the healer in the gut and she fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Lily exclaimed, completely frightened.

"She…She just woke up screaming! I-I don't know what could have caused this!" Lily ran towards her friend and tried to wrap her arms around the screaming girl, but Charlotte grabbed her head with her hands and thrust out her hand, flinging Lily back into the wall. James walked over to her in giant strides and checked on his girl. Remus also leapt forward and pinned Charlotte on the bed, but she kicked him with both of her legs, and hit him in the face with her foot. Remus fell to the floor and glared at the girl.

"Charlotte! Stop!" James screamed at the girl. Charlotte trembled and tears poured down her face. She whimpered and breathed hard while then having a fit of rage and screaming manically.

"Get out! Get out! I'm going to kill you!" The marauders eyed each other in fear. They didn't know what to do. Sirius was frozen and he just stared at her. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them tightly, sobbing animalistic ally. Sirius bit his lip back, licked his lips, and ran towards her, jumping over Remus' huddled body. Sirius threw his strong arms around Charlotte's frame and she flinched before shaking her head rapidly and tried to kick Sirius off of her.

"Charlotte! Stop!"

"Get away! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" She shrieked covering her bosom. Sirius's breathing was becoming jagged as he finally pinned her down and straddled her hips.

"Charlotte! Calm the fuck down! What's wrong with you?"

"Get off! GET OFF!" She choked, squirming violently.

"No! It's me, Sirius! Sirius Black!" She cried harder and hit him vehemently, thrashing her legs in an attempt to get the male off of her. Sirius' nostrils flared and he leaned down swiftly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and combing his hands through her hair. He dug his face into her neck, not able to stand Charlotte's pain. With her free hands she began to claw at his back and hit him harder than before. Sirius shut his eyes and winced every time she drew blood. She screamed again and Sirius brought his lips to her ear.

"Honey. It's me, Sirius. Your tiger!" he whispered urgently. She paused for a moment, but continued her violent rampage.

"Honey…Sweetie. Darling! You're safe. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe in my arms, darling. You can stop now, alright girl?" he whispered softly. Her hands rested and she brought them to her sides.

"I'm scared! I'm scared!" she muttered through tears. Peter helped Remus up and James helped Lily as they stared in shock at the sight before them. The rest of the Order members stopped at the door, confused at what was going on.

"I know you're scared. But it's alright now, alright, hon? You're very strong and brave, sweetie." He said into her hair.

"You're going to hurt me…You're going to hurt me like Damarcus…I don't want to get hurt!"

"I would never hurt you. I would rather kill myself first before I ever hurt you."

"Who are you…"

"I told you honey, I'm Sirius."

"S-Sirius?" she repeated in a frail voice. Sirius nodded and pulled his head up to look at hers. She had thick tears streaming down her face and Sirius wiped them away. He trailed his grey eyes to meet her honey eyes, but was startled to see them a dull and opaque brown instead.

"Charlotte, honey. Can you see me?" Her expression faltered and she started to cry even louder.

"I don't know what's going on! Who are you! I'm scared! I'm so scared!" Sirius' hands trembled and he still stroke her face softly.

"Honey. What do you see? What do you hear?" he asked in a louder tone. She sniffed and blinked hurriedly.

"I can't see…it's all a blur…"

"Can you hear me when I speak to you like this?" He whispered from a distant. She blinked and looked around confused at what was going on. Sirius' eyebrows furrowed and he shook back tears.

"Can you hear me now?" he asked leaning down so their noses were touching. She nodded, fresh tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Sirius…I'm scared. I don't know if you're real or not…" she cried. Sirius nodded and leaned his lips to hers.

"I'm real, darling. I'm real. And I'll never leave your side." He kissed her softly and she flinched but responded after a while, relishing in his taste. She remembered this scent and this taste. He broke apart, hearing Lily's loud gasp and combed her hair.

"Honey. Don't worry. We'll make you better. You have to just trust us, okay? Now, the healer's going to see what's wrong so-"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelped. Sirius winced at the volume of her plead but smiled nonetheless.

"I won't. I'll stay right here. I'll never leave you again." She calmed down in an instant and sniffed again.

"Sirius…I've missed you." She said barely above a whisper. Sirius smiled and leaned in to her lips again, giving her a chaste peck.

"You're brave. You're so strong. You're amazing." Sirius flooded her with compliments. She smiled shyly and closed her eyes before drifting off into a deep sleep. Sirius stared down at the girl and felt tears escape his eyes as well. He wiped them off before anyone could notice and shook his head.

"What the fuck did that bastard do to her."

"Sirius…Is she okay?" Remus asked, a bit scared at what just happened. Sirius got off the bed and brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"She's been through a lot, Remus. She can't see nor hear properly right now, but I think it's because she's not mentally ready to face the reality of whatever happened in that manor."

"I-I think I can handle it from here." The Healer said eyeing Sirius. Sirius shook his head and grabbed Charlotte's hand again.

"I promised I'd stay by her side."

"But-" Sirius glared at the woman and she sighed eventually.

"Fine, but don't make a sound." Sirius nodded and brought Charlotte's cold hand to his lips.

"Pads…are you sure?" James asked cautiously. Sirius' lack of an answer confirmed what he wanted to do and James sighed, ushering everyone out of the room. Sirius eyed his love and closed his eyes, remembering her fear struck face and the dullness of her eyes. If the Dementors didn't get to Damarcus Striker, Sirius was sure that he would.


	41. Chapter 41: About Bloody Time

Sirius Black smiled to himself before pecking Charlotte's forehead. He had just finished reading her a favorite novel of his and was ecstatic he put Charlotte to sleep at last. It had been two days since her nervous breakdown and Sirius had refused to leave her side, skipping on many meetings and dinners, afraid Charlotte was going to be lonely. He studied her face and felt his heart sink when he eyed the bandage strip covering her eyes. Her eyesight didn't improve at all, while her hearing was gradually becoming better. She started to open up to Sirius a bit more, but it was usually him that did all the talking. He clenched his fist as she shuddered in her sleep, letting out a very faint cry. He still couldn't get her to talk about her incident and it infuriated him to no end because he needed some hard evidence so the ministry could file a death penalty for Damarcus Striker, but every time the issue was addressed, she would purse her lips, refusing to speak at all.

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey," he whispered, affectionately rubbing her cheek. She lightly stirred in her sleep and mewled softly, causing Sirius to chuckle under his breath.

"You're too damn cute." He muttered finally before walking out the door and closing it behind him. He closed his eyes and marveled at what an effect she had him. She shouldn't be allowed to make him feel like this…make him feel so passionate, vigorous, and full of life.

"You holding up alright, Pads?" Remus Lupin asked as he rounded the corner and caught Sirius.

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

"I got called in for a meeting with Dumbledore. He asked for you too."

"Dumbledore?" Remus nodded and cast a suspicious glance toward his friend and whose room he just came out of.

"Sirius…"

"I just wanted to check how my girl was doing." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I see. So are you going to ask her out?"

"Look Moony. I don't think she's looking for a relationship right now-"

"Sirius. Don't you see? She needs you and you need her. Just stop torturing yourself and the poor girl and make a move." Remus stated impatiently. Sirius gave his friend a queer look and stood up in a more proper position before walking over and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Moony. Why are you so eager to make sure we end up together? Why do you care?" Remus' nostrils flared and his eyebrows furrowed hastily as he licked his lips before bringing a fist to Sirius' perfectly shaped jaw. Sirius staggered to the back, losing his footwork as he leaned against the wall, shocked at what his friend just did.

"How dare you! Here I am trying to make both you and Charlotte happy, and you pull this crap? Fuck, Sirius! Do you know how hard it was to let her go? Do you know how much it killed me to break up with her? She would show up to school with new cuts, bruises, scars, and it was because of me! She was the first girl to accept me for who I am and she was the only girl I was ever comfortable to converse about my lycanthropy. I knew you liked her and I thought it would be you who would finally make her happy, but what's the point if you always run out on her? Sirius, she's better than that! She deserves better!" Remus confessed, taking in large breaths. Sirius found it hard to breathe as well and he looked away in shame as Remus' words sunk in.

"You're right, Moony. You're always right." Remus, a bit startled at Sirius' new level of maturity, straightened up and held out a hand. Sirius clapped hands with his friend and gave him a weak grin.

"Sorry about hitting you. You just piss me off sometimes," Sirius laughed and they both walked down to the meeting room, where Albus Dumbledore sat on the big lounge chair, grinning at the both of them.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. It's been quite a while! Hogwarts has become quieter, a relief to Professor McGonagall, but to be honest, I find it quite boring." Sirius chuckled and Remus smiled at the aging wizard.

"Was there something you liked to talk to us about, Albus?" Remus addressed casually. Sirius felt a bit awkward, not wanting to address his headmaster by his first name. Dumbledore's face grew dark and his eyes a deep blue, prior to their once periwinkle shade.

"William Hallsworth has not been convicted of treason-"

"What the fuck!" Sirius exclaimed, furious. Dumbledore eyed him and Sirius sat back raising an apologetic hand.

"As I was saying. Alastor Moody has put him on probation and his auror license is in question, however, what Mr. Hallsoworth cannot be counted as treason." Remus closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So why have you called us here, Albus?"

"Alastor would think it wise for William to work for the Order." Remus and Sirius both gave Dumbledore an incredulous look.

"No." Sirius said indignantly, standing up in pure fury. "No way in bloody hell!"

"Albus! Why?" Remus said, thoroughly furious too. Dumbledore sighed. He expected this kind of reaction.

"There was another Death Eater at Ms. Striker's torture scene and he escaped. William Hallsworth and Charlotte Striker are in grave danger, and until the ministry is able to collect themselves, the Order must protect our allies." Dumbledore stated finally. Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes, already knowing what Dumbledore's request is.

"I'll do it Albus. But if he ever hurts Charlotte, I'm going to ship him off to Azkaban myself." Sirius chided confidentially. Remus smiled to himself. Sirius and Charlotte were meant for each other. They were meant to be together, and it made Remus delighted to see Sirius finally able to commit and surrender to his feelings.

"Fair enough, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh. Remus stood up and nodded his head.

"We'll do our best, Albus." Dumbledore smiled at Remus, pleased by his mannerisms and his eyes were a vivid periwinkle once more.

"Oh also." The two men turned around.

"I have a mission for the both of you. For the Order." Remus sat back down and the two men stared at Albus Dumbledore.

"There has been a muggle shooting in London. However, none were actually hit by those brutish muggle bullets, but were killed by the killing curse. I want you two to scope out what happened and look for the wizard responsible." Remus and Sirius nodded at once. However, Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at Dumbledore's request.

"How long will we be gone." Dumbledore smiled knowingly. He knew Sirius didn't want to leave Charlotte's side.

"Three days maximum." Sirius sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Okay…" he replied reluctantly, looking at the room where Charlotte slept soundlessly.

"She'll still be here, Sirius." Remus coaxed the wary man. Sirius sighed heavily and stood up, summoning his wand.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back."

"Very good, Mr. Black. Now here are the exact coordinates." Dumbledore said with a cheery smile while snapping his long fingers and making a map appear out of thin air. Remus and Sirius leaned in to the map, Charlotte's face vividly clear in a certain grey eyed man's mind.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Remus were currently sipping a butterbeer in the Leaky cauldron after their mission.<p>

"Hey. You alright?" Remus asked his friend. Sirius took a deep breath and took a giant gulp of his beverage before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit sore that's all."

"We can finally go back to the Order now." Remus sighed. Sirius' ears perked and he stood up straighter, a wide smile on his face. Remus almost laughed. Sirius looked like such a dog right now.

"Stop wagging your tail, Padfoot! You're getting dust into my butterbeer!" Remus laughed, unable to contain his joy. Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his handsome face.

"You're a dick, Moony." Sirius barked loudly. Remus chuckled and finished his butterbeer. He put the correct change on the countertop and Remus mimicked his actions as he too downed his drink.

"C'mon Casanova. Are you ready to see Charlotte?" Sirius didn't respond as he apparated away. Remus stared at Sirius' once spot and blinked.

"He called me the dick." Remus shook his head before apparating away as well.

"Oh God, Sirius! You scared me!" Lily Evans exclaimed as she put a hand over her beating heart. James laughed and gave his friend a grin. Sirius smirked and looked towards his friends.

"I trust your mission went well?" James asked. Sirius nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Wait! Where's Remus?" Lily questioned. Sirius shrugged and bolted towards Charlotte's room. Another loud crack sounded through the room and Lily sighed in relief, seeing Remus' annoyed, yet amused face.

"Did he go to see Charlotte?" Lily and James nodded simultaneously. Remus shook his head and plopped down in the opposite chair, completely drained from his mission. Lily handed him a pillow and he nodded gratefully, leaning against the soft plush in efforts to rest his tired eyelids. As soon as he was drifting off to a much needed nap, loud footsteps erupted from the room as Sirius clambered in with a furious expression.

"Where is she?" Lily opened her mouth to speak but Sirius started pacing worriedly.

"She's gone! Where is she! I swear if she's with that fucking swine Hallswor-" he was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Hello Sirius." Sirius' eyes widened and he stopped his pacing, having his back turned to her. It was her voice. The voice he had been yearning for ever since they had stopped communicating at school. He froze. He was bounded to the earth beneath him and he found it increasingly difficult to breathe. Ever since he had touched her...had her so close to his presence…he had wished to hear her voice once more and now that he finally heard it…he couldn't move.

"Sirius…?" James asked in a gentle voice. Sirius gulped and turned around to face her.

"Charlotte…" he breathed. He noticed the bandage around her eyes was gone and her bright, honey eyes gleamed with happiness. She looked healthier and her hair cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful black ringlets. She was wearing a very loose sweater and black jeans that hugged her petite figure beautifully. She gave him a gentle smile and walked towards her once lover and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. She stopped in front of him and the two were oblivious to Remus, James, and Lily's constant stare.

"Y…You look well." Sirius cursed himself. Why was he always so speechless around her. She raised a playful eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure you're that same Sirius who stayed by me, last week?" She laughed quietly. Sirius smiled brokenly and nodded his head.

"In the flesh."

"Well, tiger. You don't seem too happy to see me. Would you rather me be bedridden?" he gulped and shook his head hastily.

"Of course not…I'm thrilled to see you're all better."

"You helped." She whispered. Sirius stared at her lips and then into her beautiful eyes.

"I…I thought when this day would come…I'd be a bit more…confident." He admitted softly. She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I've missed you." Sirius didn't respond and still stared into her eyes. James groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes.

"Just kiss already!" Sirius didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. She responded in an instant and the two found themselves to be caught in a very heated kiss. Sirius and Charlotte moaned into each others' mouths, pressing their bodies against each other, as if afraid they might lose each other. The others grinned but couldn't help but feel a little awkward. There was such raw passion between the two theat they found the air a bit suffocating. Sirius and Charlotte broke apart at last and hugged each other so close they could feel every muscle and every heartbeat.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Sirius…"

"You were worth the wait."

"Sirius…kiss me again. Kiss me again so I never run away from you again."

"I'll kill you myself if you do run away, honey." She laughed airlessly and pressed herself against him, claiming his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck, roughly grabbing his long hair. James groaned again and looked away from the couple.

"Take it to a room. It's a bit awkward for us." Sirius obliged, while Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist. Sirius grabbed her bum and continued to kiss her as he walked rapidly to a room, bumping into several objects on his journey. As they disappeared from sight, Lily giggled.

"About bloody time." Remus muttered, before closing his eyes awaiting sleep.


	42. Chapter 42: Engagement

Her eyes fluttered open late the next morning. She woke up with a comforting arm around her waist and a pleasant face greeting her. His grey eyes scanned her face and he smiled lovingly.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Sirius…when did you wake up?"

"Didn't sleep." Her eyes widened at his statement and she snuggled into his welcoming arms.

"Sirius…it's not healthy to not sleep."

"It's okay, doll. I'm well rested from just seeing you so calm and peaceful." She smiled into his chest and shook her head.

"Still," he kissed her forehead, silencing her at last. They didn't have sex, just kissed for hours until end, not wanting to leave each other.

"I've waited for so long, honey." He whispered. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you for waiting…I was an idiot to let you go…"

"I'll say," he snorted. She laughed and kissed him on the lips, to which he happily responded. Tongues ran against each other, lips dancing, teeth against teeth, and the two of them were lost again. Sirius refused to let her go and she was overjoyed at his decision. The very heated kiss became sloppy in an instant and she moaned when his tongue slid on the skin of her neck.

"Sirius…"

"Honey. I've waited two years…Two long, painful years."

"Sirius…if you keep going…I'm never going to let you go."

"Good. I'm not going to let go either." He whispered before continuing to kiss her. She melted into his touch and felt his hands quickly undress her. She busied her hands on his clothes as well and rid him of his shirt. They broke apart but quickly latched onto each other again just needing to touch each other and to feel each other. Sirius undid her bra with great skill and smiled as he eyed her beautiful figure. He leaned in and rested his face in between her breasts, massaging her hips.

"Sirius…"

"I'm not dead am I?" She grinned and shook her head before wrapping her arms around his head.

"I hope not, Sirius. I'm not ready just yet to give you up."

"You mean never." He flirted back, flicking his tongue over a nub. She arched her back and pulled him closer to her hardened nubs.

"Well. I don't think I can keep up with you forever," He lightly grazed his teeth over her nipple and she cried out. Sirius looked up, his eyes trailing her every movement and he smirked.

"You better start to learn, because I'm never letting you go." She nodded and moaned loudly when he wrapped his lips fully around her right nipple. She combed her fingers through his silky black hair and sighed in pure ecstasy. She was a bit surprised and frightened what an effect Sirius had even when they had been separated for two years. She recounted how William never did this to her. Her body belonged to Sirius and Sirius alone. She was brought out of her trance when she felt Sirius' fingers slip into her pants and rest against her womanhood. She pulled his hair impatiently and felt him smile against her skin as he stopped teasing her. Her eyes opened as he eyed the pendant he gave her two years ago. His smile faltered and she looked at him, worried.

"You still have this?"

"Of course…I could never take it off….It's a part of me." Sirius gave her a wide grin as he brought his left hand to her face and stroked her cheek. She looked towards his hand and her eyes widened when she realized he had the ring she gave him on his finger.

"You…You kept it as well…"

"I can't take the bloody thing off." Sirius grinned. She felt tears gather in her honey eyes and she kissed his cheek.

"Sirius…why did we ever…I need you." He chuckled and slipped his fingers into her slick folds. She moaned and pressed her hips into his hand. Thrilled she was so stimulated by his actions, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at just how well accustomed to sex she has grown over the years. He felt a bit resentful at her for a bit but his eyes softened when she moaned his name.

"You are so beautiful,"

"As are you…" she whispered as his fingers plunged into her.

"Ah! S-Sirius!" she whined when he scraped his fingers against her walls. He smiled at how wet she was and whispered softly into her ear.

"I can't stop. You're so beautiful." She bucked into his hand and wrapped her slender legs around his waist, the blanket falling in a heap.

"Ahn!" Sirius couldn't stop the sudden tightening that occurred in his groin and he growled into her neck.

"Cum for me, Sweetie." She sighed and felt her release as his finger became coated with her juices.

"Oh God Sirius…if you're able to do that with just your hand-" he laughed and silenced her with his lips.

"Shhh…I'll show you what I can really do-"

"Not yet you won't." A familiar voice erupted from the door. Sirius rolled his eyes and rested his fingers against her wet mound, refusing to get off.

"Sod off, Prongs." James rolled his eyes too and leaned against the wall.

"Now clean up you teenagers. I need Charlotte's help with something." Sirius positioned his arms at either side of her and looked up at James suspiciously.

"With what…"

"You don't have to know! Now, Charlotte! Hurry up!" She giggled and Sirius sighed angrily before leaning down and giving her a long kiss. She sighed and pushed him off of her as she hooked her bra back on.

"Fuck James. Just stay with me," Sirius groaned. She giggled loudly and grazed her hand against his groin.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly as he bucked into her hands.

"Sirius. Be a good boy…I'll come see you later. I'll see what's up with James."

"Hurry back. You're driving me insane."

"Don't you have to report back on your mission or something?" She said with a playful smile. Sirius groaned in frustration and nodded grimly.

"Fine! I better see you later." Dragging her shirt over her body she gave Sirius another kiss before walking outside, only to be hugged by James Potter.

"James!"

"C'mon!" he replied cheerily. She sighed and saw James' face pale when Lily's head peeked around the corner. James took in a deep breath and grabbed Charlotte's wrist, both apparating away.

* * *

><p>"James Potter! Would you please be so kind to tell me why you dragged me away to wherever the hell we are?" James ignored her and eyed the store in front of them.<p>

"James?"

"Shut up a bit!" He laughed. She rolled her eyes and looked at the store in front of them, her eyes widening at the sight of the shimmering crystals. It read Arnery's Diamonds. She instantly knew why she was brought here and she wrapped her arms around the boy as she felt heat rise up to his neck.

"Oh James!"

"You will help me…right?"

"I'll be most happy too! Now come on!" She grinned happily dragging the flushing boy into the jewelry store.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans looked around warily as she rubbed her arms together to shelter her from the bitter cold. James had been strange to her this past week…less affectionate than he was before. She sat down in the armchair, rubbing her eyes, trying to figure out why James was acting so bizarre. It seemed like ever since Charlotte arrived here, James had been a bit more closed off than usual. At first Lily thought it was due to the many vigorous missions he was being assigned but even that fell short. She sighed miserably and massaged her eyes.<p>

"Hey, Evans." Sirius sounded aloud as he walked into the room.

"Sirius! Do you know what's up with James?"

"He stole Charlotte. Ugh, and we were just about to-" he stopped talking when he saw Lily's horrified expression.

"He's going to break up with me, Sirius! After three years!" she moaned covering her eyes in desperation. Sirius blinked and gave her a confused glance.

"What?"

"James and Charlotte! Oh I never thought this would happen! Charlotte is such a nymph!" Sirius blinked again but burst out laughing.

"Hahhaha! Are you telling me you think James ran off with Charlotte?"

"I know he did! He's been so strange to me these days! Oh God, Sirius-"

"Lily, Lily. Clam down! Look. James has been crazy for you since we were 11! Besides, if he even dares think about Charlotte like that, I'll kick his ass."

"Sirius…then why did he go off with Charlotte?" Sirius shrugged and gave her a dashing smile.

"Stop worrying, Lils. James is stupid if he lets you go." Lily gave him a small smile and sighed.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you're right"

"You and Charlotte need to give me a bit more credit." Sirius grinned aloofly. Lily smiled and felt at ease in his presence. She hated herself so much right now. How could she ever accuse two of the most important people in her life like that! James was hers and Charlotte would never betray her like that! Lily sighed and Sirius cast a concerned look.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm dumb, that's all."

"Has hell been iced over? Never thought I'd hear you call yourself stupid! The Great Lily Evans." Sirius chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I just said I was dumb, Sirius. Not stupid." Sirius waved his hand and waved his wand, making two butterbeers float over.

"Now. Calm down your pretty little red head. They should be coming back soon-" A very deafening pop occurred and Sirius and Lily were greeted by Charlotte and James, standing with smug expressions in the center of the room.

"James Potter! Where have you been?" James ignored his girlfriend and instead gave her a very passionate kiss Lily felt her knees buckle and she smiled, unable to stay mad at her boyfriend. Charlotte chuckled and walked over to Sirius, giving him a little kiss too.

"Where have you guys been?" Sirius whispered into her ear.

"I'll tell you later. C'mon," she grinned dragging Sirius into the kitchen.

"See you in a bit!" James sounded aloud as he and Lily apparated away.

"Where did they go?" Sirius whined, getting a bit tired of being left out. Charlotte chuckled and pushed him against the countertop, grazing her lips over his. Sirius grinned and grabbed her at once, not missing the chance to kiss her. When they broke apart, Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you and James?"

"Jealous?" she smiled playfully.

"And if I was?"

"Then I would say you're really cute." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"But really. Where were you guys."

"He needed help...picking rings." Sirius smiled widely and he spun his girl around.

"Finally!"

"I know! Alright. Let's get the picnic ready. They should be at the park." Sirius nodded and summoned a basket and soon snacks and butterbeers were flying into it. Charlotte stalked off to a different room but came back in an instant with one of those muggle contraptions, a camera. Sirius eyed it and quirked his head to the right.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Arthur Weasley! Muggles use this to capture images. But wizards have tweaked it so we can capture the moment!"

"Let's try it!" Sirius said with a cheeky smile as he walked over and plucked it out of her hands.

"Hey! Arthur said to take care it!"

"Oh pish posh." Sirius rolled his eyes before leaning his face down to hers and kissing her cheek. She giggled and Sirius pressed the button and Charlotte wrapped her hands around his neck, turning his lips towards hers. Sirius forgot about the camera and set it aside; pushing her down on the table so her back met the countertop.

"What are you two doing?" Molly Weasley shrieked as she walked in with her husband. Sirius groaned and continued to kiss Charlotte. The young Striker blushed and pushed him off of her as she greeted the stout woman.

"Hello! You must be Molly Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Molly smiled at how well mannered she was opposite to the black haired boy and nodded her head.

"Very nice to meet you too dear. I'm so glad you're all better. Sirius was an absolute mess." Sirius snorted and greeted Arthur. Charlotte laughed pleasantly and Molly was beginning to see why Sirius adored her. Molly felt a little kick in her stomach and she sat down. Charlotte saw her and waved her finger, a glass of water traveling towards her as she gave it to Molly.

"You shouldn't stand too much. Are you alright?" Molly blinked and took the water nodding.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"How far along are you?" Charlotte asked. Sirius wrapped an arm around his girl and shot Molly a curious look.

"Four months."

"You're pregnant?" Molly eyed Sirius with a bored expression and nodded.

"Twins!" Arthur chided cheerily.

"Congratulations!" Charlotte smiled kindly at the couple. Molly gave her another smile, liking Charlotte's company as each minute passed by.

"Thank you Charlotte. I do wish you can make it for dinner during meetings."

"Of course! I heard your cooking is impeccable!" Molly blushed and waved off Sirius and Charlotte as she and Arthur made their way towards the meeting room. Sirius kissed her cheek again before he grabbed the basket and grasped her hand, apparating to the park where James and Lily were.

* * *

><p>Lily and James waved over to their friends by the fountain. Sirius and Charlotte walked over and handed them each a butterbeer.<p>

"So…James, Charlotte. Where did you guys go earlier?" Lily asked skeptically, sipping her drink quietly. Charlotte turned to James and he sighed, standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Um…."

"James, what's wrong?" Lily asked as she noticed him shake a bit. James was really nervous and he took a large gulp before reaching into his trousers and pulling out a small velvet box. Lily's eyes widened when he kneeled on one leg in front of her and sighed. James licked his lips and turned to his longtime girlfriend, seeing tears freely escape her cheeks. Charlotte brought a hand over to her mouth and smiled, leaning in to Sirius.

"L-Lily Evans…Will you marry me?" Lily was frozen and felt the soles of her feet sink into the ground. James averted his eyes and felt his heart sink at the lack of a response. He was, however, tackled to the floor when Lily pounced on him, crying into his shoulder. Charlotte smiled and wiped her tears into Sirius' shirt.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh James! Of course, of course!" The red head and her man kissed passionately and Charlotte grinned taking many pictures of them. James picked Lily up and grabbed her hand, slipping the ring on and also held onto her waist, the two dancing quietly. Charlotte took another picture and beamed at the Polaroid picture as it showed Lily and James swaying gently.

"That's a cute picture!" Sirius grinned.

"This one's going in the wedding album!"

"Can't believe it. Prongsy actually did it."

"Are you jealous Lily stole your best mate?" she laughed. Sirius shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"As long as I have you, I'm good." The two couples shared a loving kiss, rejoicing in the unity of one.


	43. Chapter 43: Details

It was like school all over again. James and Lily were embracing each other lovingly like a couple should do. Remus was smiling and scolding his other three friends of their behavior and correcting their mischievous antics. Peter was eating and avoided shifting his gaze around the floor as if he was ashamed to be around his friends. Sirius and Charlotte were acting like little puppies in love, nipping at each other affectionately and cracking little jokes to lighten up the already merry atmosphere. Due to James' gracious nature, the friends enjoyed a most pleasant meal and soon found themselves to be rubbing their full stomachs and groaning at the sight of the enormous cake that was brought forth to them for dessert. Charlotte smirked and wiped the frosting off her slice as she smeared it across Sirius' nose.

"Hey!"

"Well, hello Mr. Black."

"Ugh please. Makes me sound old. Anyway _Ms. Striker, _just why did you wipe your dessert onto my devilishly handsome face." she rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

"Well...You got the devil part spot on, but I'm not too sure about the handsome part," she mumbled taking a large bite of her sweet vanilla cake. Sirius shook his head and grabbed her face as he wiped his nose onto hers. She protested at him for his childish antic but was soon silenced as he kissed off the frosting on her nose, cheek, and finally her lips. She shook her head and parroted his actions, except their lip lock was longer than the first time. James groaned at the sight and Sirius gave him a very rude gesture of the hand as he continued to kiss his girlfriend in public. Remus laughed unexpectedly, causing the two to break apart as the table stared at the werewolf in confusion.

"What may I ask is it that you find so hilarious?" Sirius asked dryly, obviously peeved at the sudden interruption. Remus shook his head and held up his hands defensively.

"It's just this whole afternoon. I wish things were like this all the time." Everyone spared a small smile. Even though they didn't voice it...they all agreed. They wished to return to simpler times when all they had to worry about was their latest Potions paper or not getting caught for their latest prank. Charlotte closed her honey eyes reminiscing the last of her last school year. A pang of guilt struck her and she opened them to find all eyes on her, curious.

"Guys...I'm sorry I was such a twit back in our seventh year." Sirius leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Honey, that was the past."

"No. You guys are my true friends...I was an idiot to think William could replace you guys."

"Charlotte. You don't want to talk about it...but what really happened that night when Sirius found you?" She blinked.

"Oh, yeah. First of all...Sirius how did you know where to find me?" Sirius sighed and leaned into his chair.

"I didn't. Your patronus did." she blinked once again.

"M-My patronus?"

"Your patronus is a fox, isn't it?"

"It was meant for the ministry." It was Sirius' turn to look at her reproachfully.

"It came into my room and led me to you." her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was sure to tell it to go to the ministry. But as she thought about it...the last thing she did think of before sending it off was Sirius.

"You know, Sirius. It was you who made that Patronus powerful,"

"That's right! You always did suck with Patronuses," James wondered aloud. Charlotte drew back in shame. At school she could excel in any spell, but she found the Patronus charm to be exceedingly difficult as she could never think of a memory happy enough to fuel it...however when she sent that Patronus...she thought of Sirius and how with his simple touch made her so joyful and light. A small smile decorated her face and she leant into Sirius giving him another full kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For being my strength. Thank you, Sirius." He stared at her as if she had sprouted another head but shrugged and leaned into her as well, loving the feeling of her.

"I'll be your strength any day, Charlotte Striker." Remus rolled his eyes and Lily giggled when Sirius nuzzled his cheek into the crook of her neck.

"So, _Padfoot._ Are you going to start purring too?" Lily asked propping her head up on her elbow. Sirius shrugged weakly and growled lowly into his lover's flesh.

"Maybe,"

"Sirius, stop. Anyway. Many congratulations again you two." Charlotte smiled congenially. James and Lily thanked her at the same time and nodded their heads.

"So Pads. When are you going to propose?" James joked. Remus eyed the boy in question and awaited for his answer. Remus saw Sirius' eyes flicker in what looked like fear, and felt resentful of the good-looking boy again. However, when he turned to Charlotte who had the same unmistakable look of fear, he understood. Things were going too fast for the young couple and they were overwhelmed by their repressed feelings.

"Prongs, mate. We're not the ones who are engaged. Focus on yourselves." Remus thought it best to help them out as he cleared his throat.

"So, Lily. How long until the big day?"

"Oh? Oh! That's much too soon to answer already..."

"Nonsense! We should start planning now!" Charlotte exclaimed happily, wanting to help immediately.

"Charlotte...you will be my maid of honor right?" Charlotte blinked and cocked her head to the right.

"M-me? What about Petunia?"

"I doubt she would want to be my maid of honor, much less a bridesmaid, even though she is my only sister."

"Oh, Lily! I'd be delighted too!"

"Then I guess that makes you my best man, Padfoot!" James said grinning from ear to ear. Sirius looked reluctant at first but slapped himself mentally. James was practically his brother, it only made sense!

"Is that even a question, Prongs?" The girls looked to their boyfriends happily and hugged each other.

"Lily! Please leave all the wedding details to me! I'll take care of everything in three months' time!"

"T-Three months?"

"Darling, did you forget wizards are more efficient at managing time and getting things done than muggles." Lily nodded as she did not think of her and her friends' powers.

"I'll take care of everything. And I'm sure Sirius will love to help as well." Sirius gawked at his girlfriend but couldn't refuse as he saw her excited face. It was just too cute and he'd hated it if it was he who turned her cheery attitude sour.

"Fine." Sirius sighed at last in defeat. He never could say no to her. The two girls then proceeded to talk about more wedding details and the boys zoned out. Sirius took another bite of the cake and was nudged by James.

"You sure you want to do this? We could hire someone-"

"Don't worry about it Prongs. Charlotte really wants to do this for you guys because she loves you two too much."

"Yeah but are you okay with-"

"James, mate. You're my brother. I'd do anything for you." James gave up as he saw hsi three closest friends nodding in agreement.

"Thanks everyone. Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedules to do this for us...for Lily."

"With the war going on, we don't want you to have another thing to worry about, James." Remus smiled sipping his coffee.

"You guys are the best." Sirius chuckled and nodded.

"Don't you forget about it," he whispered as the two stared at their excited girlfriends, happy to have someone to claim as their own.


	44. Chapter 44: Transfer

Two couples were left by themselves and the men wrapped their arms around their girlfriends to keep them sheltered from the cold wind and close to their warmth.

"Dinner was delicious James." Charlotte smiled brilliantly. The messy haired man shook his head and smiled as Lily nuzzled her face into his neck. Sirius leaned down and pecked Charlotte's cheek.

"Of course! This is the least I can do!"

"Prongs, you better buy us dinner again. We _are_ planning your wedding." Sirius said with a mischievous smile, which earned him a hard nudge in the ribs. He glared at Charlotte but she shot him one back and he sighed.

"Fine. We'll buy next time." James laughed and Charlotte rolled her eyes but a small smile cracked on her flawless face.

"I'm impressed, Char." Sirius turned to the fiery red head with a puzzled expression when Charlotte wrapped her arm around his lean waist.

"He's a work in progress." Sirius snorted and claimed her lush lips once more. James yawned and turned to his dear friends before nodding his head affirmatively.

"Well, goodnight guys! I really can't thank you enough,"

"Same for me. You two are too good to us." Lily said a warm smile brightening Charlotte's own joy. Charlotte waved her hand lazily and nodded.

"Alright you two. Have fun!" James turned to his fiancé and kissed her nose.

"C'mon Lils! We have tomorrow off and I want to take you around London! We have to sleep well," James said with a cheeky smile before waving goodbye once again and apparating away. When the recently engaged couple were gone the brunette squeezed her boyfriend's hand and he turned to her, lost in her perfume.

"Thanks Sirius."

"Hnn?" Sirius turned to his girl to see her staring out into the darkness.

"For agreeing to help with their wedding. Knowing Lily, she would've stressed herself silly."

"Anything for you, honey." She got on her toes and kissed him on the nose. He smiled feeling completely happy for once in a long time. She let go of him and waved goodbye, ready to diaspparate, but Sirius caught her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked suddenly, now grasping her hand tenderly.

"I don't know. I guess back at the Order?"

"That was a rhetorical question, doll." He laughed, hugging her around the waist. She looked up and shook her head.

"Sirius…it's okay."

"No. You're staying with me."

"But-" she was silenced by his lips.

"You need me, I need you. Besides, you stayed over yesterday!" He parroted, staring into her bright honey eyes.

"You're too kind,"

"I know I'm a saint, honey." He grinned. She scoffed in return but quickly shrieked as Sirius lifted her body and spun her around. This all felt too familiar. She found herself smiling in pure joy. If only this could last forever.

"What do you say?"

"You already know my answer." She sighed at last, hugging him around the shoulders.

"That I do," he laughed again before apparating away with a loud crack into Sirius' flat.

* * *

><p><em>How many times have I woken up in this man's arms? <em>She asked herself the next morning as she eyed Sirius' silent face. His nude chest rose up and down accordingly to his breath and she smiled at the events of last night. They came to Sirius' flat and drank some celebratory wine which then led to…other things. Charlotte wrapped the blanket around her nude from and traced little shapes on Sirius' chest with her slender finger. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she felt a familiar soreness in the middle of her legs. She winced a bit and sighed angrily, unaware of Sirius' gaze.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" She jumped a bit and cursed loudly when the pain from rough sex broke through her body.

"You did. I don't think I can get up, you dog." He laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Would you like some help?" She eyed him warily and shook her head tartly.

"I'm quite alright. I just want to stay with you like this…" she added a little yawn.

"That, I can deliver." She kissed his chest and moved into his open arms, the blanket slipping off her slim body. Sirius' eyes delved onto her figure and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"I think Dumbledore's coming to the Order today. And Molly's probably going to cook," Sirius pondered, playing with a curly piece of ebony hair.

"Am I allowed to go?"

"I think Dumbledore would like to see you after all these years." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Should we go now?" Sirius shook his head quickly and smirked.

"Nah. They could wait an hour or two…" She squirmed in his grasp and playfully pushed him off the bed. He groaned in pain but it quickly was forgotten when she rolled on top of him, her long curly hair covering them from the intense sun.

"You're sure I'm not dead right?" She nipped his lips and grinned coyly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because there's a black haired angel in front of me right now."

"That mouth of yours is going to cause you trouble one day." Sirius grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards his.

"I like trouble." He whispered before reclaiming her soft lips. Dumbledore and work could wait an hour or two…or maybe five.

* * *

><p>Sirius had apparated Charlotte and himself back to the order of the Phoenix. There stood about 20 members and they were all shocked to see not only Sirius but Charlotte.<p>

"Charlotte Striker?" A faintly familiar voice had asked. She wheeled around to come face to face with a short haired woman.

"Alice?" The woman nodded and the women embraced each other. They had always been friends and were always genial to one another.

"How have you been? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you! I hear you're married now! Congratulations," Charlotte smiled as Frank rounded the corner and hugged his wife, greeting Charlotte as well.

"Come on! They're about to start the meeting." Alice waved her goodbye and walked into the large foyer with her husband as Sirius came up and grabbed her hand.

"And you were scared no one would recognize you."

"Wow. This is fantastic, Sirius!" he chuckled and wrapped a loving arm around her waist as they walked in together. The moment they did, it seemed like time had stopped. Sirius' heart accelerated and Charlotte felt sick as they eyed William Hallsworth standing next to Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. William's blue eyes landed on her figure and they hardened at once when he eyed Sirius' hand.

"Charlotte."

"William," they greeted each other stiffly. Sirius' grip tightened as he glared evilly at the blue eyed traitor.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend!" William almost screeched. Ready for a challenge, Sirius bared his teeth.

"Your girlfriend? You mean mine!" Sirius growled territorially. William gave him a filthy look and Sirius shot one back with an ample amount of mirth. William stomped over to Charlotte and his eyes burned when she didn't back down in fear.

"Get over here now." He whispered menacingly. She almost laughed but instead shook her head politely.

"William. Stop embarrassing me." He bit his lip back and raised his hand and her eyes narrowed at the familiar action but she didn't stand down. He struck her and everyone in the room gasped and glared at William. Charlotte didn't stagger or back down instead she just stood still, the same confidence ringing in her eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"What do you not understand? We're over!" Charlotte screamed raising a single finger at him. He stared at her finger, frightened and shook his head before walking back to his place. Sirius' breath was labored and he immediately went over to his girlfriend to check up on her wounds. He felt her cheek and softly rubbed it. She thanked him quietly and walked over to an empty seat next to James as Sirius followed. Moody shot his ward a disapproving look to which William ignored as his eyes were set on Charlotte. In a mere week she had transformed to the once submissive girl he molded. She now had a backbone and William found her even sexier than he had before but was astonished at just how much she angered him. _No girl should be this difficult._ He wondered in his head as he felt a sickening tightness occur in his heart when Sirius lightly brushed her bangs away from her forehead and laid an affectionate peck on her burning cheek.

"Slutty girl," William whispered under his breath.

"Order! Order!" Dumbledore announced trying to get everyone's attention. Soon all eyes were on Dumbledore and away from William, Charlotte, or Sirius. The elderly man surveyed the room and smiled calmly as he summoned Charlotte and William to the front. Sirius was reluctant to let his girlfriend go and in the end moved up to the front, watching her carefully and glaring daggers at William.

"Charlotte Striker and William Hallsworth have been targeted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters and are now in grave danger. Alastor here thinks it is best for Mr. Hallsworth to be in our care as the ministry is currently a bit…lost in direction. We as allies of the common good have agreed to take in both aurors. Mr. Hallsworth, you are on probation and will be watched closely for what you did to Ms. Striker is technically counted as treason." William flinched at this and Charlotte rolled her eyes not believing she used to go out with this spineless fool.

"As for you Ms. Striker." She turned to look at the elderly man and a new twinkle could be seen in his sea blue eyes.

"Many members of the Order value your safety and a unanimous vote has been casted to invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix." She turned to Sirius immediately and he winked back.

"Professor-"

"Please feel free to call me Albus." She blinked uncomfortably and nodded.

"Um, Albus. Is this okay with the ministry?"

"No charges have been placed on Mr. Hallsworth but it seems Cornelius is determined to damage your reputation. I'm afraid the ministry is too arrogant to notice such a bright witch in their arsenal."

"All because the Order intervened?" She asked, surprisingly not angry at the elderly man.

"Yes. The ministry does not like help from outside sources and I'm sorry to say that you are the innocent victim at play here."

"Am I fired?"

"No, no. But it seems Cornelius and Dolores Umbridge have put in a word concerning your Auror license." Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned to William.

"And he's off without any punishment? Even though it was I who was getting cursed? It wasn't my fault!"

"We know, Ms. Striker. I have talked with Millicent Bagnold and she has agreed to release you for she thinks you can achieve greater things in the Order. She did not let Mr. Hallsworth off without any penalty. Mr. Hallsworth," Albus addressed. William looked up and his eyes hardened.

"Yes?"

"Minister Bagnold thinks it will benefit you greatly if you were placed under the protection of the Order." William opened his mouth to protest but Moody hit him lightly with his cane and William had no choice but to stand down and accept his punishment.

"So what happens to me." Charlotte voiced aloud, suddenly concerned for the lack of a job.

"It's your call, Ms. Striker. You may go back to the ministry with the risk of getting your license taken away or you may join the Order as a permanent member." She closed her eyes debating her choices. Should she take the job in the Order and not be paid or should she risk the life of being a downgraded auror in the ministry. She reopened her eyes to see Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius smiling at her, almost as if they already knew her answer before she did. She grinned and winked back at Sirius realizing it was the ministry that was holding back her full potential. Charlotte turned to Albus Dumbledore and smiled widely.

"When do I start?"


	45. Chapter 45: One Entity

Wow, hey guys! SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE ;A;. My summer break started and I've been out of the house a lot! Plus I've been drawing more and had slight writer's CONTINUE WRITING! Even though I'm not that very good! But I'll upload more! :)  
>Enjoy!<br>ALSO: This chapter has sex scenes. :)!

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I wish I was James' girlfriend." Sirius muttered sarcastically as he loosened his tie and threw himself on his couch. Charlotte rolled her eyes and stalked over to him, pulling off his large jacket.<p>

"You're just jealous he threw Lily a party and almost forgot yours." Sirius chewed his lip and turned his head away. She laughed again and patted his cheek, straddling his hips, not that Sirius was complaining. Sirius sighed and rested his cheek against her neck

"At least you're still here." She smiled and rubbed the back of his head and played with his silky locks.

"I'll always be here like how you're there for me,"

"Come here. Seems we both need a shower."

"Or a bath…" Sirius' eyes lit up and he grinned much like a young child when he receives treats. Charlotte shook her head as she also thought Sirius looked like a little dog, waiting patiently for a little reward.

"But first…I'm so tired!" Charlotte yawned playfully. Sirius chuckled and scooped her up in his arms as he slowly pulled down the sleeves of her red dress.

"I know a way to wake you up." She sighed dramatically and clung onto her boyfriend.

"Sirius. I could barely walk today!" He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Hahah! Good! It'll be easier to keep you on the bed!" She hit him on his chest and he chuckled, feeling so blessed to have this amazing woman in his grasp and in his life. She playfully pinned him down onto the couch and he smiled. Her long dark hair tickled his neck and he looked up to see her staring straight into his being.

"Honey." He called affectionately. She didn't say a word and continued to stare at him.

"Did you know…you're my angel." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, assuming Sirius was just flirting so he could take advantage of her later in the bedroom. Sirius frowned at her reaction and gripped her sides turning them over. Sirius closed his eyes and ran his hands across her flat stomach. She was disturbed slightly at Sirius' reaction and cupped his face, softly stroking his cheek.

"Tiger?"

"Sorry…I just want you to know…how special you are to me. You're the only woman I feel weak around. Without you, I would've probably died." He took in a large breath and licked his lips before continuing his confession.

"For the last two years, I've been distant and hated being around the others. I just drank and took on dangerous missions. I could've died in many different situations and when Remus told me he saw you the other day a certain spark ignited itself again…Even though we promised never to see each other, you were always on my mind. I couldn't let go of you, no matter how hard I tried. Now that we've finally met, it feels like I've been reborn. I'm happier with you around. Every morning when I see your face, it feels like a dream. Honey, you've saved me." She was speechless. She felt tiny tears pool on the edge of her eyes and her lip quivered, nervous of ruining the moment.

"S-Sirius." He looked at her face and even found her crying façade to be unexplainably beautiful. She closed her eyes, the tears racing down her cheek and Sirius kissed each one of them away.

"Say something, Charlotte." She licked her lips and reopened her eyes, pulling his neck towards her face.

"Sirius. That was so beautiful."

"Like you, angel." He whispered softly kissing her lips. She kissed back immediately and he groaned sinking his lower body onto hers. She cried into his mouth and she felt a small smile against hers and ran her fingers through his silky locks.

"Sirius," He broke apart and rested his forehead on hers.

"What is it?"

"The…bed is bigger." A wide grin spread across his face and he gripped the underside of her legs and her waist, leading them to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Charlotte found the clothes and the blankets to be useless and absolutely annoying in mere seconds. The kiss was hot and steamy and the couple found themselves to become light headed as the kiss got more intense. Tongues ran against skin and skin rubbed against skin as a thin layer of sweat made their movements slick and slippery.<p>

"Sirius…"

"God, honey. I can't live without you…."

"Take me far away Sirius…" He smiled against her skin and nodded. He felt her hands grip the hem of his boxers and he smirked, before grabbing her hands away. She whined loudly and grinded her hips against his. He ignored the rough friction of it all and got off of her.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed breathlessly, thoroughly annoyed and extremely horny.

"Shh. You know, doll. Ever since we started sleeping together, I noticed how we always rush through it. I want to savor you tonight,"

"Can't that wait tomorrow?" Sirius laughed and lowered his head, nuzzling himself between the valley of her luscious breasts.

"No, babe. We're going to go slow. Trust me, it'll feel so much better." She cried again, almost near tears when he ran a hand across her mound. He groaned a bit feeling just how ready she was, but shook his head and kissed her shoulder. He trailed his lips down her soft body, from her shoulders, to the undersides of her breasts, to her hips, and finally ending at her thigh. She bucked her hips into his face and he wrapped his arms around her slender body to keep her in place.

"Sirius!" she shouted impatiently. He ignored her plea and hovered his lips on top of her womanhood. She tried to buck her hips again, but his strong grip prevented her from so. She was then forced to struggle under him as his hot breath washed over her already pulsing womanhood.

"God damn it, Sirius! This is just plain cruel!" He smiled and finally thought she deserved some pleasure as he stuck his tongue into her sweet body. She brought her hands to his hair and gripped it tightly as she screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Ah-h! S-Sirus!" She yelled in a piercing scream before wrapping her legs around his body. He continued to ravage her and she felt her resolve tearing apart quickly. She had never had a man be this close to her before. William never did things like this because he hated foreplay. William just enjoyed plain, rough sex and to know that a feeling like this existed, she resented living with William now more than ever.

"Sirius! You're killing me!" She screeched, the wave of pleasure hitting her like a brick wall. He continued to suck and stroke her folds lovingly, reveling in the moment. He had given oral to girls before but he found Charlotte Striker to so far be the best. She tasted sweet and Sirius found her flavor to be quite addicting.

"S…Siri-" she couldn't finish her statement as fireworks exploded in her brain and she felt a warm relief wash over her. Sirius stopped his incessant licking and grinned against her rocking hips so he could take in her scent. With one final gasp she fell on the bed limply and her chest moved up and down, completely overwhelmed by the new feelings Sirius was stirring in her.

"Was that your first time?" he almost mocked her.

"It…was."

"Can't believe that fucker never explored your wonderful body like I did. I feel almost offended."

"Oh God Sirius. You are going to be the death of me."

"See? If we went as fast as you wanted to, we'd never have down that."

"Thank you for persuading me otherwise." She muttered out of breath. Sirius laughed once again and he crawled up her body, perfectly aligning his figure onto hers.

"Darling. Rest today. Let your Tiger take real good care of you." She shuddered at his words and gripped the beautiful man against her, never wanting to lose him.

"I'm yours."

"And you always…" he whispered before entering her slowly, "will be" he finished when he fully burrowed himself. She cried a little but Sirius kissed her nose gently, telling her it was alright. He recalled the first time he ever entered her and was reluctant to continue. However, when she rolled her hips against his urgently, he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Feels good?" she didn't respond but continued to buck into his body. He gasped softly and pulled out of her only to enter back quickly. Sirius and Charlotte tried their best to remain slow and passionate but just the fact they were so intimate made their hormones act out against them. They were then rolling against each other, moaning into each other, and grabbing every inch of flesh imperatively. Sirius couldn't help but grin against her sweaty skin when he noticed just how perfectly he fit into her. He noticed this the first time they had sex and was completely thrilled when he realized she was made for him. Her body may have been handed over to William Hallsworth for the better part of two years, but it was clear that she belonged to him forever. Sirius grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, thrusting faster with a new urge.

"Harder…" he obliged.

"Faster!" he did as he was told. The two were rocking into each other harshly and the bed made very violent creaks in the dead of the night, as the two tried to ride out their intense passion.

"Fuck!" Sirius gasped unable to stand the tightness of her body.

"Sirius!" She screamed, holding herself against his hips as she reached climax, bright colors flashing behind her closed eyelids. Sirius growled a very feral growl that sounded like an animal's and he thrust into her vigorously, trying to reach his own climax. She was weak against his movements and felt a bit numb as Sirius still tried to achieve his own peak. She felt his member hardening inside her body and she gasped loudly, a warm sensation filling her womb. Sirius groaned into her neck when he emptied himself into her, and was unaware of the words he whispered into her body.

"I love you." She froze and opened her eyes, her fatigue now inexistent.

"What?" Sirius blinked and sighed tiredly.

"I love you, Charlotte Striker." She felt her eyes moistening and grabbed his neck, pulling his face into hers.

"I love you too, Sirius Black…" he smiled genuinely and laced his fingers with hers and planted his lips firmly onto hers. They kissed with such raw passion and love they lost control of time, for the next time they opened their eyes, the once black skies had become an opaque blue.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered against her lips.

"For what?"

"I should've never let you go. I should've kept you close to me. We belong together, Charlotte."

"It's my fault. Sirius, all those years we wasted without each other, I'm so sorry I made you suffer." He shook his head and pecked her lips again, pulling himself out of her as he rolled to her side. He gripped her hand and she turned her body to the side, snuggling into his nude torso.

"It's all in the past, tiger. Now we can start a new life with each other."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, honey." She smiled at his pet name and laid a single kiss on his chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thanks for being my angel, honey." She yawned softly and soon her eyelids felt heavy. Sirius played with her long ebony locks, staring out the window. A small smile crept onto his handsome face when he saw the sun peeking out through the transparent curtains as he grasped his current situation. It was now a new life with Charlotte Striker. She was his forever. The two years without her was soon forgotten about as he dreamed about the many years with her to come after today. They were finally joined together. Not as a couple but as one entity.


	46. Chapter 46: Wedding Secrets

The week progressed from the day the two purebloods made actual love. They were inseparable and found every open moment to get in a quick snog, and if they were lucky enough, a very fast shag. They woke up together, arrived to the Order together, took missions together, left together, and then slept next to each other. They really turned into one entity and the Marauders were thrilled at the development of the two young lovers. However, currently, the couple was split up as Sirius enjoyed a night out with his boys and Charlotte stayed over at Lily's flat, planning the wedding and watching muggle movies. Sirius stirred his drink well and drank it idly, just observing his friends. Peter had been tricked by James and was now blushing furiously in front of a round blonde girl. Remus sat next to the brunette and smiled at him.

"Have you guys really grown that close that you can't even spare one evening with your friends?" Sirius jumped at Remus' sudden question and attempted to roll his eyes.

"Don't be jealous. There's enough of me to go around." It was Remus' turn to roll his eyes as he took a large sip of his butterbeer. James cackled to himself as he saw Peter's upcoming demise and sat next to Sirius, ordering two butterbeers. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him but James motioned his eyes over to the sullen Peter and Sirius couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the poor bloke. If only he could know how good it felt to be in love. The young Black blinked and smiled into his drink. Love. Yeah, he really did love Charlotte. First girl he'd ever loved actually.

"Why are you so giddy?" Peter asked, a bit depressed as he drank his butterbeer in one gulp. Sirius chuckled and clapped his hand over the mousy boy's shoulder.

"Worms. Being in love is the greatest feeling ever. Stop chasing skirts and settle down." Peter looked absolutely aghast and he pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Look who's talking! I do not chase skirts around! That's your area of expertise, Padfoot!" The Marauders laughed and Peter blushed, saying a quick sorry, and resumed drinking his beverage.

"That was the old me, Worms. Now I only have sights for Charlotte Striker."

"Must be nice," Remus smiled kindly. When was he going to have the perfect love story like his best mates? Sirius turned to the werewolf and returned the soft smile.

"You'll find someone soon, mate. You too Worms. Those girls will be damn lucky to have you both, honestly!" James sipped his drink and nodded.

"They're waiting out there for you guys. It's just we found ours early." Peter sighed again and stood up with a new found confidence and stalked over to the same group of girls with a more authoritative stance. Remus blinked at his sudden friend's courageous act and sank into his seat, wishing for an amazing girl like Lily Evans or Charlotte Striker to show up around the corner.

"So how's Lily taking all the wedding arrangements?" Remus asked James, genuinely curious. James sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"She's freaking out. Even though Charlotte's the one in charge of everything! How is Charlotte taking it though? I feel really bad, I mean I could hire someone," Sirius shook his head and turned to his best mates.

"She's understressed about all this, actually. I should be worried." He laughed loudly.

"Or is it that she just hasn't been able to focus on all the wedding details?" Remus asked with a sly smile. Sirius smirked and leaned into his chair, already knowing what Remus suspected. James caught on momentarily and gave Sirius a stern look.

"Hey, I know you're a sex-crazed hound dog and Charlotte's a big girl, but you guys are doing it…protected right?" James asked reclusively. Sirius blinked again and scratched his head. Now that he thought about it, they never did use any means of protection.

"You're not?" Remus asked incredulously. Sirius shook his head and shrugged.

"I never thought about that. And Charlotte's never mentioned anything like that."

"Pads, just be careful. A kid's a really big responsibility," Sirius turned to the glasses wearing man and quirked his eyebrow, staring at him with a very skeptical expression.

"What's all this talk about babies now, hmm Prongs?" James blushed immediately and drank his beverage.

"Lily's pregnant?" Sirius asked loudly. James wheeled his head around and shook his head frantically, waving his hands madly in front of his very red face.

"No! No, she's not!" Remus laughed and propped his head up against his hand.

"But you guys did have sex recently, hmm?" James turned to the werewolf and gulped. Remus pointed to his nose and Sirius chuckled loudly.

"Hey! She's your fiancé, nothing wrong with that."

"It was just once. I'm trying to refrain from any more intimacy until the wedding."

"What a good guy," Remus laughed to himself.

"It's bloody hard!" James suddenly exclaimed, burrowing his head into his arms. Sirius and Remus turned to each other and burst out in a fit of giggles. James will always be James. Sirius shook his head and patted him on the back as he grinned.

"C'mon now. Just wait three more months." James glared at his best friend and sighed angrily.

"Now you're just being cruel." Sirius and Remus shared one more hearty laugh until James gave in and laughed too.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the room and dropped a pile of different patterned fabrics, magazines, fake flowers, and various ribbons onto Lily Evan's bed. Lily stared at her friend with a confused expression and Charlotte just grinned before flipping open many pages and levitating the flowers to their corresponding colors.<p>

"Char?"

"Shut up." Lily rolled her eyes and turned to her friend as she began to rearrange many pieces of paper and objects around the bed.

"What do you think about this?" Lily peered over the brunette's shoulder and her green eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of the magazine page.

"This dress…"

"Gorgeous huh? Now if we add this lacework on the bodice, oh Lily! It'll look so beautiful." Lily stared at the dress breathlessly and nodded almost robotically. Charlotte grinned in success and whipped her hand, all the pieces floating back obediently to the bag she stored them in.

"Now. James will probably have Sirius, Remus, and Peter be the groomsmen, so you need two other bridesmaids." Lily, still a bit razzled by the rapidity of everything looked to the side in a daze.

"Lils?"

"S-Sorry! Well uh…Oh Alice! Alice is a pretty good friend of mine and I was one of her bridesmaids."

"What about the other one?" Lily gave her friend a weak smile and combed her fingers through her long red locks.

"Well…I'm still hoping for Tuney,"

"Petunia agreed to come to your wedding?"

"Well she has to! I'm going to go meet my family tomorrow and talk about it."

"If she doesn't agree to you, I'll go have a talk with her." Charlotte grumbled a bit annoyed at all the effort she had to make for Petunia.

"I know you don't like her, but she's my sister. My only sister. I want her to experience my most important day with me." Charlotte gave her a blank stare and eventually nodded. She didn't have a sister or the close relationship two siblings were supposed to have so she really didn't have a say in this. Besides, it wasn't her wedding…it was Lily's. Charlotte smiled again and leaned down next to Lily on the large bed.

"Lils. It's your wedding. You should have everything you want."

"Thank you. Now when is that food getting here!" Charlotte cocked her head to the side, perplexed at the muggle service called 'food delivery', and turned to Lily.

"It still hasn't come? I thought this was invented so it'd be faster for us!" Lily laughed and shook her head. Charlotte scratched her cheek and sunk back into the bed.

"Muggles sure are lazy, aren't they?" Lily didn't respond but giggled as the door bell rang.

"I'll be back!" Charlotte waved her hand lazily and when she was sure Lily had exited the room, she waved her index finger,, summoning the magazine page with the perfect wedding gown. The paper hovered over her face and she traced each piece of fabric yearningly. She felt a little guilty once more as she remembered that this was Lily's wedding, not hers. She had picked this dress imagining herself in it and brought it with her because it was so beautiful.

"Lily's so lucky." She sighed to herself, wondering when Sirius was going to ask her the big question….or if he was even going to propose to her in the first place. Charlotte then wondered how Lily and James' wedding was going to turn out compared to the imaginary wedding of her and Sirius. She could picture Lily walking down the aisle with a beautiful red bouquet, long veil, and a gorgeous dress along with her father who was ready to give her away. She could imagine Lily's parents kissing their daughter's forehead as they greeted James' parents as official in laws. Charlotte then thought how hers would pan out, regardless of the groom. She would have no mother to help her with the dress, hair, or makeup. She would not have her brother embrace her one final time as she moved onto a new life. And finally…she would not have her father walk her down the aisle, footsteps matching the wedding march as he gently grabbed her hand giving her moral support. He would never hand her to his future son-in-law and she would never receive that proud smile she's yearned for since childhood. She clenched her fist and hissed at the magazine as it flew back over to the wedding pile. Her eyes were stinging and her heart clenched at the thought of her wedding compared to Lily's. Lily was so lucky, in so many different ways and she lay on the bed, pitying her life, cursing her existence.

"It's not fair…" she mumbled to herself.

"What's not fair?" Lily asked from the doorway holding a box of pizza. Charlotte jumped in surprise and opened her mouth for an excuse.

"It's not fair how…Sirius doesn't have work tomorrow." Lily raised an eyebrow but decided to drop the impending conversation as she headed over to the brunette with the cheesy meal.

"You should just take him to the Order anyway," Charlotte cracked a small smile and giggled.

"Y-Yeah. So…What is this called? It smells really good!" Lily wanted to question her strange behavior but shook her head as she opened the box.

"Pizza! You've never had this before?"

"Not that I could recall!"

"Try one! And we can watch this-" Lily smiled before waving her wand and popping the video cassette into the small television.

"What's that?"

"A T.V.! For goodness sake, Charlotte! You should've taken Muggles Studies instead of having a free period." Charlotte grimaced and shook her head taking a bite of her pizza. Her eyes widened and she turned to Lily, pointing at the triangular shaped junk food.

"Lily! This is so good!"

"Muggles' chow!"

"Muggles are brilliant. How could I have lived without this?" Lily shook her head once more and waved her wand, turning off the lights as they watched the movie. Charlotte was completely captivated by all this muggle technology and food she didn't notice Lily's cheerless glance. The red head knew something was bothering her best friend, but decided best against bringing it up at this moment, deciding Charlotte needed a break from all the suffering she faced, even until now.


	47. Chapter 47: Deeper into the Wound

Sirius opened the fridge, taking out the jug of water and poured himself a glass. He came home around 1:00 A.M. and thought he could sleep a day without Charlotte, but that was impossible as he found himself tossing and turning under the covers, desperately waving his arm on the empty spot next to him. He drank his water and sighed, not believing just how much he had grown attached to his girlfriend. He had spent the next 5 hours or so, watching the sun slowly ascend into the sky, while reading a book. Sirius finished his water and gently placed the cup in the sink before walking over to the curtains and pulling the shades away, allowing the baby rays of sun peek in through the glass. He strode to the couch and resumed his reading, eyes fighting back fatigue. Keys jingled through the empty room and Sirius jumped, turning to the door and closing his book. Charlotte walked in rubbing her eyes as she yawned quietly.

"Hey, babe!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping off the sofa and making his way towards his beautiful girl. She was shocked to have anyone greet her so early in the morning and she stared at Sirius, eyes a bit red. Sirius' eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed her small hands tenderly, taking in her scent.

"Were you crying?"  
>"C-crying? No…I'm just tried."<p>

"I thought you were sleeping at Lily's?"

"No, James came around 1:30 and I excused myself."

"Where….were you?" Sirius asked, a small pit of jealously rising. She looked at him and sighed.

"The Ministry."

"Why?" he asked, the jealous feeling completely eradicating itself as he brought her into his arms.

"I quit for good, Sirius. Bagnold was there along with Moody and they relieved me of my position." Sirius nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…what are you doing still up?" Sirius chuckled and held her up in his arms as he walked back to the couch and dropped her body on the soft plush.

"I was waiting for you."

"Really," she asked sarcastically. A small giggle erupted from her throat when he blew hot kisses on her creamy neck.

"It was weird going to bed without you."

"Aw, isn't that sweet." She teased, kissing along his sculpted jaw. Sirius let out a breathless laugh and nodded.

"I'm cute, aren't I?" she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're really cute." He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed in pure bliss, as her smell and soft body comforted him into a light slumber, which then turned into a deep sleep. Charlotte felt his body become limp and relaxed, signifying he had fallen asleep at last and she closed her eyes, treading her fingers through his long black locks. She lied to him, of course. She sighed recalling the past 5 hours and she waved a lazy finger, summoning the blanket form the other room to wrap itself around them. She looked at her boyfriend's serene face and gave a fragile smile.  
>"Oh Sirius. I'm sorry for lying to you," she was greeted by a particularly loud snore and she giggled quietly, tracing his perfect jaw with a lone finger. Truthfully, she did leave Lily's house around 1:30 and had gone to the Ministry, but took refuge in the Striker manor afterwards. She had first set all the house elves free and then went to explore every room and crevice in the gloomy mansion. She first paid a visit to her old room and shuddered, realizing the last time she was in here was on the night of her escape. She looked through her old things and reminisced, moving onto her brother's room. She had never entered this room due to her constant fear of him and felt her spine shiver violently as she looked around. It was a plain room with crimson red carpets and beige walls. She had discovered many books on dark magic and remembered quivering when she ran a hand on his desk. There was a single black diary along with a quill and ink and she had dared herself to look through the contents. She remembered it well and her reaction to it as she had set a hand over her mouth to push back the vomit. Charlotte dropped the disturbing diary to see it was a compilation of names that had been cross off, various pictures of his victims, photos of himself participating in violent experiments on rats and humans alike, a list of the most gruesome spells she had ever laid eyes on, and a very graphic photograph of his dark mark. She winced in her current situation, feeling her stomach stir uncomfortably. After the visit to her brother's room she had not dared to go into her parents' room or her father's study as she apparated herself outside Sirius' flat.<p>

"I'll have to take Kingsley or Moody back to the manor…" she reminded herself, continuing to gently play with Sirius' hair. Sirius was still fast asleep and she sighed, closing her eyes awaiting sleep. It was Sirius' warm breath and steady heartbeat which allowed her to escape the images of her brother's diary as she was soon breathing lightly against her boyfriend's skin.

* * *

><p>"Has to be pink! Please, Lily?"<p>

"Alice! The color scheme is burgundy and white!"

"But burgundy is so boring! Why can't it be something bright like, hot pink! It's a fun color!" Lily sighed as she eyed her two arguing friends and combed her long red hair back.

"Lily, please!"

"Pink would be horrible!"

"Sorry, Alice. But Charlotte's right. And you know Frank's an open guy! I doubt James would be less than happy to have pink at his wedding."

"But it's your day! Everyone knows weddings are meant for girls and not the guys!"

"It's because you want to wear a pink bridesmaids dress isn't it?" Charlotte sighed as she shuffled through the many pictures of burgundy dresses. Alice rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air, leaning back into the chair.

"I give up! You old ladies are impossible!"

"Stop being a child," Charlotte laughed to herself, mainly because she had won the silent competition. Currently the three girls sat together in the living room of the Order as their boyfriend/husband/fiancé had gone on a mission together. They sat and discussed miniscule wedding details, utterly tired of waiting for this dreaded mission to end. Remus popped in at the opportune moment and the girls ushered him over.

"Er, hello,"

"Remus what are you doing here?"  
>"My shift," he grumbled, sinking down next to Charlotte. Alice and Lily grimaced slightly, knowing just what Remus went through. Charlotte was confused at the expressions they wore and was going to ask until a loud thudding had interrupted her chance. Moody had clambered into the room and pointed his stick at Remus and Remus nodded his head gently before standing up and making his way to the figure that walked in angrily. His blue eyes rested on Charlotte's figure and she felt her nostrils flaring and her eyes narrowing.<p>

"What are you doing here." He seethed.

"I work here now. I quit the ministry." William's eyes widened and he glared hotly at her.

"You backed out, did you? You disappoint me." She eyed him and flipped her hair as she turned back to her friends. Remus glared at William Hallsworth and walked over briskly to escort him outside. Charlotte felt her hands shake a bit as she heard the last thing he said to her.

'_Spineless coward"_


	48. Chapter 48: Revealing the Truth

James, Frank, and Sirius stumbled through the fireplace at last and the three girls jumped, startled at the fire's loud cackling. Charlotte was the first to spin around her chair and leap off of it as she ran over to Sirius. Sirius opened his arms and lifted the girl, the fatigue from the dreary mission fading as he felt elated at the mere sight of her. She hugged him around the shoulders and kissed him hard, to which Sirius immediately responded. Lily and Alice glanced at each other, guessing what could have brought on this very desperate public greeting. Lily sighed at just how shook up the brunette was when her bastard ex-boyfriend had entered the room. Ever since he left with those very _charming _words of farewell, Charlotte seemed to be very rattled and nervous. Lily and Alice greeted their men with a little peck and a loving hug, while Sirius grabbed Charlotte's body and pressed her against the couch, exploring every inch of her mouth. James slung an arm across his fiancés shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Oi, other people in the room." James declared. Sirius detached himself from those familiar lips and gave him a very rude gesture of the hand as he rolled his grey eyes.

"Sod of Prongsie! Just 'cause my girl knows how to greet a man!" Lily scowled at the bold Black and averted her attention to Charlotte who was shaking due to her attempt to hold back tears. James followed his fiancé's gaze and his eyes softened at the quivering girl behind his best mate.  
>"Charlotte? Are you alright?" James asked brotherly, his voice very soft and delicate. Sirius turned around immediately and he held his girl away from him, surveying her face.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mr. _Balls_worth paid us a little visit." Alice grimaced. Frank chuckled a bit at his wife's choice of words.

"Nice name." James commented then turning to look at Charlotte.

"You alright, darling? Do you need me to Avada Kedavra his sorry ass?" Sirius asked trying to make Charlotte smile a little and lift her spirits. She showed a ghost of a smile and leaned into her boyfriend.

"That won't be necessary, Black." His voice sounded from the door. Sirius could feel Charlotte tensing up in his arms and he wheeled his head around to give William Hallsworth a very malicious glare.

"You have some nerve coming here, Hallsworth." Sirius muttered as he wrapped his arms around the shuddering girl.

"Having fun there, Charlotte?" William asked with a sarcastic tone, completely ignoring Sirius' rude glares. Charlotte stopped clenching onto Sirius as she cleared her throat and stared at the man she had gotten so close to for two years.

"William." She greeted civilly, shaking off her nervous façade. William leaned against the door and gave her a very scalding look, one that almost felt like it was burning her face off.  
>"So, Charlotte. I see you've finally initiated your talent of shaking your ass for any man. Earn some galleons at least?" he smirked. She opened her mouth, shocked at just how disrespectfully she was being treated. Sirius' eyes narrowed and he walked over briskly, bringing her body into his.<p>

"How dare you say that. Apologize to her immediately." William scoffed and shook his head.

"Can't believe you Charlotte. Never thought you'd be so willing to throw away everything, just for some bastard." Sirius bared his teeth and she glared at him.

"You're a bloody hypocrite. First of all, don't you ever speak about me or Sirius like that ever again. And you must have some rough balls, because as I recall it was you who was throwing away everything they stood for and believed in just to save his own life." She referred to the night of his betrayal and Sirius' loyalty. William narrowed his navy eyes at her and he pushed himself off the doorframe, glowering daggers into her eyes.

"What. You want me to say sorry? Look, Striker. You should know the auror policy. Every auror for themselves."

"That's the saddest excuse I've ever heard!" Lily exclaimed, disgusted at the conclusion William had come up with. The said auror turned to Lily and gave her a chilling glare.

"In the Ministry, we believe it's better to save one wizard than lose two. To die on the job is the greatest honor an auror could receive."

"She was your fucking girlfriend!" Sirius shouted, making Charlotte flinch a bit at the level of his volume,, but shiver at the extreme anger that poured out in every syllable. William was speechless and he looked away shamefully for a second, but his eyed hardened once more.

"Was? Surely, you don't think I'm going to give up a prize like Charlotte that easily." Charlotte's eyes narrowed. She hated being referred to as an object. She already went through enough of that during her unfortunate childhood. Sirius snorted and gripped her shoulders.

"She's a person, Hallsworth. Sometimes even more human than you, you spineless son of a bitch." Sirius growled, not really enjoying the idea of sharing his Charlotte with the likes of this bastard. William walked towards the couple and cocked his head to the right in a challenging way.

"You lost, Black. I already claimed her. She's mine forever."

"Claim her? What did you buy her off the auction?" Sirius drawled sarcastically, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"You know what I mean." William almost laughed at the reactions of the others. However, a deep frown etched into his face when he found a cocky smile on the young Black's face instead.

"You didn't claim her. I lent her to you for two years." She scowled at Sirius' choice words but softened when he stroked his thumb on her shoulder.

"What are you getting on about, Black."

"Charlotte's not yours. She's mine." Sirius stated confidentally.

"She was a virgin when I met her!"

"No she wasn't." Charlotte muttered, reaching for Sirius' hand. William's expression broke for the first time and he faltered staring at Charlotte.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry William. I was vulnerable and lost sight of what's really important in my life during the time I was with you. It just took me until now to realize I was always in love with how convenient you were when I was truly and irrevocably in love with Sirius. Sorry." She finished, not daring to look at William's face. The room was silent and she could hear William's hard breath.

"Charlotte Striker, you are the devil." She heard a soft whisper. Sirius couldn't help but smirk at his victory, but was nice enough to turn his head to the right, so William wouldn't have to see his triumphant expression.

"William, I'm sorry. But it's the truth. It's over between us. You proved that well with your explanation of every man for himself." She hissed at the blue eyed boy. William looked so heartbroken that she kind of felt bad for telling him the truth, but she recalled the way he treated her these past two years compared to how Sirius treated her for over a decade. Sirius never struck her and never forced sex on her. She could tell Sirius anything that was bothering her, rather it be something petty as being jealous of James from time to time, stealing her time with Lily, or about work. Sirius treated her body like a temple, savoring each part and tenderly memorizing it. William never took the time to explore her body and treat it with respect as he often left long red marks, bruises, and sometimes cuts on her gentle skin. William would get so possessive over her, it left her suffocated sometimes, while Sirius knew how to satisfy her wishing for her best comfort. William gave her one final glare, turning on his heel and walking out without a fight. She sighed and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.  
>It was clear now…William never truly loved her. He too loved her company and her willingness to accept his intense infatuation and never took the time to explore their relationship in depth. She had given herself to him and he never took advantage of what he had…while Sirius knew everything about her.<br>William was selfish, while Sirius proved to always wholeheartedly give himself to her as well.


	49. Chapter 49: Before the Day

Charlotte sighed partially from fatigue, happiness, and a smidge of jealously. There stood Lily, looking as beautiful as ever in the most stunning wedding gown anyone had ever seen. Charlotte turned over to see Alice, Lily's parents, James' mother, and Remus with large eyes all directed to the flushing redhead.  
>"This is it," Lily breathed staring into the mirror. Madame Evangeline, the owner and main designer of Witch Weekly's Wedding establishment, walked around her customer with a satisfied grin and flipped her blond hair behind her.<p>

"How does it feel, sugar? All the alterations have been fixed and I've had it pre-pressed."

"Perfect. It's perfect." Lily stated at last. Everyone sighed in relief and Lily's mom grabbed Charlotte's hand, completely thrilled at her daughter's choice. James' mother hugged Remus and Alice sighed into her seat, rubbing her eyes.

"Charlotte. I can't thank you enough for all of this-" Lily's mother started but Charlotte shook her head simply.  
>"Oh, Helena. Don't you worry about a thing. I promised Lily and James I would take care of everything." Lily's mother sighed and rubbed a soothing thumb over the skin of Charlotte's hand.<p>

"You're an angel," Lily twirled in the dress and Charlotte averted her attention to her best friend, absolutely smitten by how beautiful she was.

"Charlotte! This…This dress is so perfect," Charlotte pushed down her jealously and forced a smile, getting up and walking over to her dear friend.

"Lily, you're beautiful. This dress, you, everything is so beautiful."

"Charlotte. You're so good to me," Lily stated, choking on her own tears. Charlotte smiled and wrapped her arms around her best friend, shaking her head.

"Of course. Lily, I love you more than life itself. I would do anything for you," Lily sobbed into her shoulder and the young Striker giggled, rubbing her hands affectionately on the redhead's back.

"Okay, okay. This is all cute and fun, but please stop making creases in that dress!" Madame Evangeline scolded, trying her best to keep the white dress perfect. Lily nodded and detached herself before running back to the changing room and getting the gown off. Remus smiled and walked towards his old friend, wrapping a friendly arm around her waist. She sighed again and set her head against the werewolf's shoulder as she counted the seconds that went by waiting for her friend.

"Remus, dear boy! Is that your lovely girlfriend?" A very loud male voice interrupted. James' mother sighed and got up from her seat before walking over to her husband.

"No, dear." She smiled. Henry Potter laughed and shook his head, grinning at Remus.

"Such a shame, Remus. You two look very good together." Remus blushed and Charlotte offered a small smile. Henry Potter walked over to the friends and thrust his hand towards Charlotte with a very confident smile.

"Who are you? I've never seen you!"

"Dad! She's the one who's planning the entire wedding!"

"And she's not Remus' girlfriend. She's mine." Two voices piped in a moment later. Remus dropped his arm and frowned a bit at the lack of warmth, but shook it off as Sirius Black and James Potter greeted their friend with a cheerful smirk.

"Ah! So you're Charlotte, eh? Well, lass! I can't thank you enough! Please allow this old chap to buy you anything you want."

"There's no need for that Mr. Potter. As said before, it is my pleasure to be such an important attribute to this wedding." Mr. Potter turned to his wife and smiled.

"I like her." Sirius walked over and wedged himself in between Remus and his girl, then proceeded to possessively wrap his arms around her waist.

"I like her too, Mr. P." Henry Potter laughed and nodded.

"She's a keeper, Sirius. She actually looks like someone who can hold you down." Sirius rolled his eyes and squeezed her hip.

"I think I do all the holding down, Mr. P." Charlotte blushed at Sirius' vulgar innuendo and turned her head to the other side, completely overwhelmed with all the compliments she was being faced with. Mrs. Potter noticed her discomfort and shoved her husband and shot Sirius a little glare.

"Now stop it you two. Charlotte is a wonderful girl, and the poor dear's tired of your cheesy dialogue."

"Aww, come on Sherie." Henry cooed, giving his wife a little peck of the cheek. James shook his head at his family and threw Charlotte an apologetic smile. Sirius seemed unphased and dropped his head, giving her a very deep kiss.

"How was your mission?"

"Stupid," Sirius drawled, obviously not wanting to talk about it. She giggled and guided Sirius to an empty couch as they all still waited for Lily's arrival. A redhead with a lengthy brown dress emerged from the lilac room as she put on her jacket.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Minutes ago." Sirius called, answering her question. She walked over to James and gave her fiancé a tiny kiss and greeted his parents. Charlotte stared at the scene in front of her, growing a bit envious at the relationships between the two families. It wasn't fair.  
>"You alright?" Sirius whispered as he kissed her jawline. Charlotte jumped and leaned into her boyfriend, trying to get rid of her rising jealously.<p>

"Lily's so lucky."

"Can't believe they're getting married tomorrow." Charlotte nodded and threw her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"You'll have to sleep alone today, Tiger."

"As will you, Honey. Don't miss me too much." She chuckled airlessly and shrugged.

"It won't be too hard." Sirius rolled his grey orbs and rested a hand on her thigh.

"It'll be really hard for me." he muttered genuinely. She gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Sirius, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Have fun at the bachelor party."

"Knowing Prongs, we're probably going to go do things that lack tits,"

"Are you disappointed?" She grinned, looking at James' parents embracing their future daughter-in-law. Sirius nodded, but immediately shook his head, his voice shaking.

"Me? D-Disappointed? Why would I be when I have the most angelic creature in my arms?"

"Nice save,"

"And you guys better not have too much fun at the bachelorette party."

"We're probably going to sit around Lily's house and dream about our hunky men." Sirius threw his head back and let out a bark like laugh.

"Good! Just think of how amazing we all are and the time should fly by quickly." Charlotte shook her head and saw Lily motioning them over. Sirius sighed and held her hips and walked towards the group.

"Big day's tomorrow. We should get going for Lily's last free night as a single woman." James scowled at the thought and Remus clapped his shoulder

"Now you boys don't have too much fun." Charlotte winked at Sirius.

"Same for you. See you ladies tomorrow." James' parents grabbed Lily's parents and apparated them out of the store to a restaurant which left the group of teenagers. Lily looked at Petunia and Alice and gave her fiancé one final kiss before disapparating. Alice followed after with a curt nod and Charlotte kissed Sirius one final time before disappearing into the night.


	50. Chapter 50: The Wedding

James nervously fidgeted with his glasses and gulped his butterbeer quickly, ignoring the intense fizzing in his throat. Sirius grinned and clapped the young Potter's back which earned him a very dirty glare.

"C'mon, Prongs. Stop being so nervous."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one getting married." James sighed, rubbing his eyes. Sirius barked out a laugh and sat opposite his best friend for what seemed like the final time.  
>"Mate, this is the moment you've been waiting for ever since you saw Evans in that Potions dungeon. It's been nine years." James nodded and wiped his sweaty palms on either sides of his nice trousers.<p>

"What if I mess up…What if I make a fool of myself? What if Lily decides I'm not the best for her-"

"Mate, she wouldn't have stuck around you this long if there was something wrong with you," Sirius rolled his eyes taking a quick swig of his butterbeer. Peter and Remus emerged into the grand room and smiled at their friend.

"So, Prongs. You ready?" Peter asked leaning over to the table and picking up a plate with grapes and cheese. James sighed and finished his beverage before nodding rapidly.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Can't believe you're actually getting married." Remus breathed, staring out the window and noticing the sun at its highest.

"Didn't think I'd be alive to witness it," Sirius joked to which Remus and Peter chuckled. James found it childish as he rolled his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, well. Sorry for being alive." Sirius barked again and got up from his seat, clicking his expensive shoes on the tiled floor.

"Hey, Prongs. You'll be fine. Honestly, I've never seen you this scared. Makes me feel sorry for Sirius Jr." James shook his head and cracked a smile.

"Sirius. The only way I'm naming my child Sirius, is if you respectfully died. Think of it as a memorial."

"Cruel, Jamesy. Very cruel."

"Not to mention Lily would kill you if her child was to be named after Sirius." Remus piped in cheekily, happy to see James out of his little rut he previously resided in. Sirius shook his head and muttered 'what a shame' under his breath playfully. James smiled at his dear friends and felt a new confidence in his gut. He's waited this time; now it was time to claim his prize.

"The wedding starts in 5 minutes!" Peter alerted everyone. James levitated four champagne glasses and beckoned Peter over as the glasses filled themselves up with the bubbly alcoholic drink.

"To 9 years of friendship. What would I do without you guys!" Sirius noticed Peter wince a bit at James' toast but disregarded it as the marauders cheered for the last time as childhood friends, ready to send their friend off into a happy and prosperous life. The four men clicked their drinks together and gulped the champagne in one quick movement, heading to the door so James could embark his new life with Lily.

* * *

><p>James nodded to his parents and threw his mother a confident smile as the elderly woman sobbed happily into her handkerchief, proud of her only son standing at the altar with the brightest smile she had ever seen. Mr. Potter winked at his son and embraced his wife, equally elated to see his son shining radiantly. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood according to height order behind James and looked out into the crowd. Sirius locked eyes with James' parents and gave them a dashing smile. James turned to the red-headed woman besides his adoptive parents and gave her a gentle nod as well. Lily Evans' mother smiled back at the young Black, finding it best to return his greeting. The wedding music started to play and Sirius saw James tense up a bit. He set a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder and stared at him reassuringly.<p>

"C'mon Prongs. Don't freeze up now," Sirius whispered. James nodded and stood back straight, planting his feet firmly into the ground. Sirius turned to the wedding band and soon tapped his foot accordingly to the large organ, not realizing the doors open, signifying the bride's entrance. Everyone in the audience turned their bodies to the door, waiting for Lily's arrival. Two young flower girls came skipping out first, Sirius finding it very hard not to smile at their cute antics. They threw lily petals on the ground and pranced down the aisle giggling innocently. The bridesmaids entered and Sirius grimaced a bit as he eyed Petunia Dursley walk down first, casting the audience a smug look. A deep frown was etched into her face and she walked very quickly down the aisle. Alice Longbottom followed afterward, her short hair framing her round face. Sirius took a bit of his time to study the dresses. They were long burgundy dresses that were held up by lacy straps starting from the middle of the gown. The strap wrapped itself around their necks and he also noticed how a long white train flowed down gracefully from the back of the dress to the floor. Sirius smirked a bit when he caught sight of Alice's shoes. Hot pink stilettos. Next came Lily with her father. Sirius smiled and turned to look at James who had the widest and possibly the stupidest smile he'd ever seen, but couldn't help but feel so happy for him. James' face said it all. It showed how happy he truly was and how much he loved the red-head walking slowly down the aisle. James seemed to have forgotten about his anxious feelings as he couldn't believe the sight before him. Lily was so beautiful. Lily walked down the aisle slowly and her father kissed her cheek before returning to his wife. Lily stood in her beautiful white gown, the white veil covering her eyes and face as she just…stood there. James quirked his head to the right, not really understanding what was going on. They had all never rehearsed the wedding and James was beginning to become antsy as the music turned slower. Sirius frowned too as he did not see Charlotte anywhere, but his doubts flew away when he felt his breath leaving his body as he eyed her figure at the door. She was wearing the same dress as Alice and Petunia, but she looked more angelic and more perfect than ever. She locked eyes with Sirius and smiled. Everyone in the audience was very confused at what was going on, thinking it strange how the bride wasn't the last to enter the room. The same flower girls from before skipped over to Charlotte and she rubbed each of their cheeks before waving her hand. The lily petals all floated off the ground and when she closed her hand they all flew back down. Everyone gasped, though, when the petals that hit the ground transformed into doves. Sirius raised an eyebrow. He's never seen that before. Charlotte smiled as everyone clapped and the music became fast again. She motioned the girls forward and they ran towards Lily, grabbing her hands. Charlotte walked forward and motioned her hand over the train of Lily's dress and Lily resumed walking onto the altar, facing James. Although everyone had their sights set on Lily, Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of Charlotte. In his opinion…she looked better than Lily. Charlotte walked onto the altar and winked at Sirius before taking her spot next to Alice, behind the soon to be newlyweds.

* * *

><p>The entire procession soon came to an end with the first kiss James and Lily shared as a married couple. Everyone cheered and the band stuck up the wedding anthem again as James lifted his wife in the air. James and Lily broke apart and walked down the aisle together, hand in hand, ring against ring, as everyone soon followed after, to be greeted by the dinner and the after party. Charlotte sighed happily and rubbed her eyes, jumping a bit when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.<p>

"You look beautiful."

"I look like Petunia and Alice." She chuckled.

"So? I look like Remus and Peter." She laughed loudly and surveyed the room.

"Nice wedding?"

"It was perfect."

"There goes our Lily and James."

"Who would've thought they'd actually marry."

"Still shocks me." Charlotte giggled. Sirius grinned at the soft noise and gripped her chin, locking his grey eyes with her honey ones.

"What say we skip the dinner and go for….dessert?" She rolled her eyes at his suggestion but wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Why not go for both? Besides I organized everything."

"Okay, then no dancing."

"My, aren't you subtle." She breathed against his lips. He sucked in a breath and chuckled lowly, the vibrations in his throat making her shudder in anticipation.

"One of my many charming qualities."

"I'll say," she said finally pushing her lips against his. Maybe, they would skip the dinner.


	51. Chapter 51: Same old, Same old

Charlotte looked up from her coffee as her honey glazed eyes stared into very vivid emerald orbs. Lily grinned manically, throwing down four different pamphlets in front of the tired woman.

"Honeymoon?"

"Help me choose!" Charlotte sighed, a bit envious, and set her cup down before leaning over and studying each destination carefully. Lily sat across her best friend and stared at her wedding ring admirably. It had only been three days since the magical night and she blushed at what had taken place the previous three nights. Lily crossed her legs and winced. Charlotte caught her disturbed face and her eyes widened in realization.

"Lily Evans! Is that why you blew off my dinner plans yesterday?"

"It's Lily _Potter _now! And why not! We are married after all!"

"Yes but I come first! Screw James! Even if he is your husband!" Lily shook her head and refused to let her smile show.

"Did I hear my name?" James' voice peeked in. The girls sighed and gave each other a tiny glare. Sirius and James strolled into the room and walked over to their own girl and greeted them with a kiss.

"What was all that screaming for, ladies?" James said with a cocky grin, knowing just what this conversation was about.

"Sod off, Potter." James snickered and leaned into his wife surveying the brochures as well. Sirius rubbed his foot against hers and she giggled quietly, clearing her throat and then straightening up, crossing her feet so Sirius couldn't bother her. He pouted but jumped when he felt her hand mischievously graze the cloth on his groin. Sirius nervously cleared his throat and leaned into the table to also take a look at the travel brochures.

"Damn. Venice, Rome, Paris, Spain? Are you sure you guys haven't got a more glamorous destination waiting in the brinks?" Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily scowled at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're just upset you can't go with them!" Charlotte laughed. Sirius' face fell and he dramatically sighed.

"Thank Merlin for that." Lily whispered under her breath. James laughed and shook his head.

"Now Lily Flower. Please try to be more considerate. Must be hard for the love of Sirius Black's life to go on a honeymoon without him!"

"What are you saying?" Sirius glared openly.

"Me of course!" James sniggered, enjoying himself. Lily caught Sirius' eyes and they both grinned at the same time, frightening Charlotte a bit.

"Well, fine James. I see you've only wanted me around so you could find a reason to forget Mr. Black's handsome face. I'll just take these brochures with me elsewhere…"

"LILY!" James screamed, latching onto his young wife, large tears gathering in his eyes. Sirius barked happily.

"Lily. I take back every word of you being a spineless prude. I like you already!" Lily raised a sharp eyebrow at his _compliment_, but smiled knowing it was Sirius' way of saying he accepted her as his best friend's wife and his own friend.

"You're not so bad yourself, Bla- Sirius." Lily smiled kindly. Charlotte sat back into her seat and smiled at her flushed face and Sirius' gaping mouth. Now this was something you didn't see every day.

* * *

><p>"Paris! We're going to Paris!" Lily exclaimed over dinner, generously treated by James.<p>

"Paris? A little cliché, but Prongsy is known not to be very original." Sirius shrugged taking a large sip of his white wine.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James smiled evenly.

"Sirius, hurry up and finish your dinner. Lily, Paris is going to be so fabulous! When are you leaving?" Charlotte asked, recalling the last time she went to Paris.

"Two days. We're getting there by portkey and we're going to stay for about two weeks."

"Lily, I am so jealous right now." Charlotte sighed.

"DIdn't you visit Paris before?" Lily also recalled.

"Yeah," Charlotte stated awkwardly remembering it was William she had last went with. Sirius' eyebrows furrowed as he took notice of her sudden mood.

"How was it, Char?" Lily pined. Charlotte shivered a bit and forced a smile, laughing breathlessly.

"Ah…Beautiful! Lily it's the perfect place…to go as a couple."

"Who'd you go to Paris with." Sirius questioned, however his question sounded more like a demand.

"With Hallsworth…Right after school ended." Sirius felt a tug at his heart. He had wanted to take her there when he heard how jealous she was of Lily. Sirius wanted to surprise her but to know now that he had his chance stolen away from him by Hallsworth, made his expression bitter and resolve sour.

"With Hallsworth," Sirius repeated. Charlotte turned to him and her eyes softened. Sirius always did get very jealous when it came to William.

"Sirius…Don't worry. We didn't do anything alright? Besides the only man I'm in love with is you." Sirius nodded and smiled appreciatively but his smile fell when he realized that he was not angry because he was jealous

"It's not that, Charlotte…it's because it wasn't me." Charlotte's eyes softened and she sipped her red wine

"Everything happens for a reason, mate." James tried to coax his friend.

"Oh yeah? What's the reason now?"

"Well it's good that she went out with Hallsworth first," Sirius glared at the red head. "But, then she wouldn't have realized what a heartless bastard he is right now and you two wouldn't be going out." Sirius glanced at Charlotte to see her nodding her head slowly. Sirius sighed and nodded taking in his friend's words of wisdom.

"Charlotte…if only we were together since two years ago…We could be joining James and Lily on their trip to Paris."

"Y-you mean like…married?" Sirius' eye widened in shock at what he just slipped out. Marriage? How could he have been so reckless.

"N-No. More like…better friends and a more intimate relationship."

"A…Ah. I see." She whispered dejectedly. Sirius sighed in relief to see that she was not mad at him and he resumed eating his dinner. Lily and James stared at each other on the behalf of their best friends and sighed deeply.. They both knew how the two felt about each other but knew at the same time that they would never admit it, unless the other confessed first. It was just like how it was back in Hogwarts.


	52. Chapter 52: Thanks Alphie

Sirius Black felt the couch dip and he opened his grey eyes only to stare back into vivid honey ones.

"So this is your Uncle Alphie's place, huh?"

"Yep. Good ol' Alphie gave me his house in his will, along with some money." Sirius sighed leaning back into the deep red velvet of the couch and closed his eyes. He felt something heavy on his shoulder and peeked open an eye to smile at the sight of his girlfriend resting her head on his shoulder. Her ebony curls cascaded down her neck and face as she stared into the fire.

"He must've been a great man. I'm sorry,."

"He would've loved you." Sirius sighed again, stroking his fingers against her bare arm.

"What was he like?" she asked quietly, so quiet, Sirius thought it was the wind at first.

"Uncle Alphard? Well he's my mom's…he's Walburga Black's brother." Sirius spat, hating have to remember his favorite uncle's killer was his own mother. Charlotte set a kind hand on his and he cleared his throat before recalling his past.

"Well, he was more like my father rather than an uncle. He was the one who'd lie to my parents saying he was training me but really he was just taking me to here. Here he gave me advice and helped me with all the problems I faced back at home. He was the only thing that kept me from turning into a murderer." Charlotte got off of her lover and walked over to where she assumed the kitchen was. Sirius stood up startled at the sudden lack of warmth and sunk back into his chair, sullen. Charlotte walked back with a bottle of red wine.

"Rosei Reisling 1923." She grinned pulling her skirt off, as her tight boxer shorts were now the center of Sirius' attention.

"It's hot."

"A…Ah, of course it is." Sirius coughed waving his wand and conjuring two wine glasses. She walked over to him and popped open the bottle and poured her and Sirius a glass of wine.

"I hope Uncle Alphie doesn't mind."  
>"I don't think he'd mind at all." She smiled again and clicked her glass with his and took a gentle sip, resuming her spot next to Sirius.<p>

"I wish I met him. He sounds nice." Sirius nodded and took a large sip of his Rosei feeling very sentimental as he surveyed the room his uncle used to reside in.

"What else about good ol' Alphie?" Charlotte asked curiously wanting to know more about the man who practically raised Sirius. Sirius glanced over at the brunette and sighed, stirring his wine quietly.

"Well, besides Albus Dumbledore, Alphard Black was the only other one who seemed like the ideal Gryffindor, in my opinion. Granted, he was in Slytherin, but he was more Gryffindor than wretched Slytherin. Anyway, he was the only one there for me when I started to realize how different I was from the rest of the Blacks."

"Sounds a lot like you." She smiled, setting her glass on the coffee table and leaning into his chest.

"Was he"married? Kids?" Sirius snorted and shook his head.

"He was married once. Forced marriage." Charlotte casted her eyes to the fire and closed her eyes. She felt somewhat closer to the dead Alphard, having the arranged marriage as a link to how much they had in common.

"Well his wife died four years into their marriage but he wasn't that bummed out about it. After that he decided it was best to move out of the Black family and that's when my dear, sweet mother blasted him off the Black family tree. Well, after that he swore off marriage and traveled around the world. But, whenever I needed him, Alphie's always been there for me." Sirius said with a small sad smile. Charlotte pecked his lips softly and he closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit.

"Well, I'm happy for Uncle Alphie now. He's finally free from all this pureblood shit."

"From the moment we were born, Sirius…our lives were meant for unhappiness." Charlotte sighed. Sirius turned his head towards her last dark statement and shook his head, gripping her hand.

"Charlotte. We might have been born into the wrong families, but through every bad, there is a good just waiting behind it." Sirius whispered sagely. Charlotte looked up at the black haired male and blinked.

"You're right…but I found my….I found my good."

"Yeah? I think I did too." He whispered back, placing his lips directly onto hers. It was a very chaste, soft kiss. Unlike most of the kisses they shared, which were usually vigorous and had a passionate motive behind it, this kiss was one of the rare ones which expressed their love nonverbally. They broke apart but his lips still lingered on hers needingly and he gulped.

"Sirius, I love you."

"As do I. I really don't think I can live without you." She said nothing but started tracing light patterns on his chest.

"Sirius. What are your plans for the future?"

"My plans? Like what?"

"Like…marriage, kids…" she said quietly, just above a whisper. Sirius gulped and scratched his cheek.

"I never really thought of things like that,"  
>"Oh," she replied simply. Truth was, he did think about things like that, and they usually all involved Charlotte. He wanted a wedding like James, but smaller, more exclusive, and maybe somewhere like the beach. He wanted to be the envy of all the men when Charlotte would emerge in her beautiful wedding gown. He wanted to kiss her so passionately at the altar that no man would ever think of Charlotte indecently again. He wanted to be on that honeymoon to Paris. Maybe to Rome, Venice, Spain, Florence, and even Paris. He wanted to spoil his wife silly, and he wanted to officially claim her as his own. Finally, he wanted to be in that white room at St. Mungo's, one hand holding hers and the other arm holding up a beautiful, healthy baby.<p>

"W-What about you?" Sirius asked, desperately wanting to change the subject of marriage and kids off of him and onto anything different.

"I want to get married one day. Something small, about 40 people. I want to have children…lots of them." she smiled.

"You want a lot of kids?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Yes. I love children, don't you?"

"To be honest dear, not really. I think I'd be good with just one kid. Not really excited on raising a lot." Charlotte was a bit disappointed but she shook her head. Who was she kidding. This conversation sounded like they were already married.

"I wonder…when we'll marry." She pondered, referring to each of them individually. Sirius, however took it as if she was referring to both of them collectively and he gulped once more.

"I don't want to get married yet…It's too early. I mean we're in the prime time of our lives. Don't you want to explore a bit more before settling down?" he asked in a bit of rushed tone. She sighed and shook her head once more before pointing a finger and summoning her glass.

"How do you do that so easily?" Sirius asked referring to her simple maneuver of wandless magic.. She shrugged and sipped her wine once more.

"Natural talent? I don't know, this stuff was installed into me when I was younger. My parents practically shoved all the theories about it down my throat."

"That's a good thing I suppose," she sighed heavily.

"They're in Azkaban."

"Are you going to go see them soon?"

"I find no reason to. But I feel like I'm obliged too…"

"I'll go with you, honey." He rubbed her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You have," he replied cheekily grabbing the soft flesh that was her ass. She gasped and jumped but only nudged herself closer to him. She accidentally grazed his crotch and he groaned, his eyes flickering a bit.

"Fuck, you kill me."

"Impressed?" she breathed.

"Hardly," Sirius grinned before pushing her down on the couch, the wine glass shattering on the floor and its contents spilling itself out.

"I don't think _Uncle Alphie_ would enjoy us making a…mess." He laughed hollowly and nipped her neck.

"I don't care." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his.

"Neither do I. Sorry Alphie. Just so you know, your nephew is forcing it on me," she spoke into the air. Sirius growled lustfully and disregarded her comment as he practically covered her lips with his hungry kiss. Their tongues danced in heated passion and that familiar hotness gathered in her lower hemisphere. Sirius broke apart for air and he took in one sharp intake of breath, before pressing his hardened rod onto her sex.

"Shut up. You're ruining the mood."

"You sure do know how to treat a woman and make her feel special," she rolled her eyes sarcastically. Sirius shook his head and pressed his forehead onto hers.

"One of my many God-given talents, honey."

"Thank _God _ for that." She whispered for the final time, her hot breath tickling his lips. With that he lost all self control as he began to ravage her throughout the dead of the night, on the couch of his uncle's house.  
><em>'Thank you Uncle Alphie,'<em>


	53. Chapter 53: Baby Boom

Remus graciously offered Sirius and Charlotte a glass of mead before settling down on the couch of the Order's lounge.

"They're coming back today aren't they?" Charlotte sighed, drinking her shot instantly.

"Well, it's been well over two weeks. They better have brought back souvenirs." Sirius grumbled.

"So what have you two been doing? You two haven't reported to the Order for over a week."

"To be honest, Moony. We were taking our own _honeymoon_." Sirius chuckled, very clearly remembering the events of this past week. He eyed Charlotte coyly and she blushed furiously, still feeling a bit sore. Remus, with his natural quick wit, figured out what the two were going on about and rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, if you're not careful, you're going to break her." Charlotte's blush intensified. The last thing she wanted was Remus giving them sex advice.

"Anyway. We spent the last week at my old uncle Alphard's place."

"Not to be nosy, but why there?" Remus suddenly asked. Charlotte tilted her head and also wondered the same thing. Of all places, why Alphard's? Sirius nervously grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…Ever since he died, I never did go to his house. I brought Charlotte with me because well, I wanted Alphie to meet her." She smiled at her boyfriend and pecked his cheek softly.

"What have you been up to Remus?" Remus raised an eyebrow at the pair and finished his mead.

"Me? Well tending to the Order, and taking missions." He said giving each of them a very condescending stare. Sirius and Charlotte raised their hands apologetically. Remus shook his head and poured himself another glass, becoming very aware of the loud cackling of the fireplace. Lily and James walked out hand in hand, shoulder against shoulder, and laughing.

"There you are!" Lily and James turned to their friends abruptly, sudden stupid grins covering their faces. Lily ran towards Charlotte and hugged her around the shoulders. Charlotte stumbled backwards and patted her friend.

"Er, Welcome back Lily!" Lily tore away from the brunette as a wide smile was plastered onto her delicate face. She gripped Charlotte's wrist and dragged her off to another room. Lily practically threw her friend onto the kitchen chair and Charlotte blinked, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on. The red head drew in a sharp sigh and pursed her lips, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Char…I'm pregnant." It took a few seconds for Charlotte to process what she just heard.

"Charlotte?" Lily questioned, a bit startled at a lack of response prior to the happy news she just delivered.

"Y…You're pregnant?"

"Yes…Two weeks already." Lily smiled. Charlotte got off her seat and threw her arms around the red-head, completely thrilled.

"Oh my God, Lily! You're pregnant! Congratulations!" Lily sighed in relief and hugged her best friend around the shoulders, relieved by the positive result. The girls heard a collective "WHAT" and Lily grinned while Charlotte shook her head. It was Sirius' voice along with a staggered Remus.

"Seems like James broke out the news too."

"C'mon. Let's go outside," Charlotte beckoned. They strolled outside to see James with his hands on his hips and Remus and Sirius with open jaws.

"Lily! You're pregnant?" Sirius almost screamed. Lily raised an arched eyebrow and walked over to her husband.

"Do you have a problem with that, Sirius?"

"O-Of course not!" Sirius said, offended at her accusation. Remus collected himself faster than the young Black and gave Lily a grand smile.

"Congratulations! When did you know?"

"I missed my period," the boys cringed at the talk of lady problems. Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat next to Sirius, egging Lily to continue.

"We then went to an apothecary in Paris and he told us, I was about 3 weeks pregnant." James smiled and set a hand lovingly on his wife's stomach.

"I'm so happy," at that everyone melted and wide smiles spread across their faces as well. Sirius patted his girlfriend's thigh and stood up, sauntering over to Lily. He stared at her stomach inquiringly and cocked his head to the right, intrigued at the thought new life was forming in her stomach.

"Has to be a boy. Who'll be the next leader for the Marauders."  
>"James Jr. of course."<p>

"Hah! James Jr. Sirius Jr. sounds better." Remus laughed and shook his head stealing Sirius' spot next to Charlotte.

"There is no way this child will be named after you or you." Lily interrupted pointedly, giving James and Sirius dirty stares. She wanted her child to grow up as a normal kid.

"I'm the father!" James argued. Lily shot him a frightening glare and he backed down, apologizing fervidly to his wife. Sirius sighed and combed his black hair, staring at Lily's stomach once more.

"I feel so bad for Sirius Jr. already. To grow up in such a dysfunctional family. Tsk tsk tsk." Sirius clicked his tongue. "You're welcome to stay with me anytime Sirius Jr." At this Lily and James stared at Sirius spitefully and Sirius grinned.

"Sirius, stop it darling! Besides, what if it's a girl?" At that Lily's eyes brightened.

"A girl! Charlotte, think of when we all go shopping!"  
>"A girl? Lils, doesn't James Jr. sound cute?" The girls rolled their eyes and Lily sat down holding her stomach. Remus chuckled at his friends. What a lively group.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lily. How was Paris?"<p>

"Paris was so grand! Oh, Charlotte! I never knew a city could be so beautiful!"

"Congrats on knocking up Ms. Perfect, Prongs."

"You're so vulgar, Sirius Black." Lily sighed, but a shadow of a smile could be seen on her face as she grazed her hand over her still very flat belly.

They spent the next hour conversing about the recently married couple's honeymoon and shared stories all around.

"Well Paris is too cliché! You should've gone to Spain! I hear they have this thing called a siesta. Party country that is." Sirius grinned.

"Party, drinking, sex. Is that all you think about?" Lily sighed exasperated. Sirius threw his head back and snorted unattractively.

"I don't know Lils. Maybe Sirius is going somewhere with this. I mean…Spain does have tons of gorgeous men." Charlotte teased, giggling a little bit when Sirius swerved his head towards her and grabbed her hand.

"You know what. I think we're good in London." Everyone laughed. Just as everyone started to relax into their seats, the Prewett Twins, Gideon and Fabian apparated into the Order.

"What are you five doing here?" Gideon asked aloud.

"Gideon, they're new." Fabian said in efforts of calming his twin. Gideon nodded and shot the five a quick apology as he walked quickly out the door. Fabian sighed and turned to the five with a sheepish smile.

"Hey guys."

"Fabian…What's wrong?" Remus asked. Fabian gave the werewolf a black stare and rubbed the back of his head.

"He's just stressed. We were on our patrol shift and we found a hideout with about four death eaters. We've tried contacting everyone but they're all out on different missions-"

"Um, Fabian? Why don't we all help?" Charlotte offered, wanting to not let this opportunity to catch fresh death eaters pass.

"I don't know…We were waiting for Moody but-"

"If they want to help, then who are we to stop them?" Gideon's tired voice sounded from the doorway as he eyed the five young adults, his gaze staying a bit longer on Charlotte than the others.

"Gid…It's too dangerous-"

"This is the first time in two years we were asked for a mission that involves real Death Eaters. It's time we stopped doing errands for you guys!" James exclaimed, also eager to help in eradicating evil. The twins stared at each other and sighed simultaneously. What choice did they have? Everyone else in the Order had to deal with other things.

"Fine. But I think the girls should sit this one out," Gideon remarked as he saw Lily holding her stomach. James and Sirius glanced at each other, conflicted at what to do. They could either defend their women's honor or keep them from harm.

"Lily you should sit this one out…" James suggested, worried for her pregnancy. Lily tried to argue but she felt something come up in her throat. She put a hand over her mouth and swallowed her vomit.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…It's just I'm throwing up already?"

"Early signs of pregnancy. You should rest for now, Mrs. Potter." Fabian reasoned slowly. She stared at him as if asking how he knew and he shrugged.

"My sister, Molly Weasley, just had twins, and Fabian and I often watched over her other children." Charlotte felt a slight pang in her heart. Molly had her babies too?

"That goes same for you Striker. Sit it out," Gideon said suddenly in a very firm voice.

"Why? I'm not pregnant. Let me fight."

"And you know, Mate. She was an auror for the Ministry before she joined the Order." Sirius piped in, deciding it was best to give Charlotte a chance rather than restrict her from participating at all.

"I've heard of you Striker. Excellent dueling skills, strategic planning, and a very impressive resume. But I will not allow you to join us in this mission." Charlotte's jaw dropped. He just complimented her and he seemed to be well aware of her skills yet he still refused to let her go.

"What reason do you have to hold me back!" She shouted, getting off her chair and giving Fabian a hard stare. The taller ginger glared at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You know, you're not being fair." Fabian said quietly.

"Fine. Let me tell you why you're not allowed to go. Damarcus Striker murdered the aurors who were taking him into Azkaban and fled the scene. He is back on the loose." Gideon muttered, his voice shaking a bit. Charlotte's eyes widened and she staggered backwards.

"He…He's escaped?"

"Yes. It won't be long until he comes to kill you," Gideon sighed at last.

"Was Damarcus with the other Death Eaters?"

"We're not sure. They had their masks on, but it wouldn't be wise to let Charlotte on the field just yet with Damarcus on the loose."

"Let me go."

"Fool! Do you not understand the present situation?" Gideon shouted back at her. She refused to return his scrutinizing gaze and kept a steady gaze on the floor.

"I would probably last longer in the field against Damarcus than any of you guys. Please let me go. I have to dispose of him myself.' Gideon and Fabian stared at the bold girl and sighed in defeat. Gideon pinched the bridge of his freckled nose and turned to her. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud crack sounded through the room to see Alice and Frank Longbottom drenched from head to toe.

"We were at Diagon Alley and Death Eaters suddenly came. Most of the Order members are there already but I came back to inform everyone." Frank breathed out. Alice sat in the available seat next to Lily and sighed tiredly.

"Why is Alice with you?"

"She needs rest."

"Alice! Your stomach!" Lily exclaimed. All the boys and Charlotte averted their attention to Alice's stomach to see a tiny bump.

"I'm pregnant! A month pregnant!' Alice and Lily smiled broadly at each other, delighted to have someone who understands the new sensation of pregnancy. Charlotte's heart sank as she realized she was the only one who was not pregnant. She was alone and it didn't help to see Lily and Alice becoming so close in an instant.

"Congrats, Alice." Charlotte almost choked. Sirius took note of her expression and his eyes furrowed. He wasn't dumb, he knew why she was upset. He also knew that now she didn't have to worry about Damarcus on the loose, but a new loneliness of not being able to have a child of her own.

"Charlotte." Sirius sounded. She looked up at him and cleared her throat.

"Don't go. Stay here with Alice and Lily. You're way too distracted to fight." Charlotte's nostrils flared in anger and she threw him a nasty glare.

"I'm more experienced in this field than you, Sirius. I'm going." She said finally, turning around to walk into the fireplace.

"Charlotte!" Sirius said angrily as he reached for her hand. She stepped back and disapparated from sight, leaving everyone bewildered and very worried.


	54. Chapter 54: Salvation

As soon as Charlotte apparated into Diagon Alley, she was buffeted by smoke and debris. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth to relieve her poor nostrils. She looked around Diagon Alley and found it completely empty. The shops were closed, the air reeked of something very acidic, and there was not a single form of life anywhere to be seen in the vicinity. She took a brave step forward and kept a steady hand on her wand, looking around with cautious eyes. She continued to make her way down Diagon alley, also finding it suspicious at the lack of Death Eaters and Aurors. Just where the hell was everyone?

"What the fuck happened here?" she asked herself in a very hushed tone. Not being able to detect any movement or any life forms anywhere she considered going back to headquarters but shook her head. No. She acted like such an immature brat back there; it would be too embarrassing to go now. She sighed heavily and leaned against a brick wall, resting her head on the bumpy surface. Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose and Sirius' face flashed by. It was when she had screamed at him a moment earlier back at Headquarters and just snapped. He looked very hurt and now that she thought about it. He was right. She was too distracted right now to even think rationally. She should've stayed with Alice and Lily but they being pregnant made Charlotte uncomfortable. She felt so lonely and wished she could have a child of her own, but who would watch over it? Sirius blatantly told her he hated children and she knew she wasn't ready to take care of a baby just yet. They were all so young. Fresh 19 year olds, directly out from school. Charlotte unconsciously set a hand on her stomach and stroked it softly. A baby. It baffled her to no end. How could Lily and Alice even think about bringing a child into this world right now. Voldemort was getting stronger by every passing hour, and they were very vulnerable victims, especially in their state right now. She shook her head at the thought of bringing her baby into this world. Maybe not now but soon, yet she felt that second pang in her lower stomach as she realized just how jealous she was. She wanted the perfect childhood. The perfect wedding. The perfect family. The perfect life. How she envied her closest friends so.

"Pathetic wasn't it Dolohav?"

"Hah! Stupid mudbloods think they can stand up to the Dark Lord,"

"At least they're dead."

"Yeah, good riddance." Charlotte heard gruff voices just around the corner and she stood still hearing their footsteps. It was useless though because their voices were too loud for her to even focus on their footwork. She slowly crept around the other corner and held her breath as she staggered backwards.

"Where's Husk and Striker." Dolohav asked. She recognized his deep voice and her eyes widened at his question. Fuck, Damarcus was here.

"I don't know. Probably went off to let off some steam." The other death eater shrugged. She tried to peek a good look at him but he was wearing his mask along with the other Death Eater trailing behind the two. Charlotte gulped as they drew closer and she stepped back too far, her foot impaling itself through a poorly made door. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her and she bit her lip back. Fuck!  
>"Why are you so fucking quiet freshie?" She heard Dolohav's snide voice. She didn't have time to get an answer as she lifted her hand and the debris around her flew to her. She jabbed her foot in, feeling a fresh wound and winced, but pushed herself down the little hole the door was covering. She piled the debris, mostly cardboard boxes and various quills were around her, and attempted to hide herself.<p>

"Did you guys hear that?" The unnamed Death Eater asked as they rounded the corner. Charlotte shut her eyes tightly hoping they would leave but when she accidentally elbowed a box, it toppled down.

"Think it's a mudblood?" Dolohav asked with a hint of malice in his dark voice.

"Probably. Hey freshie. Go check up on it. We're fucking tired." She peered out from under the plywood to see expensive shoes click away towards her. She bit her lip back and felt tears threatening to escape. She would've disapparated but her leg was in too much pain to do so. Light shed in on her and she forced herself to look at her perpetuator. He stared at her with very wide eyes and she did as well. Here was Edward Donahue staring straight at her, with his wand in a tight grip ready for the kill.

"Charlotte…" he whispered. She refused to look away and for the first time in a long time felt very scared.

"Oi! What's taking you! I want to go back to HQ." Dolohav yelled impatiently. Edward tore his eyes from her and closed the door as he stared back at his comrades.

"What was it mate? A mudblood?" Dolohav asked eagerly. Edward didn't respond and walked forward. She could see him shoving his hands down his pockets as he shook his head.

"It was a bloody cat. Looked like it was on the edge of death."  
>"Not worth our time. C'mon let's go, I'm fucking starving!" Edward faltered as he eyed Charlotte's hiding place.<p>

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to make one more round. It's a bit shifty how there aren't any Aurors." Dolohav and the unnamed Death Eater shrugged and disapparated. Edward made sure they were really gone before running back and clearing the debris. Charlotte's vision was a bit blurry due to the fatal leg wound and loss of blood. Edward leaned into the hole and grabbed her arm before apparating her to another location.

* * *

><p>She awoke to unfamiliar bed curtains, soft bed, and a change of clothes. She was very confused and looked around the strange room recalling the last thing she could remember. She gasped as she hurriedly threw the blanket off her feet and turned to her injured leg. To her surprise, the gash was gone and instead was neatly bandaged. She ran a nervous finger on her leg and tilted her head to the side<p>

"What were you doing there alone Striker," A smooth, silky voice that was all too familiar to her sounded from the door. She swiveled her head towards the source and her eyes narrowed.

''Edward Donahue." He had abandoned his Death Eater robes and instead wore a loose black sweater which he had rolled up to his elbows, black trousers, and expensive gentlemen's shoes. In his hand he held a bowl of porridge which excreted a very pleasant aroma, and the other held open the door. He smiled, but instead of the old arrogant one he used to wear, this one was tired and almost forced.

"Glad to see you still remember me."

"What is it you want with me, Donahue?"

"As of right now? To eat," he responded as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. She was speechless, not expecting this answer, and instead let her eyes follow him around the room. Edward walked over to her and placed himself next to her as he gently set the bowl in her lap. She didn't move but just stared at him. How peculiar someone could become in just a span of two years.

"Eat, Charlotte. You have been sleeping the entire day." She slowly picked up her spoon and scooped up a spoonful bringing it closely to her mouth. She first inspected it, smelled it, and stuck her tongue out to taste it. Edward laughed genuinely at her reaction and shook his head.

"Charlotte. I didn't poison it. It's quite good actually," She set her spoon back into the porridge angrily and turned to stare at him.

"Stop that." He raised his eyebrows as if inquiring her to continue.

"Stop being so nice. Stop calling me Charlotte. Who are you."

"You said so yourself. Edward Donahue. We went to school together and practically grew up together."

"You're Edward Donahue, the Death Eater." She spat. He nodded automatically and raised his hand. She unconsciously flinched, remembering he was quite gifted at wandless magic too. He simply waved his finger and the bowl floated towards her and the spoon magically lifted itself. The enchanted spoon floated in midair, porridge resting peacefully in it, as it waited for Charlotte to control it.

"I don't want to fight you." She continued to eye him suspiciously, refusing to touch the porridge.

"You know. If you're not going to eat it, then…" He murmured clicking his fingers making the spoon float into his hands. He leaned in closely and thrust the food in her direction. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pushed him away, knocking into the porridge bowl as well. The hot porridge fell the hand she had in her lap and she yelped in pain.

"Charlotte! Are you alright?" He asked, hurriedly cleaning up the mess and gripping her arm, inspecting her wound. She caught sight of his Dark Mark and wrenched her arm out, wincing.

"Get away from me!" Edward's eyes narrowed and he pushed her back into the bed frame, tightening his grip on her arms. She drew in a sharp breath and her eyes grew wide when Edward closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers. She struggled to be free but this man was just too powerful. Edward finally released her and she brought her burnt hand across his cheek. His head turned dramatically to the left and he could feel the heat radiating off his skin as it pulsed angrily.

"How dare you!" She screamed, nursing her injured hand. Edward said nothing and instead took his wand out from his cloak and grabbed her hand tentatively. He placed the tip of his wand against the palm of her hand and for the first moment she felt something hot searing through her veins but relief soon followed after.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked again. She moved her hand and the burn was gone. She turned to Edward who gave her a tired smile.

"What are you playing at Donahue." He didn't say anything again and trailed the hand that lay on her shoulder down to her hand. He gently set it over hers and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he opened his eyes and removed his hands slowly. In the center laid a beautiful white rose. She understood what he was saying.

"Never." He turned to stare up at her.

"But why…" She took the wand from his hand and pointed it at the Dark Mark.

"Because of that."

"Just for a tattoo." He commented reproachfully, hoping that's what Charlotte meant. They both knew it was for another reason.

"I don't care about tattoos. It's what that tattoo represents." Edward didn't respond again.

"I hope you're feeling better. I'm going to take you to the Order now." She blinked and stared at his retreating figure.

"Wait." He obliged and turned around.

"How do you know about the Order." She asked in a small voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"You really think us Death Eaters only believe the Aurors in the Ministry are to be the most threatening?"

"Perhaps…what prize are you going to get, Donahue?" She asked quietly.

"Prize? I'm not sure I understand-"

"There must be some kind of motive for you doing this. For saving my life. You sure as hell could have killed me there, but yet you chose not to. Why?"

"How could I marry you if you're dead." He sighed.

"Donahue. It's never going to happen." It stung to hear her say that. It really did.

"The Order must be very worried-"

"What do you hope to find at the Order." He turned to her with a grim smile.

"Salvation." She turned to him with a confounded expression.

"Freedom? From what? Surely not the Dark Lord."

"Surely yes. I'm tired Charlotte. This life of inflicting havoc just to fulfill one man's goal, it's fucking tiring."

"You're lying." Edward stared at her with a very blank stare and closed his eyes.

"I can't force you to believe me."

"Why have you changed so much. Especially to me."

"You're my fiancé. I could never hurt you,"

"Bull. That's a bunch of bull."

"I know you're not going to forgive me anytime soon, but please…forgive me." She was too stunned to respond. He sounded so genuine. So sincere.

"I don't trust you enough yet to do so."

"At least you're considering giving me a chance. Now, I promised to take you back to the Order." He said, his arm stretched over to her. She got off the bed and decided to finally trust Edward Donahue as they disapparated to the Order of the Phoenix.


	55. Chapter 55: Veritaserum

The two kissed tenderly and Sirius pulled back resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure you're okay? That bastard didn't do anything, did he?" Sirius asked as he grazed his hand over her leg. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sirius, baby. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I should have let you go on the mission…I was being selfish."

"No. You weren't. I should have listened to you." Sirius sighed heavily and softly pressed his lips against hers in a fervid attempt to rid himself of the guilt. She turned away from his soft lips and brought his body closer to hers. He suddenly yelped a bit when his injured hands hit her body. She pulled back instantly and held onto her boyfriend's hands.

"Oh, Sirius." He smirked a little, reassuring her he was alright. He recalled how he obtained the injuries and the moment he did, a deep scowl laced itself on his handsome face.

* * *

><p><em>A loud pop erupted from outside the Order. Sirius had his head in his hands, praying, hoping Charlotte was alright. Lily, James, and Remus were in the room as well and a certain grief struck through them when the Prewett twins returned, without Charlotte. <em>

"_What was that?" Lily asked, wiping a tear away from her pale face. Alastor Moody and William Hallsworth had also clambered into the room along with Kingsley Shacklebolt. William shot a dirty glare at Sirius, but was shocked to see Sirius ignore him completely. Kingsley advised everyone to stand back as he opened the door with a cautious wave of his wand. Very loud gasps sounded throughout the room and Sirius looked up, dragging his hands across his eyes. However, when he saw just what was going on he felt his insides swirling uncomfortably. There she was with the most unpleasant person he could think of. Everyone couldn't utter a word as they were rendered speechless due to shock. Sirius was frozen. It felt like his feet were sewn into the ground and time had frozen. Edward Donahue had his arm wrapped around her waist and he looked around uncomfortably._

"_Er, hello everyone." Edward spoke awkwardly, readjusting his hand on her hip. Something in Sirius clicked and soon he kicked off his heels from his seat and lunged at the Death Eater. By Sirius' actions, everyone seemed to realize that there was a Death Eater in the Order and stood up with firm hands gripping their wands._

"_Sirius!" Charlotte exclaimed as her boyfriend pushed Edward Donahue into the opposite wall, jabbing his wand into his neck._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" Charlotte ran towards her savior and pushed Sirius out of the way, gasping heavily._

"_Sirius! What the hell!"_

"_What is he doing here?"_

"_He saved me! If it wasn't for Edwar….Donahue, I would be dead!" Sirius' eyes flared and he grabbed her possessively. She caught sight of Edward to see him clenching his fist angrily. Sirius also noticed Edward's hateful stare and dipped down, claiming her lips hungrily. She was shocked at how desperate he was and felt his shaky hands on her hips. She felt her heart sink at the level of desperation. He was scared. She kissed back just as desperately understanding why Sirius must have been feeling like this. The two kissed in the middle of the foyer, not even realizing the large group of people around them. William looked onto the scene and felt his heart clenching. Even though he hated both of them, it still made him uncomfortable when his ex girlfriend kissed his arch nemesis. William turned his attention away from the couple as his eyes lingered on Edward Donahue. William's stormy blue eyes narrowed at the sight of his other rival reaching for his wand. It seemed that Lupin boy also noticed as he disarmed Edward Donahue. The couple broke apart and Sirius held onto her as he shot a dirty glare at the Death Eater. Moody walked briskly past William and used a binding spell on Donahue._

"_You were real stupid to come here. You do know that we have every right to torture you. Even kill you." Moody said. _

"_Why are you here?" Kingsley asked in his deep, silky voice._

"_Please. I seek refuge. I've betrayed the Dark Lord and all I'm asking for is a chance to prove I am a good person."_

"_As long as you're branded with that blemish, we cannot help you," Moody growled._

"_I'm sure you've killed the same amount of innocent civilians as the next Death Eater. What makes you so different?" James asked. _

"_Her." Edward said directing his head towards Charlotte._

"_What about her." Sirius muttered darkly._

"_Why do you all fight against the Dark Lord." Edward asked everyone. They all remained quiet already knowing that Edward knew the reason._

"_You all fight to protect the ones you love. You all fight because you have a purpose for living. I would die for Charlotte Striker. With that what makes you so different than me."_

"_That's a load of bullshit, and you know it!" Sirius shouted. Edward threw him a filthy look and stared at Charlotte._

"_You're not the only one who loves her." Charlotte frowned, completely taken aback by his confession._

"_Enough you lot!" Moody scolded. Everyone kept a steady gaze on Sirius, Charlotte, and Edward. _

_Peter squirmed uncomfortably next to them and scratched his cheek._

"_Why don't we use Veritaserum?" Peter suggested. Edward stared at the portly man with a strange expression and Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at him._

"_That won't be necessary. I am being completely truthful." Moody shook his head and grinned a crooked smile._

"_That's a fabulous idea. Potter, Lupin. Whip up a batch right now." Moody said eyeing Lily and Remus. They nodded and headed out the room._

"_Potter, Pettigrew, Hallsworth. Hold him down." Moody barked and he turned to Charlotte and Sirius._

"_Black. Tend to Striker's wounds. I'm going to go get Dumbledore. Shacklebolt. I'll leave the interrogation to you. Now get." Moody ordered gruffly before disapparating from sight. Sirius held her hand and led her into one of the bedrooms. She followed after him and just before she was about to round the corner, she caught sight of Edward's unreadable expression. He gave her a small smile but she didn't return it, too confused at the whole ordeal._

* * *

><p>Sirius was brought back to reality by the feel of Charlotte's soft lips on the middle of his eyes.<p>

"Don't frown too much, Tiger. It might become permanent." Sirius turned to her and shut his eyes, falling on her bed.

"Hey. You're sure you're okay right?"

"Of course. With such a great nurse like you around, it'd be embarrassing if I wasn't better."

"Charlotte. Never run from me again…I didn't know what to do. I felt so useless."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worried you like that. It's my fault. Sirius please don't blame yourself over this,"

"I just love you too much, you know?" She smiled kindly and nodded her head.  
>"Unfortunately, I feel the same way." He gave her a tired smirk and reached for her hand. She couldn't believe how blessed she was. How blessed she was to have Sirius. She leant down and gave him a chaste kiss. He felt her lips and dragged her body to his, making sure she knew the depth of his feelings. It took mere seconds before the kiss became hungry and passionate, The two parted their lips and explored each of their caverns, hands running up the other's body,<p>

"Ahem," A voice interrupted the pair. Sirius looked at the door and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Hallsworth."

"Bite your tongue Black. I'm merely here to inform you two on the results of Donahue."

"Is he guilty?" Sirius asked eagerly. William shifted his eyes to the floor before locking them with Sirius.

"The Veritaserum results have been conducted. Edward Donahue was telling the truth. He's innocent."


	56. Chapter 56: Dumbledore

Charlotte, Sirius, and William rushed down to Edward Donahue's interrogation room. There Lily called over her friends. William decided it was best if he stood behind and proceeded over to Moody's side.

"What's going on Lils?" Charlotte whispered, confused by the increase of Aurors.

"We're waiting for Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Moody's not convinced of the Veritaserum Remus and I made for him." Lily huffed, positively offended anyone had questioned her Potion skills.

"So, when is Dumbledore getting here?" Charlotte pined, casting a timid glance at the ex-death eater. Edward Donahue looked dreadful. It seemed like the interrogation had starved him of any nutrients. He suddenly had deep bags under his eyes and he fiddled with his fingers which were bounded together on the back of the chair as to restrain him from using any wandless magic.

"He's here!" Alice whispered next to them. Every head swerved in the direction of the esteemed wizard. He had calmly walked forward from the fireplace and gave everyone a warm smile. Charlotte felt herself smiling for the bearded wizard's smile was very contagious.

"Hello, hello! It seems I have been called forth at a most unpleasant hour," Dumbledore said yawning a bit.

"Albus. We've caught one," Moody said proudly, standing in a very charismatic pose with his cane outstretched in front of him. Mad Eye's charmed eyeball scanned the room and landed on the Death Eater.

"Oh my, isn't that Edward Donahue?" Dumbledore asked tilting his aged head.

"Yes, Albus. He brought back Charlotte Striker and claims to have been influenced by the Imperius curse under the Veritaserum."

"You gave him Veritaserum?"

"Yes. But it seemed ineffective."

"Nonsense, Veritaserum is a very advanced potion, and never lies." Dumbledore said with a kind smile, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward jumped a bit, startled, but licked his lips and looked towards the floor.

"So what should we do with him, ALbus."

"First off, clear the room. Second, get the poor boy some food. He looks like he's going to pass out., do you mind Charlotte?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Charlotte blinked and nodded quickly, ripping away from Sirius' strong grip and making her way to the kitchen. When she poured a cup of stew, fetched a roll of bread, scooped up a big helping of mashed potatoes, and finally poured a cup of water, she manually carried the tray back in to the room. She noticed how the only wizards left with Dumbledore and Moody were Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and Lily. William guarded the door and he glared at her but she rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend's childish ways and stalked past him.

"Hey." He whispered. She turned back and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What."

"B…Be careful. He's good at wandless magic too, right?"

"Yeah…thanks." She nodded before walking in with the food. Albus had sat down, nodding his head as Sirius stiffened up when his girlfriend sat next to her ex-fiancé.

"We're not here to serve him dinner, Albus,: Moody growled impatiently, clearly peeved by the gentleness and passive nature of Dumbledore. The aged wizard simply waved his hand and smiled kindly as Edward.

"So you took the Veritaserum, yes?" Edward didn't respond but nodded his head stiffly, eying the water on Charlotte's tray. She caught his glance and placed the tray on his lap while holding the cup with a shaky hand. Sirius' eyes widened at the sight of her helping him drink the water. A feeling he hasn't felt in a while reoccurred in his stomach. He groaned inwardly realizing this insufferable feeling was jealously. She helped pour the water down his throat and he looked up at her yearningly.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Sirius felt a tinge of pain in his heart when that bastard uttered her name. Sirius unconsciously clenched his fists and James noticed, turning to look at Edward Donahue as well.

"Who are your parents?" Dumbledore suddenly asked. Without batting an eye, Edward answered immediately.

"Claire and Jonathan Donahue."

"Are they affiliated with Lord Voldemort?"

"No. They don't believe in fighting for themselves. It was only I who willingly joined the Dark Lord."

"Why did you join him?"

"Muggles are filth," Lily took in a sharp breath and James glared cruelly at the Death Eater. "The Dark Lord helped me grow. He taught me magic. Dark magic. He inspired me."

"What did he inspire in you?"

"He inspired me to become true to my pureblood heritage. He taught me how unstable this world would be if muggles actually lived with purebloods. He was my light and because of him I dedicated myself fully to become his most loyal servant."

"So then why are you here?"

"I…don't like killing. I agree with the Dark Lord, but the killings…were unbearable."

"How many people have you killed." Edward seemed to be trying to hold in his tears at this point. This sight made Charlotte falter and for the first time pity her ex-fiancé.

"I've killed a total of 11 people."

"Who were they?" Dumbledore asked casually, obviously not considering Edward's discomfort. It looked like Edward didn't want to speak, but the Veritaserum forced his mouth open. Charlotte bit her lip and stuffed the bread roll into his mouth. Dumbledore blinked and everyone else in the room felt a sudden halt.

"Enough, Albus. The Veritaserum never lies. If he said he was under the Imperius curse…then we should believe him."

"Charlotte why are you standing up for him!" James exclaimed. Sirius wanted to ask the same question, but felt glued to his seat.

"Look at him, James! He's about to keel over from exhaustion." Sirius hated this as much as the next person but cursed a bit when he realized just how good-natured Charlotte was. Here he was wishing for the Dementor's kiss to be distributed to Edward, hoping to see his rival beg for mercy, but Charlotte, who had suffered much more from him, was defending him without a second thought.

_Like a true Gryffindor._ Sirius thought to himself.

Albus nodded slowly and walked over to Edward. Edward spit out the bread roll as his eyes held a questionable trait of…fear.

"I'm very sorry, Edward. Please don't take this to offence, but it is very hard to trust Death Eaters." Edward nodded and sighed.

"I'm tired, Headmaster. I'm tired of the Dark Lord. Please forgive me for betraying the good in this world."

"I shouldn't be the one accepting this apology, Edward."

"Y-yes. I understand." Dumbledore nodded again and set a hand on his shoulder. Edward flinched at the touch but calmed down when he felt Charlotte's gentle hand on his other shoulder.

"I hope you're right Mr. Donahue. Your choices not only affect you, but others as well. Please be careful in the future." Charlotte eyed the elderly man and looked up at him. He looked up as well and his blue eyes twinkled when he met her even gaze. It was as if he knew Edward was going to do something horrible. Something not even Edward knew was going to happen. A small smile graced Dumbledore's face and he nodded his head slowly.

"Charlotte. You really are a good person."

"What is that supposed to mean," she insinuated knowing Dumbledore had more depth in that statement. He shook his head and walked back to the fireplace.

"Alastor, please release the binds." Moody hesitated but did as he was told as Edward's hands were free.

"Mr. Donahue. What do you intend to do now that you are free. You do know Lord Voldemort won't take kindly to your objection." Edward gulped and nodded.

"I was going to go to the ministry tomorrow, actually."

"Ah, well best of luck." Albus Dumbledore said at last before he waved to everyone and vanished. Moody poked Edward in the chest with his cane and pointed a gruff finger at his eye.

"I'm watching you. You're still a Death Eater in my eyes." Edward nodded and Moody growled and limped out the room quickly. As soon as he left, Charlotte felt the hot splatters of the chowder on her shoes and something heavy around her waist. She looked down to see Edward Donahue hugging her around the waist and sobbing quietly. She couldn't just leave and softly patted his head, much like how a mother would do to a frightened child. Remus, Peter, Lily, And James glanced at her, then to each other, then to Sirius. Sirius looked positively livid as he breathed deeply before standing up and dashing out of the room. Charlotte looked towards the door and her expression furrowed. Fuck.


	57. Chapter 57: Reminiscing

Charlotte closed the door quietly behind her and felt a heavy sigh escape her lips. She had just finished attending to Edward Donahue and remembered just how distraught he was. He claimed to have been under the Imperius curse to do Voldemort's bidding and seemed to have sincerely regretted his actions. A part of Charlotte told herself he was lying. Another part of her wanted to believe that Edward really did change for the better. She felt her heart aching due to two different beliefs. She was so conflicted at this moment and wanted to scream, shout, or cry. Anything to release her pent up emotions.

"I don't know what to do," she sighed once again, rubbing her tired eyes, She recalled Dumbledore's cryptic message. Why would he mention how kind she was at that moment. He must've meant something more by it. Dumbledore was usually right. Actually, he was always right.

"Stupid old, wise geezer." Charlotte muttered under her breath. If she hadn't intervened during Dumbledore's interrogation, maybe she would've felt a bit more secure. A little bit safer as she found it scary how fast she was able to trust Edward.

"He's a Death Eater. I shouldn't be so eager to believe him.," she whispered to herself, slowly sliding down his door. She remembered the first time she ever met Edward. It was right after her parents had deemed Sirius as an unworthy groom and called forth Edward Donahue. The Donahues were classmates of Orion and Walburga Black, and Ruby and Donovan Striker. The Donahues were natural rivals of the Blacks and jumped at the chance of having their only son hitched to the only daughter of the Striker line, especially since the Blacks refused to do anything with the Strikers. Even though the Donahues were pureblooded and natural Slytherins, their finances were very low. The Strikers, on the other hand, were filthy rich. So rich Charlotte's parents never worked. It was a warm sunny day and Charlotte had just come in from playing outside with the neighbor's cat. She remembered walking back into her house to see unfamiliar people seated on the lavish couches, quietly sipping tea.  
><em>"Charlotte, come here." Donovan Striker said in his deep voice. Charlotte shuddered and nodded shyly before walking over to her parents. Damarcus stood next to the grand piano as his 14 year old self grinned at his younger sister. She shot him a look of confusion and Damarcus just smiled, waiting to see the show.<em>

"_Hello father, mother." Charlotte bowed her head. Ruby Striker didn't even acknowledge her daughter as she leaned back into the seat, placing the back of her hand dramatically on her forehead._

"_Damarcus, my sweet boy, please fetch me a pain tonic." Damarcus seemed peeved at first but nodded, best thinking to obey his mother._

"_Greet our guests, daughter. The Donahues." Donovan commanded as a timid House Elf walked over with a glass of champagne. Charlotte turned around rapidly, her white summer dress twirling around with her. She immediately bowed her head and lowered the top of her body._

"_Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Donahue. Also a good evening to you, young master Donahue." She smiled, eyeing their son. She was thrilled to find another boy her age. She had just gotten into a giant fight with Sirius Black, the boy she used to play with. _

"_My, what a charming upbringing. You've done very well with her Donovan." The lady complimented. Charlotte saw Damarcus walk back in with a vile of blue liquid as he handed it to Ruby Striker._

"_She still has a lot to learn." Donovan Striker retaliated, striking the House Elf with his cane. Charlotte faltered a bit and turned instantly to the poor creature as large tears gathered in its giant eyes. She bit her lip when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her knees to see her father had struck her._

"_Pay attention. Don't be rude to our guests." She gulped and nodded before turning away from the helpless creature and standing in a more proper stance._

"_Oh don't be too harsh on her. She seems like a fine young lady." Mr. Donahue complimented. She gave him a shy smile and crossed her hands behind her back._

"_Thank you Mr. Donahue."_

"_So tell us. How old are you?" _

"_I'm nine years old."_

"_Ah. Same age as our Edward." Mrs. Donahue crooned over her son. Charlotte turned her attention to Edward and gave him a bigger smile. Edward's eyebrows scrunched together as if he was angry with her. She gulped again and turned away from Edward's intimidating glare as she averted her focus back on the older Donahues._

"_So, Charlotte. Are you planning on attending Hogwarts?" She nodded._

"_Best do your parents proud like young Damarcus over there. Slytherin is the finest house." Charlotte felt a little twinge of pain in her chest, but she forced a smile and nodded. Truth was, she was starting to realize how ignorant her family was…but that was what Sirius had told her…and since she wasn't friends with him anymore, his ideology shouldn't have mattered. _

"_I'm hoping to get into Slytherin! It seems like the best house." The Donahues smiled at her and she even swore she saw a small smile grace her father's lips._

"_Good, good! Imagine Jonathan! How perfect Slytherins our grandchildren will be with fine parents as Edward and Charlotte. Oh what a pair!" Claire Donahue clapped her hands, beaming at her son. Charlotte was confused and cocked her head to the right a bit._

"_Pardon me?" she asked._

"_Well naturally our grandchildren should be Slytherins, silly girl!" Claire cackled. _

"_G-Grandchildren?" She really hoped this conversation wasn't going into what she thought._

"_Why of course! You and Edward! Oh what a darling couple!" Charlotte froze. She just lost a very good friend…her best friend even due to the issue of arranged marriage. _

"_We're going to marry? What about Sirius?" She asked turning her head to her father's direction. Her mother moaned in pain at the mention of the son of her most hated rival, Walburga Black. _

"_The Blacks are inadequate to inherit the Striker name. You are to be betrothed to Edward. Do not speak back." Donovan sneered. Charlotte tried her best to be calm but her heart was beating so hard, it hurt. She saw the excited faces of the Donahues, her father's glare, her mother's pain, and Damarcus' smirk. When she turned to Edward though who casted a small grin, she felt her nostrils flare and without another word, ran out of her house. She was greeted to three consecutive torture curses after that.  
><em>Without realizing a solitary tear had dripped onto Charlotte's hand. She shook herself out from that horrible memory and wiped her eyes, sniffing a bit.

"Charlotte?" Remus' voice asked from the top of the stairs. She stood up hastily and took in a sharp breath.

"R-Remus. Hello,"

"Are you alright?"

"A-Ah. I'm fine."

"Were you crying?"

"Of course not, Remus! I…I'm just tired, I guess." Remus walked over and noticed her moist cheek, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Get some sleep, Charlotte. Today was a long day."

"Yeah…hey where's Sirius?"

"Sirius is outside. I think he's calmed down about now."

"I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I made Sirius uncomfortable…he probably hates me."

"Go to him. He'll probably want some clarification." Charlotte wiped her eyes again and nodded.

"Thanks, Remus."

"Of course." He smiled softly, patting her shoulder as he passed by.

* * *

><p>Sirius took in a long drag of the muggle made product. He saw the small light at the tip of his cigarette and inhaled deeply, exhaling the smoke out in one straight line. This was his fifth consecutive cigarette, but he still didn't feel relaxed.<p>

"That's a filthy habit, Sirius." A voice interrupted him from behind. Sirius jumped a bit, but closed his eyes realizing who it was.

"Leave me be, Charlotte. I don't want to deal with you right now." He said hoarsely. His expected answer from her never came and he was afraid that he had been too harsh. He sighed, smoke flowing out from his mouth while closing his eyes. He tried to take in another hit, but was shocked to find something missing between his fingers as Charlotte had yanked the cigarette out of his hand.

"Sirius." She said in a firm voice.

"What do you want."

"Your time."

"Too bad." He shrugged, attempting to smoke another cigarette. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the pack form his hand, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Sirius!" she shouted desparately.

"What!"

"Sirius! Stop acting like a prat!"

"Well what do you want me to do! Just let you wander into danger! Edward Donahue is lying and you fucking know it, Charlotte!" Her eyes softened and she shyly placed her hands on his chest.

"You can't lie under Veritaserum." She reminded him. Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"I know. But I can't help feel…I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. I also hoped Edward was guilty, but people can change, Sirius."

"Just don't…be around him too much, okay? If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do." She trailed little kisses on his jaw and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm yours forever, remember?"

"I'm yours too. God, honey. The things you do to me," She giggled airlessly and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't smoke anymore, okay? I don't want you dying early on me."

"Whatever you want, I'll deliver." She grinned against his neck and he sighed.

"Charlotte. I love you."

"I love you so much, Sirius. It's unhealthy." A smile cracked on his handsome face and he threw his head back, emitting a bark like laugh.

"I'm just so hard to resist."

"Yeah, I guess. And your fortune's a pretty good bonus too." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and grazed his hand over her spine.

"I do hope you're kidding."

"Maybe," she teased. He chuckled lowly and rested his hands underneath her rear, pushing her up his body as her legs wrapped around his waist automatically.

"I guess I should punish you then."

"Hmm, perhaps. I look forward to it, Mr. Black." He laughed loudly once more before claiming her lips. She smirked coyly against his lips. She fucking loved make up sex.


	58. Chapter 58: Harry James Potter

Sorry for the long wait. :C I've been stressing out about my Permit test, but I finally passed on my third try. AHHAHA With 8 wrong (8's the limit, ROFL). Anyway, this is kind of like a filter chapter because I kind of have writer's block. Hrnnnnnnnn. Well enjoy :) 3

* * *

><p><strong>7 Months Later<strong>

"This baby's going to kill me!" Lily groaned, resting her forehead against her kitchen table. Charlotte smiled softly and prepared two glasses of warm tea before settling next to the pained woman.

"C'mon, Lily. Stop whining. It was your decision to become pregnant."

"Shut up," Lily glared at her friend, drinking the tea and scrunching her delicate face. Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her friend's distinct displeasure.

"You don't have too drink it you know…" Lily shook her head and slammed the cup down, setting a hand around her mouth.

"Oh God," she grimaced making a beeline to the bathroom. She roughly pushed past Sirius and James, causing the two to stagger at the force of impact.

"Watch it!" Sirius barked while James rushed after her wife. Sirius shook his head and walked over to the table to join his girlfriend.

"Gee, she looks awful."

"You're such a charmer," He shook his head again and took a sip of Charlotte's tea, stealing Lily's seat. Charlotte noticed the dirt and grime on his face and took one of his calloused hands in hers. He looked up and gave her a sheepish smile.

"You should've played a scrimmage game with us. You should see James. He's positively useless!"

"Our great Quidditch captain? Are you sure? " she laughed, completely enlightened at the fact that, James Potter, overzealous Quidditch captain lost a game of scrimmage with Sirius Black.

"It was laughable, actually." Remus chuckled, waking into the room and nodding his head at his two dear friends. Charlotte grinned back at him in response and offered a cup of tea. He politely refused and the three sat on the table, waiting for the Potters. Finally the two walked over, Lily looking a lot better. She was still pale, but her eyes weren't sunken in and dull anymore.

"How are you feeling, Lils?" Sirius asked the pregnant woman.

"Horrible, but better. I can't wait for this baby to come out," she sighed again, grazing her hand over her bulbous stomach.

"Have you found out the gender yet?" Remus asked gently. James beamed and pecked his wife's cheek.

"Looks like we have a Marauder on our hands."

"A boy? Oh, Lily!" Charlotte smiled gleefully. Lily nodded and smiled at James.

"He is not going to be a Marauder. He's going to be Head Boy and a straight O student."

"Darling, did you forget? I was a Marauder and Head Boy. Not to mention, Remus was an O student and a prefect." James recoiled with a cheeky grin. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled graciously at the werewolf when he offered her his seat.

"So, when will Sirius Jr, be revealed?" Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"How many times do I have to tell you lot! I am not going to allow my child to be named after any one of you!" Lily groaned staring at the three Marauders. They all shot her a joyous smile and she threw her head back from fatigue.

"James is a good, strapping name. True Gryffindor name," The Potter declared proudly.

"No," everyone agreed. James sulked and sat own dejectedly.

"What about…Harvey?" Charlotte suggested. James glowered and shook his head rapidly.

"Sheldon?" Remus pitched in. James and Sirius made rude gagging noises.

"Luke?"

"Adrian!"  
>"Benjamin,"<p>

"Sirius!" Lily shook her head and moaned loudly.

"Stop! I can't let my poor baby listen to all of you yapping like birds!" Everyone apologized and an uncomfortable silence breezed through them.

"Lils, James…what about Harry?" Charlotte asked, desiring to break this awkward atmosphere looming in the air. Lily looked up suddenly and the Potters gave Charlotte an inquiring look.

"Harry?"

"You know, short for Harold? I think it's a cute name." she shrugged. Lily and James glanced at each other almost as if they were considering it.

"Harry," James muttered.

"Harry…" Lily echoed. Charlotte looked over at Sirius who shrugged in reply. Lily's green eyes seemed to then glisten and sparkle.

"Harry Potter. That's perfect!"

"Lily! I think Harry James Potter, sounds better." James grinned. Lily nodded agreeing with her husband

"Harry Potter. Next leader of the Marauders. I like it," Sirius agreed kissing his girlfriend on her cheek.

"Harry. You'll see everyone soon, my beautiful baby." Lily cooed, rubbing her stomach. Charlotte gave a beautiful grin as she tore away from Sirius to pat Lily's stomach.

"Harry, I know you're your father's son, but try not to give mummy so much grief! Between you and me, I can't stand her complaining anymore!"

"Oh, you're a card, Charlotte Striker." Everyone chuckled at that.

"Imagine that. In about two months or so, Harry James Potter will make his debut." Remus mused.

"Charlotte, you will be the Godmother right?"

"Lily, of course. I already love Harry so much."

"Sirius, Remus. You two will be the Godfathers?"

"Sirius should be the Godfather, James."

"Why? We can both be Godfathers, Moony." Remus appreciated the gesture but shook his head.

"No Padfoot. You'll be the best Godfather to young Harry. Of course I'll still keep a close eye on him and love him, but Sirius is the better choice."

"Thanks Remus. You're such a good friend." Sirius clapped the timid boy's back.

"Hear that Harry? You not only have two parents. You have five. You're a very lucky boy, Harry James Potter." James said rubbing Lily's stomach.

"With us around. You'll never be alone. Never."


	59. Chapter 59: Princes and Bikes

Charlotte had just walked through the door of her and Sirius' flat, exhausted. She sighed contemplating to make a nice lemon tea or a hot cup of warm milk with honey when she kicked off her shoes. She had just gotten back from a brutal mission with the Prewett twins which involved gaining intelligence on Damarcus' location, but returned empty handed and disappointed. She really couldn't believe he was still out there, slipping from the ministry and the Order, untouched, and was really surprised when he hadn't come for her yet.

"Just what the fuck is he planning?" She muttered dejectedly, panic surging through her veins. Covering her face with the back of her hand, she fell on the couch, groaning at her aching feet and limbs. She moaned again, hating the fact how the Wizarding world couldn't track down Damarcus fucking Striker. Dropping her head, she turned her head away from the couch to find herself staring back at a familiar face on today's Daily Prophet. Reaching for the paper, she was startled to see Edward Donahue's smug face gracing itself on the front page of the prophet.

_The Ministry is happy to announce the council's newest member, Edward Donahue.  
><em>Grimacing softly, she could see that smirk stitched onto his sharp face.

"Council man? Already?" she questioned herself, recalling that night he turned up at the Order eight months ago. Charlotte hadn't talked to Edward after the incident at the Order for he had gained the favor of the Minister quickly. Shaking her head in slight discomfort she pushed the fact he used to be a Death Eater and thought she should be a bit happy for his great achievement.

_**VROOOOM  
><strong>_Charlotte sat up with a fright at the sudden intrusion.

"What the hell…" She muttered to herself looking around the room frantically.

_**VROOM VROOM**_

She heard it again and bolted off her seat running towards the source of the sound. The sound had come from the backyard and she sprinted wondering just what the hell the sound was. Flinging open the doors quickly she was frozen to her spot when she spotted her boyfriend on top of a large motor bike. Blinking not only once but twice Sirius had thrown her a very pleasant smile.

"Hey babe! Didn't know you were home!"

"Sirius…what's that?" He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, his grey eyes shining brightly.

"A bike."

"Yes…but what's it doing here."

"Hmm? Oh I bought her. Gorgeous, eh?" he laughed leaning into the handle bars.

"You bought it? When?"

Sirius snorted. "A few months ago." That's not what she wanted to hear.

"A-A few months? What the hell! I've never seen it!"

"You, my dear, are not very observant." He smirked. Oh how much she wanted to go up to him and slap that cocky expression off his structured face.

"Okay, well. What?" Sirius barked and got off the monstrous bike, strolling to her casually.

"Honey, close your mouth. Bugs might fly in." he laughed, clearly enjoying himself, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Where did you even get one?"

"In muggle London. It's quite fascinating, actually."

"Sirius, it looks very dangerous…" He grinned wickedly and before she knew it, he had grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her over his broad shoulder.

"Sirius!" she screamed in retaliation. He just chuckled brightly and threw her on the seat of the bike.

"Let me go!"

"No," he responded simply. She glared fiercely at him. She had just gotten back from a rather disappointing mission and she was not in the mood for his annoying antics.

"I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius." He laughed. She mentally smacked herself in the head. She so walked into that.

"Sirius! Let me go now!"

"Aw, come on baby! You can fly on brooms but not a bike?" She was still waving her arms around in efforts of getting out but stopped when she turned to his question.

"Fly?" He didn't answer and hooked his arms around her body to grab the handle bars instead. Igniting the engine, Sirius kicked his heel on the ground and the engine roared triumphantly. Charlotte closed her eyes tight, wanting to cry out in frustration when she felt a rush of air hitting her. She didn't know what was going on and refused to peek, afraid of what she might see.

"Honey. Open your eyes," Sirius' smooth, masculine voice brushed against her eardrums. Slowly, she obeyed and instead of a scream, a loud gasp exited her lungs. They were in the air, zooming through the dimming sky, watching the houses down below gradually light up.

"How…"

"Neat, huh? I've been working on this since I bought it and finally got it to fly. Also," he let go of one of the handlebars to flip up a switch, where a ring of light had erupted and coated the bike.

"What's that?"

"I've charmed it to turn invisible."

"Brilliant…" she muttered, impressed by the very advanced magic. He smiled and pecked her cheek, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You should trust me more often."

"Sorry," she mumbled absentmindedly, completely enthralled by the whole scenery. For the first time in months, a feeling of pure joy washed away her anxiousness as a whole new serenity broke through her core. Charlotte leaned back into her boyfriend, some strands of his hair hitting her face playfully. She could smell his cologne, his shampoo, and her favorite, the smell which was uniquely Sirius. These smells danced around her in the nearing night time sky, feeling the most calm she's ever been. If only everyday could be like this.

* * *

><p>Charlotte laughed at Lily's expression when they entered Diagon Alley, Remus and James trailing behind. It was almost as if she was an eleven year old again, buying materials and supplies for Hogwarts.<p>

"Lily, Diagon Alley hasn't changed!" James laughed kissing his wife's cheek. She nodded slowly.

"Well after being stuck in the house all day because of Harry," she pointed at her enormous belly, "I haven't had much time to socialize!" she defended herself. Remus chuckled beside Charlotte and held out an arm for the brunette. She smiled beautifully and accepted his gesture. The four travelled down Diagon Alley. Lily and Remus groaned collectively when James and Charlotte stopped near the Quidditch store, eyes glued to the window display of the latest model.

"I wonder if Harry will like Quidditch," James muttered, pressing his face so close to the glass his glasses became askew. Charlotte laughed at the ludicrous question, clapping her once captain on the back.

"Jamesie, I think you're going to disown Harry if he can't even get on a broom." Remus and Lily laughed as James gaped at her comment.

"I would never!" Everyone laughed again. Soon enough Lily and Remus dragged their friends to Flourish and Blotts, where it was James' turn to groan loudly. Before entering the shop, Charlotte caught sight of a very familiar greasy head, and politely excused herself saying she wanted to buy some more teabags for Sirius. The three nodded and entered the shop, while Charlotte walked swiftly around the corner.

"Severus!" The said greasy haired man turned around and Charlotte staggered a bit. He looked so tired and seemed to have aged far faster than her peers.

"Striker?" He asked. She nodded and gave him a small smile, walking towards the man. As she neared closer to him, her eyes widened when she saw his bloodshot, glazed eyes.

"Have you…Have you been crying?" She asked softly, touching his arm. He drew back and stepped behind him, pointing his wand in her face. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but refused to take her own out as she just crossed her arms across her chest.

"Out to kill me? Voldemort's order?"

"Don't you dare speak of the Lord so loosely." He muttered darkly, another tear threatening to slide down his pale face. She licked her lips in anticipation and walked boldly over to him.

"Come now, Severus. I'm your friend. Tell me what's wrong." He held his stance a bit longer but sighed in the end, lowering his wand arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Was that…Was that Lily?" he motioned over to the entrance of the bookstore. Charlotte finally understood and her expression faltered. Severus Snape, childhood friend of Lily and the man who loved her with all his heart, had just seen her with her husband wrap an arm around his wife while the other hand cradled her stomach lovingly.

"Oh, Severus…I'm so sorry." He nodded stiffly and turned his head away to get rid of his tears.

"She's none of my concern."

"Sev…"

"Don't call me that!" he said in a loud voice. That was Lily's childhood nickname for him. She nodded her head apologetically and once again set a gentle hand on his arm. He didn't pull back this time and she bit her lip.

"Severus. What are you doing here?" He didn't answer. She anticipated this and sighed, patting his arm tenderly.

"Whatever you're doing, please be careful. Even though you might not care for me, be careful for Lily."

"I care. I care for you both," he admitted quietly.

"I'm glad. Now I must be going,"

"When." Severus spoke suddenly. She turned back, quirking her head to the side.

"When what."

"When will she be due?" He shook as he spoke.

"Harry's going to be a summer baby. Near July, I suppose." She calculated remembering today was June 28th." When Severus got a hold of that information, and his black eyes dilated. He knew something dangerous and it made Charlotte nervous.

"July. When in July!" He demanded. Charlotte was taken aback by the harshness and desperation of the question. She shrugged genuinely, not entirely sure herself.

"These things are hard to predict, Severus." He nodded again and made his way out back on the main street.  
>"Charlotte." He addressed. She was shocked, to say in the least. He had never called her by her first name before.<p>

"Yes, Severus?"

"Damarcus is still out there. Be careful. Please also…Also watch over Lily."

"Of course,"

"And one more thing, don't tell Lily I was here. Please." She stared into his beady black eyes and nodded obediently.

"Of course, Severus. You be careful yourself." He nodded one last time before blending into the mass number of witches and wizards in the crowded street.


	60. Chapter 60: Harry's Debut

**A/N: LONG chapter for you guys! Sorry for being such a slow updater these days! Summer's coming to an end very quickly :C**  
><strong>Anyway, I'm going to VEGAS for the next three days to celebrate my 18th birthday, so I won't have the chance to write as much! Hence the long chapter!<strong>  
><strong>60 chapters! WOO! Never thought I'd get this far! It's all thanks to you and your rocking reviewsfavorites! 333**  
><strong>Thanks so much for giving this story a chance and for taking so much time reading it! LOVE YOU! <strong>

* * *

><p>There by the warm fire, two figures filled the couch, kissing each other desperately.<p>

"Sirius," Charlotte whispered when his tongue greedily explored every inch of her delicate, ivory skin. He grunted in response and continued to give her body his fullest attention. She had gotten back from Diagon Alley with James, Lily, and Remus, while Sirius had returned from his mission with Kingsley and Peter.

"Charlotte, I missed you," he groaned into her skin. The vibrations caused her to giggle and she held his head, forcing him to look at her.

"Sirius, we have to go to the Order."

"I know," he groaned once again.

"I just want to stay with you like this forever," he added, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"That's not possible, Tiger." She cooed affectionately stroking his ebony streaked hair. He took in a deep breath and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Vanilla and peaches. You're my favorite." He muttered against her pale skin. She laughed quietly and patted the back of his head.

"C'mon. Get up, we can't always show up late!" He sighed and pouted, much like a child, and finally agreed, allowing her to drag him up into a more proper sitting position. When she turned to leave, Sirius let out a loud cry and she turned back, raising an eyebrow. He showed her that devilish smirk and held out his arms in front of him.

"You've got be kidding me! Sirius, stop acting like a big baby." His pout deepened and she threw her arms in the air, walking back to her boyfriend. Waiting for her to be close enough, Sirius found his chance and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, expertly flipping her underneath him.

"Do you find pleasure in hurting my feelings?"

"I guess I'm a sadist," she grinned back at him. Grey eyes met the honey glazed orbs and soon they were leaning in so closely, every detail could be seen. Sirius noticed just how flawless her face was. Not a mole or a freckle in sight and she obviously didn't have any blemishes. Perfection. Charlotte brought a soft hand to her lover's cheek, also taking his features into account. His facial shape, the tough exterior of his jaws, soft and creamy lips, beautiful eyebrows, were all the features Charlotte took in to realize just how wonderful he was.

"You're beautiful. How did I become so lucky," she muttered under her breath, just above a whisper, and he chuckled deeply.

"I think I'm the lucky one."

"You know, for a horrible childhood and being abused for the fun of others, we turned out alright." She giggled. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at her dark humor and nodded.

"We had each other to keep us sane. I seriously don't think I could've gone on without you."

"Seriously?" she smirked, a mischievous glint in her honey eyes. He caught on to her little joke and nodded.

"As serious as my name, doll."

"That is pretty serious."

"Stop flattering me, babe. You're not that bad looking yourself." The two burst into a fit of giggles at the infinite possibilities of puns to be created just from the male's name. Charlotte ran a firm hand down her boyfriend's cheek and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the subtle intimacy of it all.

"We really should get going to the Order." Sirius sighed and finally nodded, reaching out a hand. Catching on quickly, she accepted his hand and the two found themselves to be in a familiar room with many familiar faces staring back at them. Moody grunted disapprovingly and Sirius raised a hand as a sign of apology.

"Glad you two had so much fun. Kept us all bloody waiting for a good half hour."

"Sorry M," Sirius sighed again before settling in between his girlfriend and James. Throwing a lazy arm around Charlotte, Sirius caught sight of William's face, disdain clearly etched in it and decided to be cheeky when he leaned into her lips. At first , Charlotte couldn't believe Sirius had the balls to kiss her when they had just gotten in trouble and also because they were in a room full of people. However, when she took that first inhale of Sirius' smell, she couldn't help herself and hungrily kissed him back, loving the feeling of him pressing her body tightly against his.

"Sorry to interrupt," a kind, elderly voice had piped in. Sirius pulled back and shot William Hallsworth another daring smirk, as Charlotte flushed impressively, nodding her head to Albus Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Albus." Dumbledore merely chuckled and waved his aged hand, beginning the meeting.

* * *

><p>The two hours had passed by slowly. Although she enjoyed the fact that seven Death Eaters were caught near Hogsmeade, Charlotte was crestfallen when none of them were Damarcus Striker. The anxiety she had been feeling seemed to have resurfaced through the meeting and found herself incapable of listening to any other information. She shuddered a bit when the rabid face of her older brother flashed in her mind. A kind tap on the back of her shoulder sent a jolt of shock through her body and she turned around so fast, her hair had slapped Sirius hard. She found one of her old classmates, Marlene McKinnon, casting a worried glance in her direction. Marlene mouthed "Are you okay?" and Charlotte threw her a gentle grin, assuring her she was fine. Dumbledore clapped his hands and released everyone to go back to their dwellings and Charlotte sighed in relief, and excused herself from Sirius who nodded and greeted James and Lily a bit more properly. On her way out she had bumped into Peter who looked absolutely frightened at the little touch. He fell down in a heap and she immediately went down to help her but he had bolted off the ground so fast, she didn't even have a chance to apologize.<p>

"Weird kid, that one." A silky voice exclaimed from the corner of the room. She stood up steadily greeting the stranger with cautious eyes.  
>"Edward Donahue."<p>

"In the flesh," he smirked, twirling from his spot as to show her his expensive clothes and how successful he'd gotten in such a short time.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius' voiced aloud. Charlotte hadn't even noticed Sirius as she was too busy drilling suspicious stares into Edward's body.

"Don't get too excited Black," Charlotte blinked, surprised how he could have such a charismatic voice in a second and bounce to a tone full of poison and spite.

"What business do you have here," James cut in, proudly thrusting his chest out like a true Gryffindor.

"Is it too much trouble to come here to check up on Charlotte? I was promoted to the Minister's secretary and she's currently having a conversation with Dumbledore, so I thought I'd pay Charlotte a visit."

"Don't you dare speak her name. You may have fooled the Ministry, the Order, and Dumbledore, but I don't believe you one bit." Sirius snarled. Charlotte set a gentle hand on her boyfriend's arm and he looked down at her before biting his lip and nodding his head, agreeing to be a bit more civil. Edward seemed to be bored of Sirius' accusation and lazily leaned against the wall, surveying his nails. She could feel him gripping his wand under his cloak and she shook her head firmly, to which Sirius growled lowly.

"How have you been, Edward." Donahue and Sirius were shocked by her passive question and gaped at her. Edward recovered faster from the shock and smiled gleefully.

"I've been great, Charlotte. I see you've grown more gorgeous than the last time I've seen you. How is it that as the years go by, you stay youthful and vibrant?" Charlotte actually blushed a bit at that comment and turned her head away, clearing her throat.

"Don't try anything there, Edward." She muttered. Edward laughed smoothly and conjured a glass of wine, to which Sirius rolled his grey eyes. Pureblood.  
>"James, what's all this screaming for?" Lily whined when she walked out of the room, the Longbottoms following close behind. Lily froze when she saw Edward and walked closer to her husband, to which he gratefully wrapped his arms around as a sign of protection. Frank did the same to his precious wife and Sirius definitely wrapped Charlotte into his arms. Edward surveyed the three couples and snorted<p>

"What a package."

"Sod off, Donahue." Frank said, causing everyone to stare back at the usually passive man. Alice grinned like an idiot and set a hand on her stomach. Edward took in the motion and eyed the two pregnant women, making James and Frank feel very uncomfortable.

"My, my. Congratulations you two. Many wishes for a healthy baby. How far along? 7 months?" Edward guessed, sipping his wine casually. The two women glanced at each other and bit their lips.

"8 Months actually," Alice broke, when Edward's eyes lingered on her longer than the redhead's.

"Ah, 8 months for the both of you? Well, I guess we have us a pair of July babies." Edward grinned. Charlotte could've sworn she saw something flicker in the depths of her once betrothed's black eyes and felt a light shiver rack her body from left to right. However, it wasn't only her who felt the slight disturbance as all three couples felt a small chill.

"Donahue," a very esteemed and crisp voice rang out. Charlotte recognized it as the Minister's, Millicent Bagnold. Edward peered his head over his right shoulder and sighed, snapping his fingers making the wine vanish.

"Well, I've got to run. Many congratulations again, and Charlotte." She felt Sirius' hand tighten around her waist and she looked up expectedly.

"It really was nice catching up with you. I'm glad to see you're safe from harm's way, what with that bloke behind you." Edward tried to joke, but no one found it funny. He waved his hand at the sudden awkward atmosphere and smiled softly at Charlotte once more before following the Minister out.

* * *

><p><strong>July 27<strong>**th****, 1980**

"How are you holding up Alice? Lily?" Charlotte asked when she had walked into the Longbottoms' residence, shrugging off her cloak as the intense summer heat wave had caught up with her.

"We're fine-" they heard a horrible retching sound and Charlotte cringed a bit while Lily shook her head.

"Well, one of us is fine." Charlotte shook her head, her black ringlets flying around her face freely.

"How was your mission, Char?"

"Dreadful. We still haven't gotten any clue as to where Damarcus might be."

"Who'd you go with?"

"With Sirius and Peter. They told me to report back first after Fabian had sent us a patronus saying how he needed help."

"Ouch. So you went on two missions today?" The young Striker sighed heavily once more and sank onto Alice's couch, moaning in pain.

"Peter and Sirius just had a mission in obtaining information of a Death Eater, last seen in Wales. Fabian told us how he needed me because he thought he had a lead in the Damarcus case."

"He's been relying on you an awful lot," Lily mused, pushing a plate of cookies in Charlotte's direction. She refused politely and nodded.

"I know. I think he's using me as bait to lure him out,"

"Oh, you know Fabian would never do that." Frank grinned, walking down the stairs with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"How is she, Frank?" Lily asked immediately.

"She's alright. Fell asleep right after she threw up her entire breakfast."

"It's a blessing and a curse," Lily sighed, relating to Alice empathetically. Charlotte laughed once more and watched the sun slowly set, awaiting her boyfriend to return.

"Is James coming soon?" Lily asked Frank Longbottom. Frank pondered on this for a second and nodded, recalling James' message that he would pick up Lily soon.

"I think Sirius is coming too," Charlotte nodded and closed her eyes. Ever since that incident with Donahue again, Sirius had gotten extremely jealous. They had another row, Sirius assuming she was having some secret meetings with her ex fiancée and she had hit him for not trusting her. Soon after they had both apologized and made it up by a round of amazing sex. Her legs were still sore and the fact she just came back from two rather disappointing and tiring missions, she wasn't in the cheeriest of moods.

"Hello! Where is my beautiful Charlotte!" Speak of the devil. James walked in after Sirius and hugged his wife lovingly around the waist.

"How have you been sugarplum?" Sirius asked rubbing his nose against Charlotte's affectionately.

"Oh, shut up." He grinned and pecked her on the lips. Frank suddenly felt very lonely and realized he had missed his wife and went up to tell her of the new guests occupying her house. The Potters, Sirius, and Charlotte chatted animatedly, until they heard a loud "WHAT," and the loud thumps on the stairs.

"Frank, what's up?" Sirius hollered after the suddenly sweating man.

"Alice! H-her water broke! I have to go to the hospital now!" he screamed, holding Alice in his arms close. And with that he had disapparated and left the four in the room.

"Should we go?"

"Maybe in a little while." Charlotte suggested. The four decided to sit back down on the couch when Lily's green eyes widened in horror and she turned to James.

"J-James…darling. I think my water broke too…"

* * *

><p><strong>July 31<strong>**st,**** 1980**

Time seemed to pass at an extraordinarily slow pace. Charlotte rocked back and forth in her chair, feeling a bit claustrophobic in the very white hospital. She saw Sirius elegantly walking over, two coffee cups in his hands and the keys to his motorcycle dancing on his thumb.

"Hey babe." She looked up at him and nodded, acknowledging his presence. Sirius handed her the coffee and she took it gratefully, putting the hot drink to her supple lips carefully.

"Where are Remus and Peter?"  
>"They're going to come a bit later than expected. They had a mission earlier and haven't returned yet." Sirius nodded and sat beside her, gripping her hand.<p>

"She'll be fine," Charlotte sighed deeply and nodded her head, leaning into her boyfriend.

"Can you believe it? Lily's having a baby,"

"I can't. I also can't believe Alice had hers 8 hours ago."

"I know…Little Neville Longbottom. Have you seen him, Sirius? Biggest cheeks I've seen on an infant!"

"Harry's fellow Marauder. I love it," Sirius stated, pride running from his core.

"She's been here 5 days ago, why can't they just cut Harry out!" Charlotte moaned in frustration. She couldn't bear the thought of Lily being in so much pain before actually delivering the baby..

"Harry's a premature baby. We didn't expect this," Sirius reasoned, gently stroking her arm. She sighed and leaned in close, smelling Siriu's after shave and felt at peace for once during these past 5 days, but was quickly pulled out of this serene trance when the large hospital clock rang 12 times, signaling everyone it was midnight. A sudden shrill erupted from behind one of the patient's doors and Charlotte turned to Sirius with a sorrow expression.

"I hope, she's holding up alright…"

"Lily's a strong girl. She can do it," Sirius ushered, calming her down instantly. The two lay there on the couch, awaiting their godson, when at last, after 8 hours of staying awake a nurse strolled out of the room. She was in a merry mood and greeted the couple, as the new sunlight danced playfully on their skin.

"Ms. Striker? Mr. Black?" The two stood up automatically, eyeing the nurse with a hard stare.

"Yes?"

"Please follow me. There's someone who wants to meet you," she replied happily. Sirius's arm had snaked itself between her waist and she gave him a wry smile before walking into the bright hospital bed. There, they spotted James rubbing his wife's hand, and there in Lily's arms was a small bundle, wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. Lily caught sight of her son's Godparents and weakly waved them over.

"Hello, you two. Have you guys been here all day?"

"All day, every day, for the past five days, Lils." Sirius muttered breathlessly as he eyed his Godson for the first time. Lily handed her baby over to James, who took him with the most loving and gentlest expression Charlotte had ever seen.

"Come here, you two. He doesn't bite…yet." James chuckled, large bags revealing themselves under his eyeballs whenever his mouth moved. He handed the small baby over to his best mate and Sirius awkwardly held the baby. Lily giggled at the sight, but smiled broadly when she saw Sirius' stony expression melt away as a grand smile replaced his dumbstruck expression.

"So you're little Harry, huh? You do look a lot like your father. Almost a carbon copy, although I reckon you'll be a bit more better looking like your uncle Sirius." James snorted and Sirius laughed, rocking the baby back and forth. Charlotte timidly walked over to Sirius, first hugging Lily around the shoulders.

"Congratulations. Lily." Lily patted her back and pushed her gently towards the infant. Sirius reluctantly handed her Godson over to her and smiled broadly when he saw Charlotte naturally holding Harry as if he was her own. She brushed away some strands of his jet black hair away from his head and lightly traced a finger over his forehead, a cute button nose, his little lips, and rested at his chin.

"Harry. Oh, Harry. You're so beautiful," a lone tear had slipped from the corner of her eye and landed on his forehead. She quickly wiped it off, which caused Harry to open his eyes tiredly. Charlotte gasped as she was greeted by two large emerald globes.

"O-Oh Lily. Look at him, he's so beautiful." Lily smiled and James pecked his wife on the forehead. Harry reached out a tiny hand, almost the size of Charlotte's finger, and curiously touched her face. She felt all the frustration, anxiety, and anger pouring out from her at his gentle touch and held him closer.

"Harry. I'm Charlotte. I'm your Godmother, I'm sure your mother will tell you how amazing I am soon. When you grow up, you should also apologize to her for causing her so much pain. It was very annoying to hear,"

"Hey!" Lily protested. Charlotte giggled softly, her soft breath brushing his ebony hair back.

"Harry. You've already met Sirius. He's your Godfather." She whispered to the baby. Harry looked up questioningly, obviously not taking in any of the new information he was being revealed to and continued to explore her face.

"I love you too much already," she muttered, giggling when he lightly smacked her nose.

"Hahah, hear that Padfoot? Looks like you've got some competition." It was Sirius' turn to snort and he walked over watching his girlfriend and his Godson interact. It was just so natural, and Sirius felt a warm churning in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why but he couldn't look away from what he deemed the most precious moment of his life. Sirius engulfed her and Harry into his arms, resting his structured face onto her shoulder and gently swayed her body to the side.

"Harry, you've captivated us. We should just steal you right now, and raise you as our own," Charlotte cooed, chuckling when she heard James mutter a _"over my dead body"._ Sirius was speechless and for the first time in his life, had nothing to say. She said _"our own"_. He wondered how it would be like if Harry was theirs. If Charlotte had said that to him a month ago, he would've gladly declined, seeing how miserable James was with a moody Lily, but now…it felt so natural, so right. He then realized why Charlotte had looked so beautiful at that opportune moment. In that moment she represented Sirius' ultimate dream. He knew now his dream was to settle down and have a baby of their own. He let Charlotte walk over to Harry's actual parents and give them their baby back, giggling at Harry's doe like eyes. Sirius' mouth seemed to have moved by itself without registering the words to his mind, when he uttered the next sentence that would ultimately change the life of two people.

"Charlotte. Let's have our own baby."


	61. Chapter 61: Letting Go

The hospital room used to be cheery and light, with the announcement of Harry Potter's birth, but it quickly died down and turned awkward at Sirius' question.

"_Charlotte. Let's have our own baby."  
><em>That was the last thing she heard before her body became rigid from shock.

"W-what?" She asked incredulously, thinking that her mind was playing a dirty little prank on her and Sirius hadn't said that at all. Sirius still looked determined as he did when he popped the question, but everyone was aware of his sudden gloomy attitude. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, debating whether or not to repeat it or say _"just kidding, babe." _But he couldn't say the latter, because he wasn't joking.

"Charlotte. I want to have a baby with you. Only with you. We could be the perfect family, and make Harry someone to play with…maybe two! What do you say?" She was then shocked beyond reality.

"Sirius…I-" Sirius had already built himself up for the rejection and gave her a broken smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Save it. Sorry, Charlotte…It was a stupid question-" Sirius then stopped talking when he saw thick tears trickling down her porcelain face. He instinctively walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her, wanting her to cease crying.

"Baby, don't cry. I-"

"Sirius! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Sirius pulled back, confused at her sudden declaration and stared at her as a wide grin broke out.

"Charlotte, what-"

"She said yes, you idiot!" Lily exclaimed, gently rocking Harry back and forth. Everything then started to click in Sirius' mind. Charlotte said yes…she wanted a baby with him just as much as he wanted one with her.

"Charlotte…do you really mean it?"

"Sirius, of course I do. I love you so much," he pulled her in for another hug and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"You've made me so happy."

"Great now, you two just need to get married," James added cheekily, grinning at Lily.

"Already ahead of you Prongs," Sirius whispered more to himself than to anyone and reached into the back pocket on his black jeans, drawing out a small box. Charlotte felt her heart stop for a second and staggered backwards, sitting down on Lily's hospital bed. Sirius sighed again and proceeded to get down on one knee, holding out the box to his girlfriend. After many years of persuading himself he wasn't the type to settle down, Sirius chuckled to himself finding him in the exact opposite situation. He opened his eyes and looked into the honey eyes he always dreamed of; the eyes he couldn't live without. Sirius noticed how glassy they were and knew she would start crying in a matter of mere seconds.

"Charlotte Striker," she didn't respond and instead sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the bed sheets vigorously, almost telling him silently to hurry up.

"Will you marry me?" Sirius asked at last, opening the small box. Charlotte gasped and her eyes widened to the size of plates when she eyed the ring resting happily against a plush cloth. The ring wasn't as extravagant as Lily's, in fact, it was very simple. She could see it didn't have a giant diamond on it, but had several diamonds indented into the simple silver ring. Rendered speechless, she just nodded and Sirius slipped the ring onto her finger, glowing when he found out it fit her perfectly. She raised her ring finger to her face, studying the small bit of metal adoringly. Sirius laughed at her reaction and reached into his own pocket pulling out a similar ring and handing it to her. She picked it up, tears almost pouring out, and slid it through his lean finger.

"We're…engaged,"

"Yes baby. We are," Sirius grinned, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around the room. Lily and James glanced at each other and broke out into large smiles, while young Harry yawned and shut his tiny eyelids.

"So when is the actual wedding?" An all too kind and familiar voice asked from the door.

"Remus!" Charlotte exclaimed, waking Harry back up who then struggled in Lily's arms. The mangled boy smiled and gave Sirius and Charlotte a giant hug, his brown eyes softening at the sight of the two.

"Congratulations," Sirius clapped hands with Remus in a brotherly fashion and smiled. Remus nodded at everyone in the room and finally noticed Harry.

"Is that Harry James Potter?" James' smile was so wide, Charlotte was afraid he'd tear his face.

"It is. He's beautiful, isn't he Moony?" Remus nodded and walked over to Lily, congratulating her as well, and gently picked up his best friend's offspring.

"Hullo, Harry. I'm Remus Lupin." Harry smacked Remus in the face and everyone laughed. Remus chuckled as well and handed him back to his mother.

"Moony, where's Peter?" James suddenly asked, frowning at the lack of the 4th marauder.

"After Peter's mission he slept like a log. I thought it was best for him to get a good night's rest."

"Pete's never around anymore." James sighed, wishing his other friend was here to revel in this happy occasion.

"At least he's taking his missions seriously now," Remus added, proud of the mousy Marauder.

"I wish you guys were a bit nicer to him though. Poor guy always looks like he's about to wet himself," Charlotte sighed, eyeing Sirius, who in return just shrugged.

"Hey, c'mon. Enough talk about Peter. We're engaged!" Sirius said, grinning widely. Charlotte seemed to forget about Peter in an instant and smiled too.

"So when are we going to get married?"

"Don't know. But who cares. As long as we're together, I'm happy." And with that Sirius claimed her lips for the first time as an engaged couple, which caused everyone in the room to roll their eyes. Harry's sudden cry, signaling he was hungry, finally kicked everyone out of the room as Lily proceeded to feed her baby.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte, it's gorgeous!" Alice screeched.<br>"Congratulations to you!" Marlene squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Just think of all the cute babies running around! Baby Potters and Baby Blacks!" Dorcas Meadows laughed, patting Charlotte on the back.

"Oh shut up all of you!" She giggled along with the rest of the female members of the Order.

"Engaged?" A strained voice asked from the doorframe. The girls turned to the source and Charlotte found herself staring into two sad blue orbs.

"Yes. I'm engaged." William shifted from his position and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, nodding slowly. She could tell he was sad, but he seemed to be a bit more mortified than depressed.

"G-Good for you then. With Black?"

"Yes. I'm engaged to Sirius."

"Hm…So. When's the wedding?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just trying to make conversation,"

"We haven't set a date yet," William nodded again and the girls excused themselves and Alice threw her friend a look saying that she would keep a close eye on the current situation.

"Congratulations, Charlotte." To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Her ex-boyfriend, arch nemesis to Sirius Black, was being so calm about the whole ordeal she just had to question him.

"Aren't you mad?" She asked not to incite him, but because she was genuinely confused. He drew in a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Look. I've been such a shitty person lately. But after being in the Order and under Moody's watch, I've come to understand just how important being an auror is and how useless the Ministry was. I'm sorry for abandoning you that time…I did it because I was scared and I valued my life over yours. That was wrong of me, and all I ask of you now is your forgiveness." Charlotte smiled and nodded.

"I forgive you."

"That easily? After all the shit I've put you through?"

"All I've ever wanted from you was an apology. That was very brave of you, William." She reassured softly.

"So…F-Friends?" She nodded again, accepting his offer.

"Friends." William's heart suddenly felt very light and he marveled at the thought of how calm he was being. He just found out his ex-girlfriend, to whom he still held very strong feelings for, was engaged to the most unpleasant person he could think of. However, he wasn't mad. No, in fact he was relieved. For the first time in his rivalry with Sirius Black, he finally admitted to himself Sirius' ultimate victory. William knew he could never make Charlotte smile like that. Make her glow like that. She was truly happy with Sirius; happier she's been than with William. It did slightly hurt, but now William understood he never loved her because he was too manipulated by his blind jealously and never gave her a chance. Sighing heavily, he turned to Charlotte.

"I really am happy for you, Charlotte. It's clear now who you've always belonged with." She looked up at him and judging by the look in his eyes and the sincerity of his voice, she comprehended William's feelings. They were now friends who shared mutual sentiments.

"Thank you, William. This is nice, being friends with you." He nodded and showed her a true smile from his heart as he realized this was their final moment together before he let her go enjoy her new life with Sirius.

"We should catch lunch soon. I still have a few of your things and your house elf, Nelly, would gladly leave me to be with you again."

"Thank you,"


	62. Chapter 62: The Hunt Begins

**3 Months Later: October 1980**

"Harry! You're so big now!" Charlotte crooned over the chubby toddler, holding him in the air. Harry's green eyes sparkled and he giggled joyously when his godmother brought him into her arms. Sirius watched from the Potters' kitchen, ignoring James' ranting about the latest Quidditch game. Lily, however, caught Sirius' longing stares and put a friendly hand on his arm. Sirius was shocked at the gesture and jumped a mile, glaring at Lily's pleasant face.

"Don't worry, Sirius. Soon, that'll be Charlotte with your baby."

"My baby." Sirius repeated, a wide grin breaking out on his face.

"Hey are you listening to me!" James exclaimed from the side, a bit peeved Sirius didn't listen at all to his ranting.

"Sorry, Prongs." Sirius grinned sheepishly. James sighed and sat down the opposite chair as he too watched Charlotte with Harry.

"She's a natural. Harry always cries so loudly whenever she lets go of him."

"So, Padfoot. The wedding. Please let Lily and I take care of it,"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. You two have enough to worry about-"

"Please. This is the least we can do since you two planned ours." Lily smiled, all her white teeth glistening in two straight rows. Sirius knew there was no arguing with the two and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks guys. You really don't have to though, but Charlotte would really appreciate it,"

"Of course. We're mates for life!" James laughed happily. Sirius turned to his best mate and his wife, and truly thanked the heavens for blessing him with these people.

"Harry, ow!" Charlotte's angelic laughter floated into Sirius' ears and he turned around to see his godson, playfully pulling her long hair. Lily rushed over and pulled her toddler off her best friend, apologizing on Harry's behalf. Charlotte simply shook her head and pecked Harry on the nose, gently rubbing his forehead. Harry gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and she laughed again.

"Harry. You're turning into Sirius more than James!"

"Hey!" The two said people protested.

"Well, we should get going now," Sirius announced, giving James and Lily a loose hug as well as kissing his godson's forehead. Charlotte nodded and made her way to her boyfriend, when an uncomfortable tightening happened in her gut. She instinctively placed a hand over her mouth when she felt her lunch coming up her throat. She pushed past Sirius and made it to the bathroom in time, vomiting in the toilet. Sirius had followed after her and held her hair back, rubbing her back softly.

"Honey, are you alright?" She didn't respond and instead threw up again, groaning afterwards.

"Fuck, what did I eat?" she moaned, vomiting once more.

"Charlotte…did you by any chance, miss your period?" Sirius asked cautiously, holding her hair back up, just in case she was going to throw up again. Charlotte froze and she held the toilet's exterior firmly, afraid she might fall.

"Yes."

"Since when?"  
>"I…I actually didn't have it last month either. Oh…Oh my God. Are we pregnant?" she questioned, realization finally dawning upon her. Sirius' eyes lit up and he felt his heart beat accelerating.<p>

"I think we are, baby. I think we are." Tears rolled down her face and she got up steadily leaning into her fiancé. Sirius led her to the sink and helped her wash up before escorting her back to the kitchen, a wide smile resting peacefully on his face.

"We have a little Charlotte or a little Sirius on our hands." Lily and James understood immediately and they stood up abruptly.

"You're pregnant?"

"I think. I've missed my period two months ago and I've been throwing up,"

"Wait, wait! We don't know for sure yet! Charlotte, here," Lily said whipping her wand and summoning a small pink box. It landed in the brunette's hands and she looked up confused.

"What's this?"

"A pregnancy test! Charlotte go inside the bathroom and pee on it. When it shows one stripe that means you're not pregnant but if it shows two, you are."

"Are those things accurate?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded and pushed Charlotte back into the bathroom.

"Results should take about a minute." And with that Charlotte walked inside to find out the answer that could ultimately change her life.

Charlotte walked outside back into the room in an almost dreamy state. Sirius, James, and Lily immediately crowded around her.

"Two stripes," Charlotte breathed. Lily gasped and hugged her friend. Sirius stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Sirius could not comprehend she was pregnant…pregnant with his baby. James also congratulated the brunette and sent her off to Sirius. Sirius gulped and stood back in a more proper position.

"Charlotte…"

"Sirius. I'm pregnant. I…I can't believe it." She covered her mouth with a loose hand and choked back oncoming tears.

"This is a dream, darling," Sirius whispered, bending down to her stomach and lightly kissing her naval. She ran a nervous hand through her lover's hair and bit her lip back, in order to prevent larger tears to leak out.  
><em>"I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant" <em>Charlotte repeated in her head, almost like it was her new mantra. She unexpectedly let out a loud cry, her tears ignoring her brain and running down her ivory cheeks. Sirius got off from his knees and landed on his feet, hovering over his fiancé, thrilled at the thought that his baby was maturing right now.

"I love you, Charlotte." She nodded happily and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Months Later: February 1980<br>**Sirius walked into his flat with groceries in one hand and a pile of documents in his other hand. He groaned and placed everything on the counter and glanced at the clock. It was close to 11:00 P.M. and he looked over at the kitchen table, feeling guilty in an instant. Charlotte had prepared dinner for him, and he closed his eyes, hating himself. Here she was, working her hands off to cook him a perfect dinner and he gets hauled back for another mission, not even telling her he was coming home late. Sirius waved his wand and the documents flew to his desk while the groceries placed themselves in the proper cupboards, shelves, and the fridge.

"Charlotte?" he called out loud, probably guessing she was sleeping.

"Sirius?" he heard her call back as her figure walked down the stairs. Sirius eyed her beautiful figure and his eyes landed on her protruding stomach. She was about 5 months pregnant and looked even more radiant than she did back at school.

"You didn't go to sleep?" She shook her tired head, black curls floating around her face gracefully.

"I was waiting for you,"

"You didn't have to!" She shook her head once more and reached the bottom of the stairs, kissing her fiancé on the cheek.

"You should've just went to sleep,"

"Nonsense. What kind of person would I be if I didn't wait for my fiancé!" She laughed. With a wave of her hand, the lights turned on and she ushered Sirius to go change.

"Go, I'll have dinner ready," He nodded and turned on his heel to leave, but not without grazing his hand lovingly across her stomach.

"You're beautiful." Rolling her honey eyes, she pushed him back to his room.

"Go, change. I'll eat with you," he smirked and kissed her cheek, finally making his way to the bathroom for a clean shave, warm shower, and a change of clothes. As he walked up towards his room, Charlotte's house elf, Nelly, clambered through her master's bedroom carrying a very heavy stack of towels. Nelly didn't see Sirius and crashed into his leg, the towels flying around them like confetti. Nelly whimpered and looked up at her new master, trembling all the while. She expected a nasty remark or a firm slap, from the young Black as she was well aware what happened in the Black household, severing house elves' heads and mounting them up against the wall like trophies. Nelly had shared her concerns with Charlotte but the young brunette assured her Sirius was nothing like that and he was a kind and gentle soul and wouldn't ostracize her like William Hallsworth.

"Hey, you okay?" Nelly heard a gentle voice beckoning towards her. He held out a hand for her and the old House Elf shivered in fear, backing away and bowing her head, frantically picking up the towels.

"I-I'm so sorry Master Black! Nelly didn't mean to! Nelly is very sorry!" She cried, her bat like ears dropping down her face. Sirius stared down at the House elf, surprised to see how polite and shy she was opposite to the elf he grew up with as a boy. He mentally cringed at the thought of Kreacher and shook his head, lightly patting her head.

"No need to apologize. Here," Sirius said in a very kind voice, picking the towels up from her arms easily. Nelly flushed and shook her head rapidly.

"Please Master Black! Nelly will take care of everything! Nelly is so so so sorry!" Sirius chuckled as he found the female elf quite adorable and stole all the towels she recently gathered and threw her a charming smile.

"Don't worry about anything, Nelly. You work too hard!" He chuckled a bit louder, gently rubbing her head. She looked up, completely stunned at the kindness of her new master. She didn't know anyone other than Charlotte Striker could be this gentle and good. She tried to tell Sirius he really shouldn't worry about the towels but he waved his hand lazily and walked into the bathroom, effortlessly putting all the towels on the top shelf. While Nelly still stood at her spot, winded, Charlotte had secretly smiled, watching the whole scene and rubbing her stomach.  
>"Your father's a good man,"<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius lazily strolled into the kitchen, drying his hair with the loose towel hanging around his shoulders. He had passed by Nelly again and smiled at her but she just blushed, bowed her head, and fled the room before Sirius could blink. His frown lifted from his face, however, when he saw his fiancé standing over the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. He peered over at the table and took in the grand smell, eyeing the Sheppard's pie, Italian sausage with herbs, and baked potatoes. Charlotte flipped her long hair back and that averted Sirius' attention back to his beautiful girl, silently making his way towards her. He silently wrapped his arms around her plumper waist and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. She jumped from fright and dropped the sponge making the water splash around her face.<p>

"Sirius! Oh my God!" she said, extremely frustrated and shocked at the moment. Sirius cackled and left feathery kisses on her neck.

"Sorry. You're irresistible."

"Thanks," she muttered dryly, cleaning her hands of the soap.

"C'mon. What are you doing washing the dishes now when you're going to clean them again later. Besides, you have all day to do the cleaning" She lightly smacked him across his chest and rolled her eyes.

"Sexist pig!"

"Kidding, love," He muttered against her skin, walking her over to the table and finally enjoying the food Charlotte had prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later: February 1980<strong>

"I would like to announce the existence of Vivienne Rose Black!" Sirius screamed, bouncing into Remus' flat, that one chilly afternoon. James, Lily, Remus, Alice, Frank, and Peter looked up, shocked at the sudden shrill. Charlotte followed after her fiancé, smiling just as widely like Sirius, while he shoved the first scan of his daughter in his friends' faces. Lily held onto the image and smiled, softly grazing her fingers over Vivienne's head.  
>"She's beautiful already. Congratulations to you both," Sirius plucked the image of his daughter away from the redhead's grasp and paced around the room, grinning like an idiot.<p>

"Shame. Guess Harry and Neville will be the only Marauders." James sighed dramatically.

"Who says Viv can't be a Marauder? Hell, she takes after me, you know."

"Harry" Lily sounded. "Vivienne" Charlotte said at the same time. "Will NOT be Marauders." Lily and Charlotte finished in sync. The boys pouted and Frank shook his head, peering over his wife's shoulders to eye Neville and Harry playing.

"What if Harry ends up dating Vivienne?" Remus chuckled. Charlotte, James and Lily glanced at each other, surprisingly liking the idea.

"We'll be in-laws!" James announced beaming at Sirius. Sirius however, had a sour look on his face and shook his head.

"My daughter isn't even born yet, and we're arranging her marriage? Besides, Vivienne can only start dating after she finishes school." Sirius muttered darkly, not really liking the idea of having his daughter deal with boys just yet.

"That's hardly fair, darling. You started shagging when you were flipping 13!" Charlotte said, patting her stomach.  
>"Exactly! Do you want our little girl to get involved with guys like myself?" Everyone chuckled at that.<p>

"I do see your point. Maybe we should send her to a nunnery?" Charlotte teased.

"Maybe," her fiancé mumbled kind of liking that suggestion.

"So, Peter. It's been quite a long time since I've seen you! How are you?" Charlotte asked the timid boy to her right. Peter jumped a mile at being addressed and he nervously turned to her, a weak smile playing his lips.

"I've been…awesome."

"Mate, you alright? You look like you're about to be sick," Sirius also questioned.  
><em>You would too if you had the Dark Lord breathing down your throat every bloody five seconds, <em>Peter darkly thought to himself, but quickly put up his façade, placing his hands in front of his face, defensively.

"Ah…I'm nervous."

"About what?" Remus inquired.

"U…Uh. I…I…." Peter stuttered feeling his left arm twist in pain as he remembered he had a meeting today.  
>"Hold up! You have a date don't you?" James guffawed. Peter immediately nodded, desperate for a good excuse.<p>

"Y-yeah! I have a dinner with…a friend today." Peter snorted to himself. If that was just the case.

"Anyone we know?" Remus pined, suddenly interested in Peter's love life, as Peter usually kept these things to himself.

"Er…No. I met her…at a club, few nights ago. A nice girl by the name of Jackie Hassler."

"Sounds like fun. So what are you guys going to do? Go dig in the trash for nice rotten pieces of cheese?" Peter glared at Sirius, wanting to tell him he could have the haughty Black killed in mere seconds.

"Sirius. That's cruel," Charlotte frowned.

"Haha only teasing you, Pete. So really, what are you guys going to do?" Peter shrugged, his Dark Mark searing into his veins. Everyone eyed the stringy man again, and for once Peter actually wished someone would notice his recent departures and actually take heed of what he was doing. He had been captured by Death Eaters a few months back, and instead of killing him, Voldemort thought him useful in destroying the members of the Order. Being the cowardly rat he was, he couldn't deny the Dark Lord and agreed to help him in the downfall of his closest friends. When Peter looked back up to his fellow comrades, he was horrified to find everyone focus their attention back to Sirius and Charlotte's baby. Was he really that worthless? Was he that useless, no one had cared enough to ask him what he was doing while they went on extravagant dinners? Anger surged through his veins every time someone uttered the name, Vivienne Rose Black. He didn't give a _damn_ about Vivenne _bloody _Black. In fact, he already hated the little vermin as it gained the attention of his _friends_ far faster than himself. Peter clenched his fists and felt jealously coursing through his body. He had refused information to Voldemort himself for the past year, trying his very best to block out any memory that involved his friends in efforts of saving them. He had endured many Cruciatus curses and a plethora of other nasty curses to protect his friends. Peter had suffered through this alone and they couldn't even give him a scrap of their time to notice how much he was deteriorating. As the laughter of his _friends_ flew through his ears, he decided he had enough and roughly stood up, exiting the room. Peter had stayed behind the door, hoping someone would notice his absence, but only talk about Vivienne Black could be heard. He had had enough.

* * *

><p>"Ah, well if isn't <em>Wormtail.<em>" A sick, crisp voice had sounded from the edge of the dreary room. Peter pulled up his sleeve and bowed at the presence of the Dark Lord himself. Peter looked up to see a handsome, pale face smirking and deep red eyes staring back at him. Peter quivered in fear and he gulped at the sight of Lord Voldemort.

"What do I owe this pleasure," The Lord voiced dryly, a slight hiss at the end of his words.

"My Lord…I am ready to present you with information." Voldemort sat up a bit straighter and he called forth Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolphus to his side. The two Death Eaters bowed at his feet and Voldemort merely waved a lazy finger in Peter's direction.

"Crucio!" The couple laughed as Peter writhed on the floor, watching him happily when he sank his nails into the floorboards. After the Lestranges' attack, the six or seven Death Eaters around the room chuckled at the sight of the portly man, crying heavily.

"You're not going to provide me with fake information again are you? It is quite annoying,"

"N-No. No my Lord…I am ready to present you with anything you want…"

"Your friends dump you?" Bellatrix chortled, a wicked cackle exiting her wind pipes at the absurdity of her question.

"They're not my friends…" Peter whispered.

"What is it you wish to present?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"You were looking for children born this July, correct my Lord?" Voldemort frowned and nodded slowly, uncrossing his legs from the arm rest.

"Who are they, Pettigrew." Peter took in a deep breath and thought of Lily, James, Alice, and Frank.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." The room turned silent, all eyes on the pondering Lord.

"Harry Potter…is a half-blood correct?" Peter nodded shamelessly, grinning a bit when he saw the Lord's pleased reaction.

"What about the Longbottom boy."

"Pureblood. His parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom are purebloods."

"Interesting…Lestranges." Voldemort called. Bellatrix and Rudulphus gathered at their Lord's feet, awaiting his demand.

"I want you two to keep a close eye on the Longbottoms. Kill their son if you'd like, but first gain information from them. Then dispose of them as you like."

"Yes, my Lord." The two responded instantly.

"Ah and take Crouch over there. He seems very proficient in the Cruciatus curse, much like yourself Bellatrix." Barty Crouch Jr. appeared in front of his Lord and kissed his robes.

"What of the Potter boy?" Lucius Malfoy's smooth voice broke through the air.

"Ah Lucius. Don't you worry about that. I will take care of that personally." Lucius nodded and sank back into his seat. Voldemort then turned to Peter's hunched over body and smiled evilly.

"You have done well, Peter Pettigrew. In return for such valuable information, we will not kill you," some Death Eaters laughed at that.

"You may go, unless you have other information you'd like to share." Peter's jaw clenched as he thought back to Sirius and how cruel he had been. As Peter opened his mouth, Charlotte's kind smile flashed by in his mind and he retracted a bit. Voldemort frowned at that and aimed another hex towards him.

"Please do share."

"Sirius Black and Charlotte Striker."  
>"What about them," another voice interrupted from the sidelines. Peter turned to see himself staring back at a black haired male.<p>

"They're engaged." The said black haired Death Eater stiffened in his seat and glared at the mousy man.

"Engaged?" Peter suddenly grinned, showing off his misshapen teeth.

"And Charlotte Striker is currently pregnant with Sirius Black's baby."


	63. Chapter 63: Traitorous Misfortune

**March 1980**

The three women stood, respectively against their beaus, shock and fear striking over their faces as Albus Dumbledore delivered the rather grim news.

"I'm sorry. You three will have to go into hiding as soon as possible. The Order must protect you, especially after what happened to Ms. Marlene and the McKinnon family." Charlotte dug her face into Sirius' chest and sobbed quietly. Over the past few months she and Marlene had gotten rather close and almost fainted when she heard the news of how she and her whole family had been wiped out in a span of 6 hours. It was still much too early to think of Marlene and Sirius found himself lightly patting her back.

"I understand why Charlotte must go into hiding…but why us?" Lily asked, glancing over at Alice. Dumbledore heaved a great sigh and repositioned his glasses.

"An inside source has informed me of a certain prophecy which involves one of your boys. Neville and Harry are in mortal danger," Lily and Alice gasped.  
>"What could he possibly want with two toddlers who aren't even one yet?" James shouted, not wanting to believe any of it.<p>

"The Prophecy, James. I am not well aware of it yet as well, but it would be the wiser choice to protect you all. Especially you, Charlotte." She looked up at her aged professor and sniffed, running a hand over her big stomach.

"Albus…What would he possibly want with my baby?"

"It isn't Voldemort who you should be concerned about," Fabian sounded, walking through the fireplace with his twin brother in tow.

"That's right Charlotte. You should be worried about your brother. Damarcus has begun to move out again." Gideon sighed, nodding his head at Charlotte and Sirius with a tired smile.

"The Prewett twins will escort you all to your new homes. Since Charlotte needs rest, we have arranged a place for you first. James and Frank, you two will know your new locations in a span of three days." Dumbledore said summoning the eagle shaped paperweight. The esteemed wizard turned to the red headed twins and nodded his head. At once, Fabian and Gideon waved their wands at the walls and the door, placing silent charms all around. When Dumbledore was sure the room was secure he turned to Sirius and Charlotte.

"Your new residence is on MugWump Lane, Number 435. I apologize for this whole ordeal, but we have removed everything from Sirius' flat and moved it to your new house. This paperweight is your portkey. I hope you two understand the severity of the situation." Sirius averted his eyes from Dumbledore's questioning glance and grazed his hand over his fiance's stomach.

"It's fine Albus. Actually, thank you. It's the right thing to keep Charlotte and Vivienne safe." Charlotte nodded, agreeing with his statement, and also thanked Dumbledore and the twins.

"I'm glad you understand. Fabian and Gideon will take you there now. Stay safe you two," Dumbledore finished nodding his head civilly to the other two couples as well. Sirius and Charlotte held each other a bit more closely and walked over to the twins.

"Charlotte!" Lily exclaimed, which made the brunette turn around instantly. Lily wrapped her arms around her best friend tightly, hiding her face in Charlotte's healthy hair.

"Please be careful." The brunette wrapped her arms around her closest friend as well and nodded softly.

"You too. We'll all be safe soon. Don't worry, Lily."

"Charlotte," Fabian spoke gently, ushering her to walk towards him. The girls released themselves and Charlotte smiled sadly at her friends, before walking into Sirius' arms bidding her dear friends one final goodbye. She touched the paperweight and soon she was transported to her new home. James turned to Lily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Shit. At least Sirius and Charlotte are alright."

"James…This is happening so soon. Why did it have to be us?" Lily asked, shivering a bit.

"Hey, Lily. Don't worry. We'll make it, don't you worry." Alice coaxed, Frank kissing her forehead, nodding his head.

"They'll be safe. We will all be okay. Don't lose faith Lily." Although they all thought they were fine and secure, unknown to them, a dingy, fat rat poked his head out of the little hole in the wall. The rat had heard everything and sneered his little head, almost cackling in joy.

.

* * *

><p>Peter Pettigrew laughed to himself, kicking the snow on the dimly lit street. He finally had the upper hand. He was finally in charge. In a matter of a few weeks, Peter had already caused three couples turmoil. He was finally winning and he was going to succeed, as soon as he revealed the new information. Peter looked around the vicinity and quickly morphed into his animagus form when he was certain no one was around. The transformed Peter rapidly raced across the street, into a shabby house, sneaking underneath the floorboards and falling distastefully on the brick floor. At the impact, Peter had transformed back into a human and he scrambled for his wand.<p>

"No need, Pettigrew." Dolohav voiced, rounding the corner cleaning his left ear out with his pinky. Peter snarled a bit, disgusted. Dolohav lazily flicked his fingers and raised an arched eyebrow at the portly man.

"Well? You coming or what? Hurry your fat ass!" Peter glared at the Death Eater, but nevertheless, followed after him. Dolohav had led him into the main foyer, where a familiar face greeted Peter.

"Hmm? Pettigrew her again. My you've gotten a lot more talkative." Voldemort drawled slowly, moving his wand around skillfully in his hands as to make it look like it was dancing.

"My Lord. I have more information!" Peter squealed, hoping to be praised by the Dark Lord. After his first compliment, Peter strangely found it addicting, desiring to be praised over and over again. Perhaps it was his lack of affection as a boy or possibly because he was being flattered by the strongest contemporary wizard. Peter didn't know, but he was hooked.

"Come forth, Peter." Peter scurried forward and bowed his torso, kissing his Lord's robes.

"Dumbledore plans to move the Potters and the Longbottoms." Voldemort sat straighter and jeered at the plump Animagus.

"Where are they. Where are they?" Peter faltered and shook his head.

"My Lord. I have just gotten information that they are going to be removed from their current locations," Voldemort didn't respond but his eyes narrowed into red slits.

"So you're telling me that you have no idea where they are?" The Dark Lord questioned quietly. Peter shook his head again.

"N-No, my Lord. I just know they are going to be relocated…They haven't been given their new places yet-"

"Enough! Crucio!" Voldemort hissed in a very high pitch, aiming his wand directly at Peter. Peter immediately felt the curse in his veins and he let out a nasally scream, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. Peter screamed and shouted mercy, but Voldemort refused to close his eyes at the intensity of his curse. Peter thought he might have died. Shit, Peter wanted to die.

"M-My Lord! Please!" All the other Death Eaters cringed in their seats, unable to stand the man's disgusting shrills. Bellatrix was an exception as she started cackling and praising her Lord. With one heavy intake of breath, Voldemort released Peter of his curse and stared at the useless man scathingly.

"You have peeved me, _Peter._" Peter shivered and coughed, large puddles of blood falling on the rough floor.

"I…I am sorry."

"Do you have _any _useful things to tell us?" Bellatrix smirked, prodding his ribs with her heeled boot. Peter crawled away from her and stood up shakily, nodding his head.

"I-I-I might not know the location of the Potters and Longbottoms…but I do know of Sirius Black and Charlotte Striker." Voldemort snorted and waved his hand as a sign of dismissal. The same black haired man who seemed so shook up of the news that Sirius and Charlotte were engaged spoke up again, even more adamantly than the first time.

"Where."

"435 MugWump Lane." Peter responded robotically. The Black haired male stood up from his seat and walked over to the Dark Lord. Voldemort eyed his comrade evenly and stuck his chin up in the air, almost challenging the boy to speak to him.

"My Lord."

"What is it."

"Are we not going to do anything of Black and Striker? It'd be a shame to spread around blood traitor scum." Peter nodded his head instinctively. Voldemort seemed to consider his question and was going to answer but Bellatrix stood up from the seat placed besides the Dark Lord and slammed a heeled foot on the floor, a loud clunk ringing through the dreary room.

"Why do you care? You're probably off to see that sick little bitch aren't you?"

"Don't you dare, _Bella._" The man smirked. Bellatrix stormed over to him in a fury and stuck her wand out at him.

"You're going to betray us! I know you are!"

"Careful with that stick, _Bella._ Wouldn't want to accidentally poke my eyeballs out, right?" he jeered, smirking slightly.

"You don't even deserve to be here!"

"I am the Dark Lord's most trusted." He responded simply, pushing away her crooked wand with a slim, ringed finger.

"You son of a bitch! _I am the Dark Lord's most trusted!_"

"Lestrange!" Voldemort screamed. Bellatrix cowered in fear along with the other Death Eaters and he shot her a furious glare, before reaching out a hand for the male.

"Now, my friend. What is it you declare?" Most of the Death Eaters were shocked to see their Lord address one of his underlings as his friend. Bellatrix was livid and she wanted to scream and curse at the man, but her husband held her back, afraid the Dark Lord would kill her. The mysterious Death Eater bowed his head respectfully, and grabbed his Lord's hand.

"Allow me to dispose of them. They are filth and your glorious reign shouldn't harbor such trash."

"Do as you wish, my friend. I trust you will do well."

"Of course, my Lord. Have I ever disappointed you before?" The man asked kissing Marvolo Gaunt's ring. Voldemort seemed pleased with his answer and dismissed him before glaring at Bellatrix.

"Pettigrew." Peter looked up suddenly, surprised he wasn't forgotten and bowed.

"Y-Yes my Lord?"

"Find out the locations of the other two. Until then, you are all dismissed." Peter rushed out of the room and Bellatrix fawned over Voldemort, enraging her husband, while the black haired male stalked out of the room quietly, heading over to his new destination. The Death Eater lightly stroked the ring on his left thumb, smirking at the thought of seeing Charlotte Striker once more.

* * *

><p>"Honey, you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Sirius sighed once more, stabbing a particularly large piece of bacon. She laughed and sat across from her fiancé, stealing some eggs with her own fork.<p>

"I'll be fine. It's not like this is the first time."

"Yeah, but-" She chewed her eggs carefully, staring as how Sirius slowly dropped his fork and bit his upper lip. She placed her hand over his and nodded her head.

"Sirius. I'll be fine. You have a mission later so you should eat up." He nodded, muttering an 'alright' and resumed eating his breakfast. Nelly bounced happily into the room with clean laundry and smiled widely when she spotted her two masters.

"Master Sirius! Missus Charlotte!"

"Hey, Nelly!" Sirius exclaimed, patting the house elf's head. She looked up at him happily and bowed her head shyly. Charlotte smiled at the sight, amazed at how much Nelly had taken a liking to Sirius in just a span of a month, prior to her not even close to liking William even though she lived with him for two years.

"Hello, Nelly!" Charlotte smiled back, summoning a cup of tea.

"Missus Charlotte! Let Nelly, let Nelly! Missus Charlotte must watch her health! Young Missus Vivienne Rose must also be healthy!"The old house elf scolded, acting more like a nanny than a servant. Charlotte shook her head at the comparison. No, Nelly was always more like a nanny and never a servant, but above all she was her friend. Charlotte nodded and allowed Nelly to go and make her a fresh batch of English tea. Sirius sighed after he finished his breakfast and cleaned up after himself, ignoring Nelly's protests with a little smirk.

"Alright. I'm going to get to work now. If anything happens, go to the Order." Sirius said pecking her nose, slipping his hands into her shirt and running them over her stomach.

"God, honey. I fucking love you," he sighed again, not really wanting to leave her at home by herself. She giggled and pushed him out of the kitchen, waving goodbye.

"Hurry back, Sirius. I'll have meatloaf ready!"

"Honey. Sorry to tell you this, but your meatloaf sucks! Ask Nelly to make something." Sirius called walking out the door and waving his hand carelessly.

"You know what, just come back tomorrow." Charlotte rolled her eyes. She heard Sirius' bark like laughter as he disapparated, leaving Charlotte alone.

* * *

><p>Sirius lightly stepped on a twig and jumped from his spot, thrusting his wand out and looking around like a paranoid deer.<p>

"Black! Calm the fuck down! You're going to give away our position." Moody growled before hiding behind a tree. James clapped Sirius' back in a comforting manner and Remus threw him a quiet smile.

"Padfoot, calm down." Remus whispered. Sirius took in a deep breath, wiped the sweat off his brow, and nodded, walking behind a tree as well.

"I see some movement. So far I see three." Moody grumbled, alerting everyone of the recent Death Eaters who decided to come out of the pub.

"What do we do, Alastor?" James asked quietly.

"Dumbledore's told me that Lupin over there isn't too bad at binding spells."

"No, he's pretty good." James complimented. Remus chuckled lowly and whipped out his wand.

"Moody, are you sure there's only three?"

"Yeah. You three go on and when Lupin casts his spell, I'll come in with the body stunning curse. We want to do this as quickly as possible, as to not cause suspicion from other Death Eaters. Don't leave too many clues behind, Now go," Moody muttered, eyeing the Death Eaters. James eyed his two best friends and they all nodded making a run towards the three Death Eaters. James lowered his body in the tall grass and cast a charm which made ropes slide out from his wand and wrap around their legs. Before they could react, Sirius had cast a fog spell, in which Remus immediately cast the binding spell which had them all glued to each other. James cast another spell which made the ropes wrap around their mouths in which Moody shot a body binding curse that made them all fall on the ground, stunned. Sirius grinned, as Moody levitated the bodies over to him and commanded the three to sprint back to their original spot.

"Well done. Now let's take them back-" Moody was interrupted by a low clap. The aurors turned around to be faced with a Death Eater. His mask was on, and he camouflaged into the background with his midnight robes. The only thing Sirius could distinguish was a silver ring on his thumb.

"Well done indeed." The voice was silky and crisp.

"Stupefy!" Remus said waving his wand. The Death Eater merely moved his hand, making Remus' curse rebound off a nonverbal Protego charm.

"Now, now. I don't want to fight." This voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you." Sirius demanded, also whipping his wand in front of him. The Death Eater smirked before removing his mask. Everyone's' eyes widened at the sight of a villainous looking male with jagged pieces of ebony hair falling into his coal-like eyes.

"Damarcus Striker." Sirius said in a very even tone, fear and anger lacing themselves into his speech.

"Well, well. Sirius Black. So, I've heard you knocked up my sister. Tell me, when is she due?"

"I don't have to fucking answer you." Damarcus smirked and shrugged, leaning into the large tree. Sirius couldn't help but frown at his composed demeanor. As Sirius could recall, the last time he had met Damarcus Striker in that abandoned house, the eldest Striker was utterly mad. It seemed so odd to him how tranquil he was being.

"Well, I guess you're right. I should just ask her myself, right?" Damarcus grinned. Sirius frowned and stood up in a more intimidating stance.

"What the fuck are you saying, Striker."

"Naturally, it's time to stop pestering my _sister's_ future husband., and ask her myself." Damarcus had said in a very vindictive tone, almost as if he hated the thought of Charlotte ever being married.

"Striker…you better stop-"

"435 MugWump Lane. Right?" Damarcus smirked evilly. Sirius' eyes widened in fear as he thought of Charlotte, all alone back at home. Damarcus snapped his fingers, and the recently captured Death Eaters vanished into thin air, and the bindings that held the _Death Eaters_ soon wrapped themselves around the Aurors.

"Fuck! You bastard! Don't you fucking even dare-" Sirius threw a string of profanities at his fiancé's elder brother, but stopped when Damarcus had disapparated into the night.

"FUCK!" Sirius screamed, struggling against the ropes to harshly, he could feel the rough texture of the ropes digging into his skin. Sirius could feel tears well up in his eyes. For all he knew, his fiancé could have been dead by now.

"Black! Stop moving!" Moody growled, burning the ropes off. As soon as Sirius was free he too disapparated, hoping, praying he wasn't too late.


	64. Chapter 64: Sudden Goodbye

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates these days. :C Only a week left before I leave Los Angeles and go to Laguna for college! Ahh!  
>Anyway, thansk for your birthday wishes! It's very exciting to be 18 now! LOL<br>And guys, I finally got my license, yay! AHHA  
>Okay. Sorry I can't respond back to your reviews and thanks so much for sticking with me this long! almost 65 chapters!<br>You guys rock! loveyouall

* * *

><p>Nelly's large bat-like ears twitched and she frowned unpleasantly at the little sound that had caught her attention. Charlotte looked up from her book and cast a worried glance in Nelly's direction. She softly placed her book down and watched the little house elf stand there like a paranoid deer.<p>

"Nelly, dear. What's the matter?" Charlotte asked quietly, not sure how to react in this situation as she's never seen Nelly like this.

"Nelly?" Charlotte tried again. The house elf blinked and looked up at her master with a reassuring smile.

"Is something the matter, Nelly?" The loyal house elf merely smiled again and wrapped her weak arms around her master's legs.

"Missus Charlotte should stop worrying about Nelly! Nelly is just a servant!" The elf's voice quivered and Charlotte could sense there was something else bothering her friend.

"Nelly. Please don't hide anything from me. You can tell me anything," Nelly bit her lip back and shook her head meekly.

"Do not worry about a lowly servant like me! Missus Charlotte, would you like some tea and cookies?" Charlotte didn't respond but got off her seat and kneeled in front of the elf, her elegant white, springtime dress spreading around her pregnant figure.

"Nelly," The elf looked up at her master adoringly, and searched Charlotte's face rapidly, almost as if she wanted to remember every feature on her master.

"Nelly's best memory was the day Nelly met you, Missus Charlotte!" The house elf squeaked, moisture gathering in her large blue eyes. Now, Charlotte started to worry. Did Nelly sense something that she didn't? If that was the case then she had to disapparate to the Order now.

"Nelly, please. What's wrong? Please tell me, dear friend."

"F-friend?" Nelly questioned. She nodded and gave her friend a loving smile.

"Nelly. You were never a servant to me. You were a very good friend. You were with me all throughout childhood. You practically raised me, Nelly. For that I am forever thankful." Nelly broke down and she tried to cover her tears with her ears but failed miserably.

"Missus Charlotte…Nelly is so lucky. Nelly is so lucky than other house elves. Missus Charlotte was so kind when the other Strikers weren't. Master Sirius is also so kind! Nelly loves Missus Charlotte and Master Sirius so much," Nelly cried harder, wiping her eyes roughly with the back of her hands.

"Nelly, please don't cry." Nelly's ear twitched again and she looked around, hugging Charlotte tighter.

"Missus Charlotte. Nelly loves you so much. Nelly also loves young Missus Vivienne so much already…and what Nelly is about to do will hope Missus Charlotte will understand…" Nelly said in a broken voice.

"Nelly? Nelly, please!"

"Missus Charlotte…These past 20 years were so spectacular. Nelly can't thank Missus Charlotte enough!" Nelly said finally, giving her master another tight hug. Charlotte wanted to reach out and coax the elf but she had already vanished from sight.

"Nelly?" Charlotte asked aloud when she felt an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. She set her book down and walked over to the door, wondering why her house elf was acting so bizarrely. Charlotte was also afraid when Nelly didn't respond to her call, which was unusual because Nelly never disobeyed her master.

"Nelly! Come here now!" The room was just as silent it was the moment the little creature disappeared. The brunette frowned and ran a hand against her stomach, making her way towards the door. She reached out a steady hand and shook the handle but her frown deepened when she discovered it was locked from the outside. What was going on...

* * *

><p>Nelly disapparated out her master's bedroom and wiped a large tear from her cheek. She worriedly looked around and quietly charmed her master's door, locking it tightly. Nelly made sure Charlotte couldn't use her magic to escape, and grabbed the hem of her, surprisingly clean, dress sniffing loudly. Nelly finished drying her blue eyes and ventured off into the lonely house, in hopes of finding the source of the sound. The noise she heard was a light crack, unmistakably the pop when someone apparates. She instantly knew it wasn't Sirius because his apparations were still a bit sloppy, a loud pop reflecting on his lack of practice. She quietly crept into the main foyer, staring up at the dim light emitting from the crystal chandelier. Something was very wrong.<p>

"Wh-Who's there? Show yourself!" Nelly shouted into the air, feeling a presence. Nelly scanned the room and her massive eyes decreased in size when she saw a light shadow in the corner of the room. Nelly cast a silent spell over to the suspicious figure and saw his full form emerge from his hiding place, cursing the little elf hatefully.

"Y-you're..."

"Ah. You are Nelly, correct? Charlotte's elf?" The male said with a sinister smile. Nelly was frozen as she stared at one of her old masters.

"Damarcus..." she whispered under her breath. She instinctively flinched when she hadn't added his proper title, but eased up when Damarcus didn't react to her mistake.

"What...What are you doing here?"

"You're quite a bold house elf aren't you?" She firmly planted her feet on the carpet and stared at the man who had treated her so cruelly before.

"Damarcus must leave now! Damarcus is not welcome here!" The Death Eater raised an eyebrow and leaned against the couch, amused at their verbal exchange.

"You're quite interesting for an elf. Now, would you be so kind as to tell me where Charlotte is hiding?" Nelly stiffened up, hoping her master had apparated back to the Order where she would be safe and glared at the intruder hatefully.

"Missus Charlotte is not here. Missus Charlotte is hiding in France!" nelly lied quickly, hoping he would follow through. Unfortunately, Damarcus was very skilled at deciphering the truth.

"Don't lie. I don't really feel like fighting today. I just want to see her."

"Never!" The little house elf screamed, sending a dangerous curse his way. Damarcus merely shielded himself with a nonverbal Portego charm and smiled again.

"How delicious! Do you, an elf, really think you can harm me?" he guffawed, holding his stomach. Nelly's glare intensified. She might have been little and old, but she could hold up a fight. Nelly sent two curses at the same time, one following the other instantly. Damarcus stepped aside effortlessly, laughing again as he evaded her attack, but when he turned back to his original stance, he was too preoccupied with himself to notice Nelly's sneaky attack. The house elf smirked a bit when her curse hit his arm directly. He yelped in pain at the sudden attack and staggered backwards, shocked to see a large gash through the teared fabric.

"You little bitch!" Damarcus screamed, whipping his wand out and throwing her body back into the wall. The sound of her spine cracking, rang throughout her ears and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had to protect Charlotte. She had to protect her only friend, and she damn well knew she would die for her.

"You will _**never **_harm Missus Charlotte. NEVER!" Nelly screamed, standing back up on her two feet, trying her hardest to ignore the excruciating pain shooting through her core. Nelly cast another jinx at Damarcus and he ducked, spinning around and casting the final curse.

"DEXPLETURA!" Nelly was hit square in the chest and she felt her whole body tense up, before crashing to the ground. Nelly was paralyzed from the neck down and she felt warm liquid drip from the back of her skull onto her body. She was dying. Damarcus walked over to her body and crouched down, smirking again.

"Where is she, elf?"

"N...No use now...Missus Charlotte probably...dissapparated by now." Nelly replied, her own smirk gracing her tired face. Damarcus chuckled and inconsiderately poked her body with his wand.

"She didn't. I cast an anti-apparation charm in this whole area before you caught up with me." Nelly's face fell and she turned white. She didn't know if it was from shock, fear, or immediate loss of blood, but Nelly couldn't feel her heart anymore. She had failed her master.

"Sorry about this elf, really I am. You were quite entertaining,"

"Why...she is your sister...why would you kill her?" Nelly whispered, tears tricking down her bloodied face. Damarcus shook his head and stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes, nursing his injured arm.

"May I make a confession, elf? It's been bothering me for quite some time." She didn't respond and he took it as his cue to continue.

"I'm not really Damarcus Striker." Nelly stared up at him in utter fear. "Damarcus" grinned down at her and kicked her body to the side.

"I say you have a good 3 minutes before you die. Remember me in the afterlife," and with that the man stalked out of the room, humming a jaunty tune, leaving Nelly to bleed to death, who was hoping Charlotte had escaped in time.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sighed for the umpteenth time, finally giving up as she walked back to her couch and rested her body. Nelly had ignored all her calls and the elf even locked her in her own room. Charlotte had tried to disapparate for extra measure, but found it useless when she still looked around to see her room. Charlotte exhaled an angry sigh and covered her eyes with the back of her hand, rubbing her stomach idly. The clock chimed 12 times signaling her it was midnight and she began to wonder just what was taking Sirius so long as well. A light knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts and she lazily welcomed the person in, completely forgetting Nelly's charm.<p>

"Hello, Charlotte." A deep voice greeted her snidely. She stood up at once and her eyes widened in horror.

"Damarcus..."

"Miss me?" He laughed quietly to himself. Charlotte got up slowly and walked behind her in a slow pace, biting her bottom lip. She and her brother held their intense gaze all the while, and she yelped a bit in pain when she had tripped over a lone chair. Anticipating pain, Charlotte closed her eyes, cradling her large stomach, but never felt it as Damarcus caught her. She stared into his eyes to see them watery and not...dead. His eyes were still black, but they were so full of emotion, something she hadn't seen in them before.

"You're still so beautiful." her eyebrows furrowed together when she heard him. She quickly scrambled out of his arms and stood back against the wall, holding her breath. Damarcus stared at her, but his eyes drifted down to her stomach and he looked back at her painfully.

"You're pregnant." he stated as if she didn't already know that.

"I...I am."

"With Sirius fucking Black. And what's that on your finger." she stared at her hand to see him motioning over to her engagement ring and gulped before answering dumbly.

"A ring."

"You're already betrothed. Did you forget that?" he was angry now.

"Please...Please leave." she croaked out.

"Leave? I just got here." he answered back smartly. She then realized the open door and immediately understood. Clasping a hand around her mouth she gasped as tears flew down her face carelessly.

"You monster. Where's Nelly."

"The elf? Oh yes. Right now, I'd say she's in a better place."

"No..." She whispered, more to herself than to Damarcus.

"You know," Damarcus started, walking casually over to her. She moved back in fear but was terrified when she just crashed into the wall. Damarcus grabbed her neck with one hand and the other held his wand. He lightly rested his hand on her thigh and slowly raised it over her stomach.

"When I came here, I had every intention of killing you. But now that I'm seeing just how beautiful you are pregnant, you've winded me. I can't kill an angel like you. It'd be the worst possible sin I could ever commit...however this...thing inside you. I'm afraid I must kill it."

"No! No, please! Damarcus, please! Please, I beg you," she cried. Damarcus patted her stomach and leaned into her face, pecking her cheek softly. he then leaned in against her ear, resting his forehead against the wall, and inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent.

"Your child is a demon. It needs to be eradicated from this world. I can't have my angel tainted now, can I?" he asked. She shook violently, hoping Damarcus would leave her alone or someone would come and save her.

"Damarcus...please."

"Sorry Charlotte. Truly I am," he said quietly, pecking the side of her cheek.

"Please..."

"Doluintus." Damarcus whispered into her ear, jabbing his wand painfully on her stomach. She felt all the wind escape her body and it felt like her insides were burning. Damarcus released her and stared at her body when she screamed into the floor by the overwhelming pain possessing her. Charlotte clutched her stomach, praying to God her baby would be okay. Damarcus heard someone trudging up the stairs and he turned around to see Sirius. Damarcus quickly killed his anti-apparation charm and disappeared from sight, leaving behind a screaming Sirius and an unconscious, wounded Charlotte.


	65. Chapter 65: He Would Never

**A:N/** HEY Sorry guys! I goofed up! The last two chapters were supposed to be set in 1981 not 1980! Sorry for the confusion! And Charlotte and the gang should be 21 by now! Sorry again! Sorry for the slow updates! Ugh! I hate college already, and I haven't evens started. LOL But thanks for sticking with me for so long!

* * *

><p><strong>March 21, 1981<strong>

Almost half of the Order members ran through the bright corridors or St. Mungo's. At the front of the massive group, James and Lily Potter, along with Remus Lupin roughly pushed nurses, doctors, and patients out of their way as they made a beeline for Charlotte Striker's room. James hurriedly threw open the door, panting heavily, while he eyed his best mate sitting in a lone chair, his face buried deeply in the palms of his hands, with Charlotte nowhere to be seen. James turned to Lily and Remus and he saw tears trickling down his wife's cheeks. A loud sob erupted from the room and James cocked his head in Lily's direction, only to see her just as confused as he was. Another stifled sob sounded through the room and the Potters along with Remus felt their hearts breaking at the sight of Sirius, desperately trying to hold back his tears. Lily bravely walked forward and set a calm hand on her husband's best friend. Sirius jumped and turned to the red head, his bangs wet from perspiration and tears. Sirius' eyes were red and puffy and his face was so grey he looked terminally ill.

"Sirius?" Lily whispered motherly. The distressed man bit his lip back, not wanting to cry in front of Lily, but he just couldn't help it and grabbed her by the waist, nuzzling his face into her stomach. She was startled and turned to James, but her husband only smiled weakly and leaned against the doorframe.

"Where's Charlotte, Sirius?" She could feel him shaking and lightly patted the back of his head.

"Sirius, where is she?" Lily questioned him again. Sirius lifted his moist face from Lily's stomach and clenched his eyelids tightly, wanting to forget everything that had happened tonight.

"S-Surgery." Sirius stuttered, diligently fighting back his oncoming tears.

"Surgery? For what?" Remus asked gently, walking over to his best friend with James following closely behind.

"Vi-Vivienne...Charlotte and Vivienne...They might not make it."

"Don't say that...Charlotte's strong. She can do it," Lily reassured herself more than Sirius.

"Yeah, and if Vivienne's related to you two, she'll be alright." James offered a small smile. Sirius shook his head and brashly wiped at his eyes.

"They're taking Vivienne out. Magic couldn't help her, and now they have to cut open Charlotte..." Sirius trailed on, shuddering at the though of how much pain his fiance must be in. Lily shook her head in disbelief and hugged the animagus once more, allowing her tears to roll down her pale cheeks as well.

"All we can do is pray, then." Remus sighed, pulling up a chair next to the once boisterous man. James patted Sirius' back and sat on the empty bed, awaiting for any news about Charlotte.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Is the father of Vivienne Black in here?" Sirius shot up at the mention of his little girl and hurriedly searched for the doctor. The doctor wore white from head to toe, however, this doctor had large blood stains adorning the pure fabric of his uniform. Sirius ran towards the doctor and grabbed the front of his cloak.<p>

"Where is she! Where is my Charlotte!" the doctor cowardly pointed to the opposite door and Sirius bolted for it. The doctor stumbled over his feet and fell on the floor, cursing under his breath about rude patients. Remus helped the doctor up and apologized on behalf of his friend.

"Mr. Black please-" the doctor started after Sirius, but was horrified to see the rash man tear open the door with his bare hands and run in.

"Shit," the doctor cursed under his breath, annoyed at the broken furniture.

"Doctor, how is she?" James asked. The doctor turned around and took in a deep breath, regret dripping from every syllable.

"We discovered Ms. Striker was hit by the Doluintus curse. It's dark magic, and we cannot cure it."

"What does it do?'

"A very strong curse, if performed correctly, can result in fatal casualties. The Doluintus curse causes a strong chemical reaction in the victim's body, and eventually pops every blood vessel, leaving the victim to suffer a horrendous, slow death. In this case though, the curse hit the still developing baby and it died inside the womb," The doctor closed his tired eyes and the trio of friends felt a chill run down their spines. The baby...The baby who didn't even get a chance to look at her parents had perished.

"H-How is she? Charlotte?" Lily trembled, unable to imagine what her friend must be going through.

"She woke up a couple of minutes ago...but she refuses to let go of the baby." James clenched his fist and bit his lip back. It wasn't fair...especially to Sirius and Charlotte.

"Can we go see her?" Remus asked quietly. The doctor eyed each of them and judging by their expressions and reactions to the recently delivered news, he assumed that they were all a very close knit group of friends.

"Of course." The three glided past the doctor and cautiously walked inside the door. What they saw had them holding back tears and all of them felt as if they were intruding. Sirius held a pink bundle in his arms, sobbing so loudly it brought Moaning Mrytle to shame. Charlotte just sat there in her hospital bed, idly rubbing her now very flat stomach. She had cried out all her tears and now she was even too tired to acknowledge her closest friends.

"Charlotte...Sirius." James whispered. The two turned their head in James' direction instantaneously, but not before glancing at each other. She saw her fiancé with heavy tears threatening to pour out. His grey, bloodshot eyes caught her once vibrant honey orbs and was shocked to see such a lifeless, dull shade of copper. They were both distraught, that much was obvious, but instead of grieving together, they were doing it independently. Sirius gently cradled his deceased daughter and placed Vivienne Black in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte brought her deceased daughter to her face and kissed her cold forehead.

"My lovely daughter...I heard how I was hit by the Doluintus curse. And if you hadn't been there defending me, mummy would've never survived. You've saved my life...thank you. I'm just sorry mummy wasn't strong enough to protect you...You were so brave, even if you didn't know it," Charlotte cried softly into the pink fleece of the tiny blanket shielding her daughter from the cruelty of this world. Sirius wiped his eyes and nervously sat next to his lover, grazing a light finger on his daughter's cheek.

"Beautiful Viv...I'm so sorry...Daddy's so sorry. If I was there in time...You wouldn't be here right now. You'd still be in mummy's stomach, growing into a beautiful young girl. I'm so sorry," Charlotte didn't dare look up at Sirius, because she knew for a fact that she was going to break down if she saw him with tears in those stormy grey eyes. Sirius gripped the base of her chin and made her look at him. There was so much sorrow and self loathing in them, she lightly crazed his cheek with her hand.

"It's not your fault, Tiger."

"It is. You hate me right now...Fuck, I hate myself. I let Damarcus go. He tricked us and knew where you lived. We don't know how he managed to find our place, but if I had just killed him on sight...Vivienne would've been born as a healthy baby. Charlotte, I'm so sorry." She leaned her head against the base of his hand and closed her eyes shut.

"It wasn't your fault. Sirius, please don't say that, baby."

"Charlotte...I had him. I could've killed him. Now that fucker's gone and so is our...so is our Viv." Sirius angrily punched the side of the bed, refusing to let his tears seek refuge outside his pupils. He had to be strong for Charlotte right now. She was worried enough and it was his responsibility to make sure she was alright. It was his duty to ensure happiness for the ones he held nearest and dearest to his heart, and right now no other creature fit that label except Charlotte. Sirius lifted his body and moved closer to her, softly flipping over the pink fabric that rested on his daughter's face. He saw her small head, lifeless, and once again felt his heart breaking. Little bits of black hair, that she had proudly inherited from both her parents, sprouted up from the tip of her head, and Sirius saw her little hands and feet, already fully developed. He gripped her tiny hand, only being the size of the top portion of his pinky and Sirius promised himself that he would avenge her.

"Vivienne. You're beautiful. I love you so much, my little darling." Sirius whispered into the air, still holding onto her idle finger. Charlotte looked up at her husband to be and gave him an expression so sorrow, he was beyond startled and actually felt a bit disturbed.

"Sirius...No," She wasn't stupid. She knew what Sirius was going to do.

"I have to. I'm going to go find Damarcus and kill him myself,"

"Are you stupid or just suicidal, Black?" Fabian's deep voice rang through the melancholic room. Gideon placed a warning grip on his twin and shook his head, telling Fabian to act a bit more civilly.

"It makes perfect sense why he would want to go after Damarcus, Fabian. Imagine if it was Fred or George wrapped in that blanket," Fabian's expression changed to something no one had ever seen while Gideon just smiled softly. Everyone in the room gawked at Fabian when he sniffed loudly, pulling his tears back into his body.

"Sorry, Bla-Sirius...I'm very sorry for your loss. You too Str...Charlotte." Fabian muttered quietly. Charlotte had never seen her older mentor be so sincere like that, as she felt more tears escaping her eyes.

"Don't let Sirius-"

"It's for Viv." He cut in harshly, startling his fiancé. Her honey eyes dilated in shock at being so rudely addressed, and she didn't dare utter a word. Sirius turned to her and he sighed, rubbing Vivienne's cold cheek.

"I'll be okay. I promise. You're not going to lose us both in one day," She nodded slowly. Although she was highly against this, she had no choice when it came to Sirius and his decisions. Once he had his mind on something, he stuck through it until the end, even if it would have cost him his life.

"Sirius...please be safe. I can't...I can't lose you too." Sirius gently pecked his intended's forehead and kissed away her tears.

"You won't. I'll be back. Don't worry." he reassured the last sentence to his lifeless daughter. With one final glance at little Vivienne, Sirius couldn't handle it anymore and walked towards the twins, nodding his head at the two marauders, as he waited for information. He didn't know how long it was going to take, or how dangerous it would be, but if it meant avenging his precious daughter, Sirius was sure he'd travel to the ends of the earth to find and kill Damarcus Striker.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're not sure, Sirius. He might be in Albania, Rome, or England. Sources told us that they've seen him wandering around alone, but he always escapes. Sirius, this is a very dangerous mission...are you sure you don't need any help?" Gideon, the gentler twin questioned, noticing Sirius' hands shake in anticipation. Sirius shook his head fervidly, just wanting the estimated coordinates.<em>

"_Bring him back alive," Fabian, the head of the Damarcus case, pressed, emphasizing alive. Sirius nodded his head, acknowledging the red headed male's request, but he couldn't promise anything just yet._

"_I'll try." Fabian was going to say something in retaliation to Sirius' lazy answer, but Gideon already beat him to it by giving the black haired man three exact coordinates spread across Europe._

"_Good luck, Sirius." Gideon said as a final goodbye. Sirius didn't hear him at first as he glanced towards Charlotte's door. The sight of his deceased daughter shook him to the core and he felt his nostrils flaring in anger. Damarcus Striker had to die._

"_Hey." Fabian interrupted Sirius' thoughts. He looked up to see Fabian with a solemn quality edging into the center of his blue irises._

"_I really am sorry...about Vivienne. You didn't deserve this, and Charlotte...She really didn't deserve this. I wish your lives were more eventful. Sorry, again." Fabian apologized genuinely. Sirius stared at the usually strict man and gave him a weak grin, nodding his head._

"_Be careful. Don't worry Charlotte too much," Fabian ordered before Sirius disapparated with a loud pop._

Sirius thought back to four hours ago and sighed miserably, downing a shot of firewhiskey in less than a second. He had already searched two of the three coordinates and now he found himself drinking himself silly in Albania.

_He's probably not here,_ He drank again, severely disappointed.

The bar was loud, with drunkards laughing like diseased cows, racy women clad in fabric, claiming it's a dress, and ripped stockings, and the occasional drunk brawl. Sirius seemed to have preferred this atmosphere rather than to the ones back home, but that would've been the alcohol talking. Sirius wanted to erase all images of Vivienne. His baby girl, the one he never go to love, had slipped away from him like mist. He would never hear her first word, watch her walk from him to her mother, be awaken at night to comfort her, and he would never have a chance to show her off to the world. He would never see her grow up, looking more and more like her mother every day. He would never say goodbye to her on Platform 9 3/4. He would never receive owl post from her saying how she got sorted into Gryffindor, how she was declared prefect, how she joined the Quidditch team, how she led her team to victory. She would never experience life as she so rightly deserved. She would never meet Harry, Ron, and Molly's other children. He would never see her graduate or marry and have children of her own. She was robbed of her childhood before she could step into this world. Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes, receiving another firewhiskey before pouring it down his throat in one gulp. Sirius felt his throat burn uncomfortably and his eyes clenched together at the sensation. He could hear a little buzzing in his ears, and he was sure it was because of the alcohol and shrugged it off. However, when he closed his eyes again, he noticed how quiet the bar had become. Opening his grey orbs, Sirius looked around the bar to see everyone's eyes on a lone figure at the door. Sirius also turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw just who was looking straight back at him. The two stared at each other for some time, until the Death Eater turned around quickly, dashing out the door. Sirius roughly put down a large sum of money on the table, readied his wand, and kicked off from the shoddy wood floor as he chased Damarcus Striker into the darkness.


	66. Chapter 66: Decisions

Sorry for the slow update! I just moved into my apartment for college and I start tomorrow! Ahh!  
>Anyway, sorry for the slow update once again and thanks for all your reviews and favorites! loveyouall!<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius cursed under his breath as his chin hit the icy surface of alpine snow grazing itself over the lonely streets of Albania. He got up swiftly and cocked his head in all directions, trying to spot any sign of movement. Sirius stood still, angry at the fact Damarcus Striker had escaped from his watchful eyes for the second time.<p>

"Fuck!" he cursed, reflecting back on Vivienne's cold, porcelain face. Sirius inhaled deeply, trying to calm down his nerves when an unfamiliar smell had caught his attention. He stood still, feet planted directly in the earth as he looked around, sniffing regularly, in hopes of scoping out the source. Gripping his wand tightly in one hand, Sirius slowly cocked his head around the area, remaining as quiet as a forest deer. He took in another deep inhale and he felt his head jerk at a tiny sound in the distance.

"Stupefy!" Sirius whirled around, blindly aiming the spell in a very dark area. Something fell to the floor with a thud and he felt his heartbeat accelerating as he cautiously made his way toward the dark patch. Walking over the leaves carefully, he dragged his boots so slowly he felt like he was gliding. A loud groan made its way towards his pierced ears and Sirius maneuvered around it, his grey eyes instantly narrowing at the sight of the murderous Striker.

"Got you, you little fucker." he seethed, an image of his precious Vivienne crossing his mind. Damarcus Striker lay on the ground, clutching his gut as his mangled face stared back up at Sirius' glaring face.

"Black,"

"Shut the fuck up, you murderer!" He yelled angrily, jamming his foot against Damarcus' skull. Damarcus rolled onto his stomach and dug his bloodied face into the dirt.

"Fuck, Black!" Sirius scowled hatefully and set a forceful foot on the Death Eater's head.

"I'm going to kill you now."

"W-Wait!" He raised his foot and slammed it on his head, Damarcus shrieking in pain as his injured face buried itself with the dirt.

"You've slipped from me once. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"What the fuck are you talking about..." that comment broke Sirius' patience and he pointed his wand at the villain, raising his body up from the ground. Sirius grabbed the collar of the Death Eater's dirty shirt and slammed him into the nearest tree with all intentions of bringing him back to Fabian alive. Sirius stared at the killer furiously, his once grey eyes changing into a deep charcoal.

"Black, don't do it...Just because you're from the Order doesn't mean you have to kill me. Us Death Eaters would never kill a Pureblood."

"That's a lie! If that's true then why did you fucking kill Vivienne!" Damarcus' dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Vivienne? Who's Vivienne?" Sirius pushed him into the wall tighter, the jagged bark digging into the back of Damarcus' back. Damarcus cried in pain and gripped Sirius hands as thy had now moved towards his neck, strangling the life out of him.

"Don't fuck with me!" Damarcus' face turned into a very impressive shade of purple as he opened his mouth rapidly almost resembling a fish out of water.

"I-I never...killed a Vivienne-"

"Shut the fuck up! Vivienne Rose Black. My daughter. Your fucking niece!" At this, Damarcus' black pupils doubled in size and held more emotion in them then they had in his entire life.

"M-My niece?" Sirius dropped the Death Eater and reached for his wand, jabbing the murderer's cheek.

"Yes. Your niece. Charlotte's only daughter. You stole her away from us, and now I'll repay the favor." Damarcus seemed unphased by Sirius' dark comment as his eyes darted around his surrounding, trying to grasp the situation he was in.

"Charlotte was pregnant? She was pregnant with a girl? My niece..." By this time, Sirius had enough for Damarcus and shot him with a very unpleasant curse, causing blood to drip from the base of his hairline.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You killed Vivienne before she was even born."

"I...I never did...I never knew."

"You were sent to kill her by Voldemort. Who told you of our location. Who!"

"Nobody...Black, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about..."

"I said not to fuck with me!" Sirius shouted in pure anger, aiming another curse at the pained man. Damarcus was sent flying backwards and his back collided with another tree as did the back of his head which caused him to spit blood.

"You were sent to kill her. It as Voldemort's orders and you killed her while Charlotte was still pregnant with her. Even for a Death Eater that's low."

"I...never did...I never would."

"Fuck you! You fucking coward! She was your sister! Charlotte was your only sister and you robbed her of the only thing she wanted most. Motherhood! How could you!"

"Black...believe me. I never-"

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted, red flashing by his grey eyes before he shouted the most unforgivable curse of all. The curse which finally brought Damarcus Striker to his demise. The killing curse.

* * *

><p>Sirius felt his hands shake when he disapparated from that dreary forest, winded by the fact he actually killed someone. His first murder. He replayed the entire scene in his head, proud and ashamed of his action. He had committed a crime...A crime so unforgivable he could've been shipped to Azkaban by now. He was proud for he had brought Damarcus Striker, one of the more powerful dark wizards of the time, to justice and that he ha avenged his sweet daughter. He felt ashamed, however, for the crime he committed, robbing another person of their life, and mostly because for the first time of his life, Sirius believed he belonged to the family he so hated being grouped with.<p>

"Black!" Fabian's commanding voice had broken him from his thoughts as he wheeled his head around to see the twins making their way towards him.

"Fabian, Gideon." Sirius addressed, his voice still a bit shaky.

"Did you find him?" Gideon pressed gently. Sirius nodded his head and Fabian lit up, straightening up a little.

"Where is he?"

"Hell," Sirius muttered. Fabian's eyebrows creased and he walked towards Sirius, with a surprising indifferent expression.

"You killed him?" Sirius didn't answer, mostly because he didn't want to admit it.

"Sorry."

"It was , well done, Sirius." Gideon said quickly before his brother could talk. Sirius didn't want to be praised. Although he had killed a wanted man, he felt like a criminal for even succeeding in the task.

"Where's Charlotte."

"She's still in her room. So are the Potters." Sirius nodded once and pushed between the twins ready to see his love. Stalking quietly through the white halls of St. Mungo's he reflected back on Damarcus. For some reason, Sirius couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that Damarcus Striker wasn't lying. His reaction was so genuine, Sirius couldn't see it as rehearsed. Damarcus seemed so real and at that point the most human Sirius had ever seen him.

"Hey, Sirius!" James called gently. Sirius blinked his stormy grey eyes and was shocked to find himself standing in the doorway of Charlotte's room.

"You're back," Charlotte said with a sad smile. Sirius sighed realizing at once she knew everything that had happened.

"I killed him."

"You killed him? Didn't Fabian want him alive?" James asked, eyes wide with shock. Lily was shocked too, as she didn't think Sirius would actually kill the eldest Striker.

"He did. But I couldn't keep him alive any longer."

"Well, good job, Padfoot," James said quietly. Sirius ignored his best mate's recognition and walked over to his fiance, kissing her on the cheek limply.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. Even though he was your brother..."

"It couldn't be helped. I'm glad you did it though." Sirius stared at the pink bundle in her arms and gently lowered his face to his daughter's forehead, pecking her as well.

"Can you hear me, Viv? Daddy killed your killer. He's rotting in hell right now and you're probably having fun in the afterlife."

"Sirius..."

"Daddy's sorry he won't see you in the afterlife as well...Daddy's going to join your uncle in Hell too."

"Sirius,"

"Daddy's sorry...I just...I just couldn't keep him alive after what he did to you...I'm so sorry,"

"Sirius!" Charlotte shouted, slapping him in the face. His head turned to the side as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Charlotte."

"Stop. Just please..stop." Sirius obeyed her request but still felt tears flowing down his face.

"I'm a monster. He just...I just...Oh God, I'm so sorry." Sirius choked. The Potters and Charlotte glanced at each other and she finally set Vivienne on her side before wrapping her arms around Sirius.

"Tiger...it's alright. Please. Please stop crying, okay?" He nodded and sighed, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Dumbledore stopped by today. He gave us his condolences."

"He also came to tell us we've been targeted." Lily piped in softly. Sirius' head shot up and he stared at his best friend and the fiery red head.

"Targeted? You two?"

"Yeah. We need to move to a different location." James added with a wry smile.

"We already told Charlotte, but we want you to be our secret keeper."

"M-Me?" Sirius asked staring at Lily, with moist eyes. She nodded and turned to James.

"We both chose you."

"I...I can't. I'm dangerous."

"Sirius. You're not. You're the bravest man I know. Viv would've been so proud of you." Charlotte chimed in, gripping his hand. He laced his fingers with hers and stared at the engagement ring they both shared.

"I'll do it. And Charlotte,"

"Yes?"

"Viv would be proud of us, right?"

"Of course she will."

"She wouldn't want her Godparents to be in danger, as you and I would never want Lily and James to be in trouble as well." She nodded slowly.

"What are you saying, Sirius." Sirius took in a deep breath and stared at his wife-to-be.

"Let's..."

"What is it, Sirius?" she questioned his peculiar attitude. Sirius sighed again and closed his eyes. He had wanted to tell her that he wanted to call off the wedding so they could put their all into protecting James, Lily, and Harry, but he didn't want to call off the wedding either. To marry Charlotte would have been his dream, but with all this shit going on in the world, he wasn't sure if now was the best time.

"You want to call off the wedding, right?" Charlotte spoke, reeling him back to reality. Sirius was shocked at just how intelligent and insightful she was, but nodded.

"Charlotte...I love you so much. I love you so very much and to marry you would make my dreams come true...but after Viv...After what happened to her-"

"I understand. We have to protect Lily and James. We need to protect Harry. Viv's in a better place now. I wouldn't have wanted her to grow up in this world of turmoil."

"After all this is over...When Voldemort's finally brought down...will you wait for me?" Charlotte turned to the Potters and they were so shocked at the couple's sacrifice to even respond.

"Of course I will."

"No. Don't sacrifice your marriage for us-"

"Lily. You're my sister. James is my brother. We need to protect you at all costs." Charlotte said with a quiet smile.

"But that shouldn't mean for you to not marry-"

"We both understand. Lily, James...please...let us protect you for once." Lily tried to argue but James held her back from it, shaking his head firmly.

"Are you two positive?"

"Of course." James' eyes softened and he nodded, blinking away his tears. They weren't just friends...they were all one family. One true family.


	67. Chapter 67: A New Direction

HOLYSHIT. Guys I am so sorry. This has been the longest update ever and I truly am very sorry for that! I promise to write more! I've been extremely busy with school, friends, homework, and other shiet. I hope ya'll haven't tuned out completely because now it's going to get good! Love youall! 33333

* * *

><p><strong>March 28, 1981<strong>

A week had passed by since the untimely and planned deaths of Vivienne Rose Black and Damarcus Vincent Striker. Charlotte stood, completely recovered from her attack, at the foot of Vivienne's small grave, small white and virginal flowers filling her hand. Charlotte gently bent down on one knee and rested the flowers on her daughter's earth, reading the headstone that lay directly parallel to Charlotte's eye level.

_Heaven's Missing Angel_, it read. Charlotte shifted her tired, honey eyes to the larger grave and her vision blurred due to the sudden tears. _The Bravest Being and a Good Friend. Rest in peace Nelly the Elf. _Charlotte's breath hitched in her throat and she dug her face into her thin arms, rocking her body back and forth. To lose one was bad enough but to have lost both almost destroyed her. Solid, but translucent tears poured from her eyes while Sirius just stood back, debating whether or not to comfort his grieving lover. In the end, he found his feet maneuvering themselves over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame. He could feel her quivering and he also felt himself going weak in the knees as he stared at the two graves. He liked Nelly. Nelly was always kind to him, a little shy, but was the nicest elf he met in a long time. Sirius thought of all the times where Nelly would blush at his compliment and meekly greet him with a little squeak in her voice. She was a just creature who loved her master so much she was willing to give up her life to make sure Charlotte's was never harmed. Sirius gulped when he turned to the littler grave next to the elf. He could physically feel his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach as he read the tombstone. _Vivienne Rose Black Heaven's Missing Angel. Rest in Peace. _He clenched his fists in anger as he realized the things missing from these two graves were the birthdate and the day they perished. With Nelly, he and Charlotte weren't too sure when Nelly was born and Charlotte thought the old house elf wouldn't appreciate putting down the date she passed away either. For Vivienne...sweet Vivienne...She didn't have a chance to find out when she would be born for she had died before her mother could even go into labor. The couple both agreed against having her death day engraved in the white marble, for they thought it wasn't fair how Vivienne didn't even get to live properly...not even one day. They continued to stare out on the two graves, contemplating just how many more beings were going to die for their sake. The young couple were pulled out of their thoughts as James clapped his best friend on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion and Lily wrapped her hand around the grieving Charlotte.

"It's going to be alright," Lily's voice was so distant.

"She's in a better place now...both of them," James' voice drifted away. Sirius and Charlotte didn't hear anything and instead fought back more tears, their hands shakily finding each other's. Sirius took in one deep breath and nodded his head towards the Potters while tightening his grip on her hand. She looked up at her fiance' and tried her best not to manifest the grief she was experiencing. Sirius hauled her over to a little patch of dry grass near the giant oak tree which currently granted shade to the two adjacent graves. He pulled her down gently and she slipped on a sneaky area of wet grass, falling on him comfortably. Sirius caught her, as always, and the two then found themselves staring deep into the others' eye, noses rubbing against each other, and lips almost caressing each other. They both saw immense anguish and for the first time realized that the other was suffering just as much as they were. They really were one entity and they finally understood the depth of their relationship. The both of them fed off each others' happiness, sorrow, anger, and anxiety. They understood each other on an empathetic level and that was what glued them together. Sirius leaned in for a kiss and Charlotte desperately leaned up claiming her once fiance's lips running her hands through his ebony tendrils, inhaling his musky scent. Sirius moaned quietly and pushed her body into the floor, hands massaging her sides. She bucked her hips into his and he broke apart hovering over her face, He looked down at her to see her honey eyes closed and lips apart, awaiting for him to attack her but he stopped as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Sirius got up hastily and wiped at his eyes, helping her up too.

"Sirius...Are you alright, baby?"

"God, Charlotte. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Viv-" She pushed her body into his and wrapped her arms around his lean waist, crying as well.

"Fuck, Sirius. Please, stop. Just stop...It wasn't your fault...It was mine." They grieved again, sinking into the earth next to their dead daughter and loyal friend. Lily and James Potter stole a glance at each other, wondering just what they had to do to make Sirius and Charlotte cheer up. They didn't know what to do and to especially see them suffering like this, broke their own hearts.

"James, what do we do?"

"I don't know Lils. I've never seen them this bad before."

"They just lost their daughter...imagine if we lost Harry." James closed his eyes shaking off the thought of his dead son lying in his arms, completely dead and lifeless.

"I can't even...Lils don't say that,"

"That's how they're feeling right now, James. We need to be sympathetic and help as much as we can." "Lils, what can we do? The thought of losing Harry...it kills me." Lily stared at her husband agreeing with his statement wholeheartedly. She really didn't know what to do, but she couldn't stand the thought of the broken couple deteriorating under the weight of their guilt.

"Let's bring them over tonight. I'll cook dinner and they can play with Harry,"

James sighed. "Lily, I don't think Harry would help..." She nodded slowly, harboring a secret doubt that Harry was just what they needed.

"They should still come over. Let's go over to them." James stared at his wife, knowing she had some kind of plan and decided to allow her to take lead in this mission. Cautiously walking over to the couple, they stayed a few feet behind, cringing at the sounds of Sirius crying and wincing under Charlotte's loud gasps between her sobs. James, representing his true Gryffindor affiliation, walked bravely up to the both of them and encircled them in his arms.

"It'll be alright. Trust me." They were both quiet, quivering in sorrow. Lily ventured forward and grabbed their hands, comfortingly stroking their hands with her thumbs.

"Please come over tonight. We'll invite Peter and Remus," The couple didn't respond and James took the initiative of disapparating them from the graveyard into the comfort of Godric's Hollow.

"Rest on the couch, please. Remus is on his way, but we couldn't get a hold of Peter." James smiled tiredly at his best friend. Sirius sniffed and nodded his weary head, holding Charlotte close to him as he dropped their bodies on the purple felt.

"Dinner will almost be ready, okay hun?" Lily quietly stated giving Charlotte her trademark benevolent smile. Charlotte merely sighed and nodded, cuddling into Sirius as they watched the flames dance around in the large fireplace. Lily and James walked into the kitchen and the couple bunched closer together for more warmth. Just as they were drifting off into a much needed nap, a loud clap of thunder sounded over their heads and they turned to the window to see huge drops of rain pounding against the glass.

"It's raining..." Charlotte stated the obvious, tracing light circles on Sirius' chest. He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose while his other hand traveled to the dip of her back.

"I know, honey."

"They must be so cold..."

"Charlotte, they're not here anymore." Sirius muttered bitterly, invoking tears again. She turned her head towards him and gave him such a melancholic look, he wanted to take back what he said so thoughtlessly.

"Sorry, babe." She dropped her head into the crook of his neck and he felt her body shaking, but continued to massage her lower back. When he ran his hand up her spine, he was shocked at the bumpy texture of her back bone actually sticking out. He shivered in fear and grabbed her shoulders forcing himself away from her to give her body a look. His face paled to literally see bones in every exposed area.

"Babe...Are you eating?"

"What's the point? Vivienne's not here anymore. I have no purpose."

"No purpose? You look like you're going to die!"

"It's not that bad."

"Baby, look at you. You still have to eat," She shook her head stubbornly, which in turn angered Sirius. He flipped their bodies so she was pinned down by his strong arms and she thrashed against his healthy body.

"Get off of me!" He ignored her and lifted her shirt, recoiling a bit when he saw her ribs against the pale flesh. He ran a hand along her once beautiful stomach, which housed Vivienne, sad to see it unhealthily flat.

"What happened."

"Why do you realize it now."

"You always wore big clothes...I couldn't tell." She scoffed and turned her head to the side, her clavicles also pointing out disgustingly. He hated her right now. Just because she didn't have another life form living in her, what gave her the right to practically starve herself?

"Charlotte...answer me baby. When did you stop eating?" "Since our daughter died." Sirius was livid now.

"You don't think I'm suffering too? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want to burden you," "Burden me? Honey, we're not just a couple. We're one and if you're hurting I am too! You have to eat! Just because Viv's not there...It doesn't mean you can die. I can't lose you both." Charlotte nodded her head, completely understanding where he was coming from. If she was in his shoes as well, she knew she wouldn't have enjoyed it one bit. But the thing was...At first she didn't eat because of depression, but when she actually wanted to eat, she found her stomach couldn't handle it and vomited everything back out.

"I've tried Sirius...I really have. I just can't do it,"

"You can. I'll help you," they both jumped when another sound of thunder rolled across the sky and along with that they heard a tiny hiccup in the corner of the room. The both of them turned around, shocked to see just Harry, on all fours and red footie pajamas.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked, getting up and heading over to the toddler. Sirius joined her side and ruffled Harry's hair when Charlotte lifted the Potter boy up around her shoulders.

"Harry, were you scared?" The infant's loud cries of fear rang out again and Charlotte cradled him in her arms. As she held him, Harry gave her a toothy grin and snuggled into her chest. Her heart stopped for a second and she turned to Sirius who also stared back at her. She just felt so...alive again. So wonderful, lovely, and good emotions stirred in her body as she held Harry.

"This is what it might have been like if Vivienne was still here. She was practically your cousin Harry...Probably not by blood but you would have liked her. And I'm pretty sure she would've loved to meet you as well." Harry yawned and Sirius glanced at the little infant, the sight of him snuggling into his girlfriend's chest and finally understood that Viv might'v been gone, but they had a new mission now. And that mission was to protect Harry, James, and Lily with everything he had to make sure that they would never endure the deep pain he and Charlotte felt from Vivienne's life. Young Harry didn't know this, but it was because him the couple finally understood what they had to do.


	68. Chapter 68: Truly Content

**April 25, 1981**

"Let's go for a bite, Sirius," Charlotte yawned, wrapping her bare arms around the man's shoulders. Sirius sighed and massaged the crease of his nose, feeling his breath travel up and down his body.

"Baby, I'm tired. Didn't you eat earlier?" She nodded, letting go of him and laying down in his lap while flexing her muscles.

"Is there a rule to how many times a day I can eat?" She questioned cheekily, watching his smile grow larger. Over the past month, Sirius had been helping Charlotte get back on her feet, and in turn Charlotte helped him understand the importance of being there for someone.

"Alright," he gave in. "What do you want to eat?" Charlotte wrapped the covers around her nude form, aware of Sirius' eyes searching her hungrily. She smirked and attempted to shrug, the cover slipping off to show off her tender skin ever so slightly. Sirius gulped, remembering feeling all of her in her natural glory just a few minutes ago.

"Whatever you want, darling bunny." She giggled loudly at her own joke. Sirius laughed too at the ridiculousness of it all and shook his head.

"C'mon. We smell. Let's take a bath." She nodded tiredly and lifted her arms, wanting her boyfriend to pick her up. He got the subtle message and lifted her tiny body, guiding them to the bathroom, for a _much needed cleansing. _

* * *

><p>They didn't even apply shampoo in their hair before Sirius had her pinned against the blue tiles joining their bodies back and forth. She cried, leaning back and engulfing his head in her arms. He held onto her hips vigorously, making her body grind into the pressed his head closer to hers, claiming her wet lips with his.<p>

"Fuck," he hissed, feeling his climax burn through his gut. She could feel it as well and playfully pushed up against him, making him bruise her skin with his strong grip and curse again.

"Charlotte..." he whispered delicately into her ear, making her shiver under the hot water. Rolling her hips up and down in one fluid motion, Sirius could bear it no longer and traveled his hands, hastily, to her full breasts, giving them a hard squeeze before erupting in her. She shuddered at the all too familiar feeling, leaning her face against the wall and sliding down, worn out from complete ecstasy. Sirius stared at his lover's body on the floor and crouched down, kissing her ear.

"Was I too rough? Are you alright?" She turned her head to him and nodded with a wide smile.

"I'm fine. That was...fantastic," Sirius grinned, his canine teeth showing themselves.

"We haven't had sex in here for ages. What say...kitchen table next? Couch?" She breathed out a laugh and stroked his drenched cheek.

"Baby, I don't want to go around buying new furniture." Sirius barked, his heart fluttering in his body.

"We have enough money to last us two lifetimes. New furniture wouldn't hurt." He reasoned. She laughed as well and shook her head.

"You animal,"

"You love me,"

"That I do. Now can we have an actual shower? I need to...wash myself." She said signaling his attention to the thick juice trickling down her leg. He could feel his member becoming painful again but he just nodded, scooting into the far corner of the shower.

"I'll just sit here. You just do whatever it was that you had to do,"

"Cheeky bastard," she bit softly, turning around. Sirius felt his smile fade when he watched her cleanse herself and licked his lips, enjoying her show very much. In the end, he crawled over to her, the two of them taking a longer shower than which was intended.

The passionate couple threw themselves onto the bed, exhausted from all the physical attention of the day. The two just rested, side by side, comforted by the other's heavy panting when Charlotte's stomach broke the quiet atmosphere.

"You're still hungry?" "Well, yeah! We worked it all off, Tiger!" she groaned, rolling over to her side so her back brushed up against his front. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and blew her soft kisses on her creamy neck.

"Darling, let's go to Fenry's tonight,"

"Fenry's? The last time we went there..."

"Was the worst day of my life. I remember," he sighed. She didn't dare look at him, feeling ashamed but he caught on quickly and grazed her healthier stomach.

"I'll make sure today will be extra special. Okay?"

"I'll trust you on that. Move, Tiger. I have to change."

"Want me to help?"

"You're extra cheeky today aren't you?"

"Happens whenever I see your beautiful face," he winked. She laughed quietly and then continued to pretend to gag which made Sirius roll his grey orbs.

"Alright, child. Get ready."

"Yes, sir!" The two laughed again, treasuring this moment when the two of them were truly happy.

"Honey, you ready?' Sirius called after her, fixing the sleeves of his leather jacket.

"Almost!" he heard her announce and smiled again.

"I'll be at the door,"

"Okay!" Sirius glanced at their room again and walked over to the main door, slipping on his expensive rider's boots and searching the pockets of his jacket for his shades. Sirius eventually found it but as he dug around in that pocket, he felt two very cold, circular objects. Already suspecting what these were, he pulled them out anyway, feeling his heart skip at the sight of the engagement rings. For a moment Sirius thought of how stupid he was to call off the wedding as he surveyed Charlotte's ring. Right now, all he could think of was one wish he so desperately desired would come true. He wished for an end to this upcoming war so he and Charlotte could live together every day. He pictured them walking through the park with three children or so, squirrels playing in the fields, birds zooming around gleefully, and the sun radiantly shining down on them. He could see a little boy, the spitting image of himself, holding a basket of food, playing with Harry. Sirius also saw Vivienne, alive and beautiful...just like her mother, holding hands with a smaller copy of Charlotte. Her name would have been Victoria. Their brother would've been Victor, and above everything else, Vivienne would have been the oldest. He gripped the rings in his hand tightly, wishing for anything for his dream to come true. Sighing, with a heavy heart and a big dream, Sirius set the rings gently on the table, gabbing his helmet and the other spare.

"You're just going to leave these here?" Charlotte voiced softly behind the distressed man. Sirius wheeled around to see a vision in white. She looked simply angelic, with her white heels and white spring dress which was high waisted with short sleeves. She picked the rings up and walked towards him, a ghost of a smile shying on her face. "What are you doing?" Sirius questioned as she placed the bands in his hands and proceeded to unclasp the pendant given to her so many years ago. Sirius felt his heart thumping against his chest at her peculiar actions and his eyes hardened when she waved her hand gracefully over the tear drop pendant, removing it from the chain.

"Charlotte?"

"I really wish we married Sirius."

"Baby, I-"

"No, I understand. I fully know you did it with good intentions and you're right...We should focus on James and Lily right now. But I still want to know that you're mine...and I still want the world to know I'm yours." She said quietly, transfiguring the pendant into an exact replica of the chain. She lightly picked the rings off his hand and slid Sirius' ring onto her chain and did the same with her ring and his charmed necklace. She handed Sirius her modified necklace and motioned for him to come closer. He obliged and stepped forward while she stood on her tip toes, hooking the new commitment band around his neck. Sirius grinned down at his and hooked the necklace for her as well.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you, Charlotte. Don't worry. When all this is over, you'll be mine and I'll be yours. Forever."

"I can't wait, darling." Grazing their lips timidly across each other, the two held hands, immersed in each other's presence.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go eat. Here's your spare," Sirius suggested, strapping her helmet around her voluminous locks, which were shining healthily.

"Aye, aye captain." Sirius laughed once more, gripping her wrist softly and leading them to the flying motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Charlotte noted Sirius press the break pedal meekly as they descended near the Leaky cauldron. He engaged the visibility spell and helped her off the bike, unclasping the helmet and tying it around his bike.<p>

"Still amazing what you've done to that bike." Charlotte remarked as muggles marveled at it.

"I'm a genius, what can I say?"

"Prat," Sirius chuckled again, leaning down and nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Love you too. Now, let's go get some food,"

"Right behind you, captain."

"That's cute." He complimented, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You're cute,"

"Not as cute as you," The two flirted like high school children as Sirius tapped his wand to Diagon Alley's entrance. The bricks obediently shifted to the sides allowing the couple to step into the world of magic they were so familiar with. It had been a while since the two had walked down in public together, alone. She stepped closer to him and he simply wrapped an arm tightly around her pecking her head. She giggled and dragged the both of them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Babe, we haven't even eaten anything first. This can't be healthy!" Sirius complained. Charlotte merely rolled her eyes at his absurdity.

"Who are you? My mother?"

"Tch. let's see who was right in a couple hours or so."

"Stop being so grumpy. I'll buy you one, if that's what you're after." Sirius grinned and bared his two sharp teeth, nodding his head in an instant.

"You are the best," he stated. She shook her head and gripped his hand walking in the store and greeting the middle aged man standing by the counter with a wide grin.

"Hello and welcome. How may I help you?" Immediately Sirius bolted from her side and squashed his face against glass, eyes wandering from each flavor rapidly.

"Excited, very?" The shop owner, Florean, laughed as he leaned against the counter smiling at Charlotte.

"I would say," Florean laughed aloud again and shook his head.

"What can I get for you, sweetie?"

"The Caramel Lush with vanilla icing,"

"And I'll have the Double Nutty Chocolate Experience! Two scoops!" Charlotte turned around to Sirius, hands on her waist.

"Hey! Who was it that said not to eat ice cream before our dinner?"

"Well, that was before I knew you were buying it for me." he grinned cheekily, pecking her forehead. Florean walked back with their orders and handed it to the couple. Charlotte dug around her purse for the money but Florean held up his hand and shook his head once firmly.

"No, my dear. It's on the house,"

"Are you sure, sir?" She asked already gripping handful of sickles. Florean shook his head again and told her it was fine. She pouted at the elderly man and poured 18 sickles into the tip jar. Sirius thanked the man and pushed her out to the Parisian style tables.

"Sit! Sit! Here try some of mine," Sirius ushered scooping his icecream and handing it to her. She smiled and did the same feeding him and he fed her.

"That is so sweet, Sirius! So sweet it's almost bitter!"

"Mine's sweet? Yours is 10 times sweeter!" The two then started to bicker of whose icecream was better, but was interrupted by a male voice.

"Charlotte?" She stopped her heated argument with Sirius to see her ex boyfriend standing right near the gate.

"William! Hello," Sirius' expression hardened at once. Although he knew he and Charlotte had made amends, he still hated the bastard.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm uh-" William spoke but a flash of dark hair stopped him from doing so. Sirius and Charlotte looked up, surprised to see a nostalgic face.

"Rachelle? Is that you?"

"Charlotte? Charlotte! Oh it is you!" The girls wrapped their arms around each other, happy to see their old roommate. Sirius and William shared awkward glances at each other but averted their attentions away immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Rachelle asked, stealing a glance at Sirius.

"We're on a date right now,"

"Me too!"

"You're dating William?"

"Yeah! We started seeing each other a month ago! Oh, Charlotte! It's so nice to see you again! You, Lily, Clarisse, and I should arrange a day to grab lunch!"

"Of course!" The two girls stepped back to their respective dates and surveyed each other.

"So. You an Sirius back together again, huh? Well can't say I didn't expect that,"

"And you and William...I never knew. You liked him back then in school didn't you?" Rachelle turned to William and nodded.

"I did. I liked him even when you went out with him."

"Oh no...I'm so sorry, Rachelle." The other brunette shook her head and hugged William around the waist.

"It's okay! We're finally together now! As you are with Sirius!"

"Yeah. Glad everything for us," She then turned to William and gave him a tiny grin.

"Rachelle is a great girl and I know you'll treat her well. You two are perfect for each other." WIlliam sighed and turned to her and Sirius.

"And Bla-Sirius is a good guy too. He's a really good guy." Sirius stared hard at William and eventually nodded.

"Halls...Willliam. You're a cool guy too. Be happy, you two." William and Rachelle snuggled into each other and bid the other couple goodbye as they walked to the opposite side of Diagon Alley. "They look happy." Charlotte smiled genuinely, happy for the two.

"They do fit each other like a glove,"

"I think they'll just be fine."

"You know who won't?" She turned to Sirius to see him grinning widely.

"Do I want to know who?"

"My stomach and I are craving food! And actual food! We could've gotten ice cream after!"

"Stop whining!" she giggled, holding hands with him again.

"Let's go get some dinner." "Lead the way, Ms. Boss." The two chuckled and strolled down Diagon Alley, entirely content with their lives.


	69. Chapter 69: Letting Lies Thrive

**July 21st 1981**

Lily Potter set the dishes she were cleaning back into the sink at the sound of the doorbell and smiled widely realizing just who it was. James peeked his head over, grinning ridiculously as well.

"Are they here, Lils?"  
>"Yes, they are!" Lily exclaimed jumping away from her chores to excitedly open the door. The brown haired girl pounced on her best friend, gripping Lily's shoulders so tight it made the fiery redhead squeal a bit.<p>

"Charlotte!"  
>"Oh my God, Lily. I've missed you too much!"<br>The two women hugged tightly and Sirius merely leaned against the door frame staring at the two. James peered in and his hazel eye lit up considerably as he eyed two of his precious friends.

"Pads!"  
>"Prongsy!" Lily and Charlotte parted just in time for the two men to embrace each other like long lost brothers.<p>

"I can't believe we're all here!" Lily said, wiping at her eyes for the small tears that brimmed slightly against her eyelids.

"We wouldn't miss our Godson's first birthday! Even if we are ten days early." Sirius muttered the last part bitterly.

"There's nothing we can do. The Order is our top priority and Harry's safety is the most vital thing in our lives right now." Charlotte sighed sadly at James' last statement. Arranging this meet up was not easy. In fact, a lot of precautions had to be taken for them to even come here.

"It's been a difficult two months," Lily droned absentmindedly, striding over to Harry's crib and picking the infant up. Charlotte immediately held out her arms, hoping to cradle the boy she loved more than life. Lily smiled and handed her son to his Godmother, completely trusting her.

"How have you been, Harry? I'm sorry your Godfather and I haven't been around recently. We've been very busy in protecting you and your parents."

"It's been hard. The last time we met was the end of April." Sirius sighed, gratefully accepting the tea Lily had just levitated from the kitchen stove.

"I'm still shocked Moody and Dumbledore allowed you two to come over."

"They did put limitations on our visits, but we had to visit Harry."

"Hurts to hear you've grown more fond of my son rather than me, Sirius." James cracked a little joke. Sirius grinned too, baring his perfect teeth.

"Hey, James. Not in front of the ladies," They all laughed at that. Even little Harry giggled at the sudden cheery atmosphere. Sirius reached over and ruffled the black hair on the toddler's head and smiled in melancholy.  
>"It sucks doesn't it, Harry?" The Potters looked up, curious as to what Sirius had to say.<p>

Sirius drew in a sharp breath, "It sucks how we can't come visit you three whenever we feel like now."

"Sirius..."

"I hate it. I hate this war. I hate fucking Voldemort. I hate what we've become subjected to. We're shells of our former selves. We're just pawns in this God fucking war." Sirius muttered ruefully. Charlotte set a gentle hand on her lover's hand and shook her head.

"Sirius. Where are we now. Don't think like that. We're all here right now as one family. We're all here for Harry."Sirius nodded his head and closed his eyes only to reopen them quickly.  
>"You're right. This is a time for Harry." Sirius smiled waving his wand as a long, brightly wrapped present appeared in front of the very intrigued toddler.<p>

"Open it on his birthday, will you James?" His best friend nodded and carefully set the present aside. Charlotte smiled and scooted closer to her Godson, presenting him with a stuffed lion.

"Doesn't compare to Sirius' gift, but I think mine is a bit more adorable," Harry looked up at her with his big green eyes and snatched the doll out of her hands, squeezing it tight. Charlotte's heart fluttered to see how much he enjoyed it.

"Oh Char, he loves it! Thank you." Charlotte shook her head and kissed the top of Harry's head. The four of them sat around Harry, watching the infant battle the lion playfully, smiling and relaxing in each others' presence. That content and endearing moment was over when a familiar patronus had appeared before them. The majestic pheonix swam around them and they all knew at once whose patronus it was.  
><em>"Gideon and Fabian Prewett have died. We've recovered both their bodies yesterday."<br>_Everyone froze, and Harry looked up from his lion curiously eyeing everyone else, while Charlotte couldn't feel her heart.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Charlotte had apparated to the Order in a flash, bidding goodbye to their favorite couple and godson. The two of them had been really shook up over the news of the Prewett twins' deaths and didn't believe it. Fabian who was so strong and good hearted. Gideon who was so calm, mature, and clever. It was impossible to think of them as dead.<br>"Stay strong honey," Sirius whispered into her hair. She nodded stiffly, scared to realize the truth. Sirius never had a problem with the twins but he wasn't quite as close to them as his beloved. She had worked with both of them in chasing down Damarcus and knew the both of them very well. They were her mentors and most importantly her friends. After Sirius had destroyed Damarcus, Fabian eased up on her, ruffling her hair when he walked by or occasionally handing her a hot cup of coffee. She had grown to like Fabian and almost replaced the both of them as her older brothers. Sirius sighed, hating to realize how shook up Charlotte must have been and bravely walked her into the Foyer of the Order. His heart just about broke when he saw Molly Weasley sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Her other children, Billy, Charlie, Percy, and Ron looked extremely sad as well but the only children crying were her twins, Fred and George. Charlotte made a strange noise and Sirius looked down to see her biting on her sleeve as she tried to pull her tears back in. Sirius gently rubbed her shoulder and almost cried himself when he saw the two identical caskets next to each other with two identical bodies and faces. They were really dead. Sirius looked around the room while wrapping an arm around Charlotte's body, allowing her to sob loudly into his chest. He noticed William and Rachelle crying in the near back. Moody shifting his gaze around, avoiding the two bodies. Molly and the other Weasleys just looking devastated. And he jumped a bit startled as he noticed Remus and Peter idly sitting in the front with blank expressions. Charlotte tore away from Sirius as she wrapped her thin arms around Molly and Sirius made his way towards the other two Marauders.

"Hey," Peter looked up and gave the rowdy Marauder a weak smile.

"Hi, Sirius." Sirius nodded and turned his attention towards the werewolf.

"Hey Moony." Remus, unlike Peter, did not look up from his position and just stared in front of him, ignoring the two boys completely. Peter immediately looked up at Sirius and cupped his hand around his mouth.

"_He's been like that for hours. Keeps blaming himself for the Prewett Twins' deaths._"

"Moony." Sirius still didn't get an answer.

"Remus." Sirius said once more trying to get his attention, and his blood boiled as he still received no response from the quiet boy. Sirius growled lowly and grabbed a hold of Remus' wrist, dragging him along outside. He caught Charlotte's eyes but winked as he held Remus against the wall.

"Remus. What's wrong. Please tell me."

"I should be dead..."

"Remu-"  
>"It was my fault! If I hadn't been so aloof, they wouldn't have been so distracted...then they wouldn't have died." Remus was now trying to hold in his tears but Sirius patted his shoulder.<p>

"Remus, you seriously can't be blaming yourself over this-"

"You don't understand! You never fucking understand! Sirius. You weren't there. You weren't there! You're always too busy with frivolous parties and your afternoon schedules, while people like me and Gideon and Fabian are working off our asses! This is just like school, Sirius. You never pull your own weight around here and expect everyone else to do it for you! When was the last time you went on a mission? When!" Sirius was shocked at Remus' outburst and stepped back, not knowing what to say in this situation.

"That isn't true, Remus."

"Shut up! You don't do shit around here! If you didn't fucking kill Damarcus, they would be alive!"

"Remus!" Charlotte shouted at the livid werewolf, her perfectly shaped eyebrows creasing into the center of her matured face.

"It isn't Sirius's or your fault! Remus we're at war, what do you expect!"

"They didn't deserve to die! And you! You let everyone fight your battles. You're almost as useless as Sirius!" Remus was crying hard at this point and was immensely shocked to not see faces of displeasure at his offensive comments, but warm smiles of compassion and understanding.

"Remus, calm down."

"Sure. And I'll just let Voldemort and his cuntfaced pawns go off and kill more innocent people. Fantastic idea, Charlotte." He bit sarcastically. She paid no attention to the words he uttered in frustration and calmly walked forward, grabbing his hand.

"They killed my daughter." She muttered under her breath, low enough for only Remus to hear. Remus staggered back, guilt hitting his core immediately. Of course these people were in hiding and couldn't participate in missions as often as he did. They were in danger too and Remus so indiscreetly scolded them to fill the shock he faced head on through the Prewett twins' deaths. Remus broke down after that, leaning against the wall, holding his head in one hand and the other wiping at his eyes vigorously.

"God, Charlotte. I-I'm so sorry. I don't usually lose control like that," the passive Marauder apologized sincerely. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, comforting the lone wolf.

"Remus. Don't apologize. After all you're human." Remus scoffed and glared at her through his peripheral vision.

"Human? Have you forgotten I turn into a monster once a month?"

"I haven't. How could I?"

"I'm far from being human. I'm only capable of being a hideous creature with no remorse whatsoever."

"Then what are you right now? Surely the man I see in front of me is a man and not a monster."  
>"Charlotte. I'm too dangerous. I apologize for what I said earlier...I wasn't thinking." he said, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. Remus turned to Sirius and his eyes started to water again.<p>

"Sirius...You're my best mate, and I'm so sorry for inconsiderately placing my own feelings of frustration over our friendship. I'm a bastard and I don't deserve you as a friend."

"Moony. Enough," Sirius said finally, pulling Remus into a bear hug. Remus then started to sob and Charlotte smiled fondly, exiting the room into the main parlor to grab herself a warm cup of tea. As she added sugar into her black tea, a voice she hardly heard piped in courageously behind her.

"He's not telling you the whole truth, you know." She whipped around to find Peter Pettigrew massaging his left shoulder.

"Peter, he's your friend."

"I know. But I went with him during that mission and I know what he really did to make him feel this frustrated," She grew wary of his presence and backed away, stirring her tea quietly.

"Funny. Almost sounds as if you're trying to _rat_ him out." Peter sneered at the pun and stretched his arm, grimacing a bit in pain.

"Remus is one of my best friends. I know what really happened back in Mont Blac."

"Out with it, unless you prefer to tell me when you have some actual evidence," she snorted, sipping her tea.

"You don't have to believe me, but I have to tell you. For protection purposes," he added, moving over to make his own cup of tea.

"What do you want."

"Be careful of Remus. He may seem to be loyal, but if there ever was a chance for him to better himself, Remus will surely take it." Peter spat.

"I thought he was one of your closest friends. What is this animosity?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Shrugging, Peter merely added three sugar cubes into his tea. Charlotte made her disgust evident in her face as she jeered at the portly man's drink.

"No matter what you might think, it was Remus' fault the Prewett twins died."

"So, he got distracted during a mission. It happens to everyone, Pettigrew. No one can be perfect."

"That's what he's telling everyone, but you don't know what really went down." He sipped his tea brutishly.

"Please enlighten me," she drawled sardonically, desperately wishing for Sirius, Remus, _anyone_ to walk into the parlor so she wouldn't have to spend another moment with this person.

"Our mission was to retrieve an ancient artifact known as Merlin's orb, and we were successful in doing so. We were about to return when we decided to patrol around Mont Blac for a final time before disapparating. However, a dozen Death Eaters showed up. I regret to say I turned into a rat to hide away," he stopped a bit when he heard her mutter, '_typical_'but cleared his throat and continued."Anyway, we were ambushed and Remus and the twins were battling, but there were too many of them for the three. They caught Remus and optioned him as bait for the Prewett Twins to hand over the orb. The twins had no choice and handed them the orb. As you know, Death Eaters are the least trustworthy and instantly killed the twins right after they passed the orb. Remus had a chance to prevent this, as when the handoff was commenced. Remus could have battled them all off, but instead walked slowly to the sidelines, watching the twins fall," Peter finished.

"It's still not entirely his fault-"

"Charlotte." it sounded so disgusting when he spoke her name.

"I tell the complete truth. I was there and witness the entire thing. Remus preferred his life over the twins and the orb. Remus will be a traitor through and through, you'll see."

"How could you even think to say those awful things about Remus. For all I know, you could've made this up as what you did could also be counted as treason. You're just a cowardly rat who seems too scared of everything to particularly be of any help to _any _situation." Peter seemed to have let her words fly over his head as he took another sip of his tea.

"I tell the truth." he simply said before settling into one of the lavish couches. She slammed her teacup down to go see Remus. Unknowingly to her, Peter sank into the plush couch with a devilish, all knowing smile on his pudgy face. He knew she would respond like this to his story and probably go probing around for the truth. His guess was that she would use her highly advanced legilmancy skills to dive through Remus' private thoughts and memories. When he heard a loud, feminine gasp, Peter thrust his head backwards, cackling as quietly as he could. He had done it. He had finally implemented his plan of making people, even the people closest to the werewolf think he was inadequate to be in the Order. Peter's meticulous plan had finally taken wing. Soon, Remus Lupin would be pinned as the Spy and Peter would be free of suspicion to fulfill his duty to the Dark Lord.


	70. Chapter 70: Temptations at its Finest

**A:N/ I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I'm on break now so I promise to upload more! I'll even try uploading a story once a day again! Thanks to those who've still stuck around! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 18th 1981 <strong>

Sirius Black stormed into his house, gruffly shaking his wet boots off his feet, and running a calloused hand through his unusually sloppy hair. He eyed his girlfriend as she was idly stirring her tea while staring out the large bay window.

"Charlotte Striker." She jumped a bit in surprise and turned to her boyfriend with a lazy smile.

"Hello, Sirius. Nice mission?"

"I wasn't supposed to have one today. It was a mission assigned to _**you**_ and Remus. Why did you bail!" He almost shouted at her. She took no heed to his accusation and went back to stirring her tea.

"I didn't bail. I just didn't feel like going, that's all."

"Don't try to be smart here. It is your responsibility and you let everyone down. Charlotte, Remus is crushed. What did you do?" She tightened her grip on her tea cup and shook her head painfully.

"I didn't do shit to Remus! He needs to grow up!" Sirius wandered over to their kitchen table and shook his head.

"I've known you long enough to know that there's something wrong. Charlotte Striker never runs out on her missions, duties, and her friends. Now, what did you do to Remus? Or what did Remus do to you?" She slammed her cup down and glared hotly at her boyfriend.

"I don't trust him!" Sirius stared at her in shock and sat himself down on one of the lavish dining room chairs.

"Honey, what's going on."

"Remus...I don't think I can trust him anymore. I can't trust anyone anymore." Sirius set a gentle, warm hand over hers and grinned.

"You have me. You can trust me with your life." She sighed and nodded. She knew that. Sirius was the only bloody person she could rely on.

"I know, and I am eternally grateful for that."

"So whats up with Remus?"

"I...I just can't trust him anymore."

"Remus had nothing to do with the Prewett Twins-"

"It's not only the twins! Remus has been acting strange these days, and don't you dare say it's because of his...condition! Don't you find it weird how whenever we try to go out in public, Death Eaters are always on our tail?"

"You seriously can't be blaming Remus for that!"

"Sirius! The evidence is right in front of you! Just yesterday, Remus wanted to eat lunch with me. I agreed and don't you know it, right when I arrive at the restaurant Remus is nowhere to be seen and three Death Eaters are waiting for me! What do you say about that!"

"Remus would never, and you know it Charlotte! You're just blaming Remus because you're scared!"

"Remus is your friend-"

"Yours too. Charlotte, Remus cares for you. A lot. He would never place your life in danger,"

"I don't want to see him. Please, Sirius, just respect my decision." Sirius frowned and ran a frustrated hand through his dark locks, sighing angrily.

"Look. I invited Remus over for dinner today," She snapped her head up at her boyfriend, infuriated.

"Sirius! Do you not understand when I say I don't want to-"

"He really wants to talk to you. He deserves an explanation." Charlotte stared hard at her boyfriend, completely aghast at his inconsiderate decision. Out of all the selfish things he had done, this was probably the most shocking. He knew how uncomfortable she was around the werewolf but he still thoughtlessly invited the said man over for what he thought would turn into a fruitful evening. Sirius shifted in his seat uncomfortably under her menacing stare and reached out to tenderly stroke her cheek. She tried to avoid him but he was too swift and grabbed her chin. Refusing to shed any angry tears, Charlotte averted her attention towards her tea cup, exhaling an angry sigh.

"Honey. Remus is my best friend. He would never betray us," Charlotte slapped Sirius' hand away and stood up hastily, causing the tea cup to spill over the wooden table.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Lily's." Sirius stood up as well and gripped her wrist tightly.

"No. Don't you even dare risk James and Lily. They have enough to worry about,"

"Stop being a dick! I can go see Lily whenever I want to-"

"As their Secret Keeper, I will not allow it. Charlotte, stop being so selfish!"

"I'm selfish?" "Yeah you are! Charlotte, stop! Please...just come here." She scoffed and wrenched her arm out of his grasp, giving him a foul look before picking up her tea cup to set it in the kitchen sink. Sirius eyed her cautiously while he leaned back into his chair. He watched her maneuver around the kitchen, inhaling a deep breath when she practically threw the teacup down. She walked towards the door and glanced behind her shoulder one last time before narrowing her eyes at Sirius' scrutinizing gaze and walked towards the fireplace. Charlotte closed her eyes and threw the floo powder with much haste, deciding now was the best time to have a walk through Diagon Alley. But before she left, she caught sight of Sirius swinging around the corner, disappointment evident in his eyes, as he didn't even try to stop her from leaving.

* * *

><p>"Coffee would be fine," Charlotte sighed to Tom, the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron. He eyed her strangely for her order but shrugged and went to retrieve her drink. She closed her eyes once more and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her eyes trying to sort out her confused feelings. How could she tell Sirius about her suspicions against Remus. She's been with him long enough to know how he would react to whatever she had to say to him. He was a rash, hardheaded, and cocky man who was stupidly loyal to his friends. Of course he would've been pissed off. If he had accused Lily of doing anything remotely skeptical, she would have been livid as well. She knew she had to apologize and actually face Remus. Maybe she would even tell Remus of why she mistrusted him. Tom came back and set the cup in front of her, flashing her one of his crooked smiles, before attending to another customer. She lazily raised her wand to her coffee and waved it around, automatically sweetening it and lowering the temperature.<p>

"That's a neat trick there," an all too snide and familiar voice beckoned to her gently. She whipped her head around to find Edward Donahue smiling at her in the kindest way he could muster up.

"Donahue,"

"Hello Charlotte. Looking gorgeous as always," She stared at him, gripping the handle of her mug.

"Do you mind?" He asked her, indicating to the empty seat next to her. She bit her lip but eventually shook her head, scooting over the slightest bit so he could situate himself next to her.

"How have you been?" he questioned her after he ordered his Firewhiskey.

"Good, I suppose. What are you doing here?" Edward leaned into the stool, and crossed his arms on the table, staring into her deep caramel eyes.

"I was walking around Diagon Alley for some errands. Then I saw you in here and decided it was best for a drink."

"Why do you always seem to be around me when my life is at its worst." he snorted and shrugged. "Fight with the Mr.?" he chortled, but when he saw her unphased face, he stopped laughing and turned to her.

"Oh...Sorry,"

"It's okay...I mean...no whatever," she stopped herself, taking a sip of her modified coffee. Tom came back, a little nervous now, and served Edward his fizzy alcohol. Edward merely scowled at the old bartender and turned back to his ex fiance.

"You can tell me if you want. We're friends now...right?" She furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration. Were they friends now? He's been less obnoxious than she remembered and he looked as if he genuinely cared.

"To be honest...I don't know if I can trust you."

"You don't trust me?'

"I don't really trust anyone anymore." She sighed into her drink. Edward downed his drink and harshly ordered for another one as he grabbed her hand and stroked his thumb on her fair skin.

"If you want...You can trust me," She held her breath and softly pulled away, moving her eyes to the ground.

"Edward, please stop."

"Ah, I get it. Because of your ever so loving beau, am I right? Your other half is it?" She didn't respond to that, but instead took another sip.

"You know...if we were together, I'd never do anything to upset you,"

"You still think we're going to be together? Edward, it'll never work."

"You're starting to call me Edward. That's an improvement."

"Edward...please. Sirius loves me and I love him. Every couple has disputes-"

"And yet you're here talking to another man. Letting him touch you so tenderly...like this," Edward whispered in the noisy bar as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She didn't pull away and instead leaned into his surprisingly warm touch.

"Have you had dinner?" She shook her head and stared into her ex fiance's dark black eyeballs.

"Would you like to come eat with me? I would very much enjoy your company," he offered. Charlotte looked at him once more and nodded her head.

"I'll join you.


	71. Chapter 71: Beginning of the End

"Watch your step, Charlotte." Edward told her softly, putting his hand on the dip of her back. She unconsciously tensed up, biting her lower lip as she eyed the man she's known as a child. He motioned his head to the right, signaling her to take a step forward while he turned the doorknob smoothly. Bracing herself, she chewed on her tongue softly as Edward glided past her, tenderly grabbing her hand and leading her in. She entered the foreign room, immediately looking around cautiously, as to make sure this wasn't a trap or an ambush. Edward caught her vigilant eyes scanning the room and shook his head, chuckling to himself which made her stare back at him with that ferocity he so much enjoyed.

"Looking for something, my dear?" She didn't answer him and felt her eyebrows creasing. Maybe coming here was a grave mistake. Edward cleared his throat at the lack of an answer and shifted to his kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses.

"Fancy a drink? Are you hungry?" Charlotte eyed the wine bottle suspiciously and Edward found himself rolling his black eyes.

"It's not poisoned. Honest." He said in a clear, crisp voice. She eventually caved in, wanting a drink after the stressful day she's had.

"What is it?" "Rosier Imported 1912," he responded casually, inspecting the cork for the very expensive wine. To Charlotte, though, it was no surprise. All Purebloods had easy access to Rosiers. Edward motioned for her to sit on the lavishly carved stool as he poured the crimson liquid into the respective glasses.

"Enjoy. Very sweet to the taste buds," Edward mused to himself, taking a large gulp right away. She merely lifted it and took a small sip, never taking her honey eyes off of him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why is it every time I try to do something nice for you, you accuse me of being evil?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a Death Eater." Something flashed by through those lifeless, ebony eyes, but Edward Donahue shook it off as he forced a kind smile.

"Were. I used to be a Death Eater. Now you're looking at the candidate for the Vice Minister of Magic and Warden for Azkaban prison." She widened her eyes in slight admiration. That was pretty impressive. They drank in bitter silence once again and kept shifting glances at each other, praying for the other one to strike up some conversation. Edward sighed, realizing she wasn't too comfortable with him yet and offered her a kind smile.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I don't see why I have to,"

"I figured much. But I want you to know that I am very sorry and all I crave for is your attention. I still love you, Charlotte." She froze and set her glass down on the table, turning to him with a determined look.

"Never. I'm sorry. I'm thrilled you've turned back on your ways, but I can't ever love you. Edward, you'll find your true love one day, but that girl is not me."

"Why not. What if the perfect girl is sitting in front of me right now?" "Edward," he also set his glass down and shifted towards her. She shrunk back in fear, due to old habits, and flinched. However, her frightened expression faltered when he kneeled in front of her and took her left hand. Placing his lips gently on the back of her hand, she was taken aback by his sudden coaxing nature.

"I know you hate me. I know Black holds your heart. I know I've done things to shame the wizard community. Yet, I know of my true feelings. You're the girl I've always wanted and needed. Please give me a chance." She bit her lip and sighed, shaking her head.

"Edward, please. I...I can't. You know I can't. Sirius has done so much for me. I really do love him with all of my heart. There isn't any space for you." Edward stared into her eyes longingly and finally stood up, walking over to his chair.

"Why him? What's so special about him."

"Sirius loves me. I know. We were going to-" she stopped herself as she remembered Vivienne. There was no point in telling Edward about her. She sighed sadly and shook her head once more.

"You love him so much, you two were going to have a baby?" Her head shot up to look at him suspiciously. How did he know.

"How-" "The Order has to report to the ministry whenever they catch Death Eaters. I heard Black killed Damarcus...because he killed your daughter."

"I never got to see her smile...I never heard her cry. Surely you can't understand."

"I can't. But I am sorry for your loss, Charlotte." He muttered, eying her evenly. She stared back up into those black eyes, seeking remorse and sympathy, but she found pools of dancing ebony exuberayting pure joy.

"You're lying. You're not sorry." Edward raised an eyebrow and set a hand on her shoulder.

"I am. Your daughter. She would've turned out beautiful, like you." She felt his hand inching up to her neck and she frowned, shifting her stance slightly so his hand would fall.

"I should go,"

"What's your rush? You haven't even ate yet," His voice suddenly took on a more aggressive tone and she gulped.

"It's late, I really have to go."

"You still don't trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone! Please, Edward. It's getting late."

"I said you could trust me. I won't harm you,"

"I-I can't."

"You can." he finished affirmatively, gripping her wrist painfully.

"Edward, please!"

"You know what else I've heard around the ministry?" he whispered into her ear. She didn't respond and instead shuddered in utter fear. He took the liberty to tell her while he leaned in slowly.

"Your friend, Lupin. He's a werewolf." She felt herself tensing up again.

"Wh-What are you talking about,"

"Don't play coy with me. He's a werewolf, and he's associated with the Dark Lord."

"Remus would never-"

"I thought you were also sure he was working for the Dark Lord."

"How do you know all this-" He smirked and shook his head.

"I have better ears then you thought. I overheard you talking to Pettigrew the day the Prewett twins died." She was frozen and stared up at the man.

"Well, let me just tell you that you're perceptive skills were spot on. Lupin is working for the Dark Lord." At this point she finally wrenched herself out from his grip and backed away.

"How do you know. Why are you telling me this," "I am the warden for Azkaban. Of course I hear bits and pieces of information from Death Eaters. The Death Eater responsible for killing the Prewett twins talks very highly of Lupin." She felt her lower lip quivering and glanced at the fireplace.

"Please stop," "I'm just giving you a friendly reminder. Now, you should go back to your _lover_." He remarked snidely reaching out to stroke her cheek. She pushed his hand away and walked briskly to the fireplace.

"Do well with your life. Anytime you need me, I'm here."

"You won't be hearing from me anytime soon." She spit out, grabbing a handful of floo powder. Edward leaned into his chair and grinned sadistically.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he said cryptically, waving her off softly as he gave her a slight grin. She felt uneasy as he waved her off for she didn't know why, but she sensed that trouble was only starting to begin


	72. Chapter 72: Betrayal in all Parties

Lily Potter winced a bit as she heard the front door slamming.

"Who could that be?" James asked his wife as he too noticed the violent noise. She shrugged her shoulders and handed Harry to James, who took him protectively.

"I'll go check-"

"No need. It's just me." A familiar, grumpy voice announced. Lily let out an aggravated sigh but couldn't help but smile at the sight of her old friend.

"Padfoot?" James asked, delighted to see his best friend. Harry even giggled at the sight of the dark haired man. Sirius walked over to James and picked Harry out of his arms as he lifted the toddler up in the air, grinning sweetly at him.

"Hey Harry. You're getting pretty chubby!" Harry laughed, just enjoying Sirius carrying him in the air gently.

"Oh stop. He's a baby after all!" Lily whined, feeling offended for her child. Sirius chuckled and kissed his godson's forehead before handing him back to his mother.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here? Not that I don't mind...being trapped in this goddamn house all day." James muttered darkly. Sirius sighed and sat across his friend, graciously accepting Lily's homemade coffee.

"Look, mate. I know this must be restricting and boring as shit," Lily frowned at Sirius' colorful language. "But, this is for you, Lily, and Harry to be away from harm."

James heaved a great sigh and nodded, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Yeah, you're right. For Harry and Lily. I'll be fine." James smiled. Sirius nodded proudly and leaned across the table punching his friend lightly in the shoulder.

"Atta boy," Sirius grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. Lily rolled her eyes and set Harry in his high chair as she waved over the pot of coffee and her own mug.

"So what does bring you here, Sirius?" Sirius stared at Lily's question and in an instant his eyebrows furrowed and he sat straighter.

"You mean to tell me that Charlotte isn't here?" Lily and James glanced at each other, startled by Sirius' question.

"Why would Charlotte be here-" James started but was interrupted by Sirius standing up, knocking the table a bit.

"She came to visit you guys...She didn't?"

"No. She never came and never told us she was even going to come. What happened Sirius?" Lily asked, starting to get very worried. Sirius' eyes hardened and he stared at the door.

"We got into a spat."

"Really? What about?" James asked, throughly intrigued by the whole situation.

"She accused Remus of being the leak." Lily and James also frowned and took in a deep breath.

"Sirius. James and I have been talking as well...and well, Charlotte might be onto something." Sirius gave them a blank stare in disbelief.

"You guys think it's Remus too?"

"We hate it as much as you do but who else could it be?"

"Diggle? Meadows? Harnish?"

"They aren't so close to us. They wouldn't have known where we could be,"

"Who else then?" James sighed. Lily scrunched her eyebrows and calmly sipped her coffee.

"Peter. What about Peter?" Lily muttered in the midst of chaos. Both James and Sirius turned to each other with an exasperated expression.

"Peter. As in Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said to Lily, rolling his grey eyes. Lily glared at Sirius for questioning her as if this was a joke.

"You said so yourself, Sirius."

"I never said he was the spy! You just-"

"That's not what I meant. Remember the winter break of our Seventh year? When Charlotte apparated to your house on Christmas? Peter was the only one who could apparate. You have to give him some more credit."

Sirius snorted and shook his head.

"Right. Bumbling Peter Pettigrew who would rather go for a chocolate bar than a pair of tits . The Peter who can fuck up the easiest spell. Peter. Tch, Lily now you're just being cruel."

"You know, Sirius. Now that I think about it, Peter might be the spy."

"Prongs, seriously. Peter's useless. He's my best friend, but let's face it, that kid's afraid of his own shadow."

"Remus wouldn't."

"It's not Remus or Peter. How could you guys even accuse of them."

"Sirius, you're just being blind now. Someone is betraying us. Someone close." James muttered seriously.

"Oh then who do you think it is, your majesty?" Sirius mumbled sarcastically, challenging the Potters.

"Truthfully?"

"Well, of course." James sighed and bravely said his guess.

"Charlotte." Sirius and Lily both turned to James with a shocked expression. Charlotte? It couldn't be her! "James, you and I both know that she would _die_ for us!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius winced a bit at her word choice, but agreed.

"Charlotte would never. She loves you, Lily, and Harry too much to betray you guys."

"I know. I know!" James said in a loud voice. Harry quivered a bit and started to cry, unused to this level of tension. Lily sighed tiredly and got up from her seat so she could calm her baby down. When James made sure Lily was out of the room, he leaned into Sirius and gave him a hard stare.

"I know Charlotte would never betray us. But it can't be Remus. Remus is just too loyal to us and you know it." Sirius nodded in relief. "And we know it can't be Peter, because well, honestly, he's a useless tart. Charlotte is a pureblood-"

"Well so am I! So are you!" Sirius whispered dangerously.

"I know, I know. Look I'm just saying that my family aren't Death Eaters, and you barely listened to yours and rebelled. Charlotte was raised to be the perfect Death Eater daughter. She was engaged to Edward Donahue. Her brother was a Death Eater and a personal friend of Voldemort. She used to think everyone other than purebloods were trash. She changed because she met you. If she didn't, then I hate to admit it but I think she would've turned out like Bellatrix."

"Just if you didn't know. I sleep with her every night. I think I would've noticed the Dark Mark, if that's what you're trying to get out of me."

"You and I both know women don't get branded...well maybe except for Bellatrix."

"So it's final then. You're just going to accuse Charlotte. My girlfriend who used to be my fiance'." Sirius growled.

"Mate, this is just what I think. Lily won't even listen to me once I say Charlotte's name. Out of all of us, you have to admit that she's the one who would most likely go over to Voldemort if she was ever presented with a choice in a life or death situation." Sirius glared heavily at his best friend but couldn't swallow the spit that accumulated in his throat from holding his breath. Sirius wished that he could throw away everything James just told him but he couldn't. No matter what he wanted to forget, Sirius had a nagging feeling that maybe James was right.

"Look don't tell Lily I told you. But I thought you should know what I thought. Sirius, not everyone is who they make out to be."

"I'll keep that in mind, Prongs." Sirius muttered, standing up from his seat.

"Tell Lily and Harry I said bye. Sorry for just coming in without a warning. I'll tell you the next time I swing by with the 2 way mirror. Don't kill yourself from boredom, alright mate?" James stared at Sirius, disturbed how well Sirius was taking in all this. However, when James stood and looked into his friend's eyes he noticed that Sirius wasn't well at all. In fact, he could see how scared he was and he seemed to be having some kind of internal war. James nodded his head slowly and clapped his hands on Sirius' back reassuringly.

"Sirius, make good choices."

"I'll try, mom." Sirius grinned shakily. James knew what he was doing. He was masking his own fear by cracking jokes and treating this whole thing as a sham. Sirius waved once again and disapparated within the time James had to blink.

"Sirius just left?" Lily asked coming down from the stairs and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, he probably went off to look for Charlotte." Lily nodded and walked next to her husband shaking her tired head.

"James,"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Things are going to get really bad now, huh?" she whispered cryptically. James turned to her and nodded slowly.

"Looks like it."

"We can't even trust our best friends anymore. I hate this war."

"Everything will be better soon. Don't worry, my flower." She turned up to him and shook her head sadly, feeling blessed again for the man in front of her.

"You know I don't like it when you call me flower. It's so corny."

"Hahaha what a crisis." James chuckled, kissing her temple lovingly.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed." Lily mumbled, standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you, flower." She rolled her eyes at him but relished the moment. For some eerie reason, Lily knew this was one of her last days of true happiness


	73. Chapter 73: Suspicions

**A/N:** Wow, omfg. Guys I'm so sorry for the lack of update! I've been so busy and I promise to upload as fast as I can and try to finish this story! I haven't given up on it and I hope you guys are still with me too! Always, thanks for taking time to give this story a chance! 3

* * *

><p><strong>August 19, 1981<strong>

Sirius stirred his whiskey with a hardened expression, as he listened to the silence of the bar. He had no luck finding her even though he looked through every single fucking store, the Order, and even the Ministry. His expression became very violent and soon he found himself with whiskey splashing onto his face as he crashed the cup down onto the table. The bartender, Tom of the Leaky Cauldron, narrowed his eyes slightly but let it go seeing as Sirius was the only customer left.

"Hey buddy, we're going to close up pretty soon-"

"Give me another one,"

"Don't you think you've had enough? C'mon buddy, you're welcome to stay up at one of the spare rooms if you want-"

"Just get me another god damn whiskey." The Marauder muttered dangerously. Tom nodded quickly and handed his customer his requested drink, eyeing him suspiciously. Sirius grabbed it with a fluid movement of his hand and took a long shot, taste buds shriveling from the bitter taste. Tom felt bad for the guy. Probably had a huge fight with his girl or got kicked out or something, the old bartender guessed.

"Hey you alright?" Sirius turned his attention to the bartender and heaved a great sigh.

"Today's been a pretty shitty day,"

"Yeah bud. I can see that," Tom joked indicating to the alcohol.

"Got into a fight with my girl," Sirius muttered, draining down the rest of the whiskey. Tom gave him an apologetic glance. He got the fight part correct.

"That's rough. Like I said earlier, there's a spare room-"

"She left and I've been running around all day trying to find her," Sirius finished, sliding Tom the empty glass. The bartender's eyes popped open and sighed.

"Geez, sorry about that mate. Here this one's on the house," Tom said with a lopsided grin as he gave the sulking man another glass.

"Thanks for this," Sirius sighed again. Tom waved his hand and took out today's copy of the Daily Prophet. Sirius was starting to think he had enough and thought it was about time he did leave the bar. Who knows, maybe Charlotte was back in the house. He took a sip and turned his attention to Tom who turned the newspaper page loudly. He instantly caught sight of Edward Donahue and asked Tom if he could have that section. Tom peered around his newspaper to see what Sirius wanted and snorted before nodding his head.

"It's that Donahue bloke ain't it?"

"Yeah read this yet?" Sirius asked, gripping the page and skimming over it.

Tom shrugged. "Yeah it just says he's the new warden at Azkaban or something. You know them officials. Know him?" Tom said assuming Sirius worked for the ministry.

"Unfortunately,"

"Yeah he's a real piece of work that one. Came in here earlier ordering me around as if he owned the damn place." Sirius smirked at that.

"Went to school with the bastard. Don't really know how he got into the Ministry actually," Tom nodded and continued reading.

"Bloke was in here picking up a sad looking girlie at around evening. Chicks must dig that high position. Had her leaving with him in a couple of minutes. Bastard's lucky." Sirius' ears perked at this. She did leave around the time the sun was setting. Tom became concerned for the lack of an answer and stared at Sirius.

"Alright there?"

"This girl. How did she look like?" Tom was stunned by this question but recalled seeing the pretty girl who ordered coffee.

"She was cute, I remember that. Uh lessee, had long brown curls, and long legs. Girl seemed awful buggered about something."

"Was she wearing a grey sweater?" Sirius really hoped Tom didn't say yes. Tom nodded after a bit and told him she was wearing a white skirt as well. Sirius' eyes narrowed in hate and Tom became perplexed at the change in attitude...Unless that pretty girl who was sitting in the counter was this man's missing lady. Tom understood now and was going to tell him his theory, but Sirius already knew and gulped his entire glass before slamming a large amount of money on the table and disapparating. Tom blinked and shook his head. Youths.

* * *

><p>"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Remus asked as he saw his old time friend. Sirius shook his head and leaned against the door frame.<p>

"Remus. I need help." The werewolf scrunched his eyebrows together and became very worried.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Mind if I come in?"

"Of course, Padfoot." Remus said letting the distraught man in.

"Who's that Moony?" A familiar voice asked from the other room.

"It's Sirius, Peter!"

"Peter's here?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah we just got back from a mission." Sirius nodded and greeted the stouter Marauder. Peter raised his hand acknowledging Sirius' entrance and the young Black took a seat across from the mousy boy.

"How was your mission?"

"Same as always," Peter gave a little smirk. Remus nodded and sat across from Sirius scratching his cheek.

"You said you needed help with something right?" Sirius's tired expression turned foul in seconds and he nodded slowly.

"I can't find Charlotte. I thought you could help me..."

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"I mean she fucking left and I don't know where the hell she is!" Sirius exploded. Peter flinched a bit but Remus seemed unfazed. He was used to the Animagus' temperamental mood swings.

"Maybe she's at James' or with Alice?" Remus tried to help. Sirius shook his head furiously and glared at his friend.

"I was at James' place earlier. And I don't think she knows where the Longbottoms' location is."

"Did you find anything out yet?" Peter squeaked curiously. Sirius drilled burning glares into the floor and eventually nodded.

"I know she was with Edward fucking Donahue." Remus and Peter glanced at each other surprised by this new piece of information.

"She was with Donahue? Are you sure?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but before I came here I was at the Order. I asked Moody where he lived but he couldn't disclose any private information to me. I don't know what to do."

"You know...I know where Donahue lives." Peter muttered quietly. Sirius frowned and looked at the rotund man slowly.

"How do you know Peter."Peter seemed to shrink a bit more under Sirius' intense gaze but cleared his throat.

"You and I both know that...that I'm not really that useful around the Order. I rarely get sent out to missions anymore. Today was an exception because it wasn't anything serious, but over the past few months I've turned more into the messenger owl between the Order and the Ministry." Peter sighed heavily before continuing.

"I get sent to Donahue's place a lot to tell him about the Death Eaters we catch, since he's the Warden at Azkaban and all."

"You're not useless, Peter-" Remus tried to say but Peter sent a very threatening glare.

"Remus. Don't lie. I know I'm useless and I don't need your fake pity." Peter spat, poision dripping from every hateful word he uttered. Remus was taken aback and shifted his eyes on the ground, genuinely surprised by Peter's words. Sirius narrowed his eyes but shook off the eerie atmosphere, turning to the other Animagus.

"Peter. Where is it...Please. I need to know." Peter nodded and stood up without any argument and grabbed his cloak. Sirius and Remus followed his lead and they all grabbed onto Peter's arm, the familiar feeling of apparating becoming more apparant by the second. They soon found themselves in front of a grand mansion, furnished with elegant engravings in the cream colored walls and a very sharp looking man with a slight, knowing smirk plastered on his equally pointed face.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Black." Edward Donahue said with a snide expression, as he stared onto Sirius' angry face.

* * *

><p>"How did you know we would be here," Remus demanded. Edward rolled his black eyes and pushed himself off the wall.<p>

"Charlotte was here earlier. Of course I'd be expecting a visit from her...adequate...boyfriend. Although you two are a surprise." Edward said easily. Sirius lunged forward, gripping the fine fabric of the Slytherin's shirt. He narrowed his eyes into snake like slints, not appreciating the fact he was being manhandled by the man who stole his fiance.

"I would suggest you get your dirty hands off of me right now." Sirius grinned brutally and pushed him against the wall.

"Where is she." Edward snorted.

"How should I know. She left a while ago." Sirius stared at him silently before roughly lifting him up and crashing his body against the wall with more force.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me."

"I'm not you fool! I have no idea where your _girlfriend_ is! You should be keeping better track of her, you idiotic brute!" Sirius snarled and loosened his hold on him, as he turned around and ran a shaky hand through his black hair.

"Why was she here in the first place." Edward fixed his shirt and glared at his enemy.

"Why? I don't know. Maybe she preferred sophisticated company after being stuck with you for so long."

"I know you met her at the Leaky Cauldron." Edward sighed at last and shook his head.

"Alright you got me. Yeah, I invited her to come over, but I didn't think she actually would, seeing as how much she despises my company. She must've been really disoriented if she even considered coming with me. Your fault, I presume?" Sirius wanted to turn around and smack that stupid grin off the once Death Eater, but instead looked away.

"So you really don't know where she is?" Edward sighed again.

"I don't. And to be honest, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Sirius' glare was so dark, Remus was afraid his best friend would actually commit bloody murder.

"Now if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Edward said in a surprisingly gentle voice, eyeing the three men standing in front of his house. Remus and Peter glanced at each other and turned to Sirius who was visibly shaking.

"C'mon, Sirius. Let's get out of here." Sirius nodded stiffly and Remus gave Peter a quick shake of his head and sent a lingering glare to the young Donahue. In an instant Remus had disapparated with Sirius on his arm, leaving Peter alone with Edward.

"Well done, Pettigrew."

"We had a deal, Donahue."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Here," Edward lazily stated throwing Peter a small, golden sack. The Animagus shook the bag cautiously, a melody of galleons clinking each other was heard throughout the stillness of the dark.

"So where is she?" Peter asked, with less hostility, as he was now genuinely curious. Edward shrugged.

"I really don't know." Peter nodded and tucked his compensation in the back of his trousers and nodded his head.

"You will give a good word to the Dark Lord, yes?" Edward rolled his dark eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't you get going? Your _friends_ will start to worry." Peter snorted, but turned around.

"I don't think they'd be that worried. But I should be going. Evening, Donahue." Peter bid the Slytherin a farewell and Donahue dismissed it quickly as he walked back into his manor, waving a single finger, motioning the door to shut tight behind him.

* * *

><p>"Sirius...maybe you should stop drinking. This can't be healthy for you," Remus pleaded, tossing the empty bottle of Firewhiskey into the trash can. Sirius hadn't spoken a word since they came back from Donahue's house. He didn't even stir when Peter appeared in Remus' flat with a loud crack. Peter and Remus sighed, almost collectively, as they eyed their depressed friend.<p>

"Sirius...What was the reason Charlotte left in the first place?" Sirius turned to Remus with a fierce glare, shocked at the werewolf's audacity to even bring up that question. Remus was surprised at the intensity of the moment, but didn't back down from Sirius' grey eyes.

"What happened."

"Nothing," Sirius replied icily. Peter watched the two with a slight glimmer of amusement. Remus narrowed his eyes too and pointed his wand at Sirius' hand, which was holding the cup of gin, and sent a silent hex, causing Sirius to yelp in pain and drop the cup.

"What the fuck, Moony!"

"Talk to me, Sirius. Please." Sirius stared at Remus' wand and Remus understanding the silent order, stashed his wand back into his jacket.

"You have to talk about this, Sirius. It'll give you some relief if you do."

"I don't want to tell you, Moony."

"Sirius," Remus stated finally with a chilling glare. The rambunctious Marauder sighed angrily and rubbed his wrist before looking straight into Remus' copper eyes.

"She accused you of being the spy..." The moment he admitted it, Sirius regretted his decision, Remus looking absolutely shattered.

"S..She thinks I'm the traitor?" Sirius nodded slowly. Unknown to them, Peter leaned forward into his chair, surprised at what he was able to achieve in such a short amount of time.

"I know you're not the traitor, Remus." Remus nodded slowly, still trying to put up an indifferent front, but he failed miserably as he was too hurt from Charlotte's accusation.

"Well," Remus breathed deeply. "That explains why she ditched me on that mission," Ever so strong Remus released a weak grin, but Sirius could see his eyes watery and glazed.

"Remus...She's just scared. She'll come to her senses soon." Remus scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't you think it's odd, Sirius?" The young Black turned to his crestfallen friend before shrugging.

"What is?"

"How she was with Donahue. how she went there willingly. How she's accusing me of being the spy..."

"Remus...You think she's the spy too?"

"Too? Who else suspects Charlotte?" Peter quipped, suddenly very interested in this conversation. Sirius sighed, running an angry hand through his unruly, ebony hair.

"James and Lily...well not really Lily. She doesn't like it whenever James brings it up,"

"What about you Sirius? Do you think she's the spy?" Sirius frowned and shook his head hesitantly.

"No...no she can't,"

"Sirius. I hate to say this, but you can't trust anyone anymore. Not even Charlotte."

"She wouldn't...you know-" Remus angrily stood up, shooting a chilling glare at Sirius Black.

"Sirius. Stop being so blind. The facts are there. She chose to see Donahue. It was her choice she made of her own free will! If you can't accept that, then...I don't think I can trust _you_ anymore."

"Let...Let me talk to her about this. I need to hear it from her. Don't be offended Remus." Remus sighed. He should've known and attempted to understand his best friend. The woman he loved, suddenly being accused of being the spy by his three best friends, must have been a very conflicting decision.

"I'm sorry Sirius. It's just...in this war, you really can't trust anyone."

"Yeah. I'm going to head back to my place. Maybe Charlotte is back home."

"We're here for you, Sirius. Whenever you need it. Because we're all mates, right?" Peter asked quietly with a sly smile. Sirius chuckled, void of any emotion, and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys soon." Remus nodded and watched Sirius give them a lazy wave before disapparating.


	74. Chapter 74: Masked Certainty

**August 20, 1981**

Sirius woke up hastily with a jolt, propelling himself into reality and escaping his rather disturbing dream, involving a lifeless, still Charlotte. Breathing heavily, he looked around his surroundings, a deep frown making its way towards his disheveled, but handsome face. He recalled that the last thing he remembered before passing out was that he wasn't in a bed but seated on the large, velvet armchair in the living room, across from the cackling fire with bottles upon bottles of muggle beer. How he had gotten to the bed was a mystery, and at the instant he turned his head to escape the impeding sunlight, it felt as if someone drilled holes into his skull. He groaned in pain, realizing his immense hangover.

"Fucking shit," Sirius cursed groggily, gently descending his body so his head could rest on the feather stuffed pillow. He sighed and tried to catch a few more hours of sleep, hoping that would rid his morning present, but as every second passed by, with help from the endless ticking of the clock, he found it impossible. His brain pounded violently against his skull and a renewed sense of nausea washed over him.

"Never fucking drinking again," he muttered to himself, carefully rolling his body to the side to get a bit more comfortable. When he turned his head, with great care, Sirius noticed a small pink vial, a mug of steaming coffee, two white tablets, a glass cup of water, and a neatly placed note. He stared at the items with great suspicion and reached for the note first. Holding it weakly against the headboard, Sirius made out the familiar, elegant script.

_Sirius. _

_Please take the vial first. It will get rid of the hangover. Also be sure to take the pills. I would suggest taking them with water than the coffee. I'm downstairs if you need me._

_Charlotte_

Sirius almost rolled his eyes when his eyes passed over her little cynical joke about which beverage to take with the muggle pills, but he realized that Charlotte had wrote this to him. She was the one who prepared everything for him. She was the one who brought him to their bed. That also meant she was alive and here. He sat up slowly, dropping the note back onto his bedside table before gulping down the contents of the vile, popping the pills in his mouth, drinking the water recommended by Charlotte (of course he rolled his eyes again), and finally swallowing. He felt his entire body relax in an instant and the pounding in his cranium ceased in an instant. A sigh of relief passed through his lips, happy to feel himself at ease again. Grabbing the mug quickly, he took a slow sip of the burning drink, pulling himself out of the bed. When he was on his feet, Sirius surveyed his clothes, surprised once again to see his nightly robe, instead of the dirty clothes he had worn just the night before. She had changed him too. He shook his head slightly, genuinely grateful for her extreme concern, but remembered that she wouldn't have had to do all this if she hadn't disappeared. Remembering the night before, all gratitude for this woman seemed to vanish as he growled lowly, inciting his anger again. He walked quietly into the kitchen spotting the beautiful witch in an instant. She was sitting at the end of the large table holding her own cup of coffee, but her eyes were closed and all was quiet. Sirius was ready to scream at her, but stopped himself as he saw a plate piled high with pancakes, fried eggs, crispy bacon, honey lathered ham, baked beans, and five sausage links almost marinated in gravy. She had obviously heard his footsteps, as she raised her head, honey eyes opening slowly while raising an eyebrow.

"Well? Are you going to come in at all?" Her voice drenched with heavy sarcasm sounded throughout the room. Sirius walked forward, sliding into his designated seat, opening his mouth to speak but she merely held up her hand.

"Sirius. Eat. You'll feel much better. Kind of surprised you didn't die from alcohol poisoning, actually." She said throwing him a tired smirk. Sirius didn't respond, but thought she was right. He gently clasped his fork and dived straight into the eggs. The couple was silent, the only sound was that of Sirius clinking his fork against his plate every so often. When he had finished his eggs, he rationalized he had enough substance now to strike a conversation with his girlfriend. He poked a sausage link and looked up at her, realizing something amiss once again.

"Aren't you eating?" She took another sip of the caffeinated drink and shook her head gently, black tendrils dancing around her small frame.

"I had some eggs and toast before you came in." Sirius nodded, chewing on the sausage link quietly.

"Are you feeling better, by the way?" He looked up at her and nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Thanks. For the medicine and everything..." he indicated rather shyly as he darted his eyes to his attire.

"Don't be so shy. I've undressed and dressed you many times," she giggled. Sirius felt his anger reduced drastically, as he could not bring himself to scream at the love of his life. She looked so serene and content right now. Also not to mention that she had personally taken care of him the night before, changing him, arranging his medicine, cooking him a grand breakfast, and patiently waiting for his arrival.

"When did you come in last night?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Around 4:30 A.M." she said without any hesitation or regret. His eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance at this, but shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe and out of harm's way."

"I'm a big girl, Sirius. I can take care of myself," _Obviously_, Sirius thought to himself referring to her little excursion.

"What I want to know is why you almost poisoned yourself half to death." She muttered with a disappointed glare. Sirius openly rolled his eyes at her this time, stabbing another sausage.

"Stop overreacting. And if you should know, I was _worried_. An emotion you're not familiar with, I guess." He said it so casually, one might have believed it was rehearsed.

"Not familiar with? Who was the one that had to practically drag you to the bed," she muttered without batting an eye, contempt slowly manifesting itself from her calm voice. Sirius narrowed his eyes too and stared at her, his own anger taking flight.

"I wouldn't have drank myself stupid if I wasn't worried for you! Here I was thinking you were dead!" He shouted at last, standing up from his seat, his cup of coffee almost falling onto the wooden table. She sat still, glaring at Sirius evenly.

"I'm perfectly fine, I assure you."

"And you think I wouldn't be worried if you didn't leave without any note to where you were going? Do you know how big of a target you are for Voldemort and fucking Death Eaters?"

"They wouldn't dare attack me. I already lost everything," she spat at him, subtly reminding him of how they took Vivienne away from them. He felt a strong breath exhale from his mouth.

"I know where you were yesterday," he really didn't want to bring this up, but he had no choice. He waited for her reaction but she just gave him a blank stare in return.

"Why were you at Donahue's?" Sirius mumbled just above a whisper. She heard him loud and clear, and for a second wondered how he had possibly know that, but sighed eventually.

"I ran into him at the Leaky Cauldron. He offered me a drink, and seeing how he's been behaving recently, I thought it was a good idea." Sirius sent her a dark scowl, jealously and loathing practically screaming at her from those livid, grey eyes she loved.

"I'll have you know, I left as soon as I entered. Donahue might have improved his attitude, but that doesn't change the fact he's a slimy, good for nothing, git." she muttered darkly.

"Then why follow him like a lost puppy in the first place?"

"Why? Maybe I felt like being treated like a fucking lady for once!" Sirius couldn't believe his ears. He even lost sight of why they were fighting in the first place, but here she was now, accusing him of treating her poorly. He had been nothing but loving and respectful towards her!  
>"What is your problem? What do you want me to do, Charlotte. Follow behind you with a giant fucking fan? Do you want me to roll on the floor every time your grace steps into the room?" At this she stood up as well, and Sirius was pretty sure if it wasn't for the table in between them, that he would've suffered from very painful scratch marks due to her long nails, which resembled more like claws in the present situation.<p>

"It is a known fact you don't treat me like a _princess_, Sirius." she drawled venomously. "But the least you can do is listen to my opinion once in a while." Sirius was now blatantly confused. What the hell was she going on about? Judging by Sirius' lack of words and confounded expression, Charlotte's anger reached new limits.

"Do you even know why I'm pissed right now?" She asked, punctuating each word carefully. Sirius wanted to shake his head, but he feared her reaction. She took it upon herself to continue as Sirius seemed incapable at the moment.

"I'm mad because it seems you do not trust me," Sirius opened his mouth to say something in protest, but she held up her hand again, shutting him up immediately.

"I know Remus is your best friend. I know you value his intake on whatever the hell this is, but I'm enraged you would value his opinion over mine. Your girlfriend. It may sound selfish but when you were so eager to defend your friend rather than listen to what I had to say...I...I couldn't stay." Sirius had a pained expression on his face. Once again he was caught in between his friends and his girlfriend. James, Remus, and Peter seemed pretty sure that it was Charlotte who was the spy. Charlotte pinpointed Remus. The people he cared for most in this world were torn apart and in constant disarray, and Sirius was jammed into the middle. He didn't know what to do. Sirius sat down with a heavy sigh, feeling older as each minute ticked by. She bit her lip and sat down as well, unsure of how to take in his silence. The quietness seemed endless and Charlotte shifted uncomfortably in her chair, while Sirius sat with a conflicted expression. Finally, with another powerful sigh, Sirius waved his wand sending his partially unfinished breakfast to the sink and with another wave, the coffee pot floated towards the middle of the table. He poured himself a cup manually, and leaned over, automatically refilling Charlotte's as well. She muttered a small thank you, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby." He murmured, massaging the bridge of his perfectly defined nose. She merely nodded taking a sip of the fresh coffee, a tired look on her face that rivaled that of her lover's. Charlotte took a long gulp before she stood, set it on the counter top and walked towards Sirius. He looked up at her figure, smiling weakly when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sirius...I'm sorry. Maybe I did overreact a bit...How conflicted must you feel to be in this situation." He chuckled under his breath and hugged her back, bringing her petite frame over his lap, as they continued embracing each other.

"Next time...Send me a note or something," she exhaled a small breath, tickling the black hair against his ear.

"Duly noted,"

"Also...Just where were you until 4:30 A.M.?" he asked, now just curious.

"Striker Mansion," she replied easily. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her. Striker Mansion? She hadn't been there in two years...

"You're not lying to me are you?" he asked, half jokingly, chuckling all the while. His chuckling slowly started to die down when he felt her tense up immediately. He frowned at this reaction, but her silky voice flew through his right ear.

"Of course not."


	75. Chapter 75: A Promise for a Promise

A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of update! I had actually been writing this chapter on my phone whenever I had time and never had a chance to sit down and type until today! Will really try to keep this story going because the plot's about to get more interesting and twisted soon enough! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks a bunch!3

* * *

><p><strong>August 27, 1981<strong>

Charlotte stood under the front door with a tired smile and a small lazy wave of her feminine, delicate hand. Sirius gave her a worn out smirk as well and sent her a firm nod of the head.

"You'll be okay, right?" she rolled her honey glazed eyes at his remark, throwing him a sarcastic shrug.

"Yes, Mr. Black. I think I'm perfectly capable of staying indoors." She replied easily. Sirius shook his head at her well rehearsed comment and eyed her evenly. Ever since she came back from her early morning adventure that took place a week ago, she had turned into a sly, secretive witch. Every so often Sirius would bring up that night discreetly, only to have her give the same answer each time. He should believe her when she said she was at her childhood home, but he knew she hadn't been there at all. He wanted ever so desperately to weasel the information out of her or maybe slip a little truth potion in her morning coffee, afternoon tea, or nightly scotch, but he knew that would piss her off royally and the trust that had been formed between them from many years of acquaintance would be torn apart in mere seconds. Her trust was just too important and he needed it especially in dark times like this. Sirius stared at her leaning figure, drinking in her magnificent curves and classic beauty. Even with half lidded eyes, tussled hair, pink cheeks and swollen lips, he thought what a vision she was.

"I'll see you later okay? How does pot roast for dinner sound?" he asked swooping in and pecking her on the cheek. She giggled softly.

"That depends. Are you making it or am I?"

"I was thinking more like having dinner at Diagon Alley." she raised a suspicious eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Like...as in a _date_?" Sirius frowned his eyebrows at the tone of her voice and the uncertainty of her answer.

"Yes. A date. Remember those?" she scoffed unattractively and shrugged.

"Haven't gone on one of those in a long time. Why the sudden change of heart?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Because I miss you. Besides is it so wrong of me to treat you out once in a while?" Sirius replied cautiously, She gave him one of her glorious smiles in return and kicked off from the door frame, slowly making her way towards the man who after all these years kept her heart. She wrapped her lean arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"That sounds fantastic, Tiger." He grinned against her soft lips and broke away reluctantly.

"After the Order meeting I'll be right back. Dress in something nice. A beautiful bird like you should have no problem with whatever dress you wear." She giggled and nodded her head in response.

"Hurry back," she dropped her arms and watched him disapparate, a large smile still accenting her face.

"I see Black is still a dimwitted buffoon. Is he just oblivious or is he _actually_ ticking backwards on the evolutionary chain." A dull, deep voice ripped through the air like venom. Her smile immediately faltered as she heaved a great sigh and turned on her heels slowly, coming face to face with a curtain of ebony hair and the seemingly permanent scowl on the face of Severus Tobias Snape.

"Hello Severus." the tall, looming figure of the Death Eater stalked out from behind the tree. She studied her classmate's facial features, a little saddened by the fact that he seemed to have aged faster, deep frown lines and sickly bags highlighting his pale face. He was skinnier than before and his eyes were lifeless pools of black.

"You look well, Ms. Striker."

"Severus, we're friends. Call me Charlotte." He stared at her for a minute before craning his head to the spot Sirius had recently disapparated and pursed his thin lips.

"Is he gone?" she nodded her head and stepped to the side, allowing the man's dark cloak to swish and gather around his feet as he entered the house she shared with her lover. She scanned the vicinity for a final time before entering herself and locking the door shut accompanied with silencing charms to enhance their privacy.

* * *

><p>Like the pure blood she was brought up to be, Charlotte wasted no time in executing her inner hostess, as she took Severus' cloak off and immediately offered him hot tea or coffee. Severus politely declined and gracefully sat down on her expansive couch. She sat across from him and waved a single finger in the air as two glass cups and a bottle of scotch flew over obediently.<p>

"What brings you here Severus." she asked while pouring the amber liquid into the glasses.

"I do believe I've given you enough time to reconsider my favor?" his usual scowl lifting from his face as he graciously accepted the alcohol. She leaned into the armchair, stirring her glass thoughtfully, remembering what was discussed with the Slytherin a week ago. Truth is, she hadn't really been to the prison she grew up in, but disapparated to muggle London after her unfortunate run in with Edward Donahue.

_She walked around aimlessly for hours and eventually found herself at an abandoned park with rotting flowers and fallen trees. Overwhelmed from the silence of the park after being around the loud, obnoxious noises those dreaded machinery muggles called cars, was relaxing but at the same time she felt an uncomfortable shiver run down her spine. She had no idea how long she was there for, however when the dark sky turned to a lighter charcoal than to a rich blue, she knew it was time to go back and get some much needed rest. She remembered a loud yawn escaping her chapped lips and the unmistakable sound of crunched twigs followed immediately. Because she was a trained Auror and had faced many unexpected, horrible incidents, she whipped her wand from which looked like thin air and spun around quickly. She summoned a very fast disarming spell without hesitation only to have her own wand knocked out of her hand. There weren't a lot of people who could easily have the upper hand in a duel against her, but she knew her enemy was really an accomplice._

_"Severus Snape...what an unexpected surprise,"_

_"Are you mad, Striker? What if it had been a muggle instead of me?"_

_"But it wasn't a muggle." she replied flatly summoning her wand back to her with a lazy flick of the wrist. Severus watched it fly through the air and land securely in her well manicured hand. He threw her a tiny glare but instead sighed heavily. He was here because he needed her help, and thus had to stay in her good graces. _

_"Stri...Charlotte," he muttered shyly, very unlike his usual, stoic tone. She looked up at him, surprised he addressed her so intimately._

_"Why are you here, Severus?"_

_"I need your help...but it's not safe to talk here..." he said quietly walking towards her ever so gently. She raised an eyebrow but knew that even though he pledged his allegiance to the dark side, his immense loyalty to the people who treated him kindly would always come first._

_"Alright," she agreed, scooting closer to him and holding onto the arm he offered as they both disapparated to Spinner's End._

* * *

><p><em>She had personally never been to Spinner's End, but had walked by it many times when she used to spend her holidays with Lily. Lily had always said it was drab and somewhat depressing, but she felt as Lily was actually complimenting it. It was downright horrid and was just plain creepy. She shifted in her position uncomfortably and Severus noticed her discomfort. <em>

_"Not exactly charming is it?"_

_"Would you be offended if I agreed?"_

_He snorted and looked at her with those dark eyes of his._

_"Not at all. I would actually be surprised if you had found it...adequate." a chilly breeze flew by them and Severus opened the door for her as she quickly stepped in. As soon as humans walked into the house, a cackling fire erupted in the corner and the various candles spread across the room lit up, warmly lighting the room. She sat across the fire and Severus poured two glasses of red wine, sitting across from her._

_"What is it that you need my help with Severus." she questioned, not beating around the bush. Severus opened his mouth to reply but the great grandfather clock above the fireplace rang out four times. He sighed and took a healthy sip of his wine before turning to her with a forlorn expression on his face._

_"Charlotte..Is Lily safe?" she nodded slowly._

_"She, James, and Harry are well guarded, I assure you."_

_"I...I did something unforgivable," he waited for her reaction but she was blank, urging him to continue._

_"It was I who found out about the prophecy. The one that foretold a child born in July would ultimately be the downfall of the Dark Lord. I did not know he would target the Potters...I didn't know I carelessly put Lily in danger...I don't know what to do,"_

_"And what help could I possibly offer you," she said in an even tone. He was surprised at how well she took in the new information but he knew not to underestimate this woman._

_"Please, just watch after her. I want...Charlotte I need you to help me. I need you to inform me of anything that could put her at risk. Please, I can't let anything happen to her." Charlotte narrowed her sudden copper eyes at him and he felt a wave of uneasiness thrash into his very being._

_"Do not forget, Severus, that not only did you put Lily at risk but also James and Harry. I cannot acknowledge this favoritism you harbor over her, even if she is the woman you are in love with." Severus looked completely taken aback by her simple accusation. He felt his mouth painfully dry and he opened his mouth to ask her how she had known but Charlotte had already cut him off._

_"Don't tell me you didn't realize everyone knew," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Anyone with a beating heart knew of your affliction towards her. It was only she that didn't realize it. Why do you think James Potter had targeted you specifically throughout Hogwarts?" Severus opened and closed his mouth again several times, heavily reminding Charlotte of a gasping fish out of water._

_"He knew that you were in love with her. He knew that the only thing standing between him and her was her undying loyalty to you. James Potter might have been a bully, but he always considered you his greatest rival." To say Severus was surprised by this revelation would be an understatement. _

_"How do you know..."_

_"I'm far more observant than you think Severus." she finished taking a sip of the wine. He was at a loss for words. He thought he had been the master of indifference but to have her say that everyone had known of his immense affection for Lily née Evans, made him question his skill at secrecy. He took a healthy swig of his wine before setting it down and holding his head in his hands. Charlotte just sat, swimming in the silence as she watched the fire cackle and hiss while taking small sips. _

_"Will...Are you willing to help me protect Lily?" _

_"No." she responded. Severus felt a rush of rage hit his very core as he stood up, appalled by her answer._

_"Lily is your closest friend and you're selfish enough-"_

_"I will help you if you not only protect Lily, but James and Harry as well." she interrupted quickly before Severus could unleash his anger. He stared at her for a while before eventually sitting back down and pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"Give me some time and I'll provide you with an answer."_

_"When you do have your answer I will give you mine." She negotiated standing to disapparate back to her own home. Severus didn't look up but held his hand in sign of farewell, cursing to himself as the meeting went not accordingly to plan._

* * *

><p>So there they were, expecting an answer from each other, tension slowly rising in the room. In the end Severus conceded first.<p>

"I'll promise to you that the safety of Potter and their son is guaranteed. Will you be willing to help me Charlotte?"

"Do you really mean it, Severus?"  
>"Shall I make an unbreakable vow for you to trust me?" She smiled at his dry, dark sense of humor and shook her head softly.<p>

"No need for extremes, Severus." The tall Death Eater sighed and rubbed the his temples.

"Please, you know that I would do anything for Lily...even if that means burdening myself with the task of making sure no harm comes to that idiotic oaf and their gremlin of a child," She narrowed her eyes and locked her jaw.

"Be civil." She responded. He nodded slowly muttering a small apology.

"But, Charlotte, please. I would die for Lily." Her honey eyes locked with his obsidian pupils and she knew that Severus meant every word he told her.

"I will help you. I know how genuine you are, and I admire your extreme loyalty. I should also thank you for caring about Lily so much...she's lucky to have someone like you,"

"And yet she is with _Potter_," Snape griped at her quickly and bitterly.

"_And yet_ you're willing to risk your life for her safety..." she retorted with a small smile. Severus sighed deeply and and stared back into her with sunken eyes.

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"Of course, Severus." she said standing up and suddenly giving him a tight hug. The lone Death Eater was startled by this affection and awkwardly placed his hands on her back.

"Charlotte..."

"Be safe, Severus. I will help in any way I can. Just know, you're a really good man with a big heart," He nodded apprehensively, digesting her kind words. The only other person who ever told him anything of the sort was Lily...His Lily that he so desperately pined for but knew she was now unreachable. He felt a warm sensation happening in his gut and chest, and knew instantly that Charlotte Striker was a person he was also willing to protect. She was his friend...and at the moment seemed like his only one. The kindness she had shown him throughout their years, despite Black and Potter's hatred towards him, never seemed fake. He knew that she genuinely cared for his well being and considered him to be one of her friends as well. With that in mind, Severus believed that he had to warn her of the impending danger.

"Charlotte. Just as I promise to protect Lily and her family...I promise to protect you as well."

"That's sweet, Sev...but I already lost everything." she replied with a heavy sigh, rubbing her flat stomach absentmindedly. The wizarding world knew of her recent loss and especially the Death Eaters. He released himself from her hug and gripped her frail shoulders.

"Charlotte, promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Stay away from Edward Donahue." She chuckled, not really taking his suggestion seriously. She already knew he was a shady fellow and vowed to herself to stay away from her ex fiance.

"I wouldn't come near that snake with a 10 foot pole. Nothing to worry about Severus." Severus Snape took a deep intake of breath and his nostrils flared hastily.

"I'm serious. Stay away from him. Although he seems like he's turned his back on the Dark Arts, believe me when I say that Edward Donahue is not a force to be reckoned with. He will hurt you in more ways than one." She sensed his urgent tone and narrowed her eyes, backing away from his hold.

"What are you not telling me, Severus."

"I'm just saying that Donahue truly has a dark soul. Stay away. Do you understand?"

"I will. I trust your word, Severus." He nodded and summoned his cloak silently making his way towards the door.

"How often shall I report to you?" She asked from her seat, glancing at the clock slightly, noting that Sirius would be back in about two hours.

"I will be back in two weeks time."

"See you then, Sev. Remember to be safe," he nodded again and briskly walked out the door, disapparating back to Spinner's End. Severus sighed contently when he reached his front door. She had agreed to help him. With Charlotte's help, he was fairly confident the Potters would be safe for the time being. He allowed a rare smile to wash over his face and proceeded to open the door, walking into his home quietly. Severus stood by the fireplace, shedding his outerwear calmly, when a the unmistakable sound of shattered glass ran in his eardrums. Severus turned around in an instant, his wand already drawn, only to come face to face with a former classmate, a giant smirk on his pointy face.

"It's been quite a while, _Sev._ I trust you've been well?" Severus' breathing rapidly increased as he pointed his wand directly at Edward Donahue himself, afraid of what was going to come next.


	76. Chapter 76: Deceitful Triangle

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! Truth is I've had major writer's block for this story. I've been working on another story just for fun and I kind of spent most of my time pouring all my time and energy into that one. Anyway, I was going to upload this tomorrow but I got the nicest message from crazy-wee-cat and that review made me want to upload this as soon as possible! Enjoy and I hope you guys are still with me on this! I promise I'll try to write more and focus on finishing THIS story first! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>August 27, 1981 | 8:25 P.M<strong>

"This is a fantastic pick, baby." Charlotte grinned, sipping her expensive red wine. Sirius shot a quirky smirk in her direction and gently placed a gloved hand on her thigh.

"I'm a _pureblood_, darling. The ability to distinguish good wine's in my blood." He drawled sarcastically, taking a sip of his own.

"I meant the restaurant. It's very..._cozy_." she said swatting his hand away. He gave her a naughty smile and rested his hand on her upper leg again, dangerously close to her hip bone. She set her wine glass down and shot him a quick glare.

"Stop."

"You know you want this," he trailed on seductively, leaning in closely to nibble her earlobe.

"Sirius!" she abashed. "We're in public. Have you no shame?" He chuckled and sat back properly, promising to behave himself. She shook her head, a tiny, secret smile threatening to break on her face. Sirius noticed her weak attempt and pounced in at the moment. Grabbing her thigh again, he gave her a firm squeeze and she squeaked in response, color rushing up to her cheeks.

"Stop, stop. Okay, okay you win!"

"What do I _exactly_ win?" He whispered. She gripped onto his hand and leaned into his face, looking directly in his stormy eyes.

"Whatever...**you**...want." she whispered back, dragging her words out very slowly.

"Really? Whatever I want?"

"That and more, Tiger." Sirius chuckled lowly and crashed his lips against her, showing everyone in the restaurant just how lucky he was. He felt her smile against his lips and he was on the verge of grabbing her head to deepen their kiss when they heard a slight uncomfortable cough interrupt them. They reluctantly broke apart to see a waiter with a bottle of burgundy wine.

"Excuse me, but someone has sent this over for you," The waiter brought forward the wine and placed it gently on the table along with two wine glasses.

"I trust your meal has been satisfactory?" He asked, flipping his wrist to send the dirty dishes flying back to the kitchen.

"It was very nice," Charlotte smiled to the waiter. He nodded and was about to make his leave when Sirius held up his hand, inspecting the wine bottle suspiciously.

"Ah, excuse me. Who sent this over again?" The waiter turned his head around, searching for the man responsible and when he finally spotted him, he directed the couple's attention toward them. Charlotte and Sirius froze as they spotted the male who casually stirred his drink around.

"Him?" Sirius choked out, shocked to see Edward Donahue lounging about without a care in the world. The waiter nodded and turned back to tend to the other customers. Charlotte sighed heavily and reached for the wine, when Sirius suddenly gripped her wrist.

"Why is Donahue here and why is he sending you drinks."

"It's Chardonnay Rall 86..."

"I don't care. Answer my question. Why the fuck is Donahue here."

"How should I know?" she answered, avoiding his eyes. Sirius' face flashed with anger and he glared hotly at Edward Donahue. Almost as if Donahue felt Sirius' heated stare, he turned to their direction and a malicious smirk slowly formed its way onto his face. He stood up, throwing the money on the table and advanced towards the couple.

"Charlotte, don't fucking talk to him. I got this." Sirius muttered dangerously. She frowned at Sirius' threat and the fact that Edward stood only a couple of feet away.

"Good evening, Charlotte...Black."

"What do you want." Edward narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Cut your crass attitude, Black. Charlotte. Did you enjoy the wine? It was quite expensive, I'll have you know."

"I didn't drink it-"

"Yet," Edward mumbled, reaching over to uncork the wine. Sirius stood up at once, and grabbed the bottle lividly.

"Never. We don't want this shit. Take it back, or I'll trash it."

"Unnecessary, but I believe I was talking to Charlotte."

"Get out of here. Why the hell are you even here." Sirius growled, pulling Charlotte close to him. Edward continued to glare at Sirius and stole glances to the woman who still held his heart captive.

"I'm not leaving until I've had a word with Ms. Striker. Now Black, stand down or this will turn ugly." Sirius raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Is that a threat?"

"Not really, more so a prediction. But, if you continue your poor behavior, then I make no promises." Sirius was about to draw his wand when he felt a shaky, cold hand grip his wrist.

"Stop it. Both of you. We're in a public restaurant for Merlin's sake." Sirius inhaled deeply and nodded before turning to his girlfriend and carelessly threw down a large sum of money before helping her up. She felt Edward's eyes on her the entire time, but thought it was wise to ignore them.

"Come on. Let's go home." Sirius said in an even tone, not bothering to thank the waiter and pulled her away from their table. They exited quickly and Sirius punched the nearest wall, wincing a bit.

"Sirius!" Charlotte exclaimed running to his side and looking over his hand which now sported bloody knuckles.

"How barbaric." Edward's crisp voice jeered from a few feet away. Sirius bared his teeth and turned around to smack Edward's smug face in, when he was stopped by Charlotte's small, icy fingers.

"Sirius stop. And you," she directed to Edward.

"How dare you humiliate me like that in a public place. I don't know what you're playing at, but stop bothering me! What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?!" She could feel angry tears threatening to run down her porcelain face, but sucked in a large breath to prevent Sirius and Edward from seeing her cry.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. After all the one I do hold nearest and dearest to my heart is you."

"No you don't! If you truly cared about me you would leave me alone."

Edward gave her a blank state in return and she turned her attention back to Sirius.

"Let's go home, Sirius. I'll have that patched up for you in no time."

"What about Donahue." He muttered.

She shook her head as if telling him not to worry and shot Edward a vehement glare as she prepared to Disapparate.

"Just forget about him-"

"Oh Charlotte. Before you leave, did you tell him yet?" Sirius turned to her.

"Tell me what..."

"She didn't tell you? I thought you two were so..._close_." he voiced slowly.

"What are you talking about..."

"Black, do you know who Charlotte has become recently acquainted with?" Her eyes widened in sudden realization. How could he have ever found that out?

"Who." Sirius demanded. Edward Donahue smirked again and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He used to be my friend. I think you better know him as, ah...what was it again? Snivellus?" Sirius and Charlotte's eyes widened, Sirius with an incredulous look of disbelief on his face.

"Snivellus?! Severus fucking Snape?! Are you serious?" he bellowed to Charlotte, wrenching his hand away from hers.

"Why the fuck are you associating with that piece of shit!? Don't you know what he is? He's a fucking Death Eater!"

"Sirius-"

"Forget it. I'll see you at home." he muttered angrily, disapparating away. She heard Edward stifling his chuckle and turned around in an instant, punching his chest. His smile died down and he glared at her from the corners of his eyes.

"What the fuck was that! How do you even know about Severus?"

"I would think that if someone trusted you as much as you say Black does for you, he wouldn't have found this a problem. Unless, you've been naughty and haven't told him about your weekly meetings with Snape?"

"Stay out of my life! What gives you the right to even mention that! You're seriously fucked up, you know that!"

"I'm just trying to steer you in the right direction. Make you see that maybe Black doesn't love you as much as he says he does." she stared at him hatefully, mouth agape, unable to articulate just how furious she was.

"How did you bloody find out about Severus anyway?"

"Come on now, love. Who do you think I am?" she sneered at him and backed away.

"You're a low life snake, dragged up straight from hell. Stay away, Donahue. I mean it." He advanced towards her with remarkable speed and gripped her shoulder, thumbing her collar bone.

"Oh darling, darling, darling. As long as I'm alive, you'll be stuck with me forever."

"Get away cockroach!" This time he slammed her against the wall, his other hand stroking her trembling cheek.

"Or what? Are you going to send Black to defend your honor? Wake up, love. The only one who can love you unconditionally is staring straight at you." She pushed him off of her and whipped her wand out in the speed of light.

"I'm warning you, Edward Donahue. You don't know who you're dealing with. If you even dare harm anyone I hold dear to, I will show you no mercy." He licked his lips and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Really? Oh baby, you don't know what _I'm_ capable of. You have no idea. And as entertaining I find all this, I'm afraid I have other plans this evening, so I bid you a farewell."

"Stay away from me and Sirius."

"Can't make any promises. But, my door's always open, I hope you know that. I will come back for you. You don't belong with Black-" he was cut off as she struck him, hard, across his face, an angry red handprint appearing on his cheek in an instant.

"This is the last time. Do not ever come near me again." She muttered dangerously, spinning on her heels and disapparating. Edward smirked at her fiery spirit and rubbed his cheek.

"You really did deserve that." A familiar, snide voice interrupted Edward's train of thought. Edward rolled his eyes and turned his body around, in a lazy manner, eyeing the dark 'bat of the dungeons'.

"Didn't expect you here. Waiting for a date?"

"Don't play games." Severus hissed. Edward smirked and patted the Death Eater's chest, in a not so friendly way. Severus glared at him.

"Don't touch me-"

"Come now, Severus. Let's go back to my house to discuss some matters. Besides, you're still a very wanted man." Severus watched the aristocrat warily, eventually agreeing with him, in that it was dangerous of him to wander around Diagon Alley with a bounty over his head. Edward disapparated and Severus followed after, sighing deeply as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>"So Severus. Do you fancy a glass of scotch or wine?" Edward asked the brooding wizard nonchalantly, running his fingers on the rim of his expensive glasses.<p>

"Neither. We have to talk about-"

"About the deal we made earlier? Why, Severus? I thought we already discussed everything that was worth mentioning."

"I want out of this deal." Edward raised an amused eyebrow.

"We solidified this deal not more than a few hours ago."

"Well, I want out!" Severus growled, guilt slowly eating him from the inside out.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Edward asked coyly, pouring himself a glass and leaning against the table.

"I don't have to tell you every single detail. I'm just regretting my choice." The tall, willowy man said with a firm stare. He thought back to just five hours ago where he and Charlotte Striker shook hands on their promise. She would protect Lily to the best of her ability and in return he promised the safety of his mortal enemy, and the Potter child. After his meeting he went back to his house only to come face to face with Edward Donahue.

* * *

><p><strong>August 27, 1981 | 3:31 P.M.<strong>

"_Hmm. I pictured your house to be a bit more...rusty." Edward Donahue mused, picking up Severus' worn out books with a disgusted expression. _

_"What the hell are you doing in my house, Donahue?" Severus spat, eyeing his classmate with wide, alert eyes. Edward smirked and sat himself down on the couch, motioning Severus to join him. The Death Eater obliged, cautiously making his way toward Azkaban's newest warden. He sat directly across from the pureblood and crossed his arms, grabbing his wand from underneath his billowing cloak._

_"Well. It sure has been a long time. How are things?"_

_"Cut the bullshit. Why are you here and how did you get in?"_

_"Your protection charms are very weak. Anyone could've broken in-"_

_"Why are you here?!" Severus hissed, his patience running low._

_"Alright. Seems like you don't want to catch up." Edward faked a sigh, earning him another hard glare._

_"You were with Charlotte today. Why." It wasn't a question. It was a demand._

_"How do you know I was with her-"_

_"I am the warden of Azkaban. The Dementors are under my control. Do you really think I'd let her live her life with Black always around?"_

_"You're spying on her?" Severus sputtered. This man was incorrigible. Edward merely scoffed._

_"Who do you think I am." Severus slowly smirked, realizing he held the upper hand now._

_"So you're still obsessed with her. Too bad she'll never succumb to your advances." The pureblood raised an eyebrow, slightly amazed and amused that this mere half blood thought he could aggravate him with empty words._

_"And you're still stupidly in love with that mud blood, Lily Evans...excuse me, I meant, Lily Potter. Aren't you?" Severus stood from his chair, outraged._

_"Shut your trap!"_

_"My, my, my. So sensitive." Severus growled, ready to thrust his wand out._

_"Now tell me, Severus. What were you and Charlotte talking about? Or was there something else going on?"_

_"I don't have to tell you anything!" Severus exclaimed, bringing forth his wand. He was about to send a nasty curse at his once classmate, but before Severus could blink, Edward had already disarmed him and thrown his body to the dusty floor, all without the aid of his wand. Severus felt something tighten around his throat, and he realized it was the high collar of his shirt. He clawed at it, desperately trying to free himself, but the more he struggled, the harder it clamped down. His obsidian eyes danced around his surrounding, horrified to see Edward actually laughing and waving his index finger in the air._

_"How much longer can you last, Snape?" Edward seethed, hate radiating off his entire being. Severus couldn't reply, due to obvious reasons, but he could feel himself getting lightheaded and his vision began to blur. Severus felt like he was on the brink of death, when the collar suddenly loosened itself in a second and he sucked in a large breath of air, wheezing and panting heavily._

_"Are you willing to oblige to my requests now?" Edward asked cheerfully, summoning Severus' wand. When Severus Snape finally caught his breath, he stared up at the gloating pureblood._

_"What do you want." He asked in a quiet voice. Edward got off his seat and crouched in front of the man, pointing Severus' own wand to its owner's neck._

_"Tell me what you and Charlotte discussed." Severus shut his eyes tightly. Just today he found someone with whom he could trust. He found a companion, a friend, and now he was about to betray her._

_"She confided in me that I could trust her and that she would help protect Lily from the Dark Lord. In exchange, I promised to watch over Potter and their son." Edward shook his head and chuckled spitefully._

_"You'd go to such extremes to protect the woman who obviously thinks of you as trash? And you're willing to betray Charlotte for that mudblood? You really are weak, Severus." He snarled at the smirking Pureblood._

_"You got your answer. Is that all?" Severus asked sarcastically. _

_"Oh, no. Now things are getting interesting. I'll tell you what. Be my ally."_

_"You want me to form an alliance with you? What makes you think I would be willing."_

_"Because if you don't. I will personally kill Potter, their half blood baby, and your dear sweet mudblood." Severus' heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened in fear._

_"No...a-and you can't. You're a high ranking ministry official and you betrayed the Dark Lord...you'll end up dead either way." Edward threw his head back and laughed._

_"I am the Dark Lord's most faithful subject. Even to this day, I do everything in the name of him."_

_"Then what is your purpose? Why are you doing this to me...to Lily?"_

_"Believe it or not, Severus, you are a very liable ally. You're in the Dark Lord's inner circle, yet none of the Death Eaters know of your fondness for Potter. You also have the one thing I do not."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Charlotte's trust." Severus didn't respond and kept quiet. Edward took this as an invitation to instigate another conversation._

_"Let's make a deal. I will not harm the Potters, nor discuss your double standards to the Dark Lord, if you help me make Charlotte mine." Severus stared up at the man with weary eyes._

_"Why do you want her so much?"_

_"What? You actually care for her well being? Besides, wouldn't you rather Sirius Black to suffer?" Severus sneered and stared his foe down._

_"You're going to hurt her."_

_"What's it to you? What I do with Charlotte is none of your concern." Edward said in a final tone, indicating he was done with the conversation. Severus contemplated his decision. Betray Charlotte and risk his sweet Lily to be thrown into Edward's fury? Or make sure Edward wouldn't touch a single red hair on his beloved's and give up his newly formed friendship with the dark haired beauty. Severus clenched his eyes shut again and called his wand back to him._

**Forgive me Charlotte. But...Lily is too important to me.**

_"What's your decision then?" Edward grinned, already knowing Severus' answer. Deep, black eyes opened slowly, regret stitched to the very cores._

_"I agree."_

* * *

><p>Edward's lip twitched in obvious contentment.<p>

"You really want out of this deal? I thought you loved dear, sweet Lily Potter with all of your being and soul." Severus didn't respond. Edward took a sip and patted the seated man's shoulder.

"You've already made your loyalties clear. Don't make me kill you, after all we did share the same dorm for seven years."

"Why do you desire Charlotte so much. She's made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with you."

"She is my fiancé. I will not rest until she is by my side willingly."

"I saw the way you treated her today. Is that how you are planning to seduce your fiancé?" The Death Eater sneered.

"We'll have to find out when you bring her to me, now won't we?" Edward finished his glass and gave Severus a chilling smirk. Severus sighed as he admitted defeat. Charlotte Striker was now a mere pawn to him. She was his offering, guaranteeing the safety of Lily. She was merely a stepping stone in ensuring Lily's life.

"So, I'm to assume our deal still stands?" Edward asked snidely.

"It does."

"Excellent. I knew you'd come to your senses, my old friend." Severus sighed and stood up to exit, opening the door swiftly. Before Severus could even take one step, Edward cleared his throat. Turning around reluctantly, Severus felt shivers run down his spine, watching Edward's face morph into something much more sinister.

"If you even hint at Charlotte of what transpired today, I will give each member of the Potter family a very slow and painful death. The choice is yours." Severus stalked out the door, with a heavy heart and an even heavier conscience, not bothering to bid the warden a good bye.


	77. Chapter 77: Enter Esme Halons

**A/N: **WOOOOOW. I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates even though I promised more frequent chapters! I've been extremely busy and have had the worst author/artist's block in the world. Anyway, thanks for still sticking with this story! The second part of the three part series is almost done! Maybe like two more chapters! I promise I'll be better and finish this fanfiction! I swear!  
>Anyway, someone requested a summary of previous chapters, and here I will deliver!<p>

**SUMMARY THUS FAR:** Sirius has been staying over at Remus' place after discovering Charlotte's sudden close affiliation with Severus Snape and Edward Donahue. Charlotte promised Snape that she would watch over Lily to the best of her ability and Snape promised the safety of the Potter family in return. Donahue found out about their little deal and threatened Snape into gaining Charlotte's trust so that he could have her for himself. In return he spared Snape's life and promised not to directly harm Lily Potter.

I think that's about it. Enjoy this chapter! I made it exceptionally long! :)

* * *

><p><strong>September 4, 1981: Dragon's Den 1:14 P.M.**

Edward Donahue smirked as he stepped into the bustling, stuffy bar, turning his head right and left. All around him were men, drinking themselves stupid and shouting obscenities at the scantily clad women serving them drinks.

"Hey, handsome," A woman who was way too thin for her height and had a face caked with makeup, ran her hand up Edward's arm, throwing him a seductive smile.

"Hello."

"Would you like to sit down?" She purred. Edward chuckled softly and shook her hand off, shaking his head too.

"No thank you. I'm looking for Halons." Her expression immediately turned sour and she rolled her hazy eyes.

"Halons?" she sighed and stood back from him, inspecting her unnaturally long nails.

"Yes. Is she working right now?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's over there." she said firmly and gave him one last look before flipping around on her heels and clicking off to tend to another customer. Edward scanned the area again and his eyes landed on the stunning blond woman, leaning over the bar, pouring mead into a burly man's mug. Edward made his way towards her, but stopped when the same husky man stood up in a fury and slammed his beverage on the table, pointing a fat, calloused hand at her.

"You tricky bitch!" Esme Halons rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bar, cleaning a mug lazily.

"Yeh already paid. Ain't me fault." The drunkard shrieked in anger and thrust himself over to her, but Edward had seen enough of this disgusting spectacle and flung the man back with a tiny wave of his hand. Some men roared in anger when a body had crashed into their drinks and broke their table. Other men stood up to defend their intoxicated brethren and held out their wands.

"I suggest you put those sad excuses of wands down and make sure your friend over there isn't dead." Edward muttered in a dangerous tone. The men finally realized who they were dealing with, and obeyed immediately, attending to the injured without another word.

"My hero," Edward heard a sultry voice address him. He gave the beautiful woman a small smile and approached her, elegantly.

"Hello, Esme. You're as beautiful as ever."

"Well, I am half Veela after all."

"Want to explain all that?" He indicated to the men with a jerk of his head. She shrugged and slid the mug away from her as she gathered her arms below her chest and slid up the bar, grinning seductively.

"Not really worth mentioning, to be honest." Edward chuckled and sat in front of her.

"You're beautiful, but you and I know that your special charm isn't going to work on me." She rolled her cerulean eyes and stood in a more appropriate way.

"Yer no fun at all, Donahue. Why is it that e'ryone is affected by the Veela side, except you?"

"Don't be offended, sweetheart. It's in my blood. Donahues have a strong immunity to anything that might be..._deceitful_."

"So I'm decievin' yeh now, am I? Yeh sure are a charmer, Donahue."

"Now, now, Esme. I came here for a favor." She snorted at his response.

"Yeah? And what do I get outter this litto deal?"

"The thing you always desired from me but couldn't have." She raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be? I'll have yeh know, Donahue, I don't need no money."

"Who said anything about money? I was thinking more along the lines of...physical pleasure." She threw her head back arrogantly and cackled into her arm.

"With yeh? Where did yeh even get the idea-"

"Don't lie to yourself. I know it's been you cursing those ladies I've been seeing recently." She flipped a strand of her golden hair over her shoulder carelessly.

"Who? Those slags you picked off of the street? Wasn't my fault they suddenly ended up in the ditch."

"Ah but wasn't it you who expertly...detached their heads from their bodies?" she smiled cruelly and shrugged.

"Ye can't prove anything, Donahue." He laughed and reached out to grab her slender hand.

"No. I suppose I can't. But I do know you want me." She finally sighed and poured herself a large jug of mead.

"Alright ye got me. I swear Donahue, how are yeh not half Veela?"

"Ahahah, I assure you that you are the only woman who wants to bed me." She raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked.

"I see. So yer still pining after your school day sweetie, eh? She give in to you yet?"

"Obviously not."

"Right. Then ye wouldn't be here courtin' me."

"I'm merely making a business deal with you, dear Esme. So what do you say. Will you grant me this one favor in exchange for what might possibly be the best night of your life?"

"What's yer favor?" She sipped her drink quietly. Edward played with her slender fingers, rolling the digits in between his own.

"I need you to seduce someone for me."

"Hmm? Well that's not what I expected. No not at all." He chuckled again and released her hand.

"Will you do it?"

"Depends. He's not a troll, is he?"

"Well his manners are surely that of a troll, but even I have to admit he's alright."

"Someone I know?"

"You might've heard of him." She pondered his words, contemplating if this was all worth it.

What have ye got to lose, Esme. Ye do this for him and the one guy ye could never get would be all yers. Esme Halons thought to herself.

"Do we have a deal?" He smiled, probably already sensing her answer.

"You got yerself a deal." Edward's smile morphed into a sinister smirk as he leaned over and kissed her cheek without regret and apology.

"Excellent. I knew you wouldn't disappoint, sweet Esme." Her cheeks colored and she cleared her throat, cursing her body for betraying her.

"Yeah, yeah. Ye just better hold up to the other side of the bargain." he nodded, she sighed.

"So what's the poor bloke's name?"

"Sirius Black." Just then Esme's smirk matched Edward Donahue's.

* * *

><p><strong>September 6, 1981: Dragon's Den 8:34 P.M.**

Sirius trudged behind his two mates into the new bar Peter recommended, the Dragon's Den. Remus fell back and slung a comforting arm around his broken friend.

"C'mon Sirius. Buck up, will you?"

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a girlfriend who might be fucking your worst enemy and then lying about it behind your back."

"It's been over a week and you haven't gone back to your house. Isn't it about time you go and try to clear things up?"

"She's been seeing Severus Snivellus Snape!"

"To be honest, mate. You didn't actually hear it from her. You heard it from Donahue." Peter piped in before him. Sirius glared at him and threw himself onto the bar stool.

"Can we just get pissed drunk today and talk about this tomorrow." Remus sighed and ordered three firewhiskeys for himself and his companions.

"Sirius, I've been a good friend to you these days and I let you stay at my place, but it is about time you go back to Charlotte and find out the truth." Sirius took a giant swig of his drink and turned to the werewolf fiercely.

"I thought you hated her. Why are you defending her?"

"I was hurt, yes, when she wrongfully accused me of being the spy, but Sirius...she's scared. Everyone is. I know deep in her heart she really doesn't think it's me. It's just her fear talking for her." Sirius stayed quiet, mulling over Remus' words. It was true. It's been about 10 days since he's last seen her. He was just too scared to ask her for the real answer, knowing he'd go absolutely crazy if she did tell him. He was too cowardly to face her but above it all he was just disappointed her. He did originally plan to just stay over with Remus for maybe a day or two to recollect his thoughts, but each day just got harder and harder for him to go back. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to apologize to her. He didn't know how to approach her. Sirius almost growled, not knowing what to do and finished his drink, immediately feeling the burn sizzling down his throat. Remus gave his friend a weak smile and patted the Animagus on the back.

"Go back to her. She's probably stressing herself out wondering how you are." Sirius heaved a grand sigh and nodded grimly.

"Yeah...you're right..." he trailed off as he noticed a tall blonde entering the pub. She wore a skin tight, red dress with deadly stilettos. As if like a subtle magnetic force was established, Sirius abruptly finished his conversation with Remus and stood up, slowly making his way over to her. She smiled coyly and approached him also.

"Hey there, handsome." Sirius almost melted at the sound of her silky voice. He opened his mouth to respond, but she placed a delicate finger on his lips.

"I think I know who ye are." Sirius eyebrows rose up in shock. This beautiful angel knew who he was? He opened his mouth to ask her, but she silenced him again.

"Sirius Black...am I correct?" He could all but nod.

"I'm Esme Halons. Now what's a guy like ye doing in a dingy place like this?"

"M-my friends and I came by to grab a drink..." his voice started to falter when she nudged her body closer to his. He took in a deep breath, only to regret it as her exotic, spicy perfume danced around his nostrils.

_For fuck's sake, Sirius! You were just thinking about Charlotte! C'mon just think about Charlotte's face...c'mon...c'mon...shit_

Sirius tried to picture Charlotte's sweet, delicate face in his mind but then cursed himself when this Esme woman's face appeared instead.

"Ye really only came here to have some crappy firewhiskey?" she grinned, two lines of perfect teeth gleaming straight back at him.

"Y-yes." Think of Charlotte, think of Charlotte. Sirius thought to himself furiously. She giggled softly and ran a finger down his chest, slowly pulling him into her alluring embrace.

"I don't think yer here for some alcohol, sweetie. I think ye came here for something _more_...right?"

"No, no. I have a girlfriend." She grinned.

"And yet, yer here letting another woman touch ye so fondly. Trouble in paradise, perhaps?" She asked leaning up and giving him a small peck on the neck with her luscious, red lips. Sirius was caught. His faithfulness toward his girlfriend wavering by a very thin line as this vixen drew him closer to the dark side.

"Come on, handsome. What say ye and me go have a litto fun?" she purred. Sirius was on the brink of accepting her sly offer when a hand gripped his shoulder firmly.

"Excuse me...Ms. Halons was it?" Remus asked the woman without a trace of kindness in his voice. Her eyes immediately narrowed at the fellow half breed. A werewolf? Seriously?

"Yes. And you are?"

"That's not important. May I talk to my friend here for a bit?" Remus growled quietly, gripping Sirius' arm. She glared at him, but smiled politely.

"Of course," she turned to Sirius.

"I'm in room number three, by the way." she winked, before strutting off to the ladies' room. Sirius watched her saunter off, not missing Remus' heated stare.

"What are you doing?"

"Making friends," Sirius muttered, slightly peeved his friend interrupted.

"With a _Veela_."

"She's a Veela?"

"Yes. And she's trying to seduce you, you big, blithering idiot! Did you forget about Charlotte altogether?" Sirius glared at his old classmate and pal.

"Charlotte's cheating on me with Snivellus. Why shouldn't I do the same?!"

"You fool! You would give up all the trust you've built with Charlotte just for a one night stand? With a fucking Veela?!"

"Stay out of it, Remus. Last time I checked, I was the one in a relationship with Charlotte. Not you!" Remus looked shocked and hurt at his friend's cutting words. He narrowed his auburn eyes into unforgiving slits, releasing his gradually tightening grip off of Sirius' arm.

"Fine. Go fuck up your relationship. I'm done acting like the mediator between your catastrophic relationship!" Sirius backed off his friend and returned the murderous glare.

"Good! You'll be doing me a favor. Now if you'll excuse me, _Moony_." Sirius spat, turning his body around in a full circle, and walking up the stairs where the blond bombshell recently went up to. Remus shook his head angrily and ordered another Firewhiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>September 6, 1981: Residence of Black and Striker 8:28 P.M.**

Charlotte wiped the last of her tears on her sleeve and walked over to her front door. She didn't answer, knowing just who it was standing on the other side.

"Striker. Open this door now, or I will blow it down." A deep scowl floated into her ears.

"Go away Severus. I'm not in the mood." She prayed her recent confidante would adhere to her wishes and walk away, but she groaned when she heard him mutter the unlocking spell. She sighed and was greeted by Severus Snape's angry face.

"Welcome to my house, Severus..."

"Enough. What exactly are you doing?! Holed up in here like some caged dog."

"What do you want."

"I have some rather disturbing news-"

"I don't want to hear it! Please, Severus. Just let me drown in my misery!" He gripped her shoulder and led her to the two couches, painfully. He practically threw her down on the couch and sneered at her.

"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. Why do you lot always have to be so damn dramatic and difficult?!" She gave a weak smile at his outburst. Ever since Sirius left her, the Slytherin had been keeping her company, and slowly she was able to chip off his dull demeanor and extract out his inner Gryffindor.

"Alright, I'll listen. What is it you want?" Severus sighed heavily and ran a hand through his shiny, ebony hair.

"Has Black been in contact with you?"

"Not since the last time you came to check up on me." She muttered bitterly.

"He's at the Dragon's Den right now." She scoffed.

"So what?! If he's going to poison himself, what do I care?!"

"No! You daft girl! He's about to have himself a little Veela!" She felt her heart break. Quite literally.

"W-what?" Severus sighed again and nodded grimly.

"Now, I suggest if you ever want to save your relationship to him, you get off your arse and head over there right now!"

"Why do you care if we never get back together...I thought you'd be ecstatic." She whispered, tears already rolling down her white cheeks. Severus crouched in front of her, clasping her trembling hands gently.

"I care, because you're my friend." He said just as quietly. She stared at him, biting her lip to prevent more tears to spill out.

"Really?"

"Yes. And believe it or not, Striker...it kills me to see you like this. I still think you deserve better than Black, but I can see he makes you happy. And I want you to be happy again." She sat there in stunned silence by Severus' confession and nodded her head slowly in response.

"Okay...okay. Let's go," Severus helped her off her feet and summoned her coat, which was strewn on the floor, and draped it over her shoulders.

"Prepare yourself," he muttered, bringing a tender finger to wipe away a tear, a slight guilt gnawing at his insides. She linked arms with him and they Disapparated into the night to the Dragon's Den.

* * *

><p><strong>September 6, 1981: Dragon's Den 8:38 P.M.**

They appeared just outside the bustling bar, Severus gripping her hand tightly. She looked up at her friend and closed her dull, copper-shaded eyes.

"Be strong, Charlotte."

"Sev...what if-"

"I want you to be happy again. You need to be happy again." He said in a firm tone. She nodded and allowed the Slytherin to drag her into the bar. She immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell that bombarded her. The mixture of cheap alcohol, sex, sweat, and vomit was too overbearing.

"Black should be upstairs." She choked back a sob and nodded her head, releasing Severus' calloused fingers and made her way through all the drunken men catcalling her and piles of various liquids on the floor.

"C-Charlotte?!" A familiar voice called out to her. She turned her head, eyes immediately narrowing at the sight of the mangled werewolf.

"Where is he, Remus?"

"What are you doing here? How did you know-"

"That Sirius is off with a Veela?" Remus nodded dumbly, knocking his drink over and resulting in Peter crying out angrily as his shirt sleeve was now ruined.

"I...he-"

"Just tell me Remus, and I'll overlook the fact you didn't stop him."

"Charlotte, I did try-"

"You didn't try hard enough!"

"Don't go harpy on Moony. Looks to me the only person to blame is you!" Peter spoke up, surprising both Remus and Charlotte. A flash of red passed through her eyes as she stared down Peter, her fists clenching by her side.

"What did you say, Pettigrew?" She whispered dangerously. Peter finished his mead and swirled his body around to face her.

"If you weren't such a slag, Sirius would've never run off! Don't go ruining Sirius' night! Truthfully, I'm glad he's done with your shit. Maybe he'll finally be happy again!" She raised her hand to slap the ugly out of the Animagus, but Remus caught her wrist so quickly she was caught off guard and speechless.

"Don't cause a scene here. Charlotte, I'll take you to Sirius. Peter, apologize to her right now. That was totally uncalled for!"

"Well it's the truth! You bring her up to Sirius right now, you're gonna betray him-"

"Shut your mouth, Pettigrew!" She nearly screeched, trying to jerk her hand out of Remus' grip. Remus forcefully brought her hand to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Enough, Peter." Remus stated, leading the seething brunette away from the glaring Animagus.

"Let me go. I need to kill a **rat** first!"

"Charlotte, stop! Just calm down, Pete's just drunk-"

"No he's not! Pettigrew's more cunning than you give him credit for! For all we know he might be working with the fucking Death Eaters right now!" He stopped leading the way and thrust her into the little space provided under the stairs.

"What is your problem! First you assume I'm the spy and now you're accusing Peter of being a Death Eater?! Why can't you just trust us?!"

"Leave it, Remus! Just tell me what room he's in!" Remus stared at her with indifference, and swiftly turned his body around, continuing to walk. Charlotte followed after him, drilling glares into the back of his head. He then stopped in front of the third room to the left and paused.

"Charlotte. Please. We're all your friends. You can trust us."

"Just step aside, please." She whispered. Remus stepped aside, allowing her to reach for the handle. With a twist of her hand she opened the door with ease and what she saw may have caused her lungs to collapse on her breaking heart. Sirius. The man she devoted her life to; the man she loved for as long as she can remember; the man who fathered her deceased child, lay on top of a naked woman, sweat glistening on his skin.

"Sirius..." She choked out. He froze and turned his head slowly, immediately rolling off the blonde woman.

"Charlotte..." They locked eyes for what felt like an eternity, panic building up in Sirius' chest, anguish racking through Charlotte's body.

"H-h-how did you know I was here?"

"How could you..."

"Charlotte, wait! Let me explain-"

"No. No...no. I'll be going now-"

"Wait! No, please! It's not what it looks li-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She shouted at him.

"Please! Let me exp-"

"I'm moving out." She muttered. Sirius stopped breathing for a minute. She was going to leave him.

"Charlotte, plea-" she ignore him and was about to leave, when a high cackle and the smell of a cigarette floated over to her.

"Give the poor bloke a chance, girly!" That blonde Veela laughed again, taking in a drag of her cigarette and wrapping the sheet over her voluptuous breasts.

"You cheated on me with a Veela. That's pretty pathetic, Black." She murmured venomously.

"Miss snooty-can't-satisfy-her-man here actin' all high and mighty. Please," the woman snorted. Sirius turned to his bedroom companion.

"Shut up. Charlotte, please, just give me three minutes!" The witch shook her head and sent a final glare at the busty woman.

"I have to go. I hope you two will be happy together." She said with a tone of finality, ready to exit the room, flee the bar, and run away from anywhere but here. Sirius quickly grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his waist as he practically shoved Esme off the bed. He led the woman to the door and roughly pushed her out, sheet still around her body and a half-finished cigarette in her hand. He gripped Charlotte's wrist and guided her towards the bed. She was forced to sit down and yelped in protest, as Sirius locked the door with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well." Esme Halons mused to herself, a coy smile dancing on her face.<p>

"Why'd you do it." The voice which she was already starting to despise asked next to her. She swiveled her body around and flicked the cigarette away, taking in the werewolf's presence.

"Didn't ye know about The Dragon's Den policy? No dogs allowed." He glared his golden eyes into vicious slits.

"And I thought prostitutes worked outside." She snarled at him and leaned against the door.

"Hmm, a pup with a backbone, eh? Can't have one of them mongrels stinking up the place."

"It's quite alright. After all, your stench of desperation and debauchery covers up that smell up wonderfully." Remus bit back, not skipping a beat. She replicated Remus' filthy look and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So what're ye doing here, werewolf? Protecting your lover's virtue, or getting ready to swoop in on that homely bitch after they finish up in there?"

"I was merely her escort. I really accompanied her to have a pleasant chat with you, Veela."

"Yeah? Wanna do me like your friend? Won't I get lycanthropy too?" She giggled, enjoying the dark look glazing over his eyes.

"No thank you. I would rather not extract all your diseases."

"Hah. Well ye said ye want a word. What is it."

"Why'd you do it." Remus repeated his original question.

"Pass up a hunk like that? Pretty rare to get lookers around these parts."

"You're lying. You somehow knew Charlotte would be coming."

"Tch, right. Like I knew that slag was gonna come around."

"You did." She grinned at his comment and shrugged.

"Alright, wolf boy. I was hired."

"From who-"

"Nuh, uh, uh." She waved a perfectly manicure finger in his face.

"My benefactor won't like me goin' round spilling all my secrets." Remus was going to ask her more questions, but she slid across the distance and set a cold hand right on top of his heart.

"This isn't a game of twenty question, werewolf. Now if ye excuse me, I'll be off to offer my services to someone else. If you stick around long enough and if I get more drunk, I'll probably overlook the fact you're a werewolf and have some fun with ye." She winked, before patting him on the chest and sauntering off to God knows where. Remus stared as she made her way into the furthest room and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Vile woman." Remus mumbled, waiting for whatever was going to barge out of those doors.

* * *

><p>Charlotte tried to stand and get away from the man, but Sirius wouldn't allow it.<p>

"Charlotte, listen to me."

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses-"

"I only slept with her to get back at you for seeing Snape behind my back!" She bit her lip back in agony, staring at him with teary eyes.

_"You slept with her?_" Sirius halted, realizing what he just confessed and hastily kneeled in front of her.

"O-only because you slept with Snape!"

"Do you really think I would sink so low?" she whispered down at him.

"You didn't?"

"No! I would never cheat on you! Are you really that idiotic?!" Sirius stood up in a flash and gripped both her shoulders, with trembling fingers.

"Don't lie to me! I know you've been seeing Snape! What were you two doing in _my_ house these past two weeks!?"

"How did you know-"

"I've gone back a week ago to talk to you, but I saw you inviting that fucking piece of shit in! When were _you_ going to tell me?!"

"We're not doing anything-"

"Don't. Lie." He growled. She slapped his hands away from her shoulders.

"Fine! Want to know what I've been up to with Severus?!"

"It's Severus now? And please, Charlotte, _do_ enlighten me!"

"I agreed to keep an eye out for Lily! And in return he promised no harm would come to James and Harry! There! Are you happy now!?"

"Why would he give a shit about Lily?"

"Were you and James that blind?! Severus has been in love with Lily before we all started Hogwarts! Is that good enough of for you now?!" He took a step back.

"You've got to be joking..."

"I'm not. And you broke my heart. Goodbye, Sirius."

"No, no. Please, Charlotte...I-"

"If you'll excuse me now,"

"Where do you think you're going!? This conversation isn't over! Please, Charlotte, let me explain-"

"I've had enough."

"Charlotte please. I fucked up and I'm so sorry I hurt you. You have to believe me. Please, please, please don't leave. You'll kill me..."

"Sirius...I love you. I love you so much," she said slowly, a glint of hope resonating in his watery, grey eyes. His broken smile started to curve into a genuine smile and he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Charlotte, I love-" She shook her head and wrenched her hand out.

"But I don't think you love me enough. I'm sorry, Sirius...but I have to go." She backed away from the broken man and held back tears as she made her way to the door, her heart disintegrating at each step she took.

"Charlotte...please-" She gave him one last look, knowing that there was no way they could possibly fix this.

"Take care of yourself, Sirius Black."

"Charlotte, no-" She dissaparated in a flash, leaving Sirius with a heavy heart and a now empty house.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Donahue, you have such a way with words," A redheaded bar wench moaned, raking her fingers through Edward's silky, black hair.<p>

"And your body is so..._firm._" Another woman with cropped hair purred, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Edward stifled a yawn and gave each woman a lazy smile.

"My, my, Donahue. Ye couldn't wait? Even just a litto?" Edward smirked and stood up, not caring that the girls fell to the floor in a heap.

"What took you so long?"

"Tch. I was busy doin' _yer_ bitch work. Also had a little run in with a mutt." She muttered, dangerously eyeing the other two girls in the room. Esme draped her arms around Edward's broad shoulders and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"We...We were here first."

"Yeah, g-get out and find your own guy, you slag!" Esme and Edward glanced at each other and Esme snorted, staring down the other girls with a vicious glare.

"What are yer names, girlies?"

"W-what's it to you?!"

"I just like to know the names of me victims, that's all," Edward smiled a cruel smile and wrapped an arm around the blonde Veela as the two women shifted their gazes at each other, fear resonating in their shaking bodies.

"D-d-don't threaten us!"

"Yeah! Get out you slag!" Esme chuckled darkly before disentangling herself from the cocky Slytherin. She walked and stopped in front of them, swiftly sinking her hands into their chests. They both gasped from the impact as they felt Esme feeling around the inside of their bodies, clawing at their hearts.

"P-p-please...please...no...please," The red head pleaded, fat tears falling out of her eyes in all their glory. The one with the cropped hair already had trouble breathing and her eyes were glazed over with pain.

"Tell me yer names." Esme sneered.

"Amelia Fadela."

"Geneviere Brimone." the two girls announced, hoping that it would prevent them from having their hearts ripped out, literally. Esme's cruel smile spread wider and her tongue darted out to lick her blood-red lips.

"Goodbye Ms. Amelia and Ms. Geneviere." Both girls let out a shrill scream, a final goodbye to the world, as their limp bodies fell to the floor, a fresh puddle of blood surrounding them.

"Impressive, Esme."

"See what ye made me do? I got blood on me hands." Esme pouted, wiping the blood on the bedsheet around her lithe body. Edward stepped forward and pulled her closer to his body as he kicked the now deceased corpses.

"A bit messy, my dear Esme."

"Hm. Don't act like ye didn't enjoy the show, ye sick son o' a sadist." Arms wrapped around her waist and she grinned in satisfaction, leaning agains the hard chest of Edward Donahue.

"Did I ever tell you how incredibly sexy you are when you're jealous?"

"Who said I was jealous. I just felt like ripping apart some brainless skanks after ye made me deal with _that_ shit."

"Speaking of 'that shit.' I take it Charlotte took the discovery well?"

"Oh yeah. Caught us right in the middle of it. Was really a shame. I didn't even get to finish."

"You did well, my dear, sweet Esme. You, my lady, are certainly a force to e reckoned with."

"Well ye got that plain bitch and the brainless Black to call it splits. Now. What of my reward?" Edward smirked into her cheek, then pulled away from her, slowly guiding her to the bed.

"Let me give it to you now." He said as he climbed on top of her, practically shredding her skimpy garment apart.

"About time." she smirked, making sure to close every lock. Tight.


End file.
